Prazer Sem Limites
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: ..."O que você precisa saber é: Tudo tem haver com sexo"... Com Voldemort sumido do mapa, Harry decide que já é hora de esquecer as preocupações e aproveitar a vida! Slash. LEMON. Harry/Draco. Harry/Cedric. Harry/Snape. Harry/Tom. Harry/outros...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(3)** Foram feitas algumas mudanças no regulamento da escola. As personagens que morreram no decorrer dos livros estão todas vivas nesta Fic. Entre outras pequenas mudanças, mas não chega a ser UA.

**Prazer Sem Limites**

"O que você precisa saber é: tudo tem haver com sexo.

E é verdade. Um homem pensa em sexo a cada 28 segundos.

Isso se ele for hetero. Se ele for gay vai ser a cada 9 segundos.

Você pode estar na aula de poções, Herbologia, até mesmo reunido no salão comunal para o café da manhã, quando você se pega analisando um colega gostoso.

Mais gostoso do que o que você viu ontem ou ficou ontem.

O que explica o fato de estarmos no "Salem", o pub mais badalado de Hogsmeade, uma hora da manhã ao invés de estarmos em Hogwarts, dormindo em nossas confortáveis camas.

Mas quem quer ficar na escola, na cama e totalmente sozinho?

Se ao invés disso você pode estar aqui. E a qualquer momento pode encontrar ele. O cara mais lindo que você já viu.

Isso quer dizer, até que você encontre outro."

- Quando 'Bruxas Afetadas' virou 'Noite de Lua Cheia'? – Pergunta um indignado Seamus Finnigan, juntando-se a Rony no bar.

- Relaxa, nem todos têm o mesmo estilo de musica – comenta Neville – Eu pessoalmente preferia algo menos barulhento.

- Se você estão à procura de tranqüilidade... – Fred aparece de repente.

- ...Vão para casa dormir! – sorri George, pegando outra dose de "Halloween's Night".

- Ah, mas nada se compara aos Magos d'onix...

- Verdade... – suspiram os quatro.

- Além do som maravilhoso – continua Rony – Merlin! O que eram aqueles corpos! Aquela Tatuagem do vocalista me matava!

- Calma "Ronuxinho"...

- É, quem vê vai achar que você está desesperado!

Mas o interesse dos gêmeos em perturbar o irmão logo desaparece, ao verem um lindo garoto da Revenclaw passando por eles.

- Bom, maninho... – sorri George

- ...Nos vemos mais tarde! - conclui Fred. Apressando-se em acompanhar o irmão.

Rony balança a cabeça negativamente mais interessado em continuar a linha de raciocínio que os quatro interromperem.

"Como eu disse, tudo tem haver com sexo.

Exceto quando você já esta fazendo. Ai o pensamento vai ser: Estou fazendo bem? O que estou fazendo? Será que ele está gostando?

A não ser, é claro, que você seja...

Harry Potter.

Ele diria: quem dá a mínima para o que você pensa. Você tem sorte de estar comigo."

Os olhos do ruivo percorrem a pista de dança até se fixarem num lindo garoto de 16 anos que dançava e atraia todos os olhares como um "veela".

O corpo perfeito movia-se sensualmente no ritmo da musica O cabelo já naturalmente rebelde ia de um lado para o outro dando um contraste incrível com os expressivos olhos verdes que não precisavam mais de óculos graças a uma pequena cirurgia feita no ano anterior.

- Esse é o nosso Harry... – suspira Neville.

Harry estava dançando com o corpo colado em um desconhecido Slytherin que era sem a menor sombra de duvidas um deus grego.

- É... Mas, hey! Aonde ele vai?

Os três viam boquiabertos, Harry arrastar o garoto pelo cós da calça até a "Sauna", lugar onde você podia ficar mais a "vontade" no pub.

- Ah não, agora não! – um emburrado Rony tomava a mesma direção dos dois.

O lugar era a o inferno visto com os olhos de Muggles medíocres, mas aos olhos dos que freqüentavam era o paraíso.

Só escutava-se gemidos, e para qualquer direção que olhasse ia dar de cara com alguém sendo chupado ou com alguém sendo fodid... Bom, vocês entenderam.

E como Rony já imaginava lá estava o "Golden Boy" encostado na parede enquanto o deus grego Slytherin mergulhava o rosto entre suas pernas, fazendo o comprido cabelo castanho ir e voltar no mesmo ritmo de sua boca.

- Precisamos ir, amanhã tem aula Harry!

- Calma, não vai demorar muito – segura o rosto do garoto que sorria maliciosamente – uns 10 minutos mais o menos.

E volta a empurrá-lo contra seu membro, vendo Rony sair bufando algum palavrão.

Enquanto isso os outros quatro estavam do lado de fora já impacientes.

- Então?

- Ele disse que já está saindo.

- Claro, já ouvimos isso antes – suspira Finnigan encostando-se à parede.

- Temos aula amanhã! – Neville sem dúvida era o mais preocupado – Poxa, não é porque podemos entrar e sair da escola como bem entendemos que vamos abusar!

- Isso é porque você não é ele... – sorri Fred

- Exatamente, vocês sabem que o Harry está pouco se lixando para aula – George fazia o papel de advogado do diabo – Ele está mais preocupado em estudar o "corpo humano".

- E já conhece o corpo de mais da metade dos alunos de Hogwarts – comenta Rony encostando-se à parede também – Aiai... Maldita hora que ficou sabendo da tal profecia e do sumiço de "vocês-sabem-quem".

- Mas ele é que tem razão! – Fred, o outro "advogado", não poderia deixar de defender o amigo – Se vai morrer, melhor aproveitar antes! E já que o "coisa ruim" deu sossego está na hora certa!

- Com certeza vocês não podem ter outro assunto que não seja eu, né? – Harry passa os braços em volta do pescoço dos gêmeos, sorrindo – Mas entendo, afinal ninguém consegue parar de pensar em mim...

- Então senhor "eu-sou-foda-e-todo-mundo-sabe-disso" já terminou?

- Uhum. Fiquei entediado - suspira fazendo cara de vítima.

- Realmente te chupar deve ser tão tedioso – ironiza Seamus que já estava mais que a fim de ir logo.

- Você sabe que não – pisca, fazendo o amigo corar na hora.

- Bom, vamos logo então? – Rony estava ficando sem paciência para aquilo.

- Demorou!

Montados em suas respectivas vassouras finalmente voltavam à escola para dormir um pouco.

Nem todos, é claro.

Ou vocês realmente pensaram que Harry Potter ia dormir sozinho?

O Gryffindor agora se dirigia pelos corredores escuros ao encontro de um de seus amantes.

Estava seguro com a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto na mão, ninguém ia surpreendê-lo.

- Harry é você? – uma voz sussurra ao ver a porta da Sala Precisa abrir e fechar sem "ninguém" atravessá-la.

- Dindindindin! Bingo! – deixa a capa cair, expondo o corpo coberto apenas por uma camiseta branca e um justo short da mesma cor – O senhor Draco Malfoy é o vencedor!

Sorri, abraçando o pescoço do loiro.

- Então senhor Malfoy o que vai querer como premio? – o encara com inocência.

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar – mantinha a expressão séria enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas do Gryffindor até chegar no firme traseiro.

- Então?...

Harry continuava a encará-lo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Sabia que eu adoro essa sua carinha inocente?... – o vira bruscamente contra a parede – Mesmo sabendo que de inocente você não tem nada Potter - sorri, pressionando seu corpo no dele.

- Humm... Não diga uma coisa dessas Malfoy – morde o lábio sensualmente – o que seria da minha reputação?

A risada cristalina de Draco invade a sala.

- Sua reputação? – morde o lóbulo da orelha sabendo que ali o moreno não resistia. – A de Don Juan de Hogwarts que tem todos que quiser em sua cama?

- Ah... – solta um pequeno gemido, amaldiçoando o loiro por conhecer aquele ponto tão sensível – Que calúnia!

- Quem dera... – o joga na cama sem o mínimo de delicadeza, ficando por cima – Bem que eu gostaria que você fosse todo meu!

Segura os pulsos de Harry em cima da cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava com violência e paixão. Parando apenas por necessidade de ar.

- Você... – Harry ainda tentava tomar fôlego – Sabe que isso não é possível.

Ignorando totalmente as palavras do moreno, tira seu short em um só movimento. E logo depois a camiseta da mesma forma "meiga".

- Com pressa hoje Dra? – sorri, adorando aquele jeito selvagem.

- Impressão sua... – sorri malicioso começando a tirar a própria camisa lentamente, exibindo o dorso nu – temos a noite inteirinha – se levanta sem deixar de encarar o Gryffindor que o examinava cheio de desejo.

Com uma lentidão maldosa desliza a calça do pijama para baixo, exibindo o membro que endurecia mais à medida que a língua de Harry deslizava pelos próprios lábios, encarando-o com pura luxuria.

Mas para o "sofrimento" de Malfoy, Harry sabia que aquele era um jogo para dois então com muita calma se coloca em pé a poucos centímetros do amante.

- Belo show... – sorri deslizando o dedo indicador pelo tórax de Draco, enquanto a outra mão massageava suavemente o membro.

- Eu sei – estremece, tentando ao máximo mostrar-se impassível – você estava babando.

- É? – chupa sensualmente o lóbulo da orelha, aumentando a velocidade no membro do loiro, que deixa escapar um gemido – tanto quanto você está agora?

- Desgraçado!

- Oh, quer que pare? – o encara com fingida preocupação.

- Você... vai se arrepender... Potter!

- É o que eu espero, Malfoy – sorri beijando-lhe com urgência.

Após terem que parar por falta de ar a sala se enche com os gemidos de Draco, que estava preste a explodir nas habilidosas mãos do Gryffindor, mas o moreno para tudo de repente com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que...!!!

- Calma "Draquinho" - ironiza – mas você espera mesmo que acabe assim?

Draco estava tão ofegante pela excitação que não conseguia nem pensar, que dirá responder.

- Hum... Eu esperava mais de você Slytherin – seus olhos brilhavam com pura malicia ao encará-lo.

Sem saber se estava agindo pela provocação ou pelo próprio extinto de "alivio" Malfoy agarra os braços de Harry com força, chegando a deixar a marca dos dedos, e o joga na cama. Colocando-se logo em cima dele.

- Você vai aprender a nunca mais me deixar numa situação dessas – aponta para o próprio membro dolorosamente ereto.

Harry passa suas pernas em volta da cintura do loiro, roçando as ereções.

- Pobrezinho... – murmura sensualmente.

Vendo que seu corpo ficava ainda mais quente, Draco começa a masturbar o moreno sem deixar de encará-lo.

- O senhor Potter foi muito mal, não acha? – aumenta um pouco o ritmo apreciando a expressão de prazer do moreno com o sorri de lado, ao mais puro estilo Malfoy.

- Ahhh... Fui?

- Uhum, e precisa ser castigado – chupa a pele sensível do pescoço, deixando uma bela marca.

- Ahh!... Sem marcas! – mas estava tão excitado que para falar a verdade nem se importava.

Draco sabia disso e continuava a marcá-lo como adorava. Deixando chupões avermelhados pelo tórax todo. Aumentando, ao mesmo tempo, a velocidade em que o masturbava.

- Dra...Draco!... Ahhhh!

- Sim? – sorri da mesma forma inocente que o outro fazia, brincando com a língua em um dos mamilos.

- Ahhh...

- O que? – com a outra mão acariciava o traseiro até chegar na estreita entrada, introduzindo um dedo sem aviso.

- Draco! – geme alto ao sentir o dedo mexendo dentro de si no mesmo ritmo da mão em seu membro.

- Nem pense em gozar, viu? – sorri com maldade ao ver a cara de "seu-desgraçado-filho-da-mãe-vingativo". E coloca um segundo dedo, aumentando mais o ritmo.

- Isso... É... Desumano!– Harry estava se controlando ao máximo que podia. O que realmente era muito.

- Que Gryffindor mais chorão! – coloca o terceiro dedo, indo e voltando na próstata de Harry, fazendo com que o moreno gritasse de prazer.

A verdade era que o próprio Malfoy não estava agüentando. Sentia seu membro pulsar de desejo a cada gemido que saia da boca do menor, era um milagre ter conseguido se conter tanto mesmo depois da "maldade" de Harry.

- Dra...co – respirava com força, tendo a visão turva pelo prazer – por...por favor!

Finalmente! Já estava achando que morreria de tesão antes do orgulhoso Gryffindor ceder.

Sem que precisasse pedir duas vezes Harry sente os dedos abandonarem seu interior e serem substituídos pelo maravilhoso membro do amante que o preenche num movimento forte e profundo.

- Ahhhhhhh!!!! – grita pela mistura de dor e prazer que o invadiam ao mesmo tempo. Enterrando as unhas no ombro do loiro.

Draco espera um pouco ele acostumar e começa a estocar lentamente, apreciando a sensação de ser engolido por um lugar tão deliciosamente apertado.

- Hum... Perfeito...

Com gemidos sensuais escapando de sua boca, Harry começa a mover o quadril acompanhando os movimentos do loiro num pedido mudo.

Mas o Slytherin queria ouvir, adorava sentir que tinha algum poder sobre o amante. Então continuava a lenta tortura.

- Humm...mais... – murmura tão baixo que ele próprio não ouvira.

- O que? Não ouvi querido.

- Mais... – eleva um pouco a voz.

- Heim?

- M-a-i-s... – diz entrecortado, mordendo o lábio de leve.

- Ainda não entendi – mente – o que foi Harry?

- MAIS! MAIS RÁPIDO SEU SLYTHERIN FILHO DA MÃE! – grita, empurrando seu corpo contra o do loiro em busca de mais força.

- Ahhhh... Sim, sim! – sorri inocente – você não tinha sido claro, oras!

Colocando as pernas de Harry apoiadas em seu ombro, vai aumentando a força da penetração até chegar a ser quase violenta, fazendo os dois gemerem coisas desconexas de tanto prazer.

- Ahh... Como você consegue ser... Ahh... Tão apertado! Ahh... Tão gostoso!

- Ahhhh... Eu sei... Ahhhh! – sorri entre gemidos, puxando Draco para um beijo cheio de desejo e urgência.

Pouco depois, naquele ritmo alucinante, o orgasmo já parecia consumir a ambos. A medida em que seus gritos iam aumentando e o barulho dos corpos se chocando tornava-se cada vez mais forte.

- Dra...co... Ahhhhhh!!...

- ahhhhh!!!...

Com um grito de prazer os dois alcançam o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Harry derramando-se na mão de Draco e este no seu interior.

- Hum... Maldito Gryffindor, por que você tinha que ser tão perfeito? – sussurra deixando-se cair ao lado do moreno, ainda sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo.

- Pergunta interessante – dá um sorrisinho de lado – muitos gostariam de saber a resposta.

- Eu já disse que te odeio Potter?

- Hoje ainda não, querido – dá um selinho carinhoso se aninhando nos braços que o rodeavam de forma possessiva.

- Bem que podia ser sempre assim... – suspira com um ar ligeiramente sonhador.

- E em poucos dias enjoaríamos um do outro – replica o Gryffindor sem emoção.

- Mas você nunca namorou sério para saber!

A falta de interesse na conversa era total fazendo o sono invadir Harry sem a mínima cerimônia.

- Uhum, mas... – boceja - ...você sabe que não quero me prender a ninguém.

- Nem se achar a pessoa "certa"? – o encara com uma certa apreensão e esperança.

- Nin...guém... – diz entre outro bocejo, fechando os olhos avermelhados pelo sono e pelos os drinques da noite.

Draco suspira.

– Boa noite meu pequeno Gryffindor – pousa suavemente os lábios nos dele, apenas num roce.

- Boa noite – murmura.

- Você realmente roubou meu coração... – sussurra no ouvido do amante, mas Harry já dormia profundamente.

-x-

O sol estava brilhando no céu quando Harry acorda bocejando e pensando resignado que em poucas horas as aulas começariam.

Com delicadeza volta-se ao amante que continuava dormindo sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

- Draco, acorda, anda. – sussurra, distribuindo beijos pelo tórax nu.

- Hummm...

- Acorda...

- Hummm...

- Draco, vai ficar tarde...

- Uhummm...

- Vai logo Slytherin teimoso! – sacode seu ombro com certa firmeza.

- AH!... Hum? Que foi? – boceja, esfregando os olhos que teimavam em voltar a fechar.

- Já amanheceu, vamos tomar café, anda!

Com uma leve ressaca ainda, Harry pega sua roupa amarrotada e coloca do jeito que estava vendo que Draco fazia o mesmo.

- Bom... Cada um para o seu canto agora né? – pergunta o Slytherin, já sabendo a resposta.

- Isso. Nos vemos no café – dá um selinho.

- Err... E hoje à noite?

- Hummm... – pensa um pouco - hoje não dá.

- Ok – suspira.

Odiava não poder ter o Gryffindor do jeito que queria, mas era melhor do que nada.

Ganha um beijo na bochecha e vê Harry desaparecer sob a capa. Sem muita escolha esgueira-se pela passagem secreta que o levaria até a sala comunal dos Slytherins.

-x-

Pouco se importando em não fazer barulho Harry entra na sala comunal dos Gryffindors, sabendo que essa hora todos estariam tomando café da manhã.

Exceto um, é claro.

Rony continuava ali, esperando com uma cara de poucos amigos o moreno chegar.

E pelo visto não precisaria esperar mais, pois a porta do dormitório acabava de abrir e fechar sem que "ninguém" entrasse.

Em poucos segundos uma capa de invisibilidade era jogada dentro do baú e um sorridente Harry dava as caras no quarto.

- Bom dia Ron! – dá um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo.

- De novo Harry? – seu ar era de total desaprovação.

- Hum?

- Poxa! É assim desde que começamos este ano em Hogwarts!

- É?... – sem entender nada – o que?

- Você nunca dorme aqui!

- Que exagero – comenta despreocupado, pegando suas vestes no armário – Eu dormi – pensa um pouco - mês passado... Eu acho.

- E você diz isso assim? – o encarava incrédulo.

- Qual o problema?

- Já estamos no meio do ano!

- Blábláblá... – sorri de lado, mais interessado vestir a calça – você está cada vez mais parecido com a Hermione sabia?

- Porque me preocupo com você, oras!

- Oh! Eu sei Ron... – abraça o pescoço do amigo, encarando-o com carinho – você é como meu irmão mais velho.

Rony torce levemente a boca numa pequena careta.

- E é por isso... – continua Harry – que eu te amo! – une os lábios num inocente beijo.

Um beijo que não significava nada além de amizade para Harry.

Mas essas demonstrações de afeto do moreno sempre mexiam com os sentimentos que Rony tentava ao máximo esconder.

- Você é impossível Harry! – suspira derrotado.

- Eu sei – sorri, indo terminar de se vestir.

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Os pensamentos de Rony no começo da fic foram tirados do primeiro episódio do seriado **"Querr as Folk"** e ligeiramente modificados.

**Tradução:  
**Muggle: Trouxa (quem não é bruxo).  
Slytherin: Sonserina.  
Gryffindor: Grifinória.  
Revenclaw: Corvinal.

-x-

Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre maravilhosos!  
Mandem Reviews, por favor!  
Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante o café da manhã Harry sentia uma profunda mirada sobre si. Não era como os olhares que estava acostumado, das pessoas babando querendo ser as próximas a estarem na cama do "Menino-gostoso-que-sobreviveu".

Eram os brilhantes olhos azuis do diretor que estavam voltados para ele. E isso só significava uma coisa:

Problemas.

- Tudo bem Harry? – Hermione havia reparado que o amigo remexia o bacon no prato sem sequer tê-los provado.

- Oi? – a encara totalmente aéreo.

- Algum problema? – murmura Rony, apenas para o três escutarem.

- Ainda não sei... – suspira – Mas pela cara do Dumbledore, logo vou saber.

- Ah... – a amiga parece se tocar – é mesmo, ele está olhando para cá o tempo todo.

- E boa coisa não deve ser – conclui Harry.

- Melhor ir ver o que ele quer, não?

- Humm...

- Vai lá – Rony puxa o prato intocado da frente do amigo – é melhor saber logo.

- Pode ser... – Harry se levanta sem a mínima vontade e ao ver que o diretor fazia o mesmo, só que com um sorriso no rosto, sabia exatamente aonde ir.

-x-

Lá estava ele, parado nos degraus encantados que o levavam ao escritório de Dumbledore, depois de dizer "dedinhos de caramelo" à gárgula de pedra.

- Harry – sorria amavelmente, como sempre – estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

- Imaginei – murmura sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias a frente da mesa.

- Jujubas de limão? – oferece animado.

- Não, obrigado.

- Bem, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu queria vê-lo?

- Sim senhor.

- Espero que me entenda, não estou te repreendendo, apenas quero o seu bem – começa a dizer adotando um ar sério, mas ainda sim cálido.

- "To ferrado" – pensa desanimado.

- Mesmo sendo permitido que os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano saiam do colégio para se divertirem um pouco, contanto que freqüentem todas as aulas, é claro – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore encaravam o menor profundamente.

- "Lá vem bomba" – suspira mentalmente.

- Me preocupo com você.

- Mas...

- Eu sei, eu sei – interrompe antes que o garoto replicasse – Lord Voldemort não dá sinal de vida a um bom tempo.

Harry concorda com a cabeça.

- Porém ele ainda está por aí... O que não significa que você tenha que ficar preso na escola! – apressa-se em dizer, vendo a cara de indignação que Harry colocava.

- Para falar a verdade – continua Dumbledore – você faz bem em sair à noite com seus amigos.

- Mas...? – Harry sabia que o pior estava por vir.

- Como vou dizer, o tipo de... vida... que você está levando, não é saudável.

- Como assim? – arqueia uma sobrancelha, não entendendo exatamente onde o diretor queria chegar.

- Eu sei que vocês já são considerados maiores de idade, mas sair toda noite, beber e... – "tosse" -...dormir com muitas pessoas, não é nem um pouco saudável.

- O senhor está dizendo que sexo faz mal a saúde? – pergunta com sarcasmo.

- É claro que não, se você está com uma pessoa especial.

Harry revira os olhos, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Você acha que sexo por sexo vale a pena Harry?

- Se não achasse não faria, professor – diz com falsa doçura.

Dumbledore suspira.

- Mas é perigoso, já pensou na possibilidade de Lord Voldemort tomar a forma de um rapaz bonito e vocês dois acabarem indo para a cama.

- Hum? – arregala os olhos.

- Isso mesmo, seria a oportunidade perfeita para matar você.

- "Se pelo menos ele se transformar num cara bonito" – ri mentalmente.

- Então – Dumbledore o encarava – se você continuar desse jeito serei obrigado a proibi-lo de sair.

- O que! O senhor não pode fazer isso! – levanta-se indignado – Graças aquela merda de profecia eu não tenho mais expectativa de vida!

- Harry...

- Então eu tenho, ao menos, o direito de aproveitar enquanto ainda respiro!

- Não é assim, você...

- Se vou lutar até a morte contra Voldemort, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai parecer!

Os dois se encaram profundamente recordando as palavras proferidas:

"_O destino de um é matar o outro e só assim, com o sacrifício da luz a paz reinará. Mas se a luz e as sombras se fundirem, tormento pior que o caos haverá"._

- Por isso não queria que você soubesse...

- Mas eu sei! E não vou ficar parado esperando a morte chegar!

- Tenha calma Harry – continuava com a voz cálida de sempre – Não é só perigoso para você. Já pensou nos seus amigos?

O Gryffindor pára de repente.

- Hum... Não... – murmura.

- Não pensou que pode levar Voldemort até eles, e que ele pode torturá-los para te atingir?

- Não... – desvia o olhar um pouco constrangido.

- Então pense Harry.

- O que o senhor espera que eu faça? – pergunta irritado.

- Arrume um namorado.

Harry pisca várias vezes, totalmente surpreso.

- O que?

- Um namorado sério – sorri tranqüilamente - tome juízo e fique apenas com ele.

- Aham... E como isso poderia ajudar? – pergunta com um misto de ironia e curiosidade.

- Simples! Voldemort não poderia se aproximar com "certas intenções", pois você estaria comprometido! – sorri radiante.

- O senhor não pode estar falando sério...

- Do contrário, serei obrigado a mantê-lo em Hogwarts e sob vigilância constante.

- "Merda!" – respira fundo tentando se mostrar calmo – Ok, vou "providenciar".

- Ótimo! – levanta-se animado, acompanhando o garoto até a porta – seria realmente uma pena perder os prazeres de Hogsmeade à noite, mas garanto que com um namorado é ainda melhor!

- Uhum... Claro – murmura entre os dentes - "Se ele acha que eu vou realmente fazer essa idiotice, está totalmente enganado!" – pensa indignado ao sair do escritório do diretor.

-x-

Harry seguia pelos corredores até as masmorras, já que poções seria sua primeira aula. Não vendo nem por onde andava de tão perplexo e furioso que estava.

- Quem ele pensa que é para me dar esse tipo de ordem! – murmura resignado – Arrumar um namorado? Oras, que idiotice!

Descia as escadas com passos firmes tentando descontar um pouco da raiva.

- E o pior de tudo é que se eu não fizer isso, adeus Hogsmeade... Adeus "Salem"... – suspira – O que eu preciso é pensar em alguma coisa rápido!

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos de "Como arrumar um namorado que te deixe sair com outros, em apenas um dia" que nem se deu conta que uma pessoa vinha andando na direção contraria da dele.

- Ai!

- Auth!

Exclama, os dois ao mesmo tempo, indo para o chão.

- Ai... – Harry massageava o bumbum dolorido olhando para o material espalhado – desculpe, estava tão distraído.

- Tudo bem Harry – uma voz conhecida invade os sentidos do Gryffindor que logo levanta o olhar, encontrando com um lindo par de olhos castanhos.

- Cedric... – sorri, mas o sorriso logo vira uma pequena careta ao olhar em volta – Nossa derrubei tudo!

- "Hum... acho que nunca saí com ele, por que será? É tão gato!" – Harry pensa enquanto juntava os livros.

O mais velho não consegue deixar de percorrer o corpo do moreno com olhos famintos. Ninguém podia culpá-lo, afinal Harry estava de quatro pegando os livros que haviam caído no chão, com uma calça ajustada marcando as belas curvas traseiras.

- "Bom, não seja por isso! Sempre há tempo!" – sorri mentalmente ao perceber a forma que Cedric o examinava.

Levanta sem pressa batendo a poeira inexistente do bumbum.

- Hum... Devo ter me sujado todo – suspira – pode ver se saiu a poeira Ced? – o encara com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Claro, com prazer... – enfatiza a ultima palavra, passando as mãos fortes por aquela região que há tanto tempo queria tocar. Apertando levemente, fazendo o Gryffindor estremecer.

Mas atentes que pudessem pensar em fazer algo, o alarme toca, anunciando o começo das aulas.

- "Merda!" – pensam ao mesmo tempo.

Naquele instante os alunos começavam a inundar os corredores a caminho de suas aulas.

- Obrigado Ced... – sussurra no ouvido do castanho colando o corpo no dele – espero que a gente se esbarre de novo por aí.

Com uma piscadela e um sorriso "inocente" nos lábios, Harry corre para a aula de poções, deixando Cedric para trás com um grande "desconforto" entre as pernas.

"Banheiro! Urgente!" - pensa o excitado Hufflepuff, saindo apressado dali.

-x-

Para variar, Harry não prestava a mínima atenção na, em sua opinião, tediosa aula de poções. Já haviam se sentado há algum tempo e o professor Snape explicava para que servia cada componente da poção, mas o Gryffindor estava com os pensamentos centrados em um atraente Hufflepuff com quem acabara de cruzar no corredor.

- "Bom, Cedric é o tipo de cara sério que Dumbledore quer para mim – revira os olhos, fazendo pouco caso – E ao mesmo tempo o tipo que não se importaria em digamos, me deixar um pouco mais livre. Ao contrário de Draco. Então é uma oportunidade perfeita!" – sorri.

- Qual a graça? – Rony, que estava sentado ao seu lado, sussurra com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Hum?

- Por que você está sorrindo? – o encarava incrédulo – não vejo graça nenhuma na explicação do Snape de por que um "Bezoar" é tão importante – suspira.

- Nem eu – sorri mais ainda – mas não estou prestando atenção nele. Estou pensando em algumas "coisinhas".

- Sei... – aquele tom malicioso faz Rony balançar a cabeça negativamente, imaginando o tipo de "coisinhas" que o amigo estaria pensando.

- Potter! Weasley! – o repentino grito faz os dois sobressaltarem – Posso saber o que é tão interessante para os dois ficarem discutindo, em sussurros, no meio da minha aula? – o tom frio e, ao mesmo, cínico do professor faz os de mais estudantes se encolherem nas carteiras.

- Não é nada professor Snape – Harry coloca sua melhor cara de "criança inocente" – apenas estávamos comentando o quão interessante é aprender as propriedades de um Bezoar.

- Oh, é mesmo senhor Potter? – estreita os olhos – Então me diga uma.

- "Uma" o que?

- Propriedade do Bezoar, é claro. – dá um sorriso cínico.

- Ah, claro! – se remexe na cadeira, nervoso – Veja bem professor... Hum... O Bezoar, como o próprio nome diz, é bem incomum. Podemos tirar várias utilidades dele, sendo um importante componente de muitas poções – sorri, continuando a enrolarão, ou melhor, a "linha de raciocínio" – Mas não para todas, claro! É encontrado em alguns lugares...

- Por exemplo?

- Oh, muito poucos – suspira com falso pesar – tão poucos que nós, pobres alunos do sexto ano, não fazemos idéia – dá um sorriso radiante, acompanhado das risadas de todos na classe.

- SILÊNCIO! – Snape grita, furioso – Detenção depois da aula Potter! E sem desculpas!

Com uma expressão de falsa e irônica surpresa, o Gryffindor volta a encostar-se preguiçosamente na cadeira, sob o olhar de pena do ruivo ao seu lado.

-x-

Já havia passado quase meia hora quando Rony se dirige novamente a ele, aproveitando que Snape estava conferindo os ingrediente no armário afastado da sala.

- Hey, Harry! – sussurra.

- O que? – levanta o olhar do livro de poções, que fingia ler.

O ruivo indica com a cabeça um jovem Revenclaw que não parava de lançar olhares ao "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Harry encara o garoto que fica com as bochechas instantaneamente vermelhas e abaixa a cabeça.

- Por que ele está olhando para cá toda hora? – Rony pergunta com o cenho franzido.

O amigo dá os ombros, desinteressado.

- Comeu ele? – suspira, já imaginando a resposta.

- Que vocabulário vulgar "Ronuxinho" – sorri com ironia – Mas sim, e era virgem – revira os olhos, exasperado – inexperiente de mais.

- Pelo jeito que te olha, parece que ficou apaixonado.

- Hum... – suspira – É normal. Bom, olhe e aprenda.

Harry volta-se ao garoto, que continuava a encará-lo "disfarçadamente", e lança um olhar frio. Um olhar digno de Lord Voldemort.

O garoto, por sua vez, estremece de medo sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. E finalmente volta suas atenções à poção.

- Prontinho.

- Como você é cruel – comenta, com certo divertimento.

- Não é crueldade, Ron – sorri – é apenas uma lição que eu adiantei, pois a própria vida vai ensiná-lo. Ingenuidade e sentimentalismo não levam a nada – o encara profundamente – ainda mais quando não se tem "tempo de vida" o suficiente para isso.

- Harry...

- Resumindo, devemos é aproveitar os prazeres da carne! – pisca maliciosamente.

Antes que Rony pudesse replicar, o professor já voltava à sala e fixava o olhar mal humorado nos dois Gryffindors.

-x-

- "Que tédio..." – suspira mentalmente. Lá estava Harry Potter vendo todos os colegas saírem da sala, em direção a suas próximas aulas, enquanto ele era obrigado a cumprir uma tediosa detenção.

- Senhor Potter – ouve a fria voz do professor de poções chamá-lo, com aquele característico tom de desprezo.

- Professor? – levanta-se lentamente e se dirige à mesa do adulto.

Aproveitando que Snape o encarava de cima a baixo sem nem disfarçar, Harry continua:

- Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas estou perdendo aula enquanto "conversamos" – sorri com ironia – Trato de Criaturas Mágicas é muito importante e tenho certeza que o professor Sirius não vai gostar de ver que eu faltei.

- Hum! – estreita os olhos perigosamente – O fato de seu padrinho dar aulas enquanto o Guarda-Caça está viajando, não permite que você aja como bem entender e fique impune.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" Potter!

O garoto suspira, lançando um olhar de esgueira ao professor de poções.

- Por que estava tão distraído na aula? – pergunta friamente.

- Não estava distraído, estava apenas... pensando.

- Oh, isso sim é novidade! – ironiza – desembucha Potter!

- Bom, o Dumbledore...

- Professor Dumbledore – o corrige.

- É, que seja – suspira – enfim, ele mandou eu arrumar um namorado – vendo a cara de estupefação do adulto, Harry continua – diz que o "tipo de vida" que estou levando é perigoso e etc... – faz um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

Snape, por sua vez, encara o garoto fixamente. Perdendo-se naquele mar que eram os preciosos olhos verdes.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Uma besteira, é claro. Não faço nada de errado – sorri inocentemente – apenas aproveito a vida enquanto há tempo.

- Sei. – Snape se levanta, parando a poucos centímetros de Harry – E "aproveitar a vida"... – acaricia o delicado rosto – por acaso significa dormir com Hogwarts inteira?

Harry sorri, sentindo o toque em seu rosto.

- Inteira não – o encara profundamente – Sou bem seletivo, sabia?

- Uhum. Imagino – arqueia uma sobrancelha – apenas os melhores?

- Sempre.

Com um movimento repentino Snape puxa a nuca de Harry, trazendo-o para um beijo urgente e dominante, onde a língua de um lutava para submeter às vontades do outro. E conseqüentemente o mais velho sai vencedor.

- Você não passa de uma criança mimada Potter – murmura sensualmente no ouvido do Gryffindor, colocando-o sentado em cima da mesa com apenas um movimento.

- É mesmo? – sorri acomodando o professor entre suas pernas – Mas não tenho culpa "professor" – diz sensualmente – as pessoas é que insistem em me "mimar" – suspira com falsa tristesa.

Antes que o Gryffindor pudesse fazer mais alguma piadinha, Snape arrancá-lhe a camiseta do uniforme, jogando-a num canto qualquer, e aproveita para atacar com beijos e pequenas mordidas, o tórax suave que era oferecido.

- Ahh... – Harry solta um pequeno gemido de excitação. Que logo é abafado, ao sentir os deliciosos lábios abandonarem seu corpo – O que...? – mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Snape já o perfurava com o olhar.

- O que significa isso?

- Isso o que? – o encarava sem entender nada.

- Vai me dizer que não viu essa "discreta" marca de chupão na sua pele? – pergunta tentando conter a inexplicável raiva que sentia.

Harry, por sua vez, passava as ações da noite anterior em sua mente, buscando o momento que podia ter acontecido tal "atrocidade".

- Draco... – murmura imerso em lembranças.

- Ah! Então isso é obra do senhor Malfoy? – o encara de cima a baixo, procurando mais marcas que, por sorte do Gryffindor e do Slytherin loiro, não existiam – "Nota mental: Menos 50 pontos para Slytherin, e fazer aquele pirralho insuportável limpar toda a Torre de Astronomia sem usar magia!"

Ao perceber toda aquela raiva reprimida no professor de poções, Harry não pode deixar de provocá-lo.

- Com ciúme Sev? – sorri, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, aproveitando para juntar mais os corpos.

- Não seja ridículo! – desvia rapidamente o olhar, amaldiçoando-se por deixar transparecer aquele débil sentimento.

- Oh, vamos Sev! Sabe que não precisa disso! – acaricia os cabelos, que ao contrário do que pareciam, eram macios e bem tratados – Eu não tenho nada sério com ninguém, e você não seria exceção – puxa-o para um beijo suave.

O adulto corresponde, sentindo-se estranhamente decepcionando. Mas no fundo sabia que aquela relação não podia ser como gostaria. Para o bem dos dois.

- Mas você é especial – murmura com carinho no ouvido do professor – você foi o primeiro.

Aquelas palavras fazem o coração de Snape acelerar. Lembrando do ano anterior, quando o jovem e assustado Harry Potter se entregou a ele, na ultima aula de oclumência que tiveram. Antes do adolescente quase perder o padrinho, antes de ficar sabendo da profecia e, por fim, antes de se entregar à rebeldia e a vida libertina que era a única coisa que o distraia de todos os tormentos.

- Hum... – dá um imperceptível sorriso – quando você se entregou a mim naquele dia, nunca pensei que fosse virar o que é hoje.

- As pessoas mudam – sussurra sensualmente, desabotoando a túnica do adulto com movimentos felinos.

Logo que descobriu a profecia, Harry perdeu qualquer esperança de vida. E ao voltar para a casa dos odiosos tios, percebeu que a única coisa que lhe restava era aproveitar enquanto ainda seguia respirando.

E assim foi. Durante as férias, Harry passava todas as noites fora, dançando em boates muggles e ficando com quantos quisesse. Pois ninguém era imune à beleza do "menino-que-sobreviveu" e este aprendeu a usá-la em proveito próprio.

Então quando chegou a Hogwarts estava mudado. Para alegria geral dos alunos, que não viam a hora de se meterem na cama do "menino-mais-gostoso-desejado-e-sensual-que-sobreviveu". E aproveitando que os estudantes do sexto e sétimo podiam sair à noite como maiores de idade, Harry tinha o mundo ou pelo menos todo o colégio, aos seus pés.

- Ahhh! – um gemido rouco escapa dos lábios de Harry, ao sentir as mãos do adulto acariciarem seu membro. Não tinha visto a hora que Snape tirara suas calças, expondo-o totalmente.

Percebendo o roce da, já bem acordada, ereção do professor, se dá conta que este tinha deixado as próprias calças caírem nos tornozelos e usava apenas a capa preta aberta. Expondo o tórax perfeito, com músculos bem marcados e definidos.

Harry não consegue se conter e passa a beijar e morder o ombro bem formado, deslizando as mãos suaves pelas costas do adulto.

- Sev!... Humm... Quero você... – murmura com a voz carregada de desejo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Snape fica ainda mais duro e ansioso por possuir aquele pequeno corpo, que há tanto tempo sonhava em tocar novamente – Relaxe, pequeno – beija os lábios avermelhados com paixão, introduzindo, ao mesmo tempo, um dedo no apertado orifício do Gryffindor. Surpreendendo-se ao notar o quão apertado era, pois com a vida que levava esperava que Harry estivesse mais "flexível".

- Sur...Surpreso professor? – sorri com malicia, deixando escapar um leve gemido ao notar o intruso dedo se movendo em círculos.

- Você sempre me surpreende Potter – sorri igual ao menor – e não sabe como eu adoro isso – coloca um segundo dedo para acompanhar os movimentos do primeiro, arrancando gemidos mais altos da delicada boca.

- Ahhh... Sev! – quase grita ao sentir o adulto introduzir o terceiro e sem esperar, levá-los até o fundo e voltar, numa dança sensual que não demora a encontrar sua próstata – Sev! Ahh... Mais! Ah... Eu quero... Eu quero você!

Aqueles gemidos sensuais que escapavam da boca do moreno eram de mais para ele, e ao ouvir aquela súplica tão clara e necessitada, Snape retira os dedos posicionando o dolorido membro, que precisava de um alívio urgente, na estreita entrada que piscava ansiosa.

Numa única investida preenche todo o interior do aluno, ouvindo-o gritar de dor e prazer. A principio permanece parado para Harry acostumar e para ele próprio desfrutar da sensação de ser engolido por um lugar tão deliciosamente apertado. Mas após alguns segundos Harry começa a mover os quadris num pedido mudo que é logo atendido.

- Ahh... Sev! Mais!... Ah...

- Humm!... Harry... Como você consegue ser tão perfeito?... – murmura aumentando a velocidade das investidas, fazendo a mesa em baixo do Gryffindor ranger, acompanhando aquela melodia pecaminosa que eram os gemidos de ambos inundando a sala.

- Ahhh... – dá um pequeno sorriso, entre gemidos – É uma boa... Ahh... pergunta! – apertando suas pernas em volta da cintura do professor, em busca de um contato cada vez mais profundo.

As correntes elétricas começam a percorrer o corpo de Snape a medida em que aumentava as estocadas e os gemidos tomavam conta de todo o lugar. Suas mãos seguravam a cintura de Harry com força, marcando a pele alva. Mas nada era percebido em meio a tanto prazer.

- Humm... Harry! – numa tentativa inútil de abafar os gemidos, Snape puxa o aluno para um beijo selvagem. Devorando a pequena boca, como uma fera faminta. Chupando, mordendo, deixando os lábios roxos e ligeiramente inchados.

- Ahhh Sev! – murmura por entre o beijo. Aquilo o excitava ainda mais. O jeito dominante e selvagem que o professor o tomava era indescritível, e ao contrário da primeira vez, Snape parecia querer marcá-lo. Castigá-lo. Provar que ninguém nunca o tocaria da mesma forma.

Com investidas selvagens e profundas, o adulto sente as ondas de espasmos inundarem seu corpo, e chega ao clímax, derramando-se no interior de Harry que, por sua vez, derrama-se entre os abdomens dos dois, dando um grito de puro prazer.

- Você é aditivo menino – sorri levemente, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Harry apenas sorri, com os sentidos ainda nublados pelo prazer.

- Pelo visto suas detenções irão aumentar esse ano – comenta saindo com cuidado de dentro do Gryffindor.

- Isso não é justo Sev! – o encara com rostinho de "cachorrinho perdido" – se você quer tanto, digamos, "passar um tempinho comigo" não precisa me dar detenções para isso!

- Faz sentido – suspira pensativo – mas se não fosse assim, não seria eu! – pisca.

- Hum! – mostra a língua.

- Se não quiser perder a próxima aula, aconselho a não ficar me mostrando essa lingüinha tão convidativa – sorri com malicia.

- Nem sonha Sev! Tenho que ir! – pula da mesa, puxando a varinha das vestes amarrotadas – _"Limpar" – _murmura apontando para si e logo para o mais velho, deixando-os impecáveis – Se eu perder mais uma aula o Rony não vai me deixar em paz! – comenta, apresando-se em colocar a roupa.

Ignorando completamente as palavras de Harry, o Slytherin puxa-o para um beijo apaixonado.

- Essa história de namorado – comenta com falso desinteresse – o que vai fazer?

- Arrumar um, oras! – suspira resignado – não tenho outra opção!

- Imagino que farão fila para terem a chance de serem vistos, oficialmente, com o "menino-de-ouro" – diz com sarcasmo, procurando esconder o ciúme - Vê se não vai abrir as pernas para qualquer um – o encara profundamente.

Harry sustenta o olhar, dando um sorriso auto-suficiente.

- Eu não "abro as pernas" para qualquer um – aproximá-se perigosamente do adulto – Posso contar nos dedos, de uma mão, para quantos me entreguei.

Ao ver o olhar desconfiado, continua:

- Você; O Brian, um muggle irresistível que se mudou para a cada vizinha dos meus tios. Moreno, alto, misterioso, uns trinta anos... – ao ver o rosto do professor começar a adquirir uma cor vermelha de raiva, decide deixar os "pequenos detalhes" de lado – e o Draco – sorri como uma criança que acaba de provar que está certa – apenas três, viu?

- Melhor eu nem comentar senhor Potter!

- Ah, mas se a questão for quem se entrega a mim... Bom, aí devo admitir que nunca fui muito bom em matemática – sorri – Vejamos, um, dois, três... Quarenta elevado ao quadrado, multiplica por seis...

- POTTER!!

- O que?? – olhinhos de criança inocente – Não tenho culpa professor!

Ao ver que estava preste a levar um "_Crucio"_ ou pior, alguma maldição que o impossibilitasse de "ser feliz", Harry sai correndo da sala. Não sem antes roubar um selinho do adulto.

- "Você é mesmo impossível Harry!" – sorri olhando para a porta que o garoto acabara cruzar, correndo entre risos.

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas como ninguém deixava Review decidi deixar essa fic um pouco de lado – _suspira tristemente_ – mas como recebi uma Review muito linda fiquei animada em postar o segundo! – _sorri radiante_ – Muito obrigada **patty.rockstar**! Bom, aqui está o segundo capitulo. Espero que tenha dado para ver o "porque" da vida do nosso querido Gryffindor ter se tornado tão libertina.

Se quiserem que eu post o terceiro capítulo deixem **Reviews**! – _sorri com os olhinhos brilhando._

**Tradução:  
**Hufflepuff: Lufa-lufa.

-x-

Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre maravilhosos! Mandem Reviews!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O céu avermelhado indicava o pôr-do-sol. Horário em que todos os estudantes de Hogwarts estariam no Salão Principal degustando um magnífico jantar. Porém um certo Gryffindor de olhos verdes, muito conhecido no mundo mágico por ser "o-menino-que-sobreviveu", passeava pela Torre de Astronomia em busca de tranqüilidade.

Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo no mínimo inusitada para ele. Logo de manhã Dumbledore o mandara arrumar um namorado, depois teve um encontro interessante com Cedric nos corredores das masmorras, seguido por uma turbulenta e prazerosa detenção com Snape... – faz uma pequena careta ao lembrar-se das conseqüências - Acabou perdendo a aula com Sirius e para completar, levou um sermão interminável de Lupin que esse ano estava lecionando História da Magia.

- Foi ótimo Binnis se aposentar e Lupin ficar no lugar dele, mas agora eu tenho que dar satisfações de tudo para dois "padrinhos" – suspira, lembrando das palavras do lobisomem. Algo sobre se comportar nas aulas de Poções e não deixar ele e Sirius preocupados por sumir sem avisar – como se a culpa fosse minha! – revira os olhos, irritado.

- "Porque todo mundo acha que tem o direito de me controlar?" – pensa resignado. Com certeza não estava com muita sorte naquele dia. – Ou... Devo aproveitar melhor a sorte que me rodeia! – um sorriso malicioso aparece no canto dos seus lábios ao observar um certo Hufflepuff sozinho, olhando o céu apoiado na parede da torre.

Cedric Diggory seria, sem duvida, o "genro" que Dumbledore queria. Uma pessoa boa, íntegra, inteligente, com princípios morais e toda essa palhaçada que o velho diretor julgava importante. Além de ser um dos garotos mais lindos e desejados da escola, depois dele próprio, é claro.

Mas o que Harry precisava saber é se o castanho seria apaixonadamente bobo o suficiente para aceitar as condições que ele queria. – Bom, sem duvidas está doido para ficar comigo. E isso não é de hoje. – murmura para si, analisando a relação dos dois. No quarto ano Harry salvara Cedric das garras de Voldemort e graças ao moreno os dois tinham conseguido fugir e voltar inteiros para Hogwarts, além de serem considerados campeões do torneio. E durante todo aquele rolo, Cedric se apaixonou perdidamente por Harry, ou seria só um simples desejo? O moreno não sabia dizer ao certo, mas o fato era que estava com o Hufflepuff aos seus pés. O problema é que naquela época ainda era muito ingênuo.

- "Hora de resolver os problemas..." – sorri malicioso – Cedric!

- Hum? – aquele belo par de olhos castanhos se volta para ele.

- Não deveria estar no salão principal? – pergunta com um ar inocente, se aproximando do mais velho.

- Harry... – sorri docemente -...Queria pensar um pouco – da mais espaço para o moreno encostar-se ao seu lado – e você, não deveria estar lá jantando?

- Também queria um pouco de tranqüilidade.

- Isso deve ser bem difícil para "o-menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Pois é... – revira os olhos com burla – ainda mais quando esse menino não gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

- Não?

- Não. Você já deveria saber disso depois do torneio.

- É verdade – concorda com uma pequena risada – você não queria mesmo tudo aquilo. Mas hoje... Todas as pessoas te admirando, tantos querendo estar com você...

- Até que não é ruim – comenta pensativo – mas é tudo tão superficial. Às vezes sinto falta de... – suspira -...Esquece.

- De...? – o coração de Cedric dispara inevitavelmente – pode falar, Harry.

- Ah, não sei – se apóia displicente na mureta da torre – algo mais, sabe?

- Uhum... Imagino – murmura.

- Mas e você? – sorri jovial – em que estava pensando?

O Hufflepuff cora sutilmente. Coisa que faz o moreno sorri com malicia por dentro.

- Em tudo - suspira – No ano que passei longe de Hogwarts, na volta agora para terminar o sétimo... Acho que não estou me adaptando.

- O que? Mas você é um dos mais populares da escola!

- Hum... Não é a mesma coisa. Meus companheiros de quarto já se formaram e eu estou aqui. É humilhante, sabe?

Na verdade não. Harry não sabia. Sempre estivera com Rony, Hermione, Neville, Seamus e os outros. Era difícil imaginar a situação do amigo. – "Coitado... Mas isso pode me ajudar muito" – pensa. Sentindo-se um pouco culpado por usá-lo daquela forma, mas era a vida. No final das contas Cedric desfrutaria tanto quanto ele.

Depois que voltaram sãos e salvos da armadilha de Voldemort há dois anos, a mãe de Cedric desenvolvera um tipo de fobia e não conseguia ficar separada do filho. Resultado: Cedric precisou se afastar da escola e passou um ano inteiro ajudando a mãe no tratamento. Agora, com 19 anos, retomava o ano letivo para cursar novamente o sétimo e se formar.

- Imagino como seja – coloca as mãos sobre as dele num ato reconfortante – mas é só esse ano – sorri – e pode contar comigo, ok? Também sei o que é estar passando por problemas – seu sorriso ganha um ar triste.

Os olhos castanhos que antes refletiam agradecimento, imediatamente se inundam de preocupação.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Nada, nada... Não precisa se preocupar.

- É inevitável seu Gryffindor teimoso – acaricia levemente o rosto dele – Conta, o que aconteceu?

As bochechas de Harry ganham uma linda cor carmim

– É que o Dumble... "Professor" Dumbledore – se corrige rapidamente – me impôs uma ordem ridícula!

- Que ordem foi essa? – o encarava com curiosidade.

- "Muito bem, vamos colocar as cartas na mesa" – sorri internamente manipulando bem as palavras – Ele está me obrigando a arrumar um namorado! Dá para acreditar nisso?

- Ãhn? – pisca várias vezes, demorando a assimilar.

- Disse que se eu não arrumar um namorado sério, irá me proibir de sair da escola.

- Mas... Por que?

- Por ele acha perigoso eu ficar com algum desconhecido e este acabar sendo Voldemort – ignora o estremecimento de Cedric e continua – inacreditável, né? Eu sei. Tenho que arrumar um namorado só para agradá-lo! É tão injusto!

- Não fique assim – acaricia levemente a mão do moreno – se você quiser, eu... Eu... – gagueja nervosamente – posso ajudá-lo.

- Como? – os brilhantes olhos verdes se fixam profundamente nos castanhos. – "Senhoras e senhores façam suas apostas" – pensa com burla.

- Harry James Potter – segura suas mãos com firmeza – gostaria de namorar comigo?

A expressão de Harry era de pura surpresa. Seus olhos se abriam de par em par como se não entendesse o que acabara de escutar. Os belos lábios avermelhados estavam ligeiramente abertos numa mostra de assombro.

- Cedric... – consegue pronunciar fracamente – Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Diga que aceita.

- Isso é muito gentil, mas... – desvia o olhar com tristeza – não seria justo com você.

- Por que? – segura delicadamente seu queixo para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Porque não seria justo eu o prender a mim apenas por um capricho do professor Dumbledore - algumas lágrimas se formavam nas belas órbitas verdes -...E depois que eu descobri uma profecia, ano passado, decidi não me prender mais a ninguém.

- O que?... Que profecia? – pergunta surpreso.

- Quando encontrei Voldemort... – outro estremecimento ignorado pelo moreno -...No Ministério da Magia, acabei descobrindo uma profecia que falava a respeito do "menino-que-sobreviveu", este teria que se sacrificar morrendo nas mãos do Lord das Trevas para a paz poder reinar.

- Mas isso não é certo!

- Eu que o diga – suspira tristemente – Fazer o que? Bom, foi por isso que eu resolvi aproveitar um pouco minha adolescência, ou pelo menos o que me resta dela. Dançar, ficar, curtir... Viver intensamente! – dá um pequeno sorriso melancólico – "Finalmente a ultima cartada!" ...Porque só assim eu me sinto vivo e esqueço de tudo.

- Entendo... – o encarava com pena, carinho e até... Amor?

- "Mais alguns segundos..." – o Gryffindor agia com a astúcia de um verdadeiro Slytherin.

No momento o Hufflepuff ponderava os prós e contras da decisão que pensava tomar. E analisando bem, seria a coisa certa a fazer. Queria ficar com Harry e por ele faria qualquer coisa.

- Nós poderíamos ficar juntos aos olhos do professor Dumbledore, mas numa relação aberta.

- Hum? Como assim? – pergunta com inocência fingida.

- Ele ficaria contente em saber que você está com um namorado sério, mas às escondidas você ficaria... Digo, nós ficaríamos – reformula para não parecer que estava desesperado para tê-lo – com outras pessoas.

- "Dindindindin! Harry Potter é o vencedor!" – após alguns segundos de aparente espanto, Harry finalmente recupera a fala – você faria isso por mim Ced?

- É claro! – sorri trazendo o moreno para um abraço aconchegante – Mas eu poderia... Err... Ter alguns privilégios?

Vendo que Harry arqueava uma sobrancelha com desconfiança, Cedric se apressa em continuar:

- O que eu quero dizer é se poderei passar mais tempo com você – acaricia os lábios rosados com a ponta dos dedos – e se os outros nos verão como um casal? Assim, mesmo que seja uma relação aberta será que posso ser aquele que verdadeiramente importa, que estará sempre ao seu lado para o que for preciso, onde você sempre encontrará apoio e carinho, tendo os outros só por diversão?

Harry o encara profundamente. Por um lado não via problemas em ceder às pequenas petições do Hufflepuff, por outro... É, não tinha problema mesmo.

- Claro! – sorri lindamente – Não vejo por que não.

-x-

Enquanto o mais novo casal de Hogwarts combinava os detalhes de sua relação e aproveitava para dar uns amassos na Torre de Astronomia, algumas pessoas notavam a ausência do "menino-que-sobreviveu" no Salão Principal.

Rony não prestava a mínima atenção no que Hermione e o namorado dela diziam. Ethan Gold, o namorado da castanha, era um bonito Gryffindor do sétimo ano, com olhos cor de mel que davam uma bela combinação com o cabelo levemente aloirado, além de possuir um corpo incrível por ser artilheiro do time de Quadribol e uma simpatia invejável. A única coisa que o "diminuía" aos olhos de certas pessoas era o fato de não ser sangue puro. Ethan era filho de pais muggles, assim como Hermione.

Na sociedade mágica era preferível um mago sangue puro se casar com outro mago sangue puro do que com uma bruxa mestiça. E vice-versa. O Mundo Mágico não tinha nenhum mínimo preconceito contra a relação de indivíduos do mesmo sexo podendo esses casais até engravidar com a ajuda de poções, ou se fossem muito poderosos a própria magia concederia tal milagre. Mas longe de ser a sociedade perfeita os magos possuíam um preconceito descomunal contra aqueles que não fossem sangue puro. E não eram apenas famílias mais tradicionais como os Malfoy, mas todos. Alguns somente disfarçavam melhor.

- Rony?... Tem alguém aí? – Hermione sacudia levemente o ombro do amigo.

- Oi?... Que foi?

- Você está ouvindo?

- Sim, claro! – sorri com nervosismo.

- Sei...

- Hermione, querida, deixe-o à vontade.

- Não é isso, Ethan – a garota suspira – mas estamos falando coisas importantes e ele nem presta atenção.

- Hey! Eu prestei atenção sim! – se defende – Vocês estão falando sobre o preconceito que ainda existe no Mundo Mágico.

- Viu amor? Ele estava ouvindo – o loiro dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha da castanha para acalmá-la.

- Hum...

- Só estou um pouco preocupado com Harry.

Com a menção do nome do moreno o casal olha em volta, apreensivos também.

- É verdade, ele deveria estar aqui – diz Ethan.

- Bom, vocês conhecem o Harry – a garota dá um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- É isso que me preocupa – Rony suspira, olhando novamente para a porta do Salão Principal, como se esperasse a entrada do moreno a qualquer minuto.

Mas não era só o menor do Weasley que estava preocupado com a ausência do "menino de ouro". Na mesa dos Slytherins, Draco Malfoy fingia ouvir o que Blaise e o namorado deste, Theodore Nott, falavam. A verdade era que o loiro se perguntava, com os olhos obscurecidos de ciúme, o que Harry estaria fazendo para faltar ao jantar.

A porta do Salão Principal era constantemente fitada por um par de olhos castanhos donos de uma cabeleira ruiva. Um outro par de olhos acinzentados donos de um lindo cabelo loiro quase prateado. E um par de olhos negros... Estes observando a porta de madeira desde a mesa dos professores, com um misto de preocupação e ciúme contido.

-x-

- Ah... Cedric! – Harry gemia com a voz nublada de desejo.

Os dois trocavam beijos intensos e carícias enquanto se dirigiam, em meio aos amassos, para alguma sala vazia. Idéia do Gryffindor, porque se dependesse de Cedric estariam fazendo tudo aquilo e mais um pouco no meio da Torre.

O Hufflepuff mostrava claramente que seria a parte dominante da relação dos dois, mas Harry não se importava com aquilo pelo contrário, escolhera o castanho justamente pelo ar protetor que ele tinha. Um ar que só encontrava em Snape, Draco e num certo muggle vizinho dos seus tios com quem ficou uma vez. É claro que Brian, o muggle, estava fora de cogitação. Assim como Snape, pois não seria nada agradável para um espião duplo namorar o pior inimigo daquele que deveria espionar. Draco também não seria uma boa opção, já que Dumbledore não ficaria muito satisfeito em ver seu aluno favorito, "o-menino-que-sobreviveu", namorando o filho de um Comensal da Morte. A melhor escolha era sem sombra de dúvidas Cedric. O Hufflepuff acreditava nos ideais do diretor, além de ser bom, educado, bonito e super protetor.

- Vem, acho que está vazia!

- Mas... – antes que o moreno pudesse replicar Cedric já o puxava para dentro da sala da professora Sibila Trelawney. Uma sala com aspecto místico, cheia de pequenas mesas circulares em volta, mas que oferecia um generoso espaço no centro.

Perdido novamente nas expertas carícias Harry ignora o fato de estarem na sala de adivinhação, achando aquilo até bem excitante. E os dois voltam a trocar beijos apaixonados e percorrer os corpos com as mãos ávidas.

As gravatas já estavam frouxas e as camisas totalmente abertas quando Cedric puxa Harry da mesa que o mantinha aprisionado e o leva para o centro da sala, deitando-o no confortável tapete que cobria o chão de toda a habitação. Era felpudo e macio, na cor negra, possuía no mínimo uns três centímetros de espessura e em contato com a pele alva do moreno fazia um contraste perfeito.

Sem parar de distribuir pequenos beijos pela face corada, desliza a camisa do Gryffindor para baixo de seus ombros, jogando-a num canto da sala. Enquanto sentia como os dedos impacientes do menor deslizavam pelas suas costas arranhando e marcando, tirando em apenas um movimento a camisa que mantinha aberta e a gravata, mandando-as para longe.

Excitando-se cada vez mais com os toques felinos e sensuais de Harry, o mais velho desabotoa a calça do Gryffindor e sem muita paciência a lança para junto das outras peças de roupa. Deixando-o apenas com uma ajustada roupa íntima que parecia um minúsculo short negro.

Harry por sua vez, desabotoava a calça do castanho e tentava puxá-la para baixo. Um movimento dificultoso já que estava embaixo do corpo de Cedric, que mantinha uma perna em cada lado dos seus quadris.

- Precisa de ajuda, pequeno? – Cedric pergunta, soltando logo em seguida uma risada doce e cristalina que não possuía burla, apenas carinho.

E sem desviar os intensos olhos castanhos de Harry ele se levanta e desliza lentamente a própria calça para baixo, junto com a roupa íntima, jogando-as por fim com o resto das vestes.

O Gryffindor examinava cada pedacinho do corpo a sua frente com olhos extasiados. Sem duvida fizera uma ótima escolha, o castanho era perfeito! Possuía um corpo forte com músculos bem marcados e definidos, uma cor amorenada pelo sol em contraste com o castanho de seus cabelos... Os antigos com certeza o definiriam como um deus grego.

Contente com o olhar cheio de desejo que Harry o encarava, Cedric torna a se posicionar em cima dele, voltando a beijá-lo com ainda mais urgência. Querendo comprovar que o Gryffindor finalmente era seu. Que estava mesmo ali.

- Ah... Cedric... – Harry murmurava por entre o beijo movimentando o corpo inconscientemente, o que excitava ainda mais o Hufflepuff.

Cedric encara o mais novo profundamente, pousando ambas as mãos na ultima peça de roupa que Harry usava. Como se pedisse permissão para o que ia fazer. E com um sorriso doce nos lábios Harry acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, estranhando um pouco a atitude do mais velho.

Sentindo seu corpo estremecer por antecipação, se livra da ultima peça de roupa que o impedia de admirar Harry completamente. E finalmente observa aquele corpo suave totalmente entregue a ele. Era tão terno que temia rompê-lo. Os músculos estavam levemente marcados pelo esporte, mas não eram desenvolvidos e fortes como os seus. E sim suaves. A pele alva, o cabelo negro naturalmente bagunçado, os brilhantes olhos verdes... Era um perfeito "anjo".

Voltando a realidade Cedric coloca dois dedos na altura dos lábios de Harry e este, os chupa prazerosamente apesar de saber que não era tão necessário, pois naquele mesmo dia estivera com Snape. Mas mesmo assim fazia o que o Hufflepuff queria enquanto este distribuía beijos, chupões e pequenas mordidas pelo seu tórax.

Com os dedos já lubrificados Cedric se acomoda melhor entre as pernas de Harry e introduz um dedo lentamente, vendo como aquele apertado orifício se abria para ele com certa dificuldade.

- Ah... – Harry solta um pequeno gemido de dor, surpreso, pois achava que seria um pouco mais fácil por razões óbvias.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno... Apenas relaxe... – diz com carinho, começando a fazer movimentos suaves em círculos. Interiormente estava vibrando por ver como Harry ainda era estreito, o que significava que não se entregava a qualquer um.

Em pouco tempo a dor passava e os gemidos de Harry se tornavam apenas de prazer, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos de Cedric com o quadril. Indo e voltando. Para logo depois sentir a invasão de um segundo dedo e deixar escapar um gemido mais alto. Querendo mais.

- Ced!... Ah... – geme com desejo. O terceiro dedo já entrava e saía sem problemas, alcançando sua próstata. Levando-o a loucura. Ele e o próprio Cedric que sentia seu membro endurecer mais, dolorosamente, a cada gemido que ouvia.

Vendo que o pequeno corpo já estava bem preparado, o Hufflepuff retira os dedos num movimento repentino ganhando um gemido de frustração por parte de Harry, mas que logo é substituído por um grito de prazer ao sentir o delicioso membro do amante... Não! Do namorado, o preencher profundamente.

- Harry... – murmura com a voz cheia de encanto -...Você é perfeito.

Harry apenas sorri. Nunca se cansaria de ouvir aquilo. Pelo menos não naquelas situações.

Após alguns minutos sem se mexer por medo de machucá-lo, Cedric sente os quadris de Harry se movendo levemente, indicando que já estava pronto. E sem mais delongas começa um vai e vem a principio lento, mas profundo, roçando naquele ponto que fazia o Gryffindor delirar.

Os gemidos de prazer inundavam a habitação e logo as investidas já estavam num ritmo alucinante, com Harry apertando suas pernas em torno de Cedric para conseguir cada vez mais contato.

- Ahhh... Ced!... Isso!...

Pegando o Gryffindor de surpresa, Cedric sai de dentro dele e o coloca de quatro sobre o tapete. Harry estava com a mente tão nublada pelo prazer que não diz nada, apenas geme mais alto ao sentir como o castanho voltava a preenchê-lo ainda mais profundamente. Desta vez segurando sua cintura com força enquanto distribuía beijos e mordias no seu ombro e na nuca. Coisa que o enlouquece, fazendo-o chamar pelo castanho e pedir mais. Precisava de mais.

Entrelaçando seus dedos com os de uma mão de Harry, o Hufflepuff sair de dentro dele totalmente para voltar a penetrá-lo numa investida violenta e profunda que faz ambos soltarem um grito de prazer. Chegando ao clímax no mesmo instante. Cedric despejando seu sêmen dentro de Harry e este sobre o tapete.

Com um pequeno suspiro de êxtase os dois caem exaustos, Harry no tapete e Cedric em cima dele. E após alguns segundos normalizando a respiração o castanho se apressa em sair de cima do menor, com medo que estivesse machucando aquele delicado e perfeito corpo.

- Meu pequeno Gryffindor... – sorri com carinho, puxando-o para os seus braços.

Harry sorri e se aconchega naquele cálido corpo, resolvendo ignorar o pronome possessivo que o castanho usara. Queria apenas aproveitar o calor e a proteção que Cedric emanava.

-x-

A lua brilhava majestosamente no céu, enquanto um contente Gryffindor se dirigia para sua Sala Comunal com passos cuidadosos. Ele e Cedric dormiram algumas horas e quando acordaram se deram conta que essas horas foram de mais, pois já era madrugada. E depois do Gryffindor explicar que não dava para dormirem juntos porque Dumbledore ainda não estava ciente de nada, os dois se despediram com um intenso beijo e cada um foi para sua respectiva habitação.

- "Aiai... Saiu tudo como o planejado!" – sorri maliciosamente. Seguindo para seu dormitório depois de dizer a senha para a Dama Gorda.

Com passos felinos Harry se esgueira para dentro do quarto, mas antes de chegar em sua cama um leve puxão no braço o surpreende, fazendo o Gryffindor sobressaltar de susto.

- O que...! Rony! – murmura, pousando a mão na altura do coração que batia acelerado – Quer me matar, é? – sussurra encarando o amigo.

- Deveria! – responde sem paciência.

- Ah, não começa... – suspira cansado, jogando-se em sua cama do jeito que estava.

- Como não? Você não esteve no jantar, nem foi ao pub porque eu perguntei ao Seamus... – começava a falar, mas suas palavras eram totalmente ignoradas pelo moreno que ouvia coisas do tipo: Blábláblá, tarde da noite... Blábláblá, se agarrando com alguém... Blábláblá, preocupados... Blábláblá...

- Ok Rony! Ok! – joga um travesseiro na cara do amigo, cansado de todo aquele "Blábláblá" – Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia. Queria pensar um pouco e acabei adormecendo por lá. Não estava na cama com ninguém, certo? Então relaxa...

- Hum... Sei... – estreita os olhos, desconfiando visivelmente das palavras do moreno.

- É sério... – suspira, mostrando que falava a "verdade" – hoje eu nem vou sair, ok? Acho que estou me cansando de tanta agitação... – comenta voltando suas atenções para o sono.

Aquilo parece enfeitiçar o ruivo que permanece em silêncio, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Se fosse mesmo verdade Harry ia parar de se envolver com toda a escola e quem sabe ele poderia até... Ter uma chance...

Esquecendo de sua indignação Rony cobre o amigo com a colcha e volta para sua cama, com pensamentos esperançosos em mente.

- "Essa foi mesmo fácil..." – Harry sorri com burla ao ver a reação do ruivo. E resolve entregar-se, por fim, aos braços de Morpheu.

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Aqui está o terceiro capitulo! – sorri animada – Espero que gostem! Aiai, como será a reação do pessoal ao ver o nosso querido Harry com um namorado sério? Se quiserem saber não percam o próximo capitulo!... "Nossa parece propaganda de novela... XD"

É isso! Se quiserem o próximo capitulo deixem **Reviews**! – sorri com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço imensamente a **Srta. Kinomoto** e a **Rosana**!! Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, meninas! Adorei mesmo!

-x-

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sábado. Um delicioso dia de descanso. Com certeza era o que Harry Potter e os outros estudantes de Hogwarts estavam precisando. Nada como uma bela manhã ensolarada para animar os adolescentes a uma saída para o povoado de Hogsmeade.

E naquele momento o "menino-que-sobreviveu" estava no Salão Principal com seus amigos, tomando café da manhã e programando o que fariam quando chegassem lá.

- Podemos passar na Zonko's! Fred e George disseram que chegaram logros novos!

- Rony, Rony... Sempre tão infantil... – Hermione suspira – Melhor irmos à livraria! Encomendei alguns livros!

- Hum! Você e sua mania de sabe-tudo!

- Já vão começar a brigar? – Harry pergunta totalmente desinteressado, concentrando-se nas panquecas com mel que comia.

- Harry tem razão, querida... – Ethan, o namorado da castanha, tentava apaziguar as coisas -...Infelizmente eu não vou poder sair, porque o sétimo ano está lotado de trabalhos, mas vocês poderiam ir ao Três Vassouras, que tal?

- O Três Vassouras é bom – Harry concorda.

- E depois podemos passar na Dedosdemel – Rony sorri animado.

- Pode ser, mas depois passamos na livraria também!

- Ótimo! - Harry sorri – então...

Mas antes que o moreno completasse a frase, uma mão toca em seu ombro suavemente.

- Cedric... – Harry encara o Hufflepuff, que acabara de chegar no Salão Principal, com curiosidade – o que...? – mas antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, sente seus lábios serem tomados de uma forma doce e carinhosa.

Choque.

Todo o Salão Principal estava em choque.

O próprio Harry estava em choque.

- "O que ele pensa que está fazendo!" – Harry permanecia estático. Os olhos de todos, sem exceção, estavam voltados àquela inusitada sena. Pois qualquer um que saísse ou já tivesse saído com o "menino-que-sobreviveu" sabia da principal regra estabelecida:

Nunca, jamais, em tempo algum se exibir com ele em público. Principalmente em Hogwarts.

Então aquilo só podia significar uma coisa:

- "Harry Potter, o-menino-lindo-gostoso-e-mais-desejado-que-sobreviveu foi fisgado! Céus, o mundo está perdido!" – era o que passava na mente de uns.

- "Oh! Por Merlin! Não haverá mais filas e filas no Salem para ficar com ele? O que vamos fazer?..." – passava-se na mente de outros.

Mas certas mentes mostravam-se "um pouquinho" mais descontentes. Draco Malfoy, por exemplo, encarava a cena com os olhos flamejando de raiva.

- "Eu juro que te mato Potter! Mas você Diggory... – aperta os punhos –...nem queira ver o que vou fazer! Como ousa tocar no MEU Harry?"

Já na mesa dos professores podiam ser observadas diversas reações:

- "Pelo visto achou seu namoradinho, Potter!" – Snape estreitava os olhos, tentando se mostrar impassível diante da cena, mas por dentro apenas ele sabia o quanto estava se segurando para não lançar um Avada Kedrava no sortudo-filho-da-mãe do Hufflepuff.

Lupin e Sirius também não escondiam o espanto, julgando pela boca aberta e o olhar vidrado que mantinham. Ambos sabiam da vida que Harry estava levando, mas não interferiam. Lupin por estar junto do Gryffindor quando este descobrira a tal profecia que o sentenciava à morte e ver o quanto aquilo o abalara. E Sirius por estar orgulhoso do afilhado "catador" que parecia tanto a ele mesmo em sua juventude. No entanto, pelo visto, Harry não era bem o que "catava" naquela relação. O que significava que precisaria ter uma conversa com Diggory.

- "Não posso deixar meu doce e inocente afilhado nas mãos de qualquer um! – pensa, assumindo a pose de pai – mais tarde vou falar com esse garoto e ver quais são suas intenções com Harry!"

O único que estava aliviado e feliz com aquela cena era o diretor da escola, este encarava o mais novo casal com um sorriso no rosto.

- "Fico feliz que tenha me escutado Harry. E com certeza não poderia ter arrumado alguém melhor, Diggory é um ótimo garoto".

Ao ver pelo canto do olho aquele sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Dumbledore, Harry relaxa e se levanta correspondendo ao beijo enquanto passava os braços em volta do pescoço de Cedric e permitia que este o segurasse pela cintura.

Passaram alguns segundos naquela demonstração pública de afeto, que para muitos pareceu uma eternidade, e se separaram. Harry com as bochechas levemente coradas, dando um sorriso cálido ao castanho e este animado e aliviado, pois temia que o Gryffindor o rejeitasse.

- "Espero que esteja feliz velhote irritante! Você não sabe o quanto isso me trará dor de cabeça..." – pensa ao cruzar rapidamente o olhar pela mesa das serpentes e perceber uma "ligeira" aura assassina em um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados.

- Bom dia, meu anjo – Cedric sorri lindamente interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno.

- Bom dia, Ced – Harry corresponde ao sorriso – "anjo?" – pensando ironicamente.

Os outros três Gryffindors encaravam o casal, completamente abismados.

- Você não tem nada para nos falar não, Harry? – Rony estava com um semblante de poucos amigos. Seu rosto parecia quase da cor dos seus cabelos por tamanha raiva contida.

- Ah, sim! – voltá-se aos amigos – Pessoal eu e Cedric estamos namorando – diz simplesmente.

Após alguns segundos de espanto, Ethan e Hermione sorriem, felizes pelo amigo.

- Parabéns Harry!

- É parabéns, cara!

Mas Rony permanecia com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, dirigindo ao Hufflepuff, que segurava Harry possessivamente pela cintura, um olhar mortal.

- Bom, vou para a minha mesa – Cedric dá um carinhoso beijo na bochecha de Harry – nos vemos mais tarde.

- Uhum... Saindo daqui vamos para Hogsmeade, passa lá depois.

- Ok. Só vou terminar uns trabalhos – solta um suspiro desanimado – e encontro você lá – o beija novamente, dessa vez um sutil selinho na boca, e vai para sua mesa. Sob o olhar mortal de quase todos os estudantes, mas aquilo pouco o importava. Estava com seu amado Harry.

"O-menino-que-sobreviveu" senta-se de novo, calmamente, ignorando o fato de ser encarado por todo o Salão Principal.

- Pois não? – pergunta aos amigos que o contemplavam com o mesmo semblante curioso dos outros.

- Você... Ele...? - Hermione gagueja.

- É mesmo sério? – Neville parecia ver duas cabeças no pescoço de Harry a julgar pelo aspecto assustado que tinha.

- Sim – responde simplesmente.

- Mas... Os outros... Você não ficará?...

- Tenham calma, pessoal – sorri sossegado – vamos deixar para discutir isso em Hogsmeade. Mas relaxem, sempre haverá Harry para todos – pisca maliciosamente para Rony que na mesma hora sente as bochechas corarem e suaviza um pouco sua expressão.

-x-

Poucas horas mais tarde a maioria dos estudantes e alguns professores já inundavam as ruas de Hogsmeade, aproveitando para se distrair e fazer compras. O famoso "Trio Dourado" não era exceção, seguiam em direção ao Três Vassouras para relaxarem e colocar a papo em dia.

- Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – Rony pede à Madame Rosmerta no balcão, enquanto Harry e Hermione escolhiam uma mesa.

- Um segundo e já levo para vocês.

- Obrigado.

O ruivo acabava de senta-se à mesa com os amigos e Madame Rosmerta já trazia o pedido.

- Nossa, ela é rápida – Harry comenta.

- É mesmo... E falando nisso – Hermione começa o assunto que tanto intrigava mais da metade de Hogwarts – você vai nos contar o que aconteceu?

Vendo que os dois o encaravam fixamente esperando uma boa explicação, Harry suspira e resolve falar a "verdade":

- Certo, certo... – toma um gole da cerveja e continua – Aquele dia quando o Dumbledore...

- Professor Dumbledore – Hermione o corrige.

- Tanto faz, enfim, ele veio com uma conversinha sobre o jeito que eu levo minha vida e que podia ser perigoso e tal... – revira os olhos, exasperado – então mandou eu arrumar um namorado.

- O que? – Hermione arregala os olhos, surpresa. Rony não conseguia nem pronunciar uma palavra de tão pasmado que estava.

- Pois é... – Harry suspira com ar de vítima – disse que se eu não arrumasse um namorado sério, me proibiria de sair da Escola.

- Mas... Mas... – Rony parece recuperar a fala – Porque o Diggory? – pergunta irritado.

- Bom, naquele mesmo dia eu me encontrei por acaso com Cedric e começamos a conversar. Ele desabafou comigo e eu acabei desabafando com ele também. Foi aí que ele me pediu em namoro – deixa um sorriso tímido aparecer no canto dos seus lábios – foi tão doce... Mas vocês sabem que não quero me prender a ninguém, depois daquela profecia – suspira – e eu contei a ele. Agradeci, mas disse que não era justo.

Hermione o encarava com lágrima nos olhos.

- Oh, Harry! – segura a mão do moreno tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Tudo bem, mione... – dá um pequeno sorriso – Cedric é uma ótima pessoa, ele me entendeu e propôs que aparentássemos namorados para o Dumbledore, mas que seria uma relação aberta. No Salem, ou em outro lugar longe dos olhos do diretor, ficaríamos com outras pessoas.

- Ele... Ele fez isso por você? – a castanha parecia encantada com a "história de amor" – Oh, é um verdadeiro príncipe!

- "Bom, eu não menti. Apenas omiti algumas partes..." – Harry sorria divertido por dentro – Sim, ele foi muito gentil.

- Então... – Rony ainda parecia contrariado -...Vocês estão só fingindo?

- É, pode-se dizer que sim – Harry sorri.

- Oh, mas Cedric foi tão doce entendendo você...

- Foi mesmo, mione. Por isso aceitei, assim o Dumbledore me deixa em paz e eu poderei fazer o que quiser.

- Mas tome cuidado, Harry... – a amiga encara-o com preocupação – Se o diretor descobrir você pode se dar mal.

O moreno dá aquele característico sorriso auto-suficiente.

- Não se preocupe, sei o que faço.

- Hum... Você quase nos matou de susto. Essa história de namorado, hum! – Rony parecia mais aliviado, mas mesmo assim não deixava de amaldiçoar o Hufflepuff.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Relaxem! É apenas um sacrifício a se fazer pelo bem da nação.

Naquele instante um grupo de Slytherins chegava no bar. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e o namorado deste, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle se dirigiam a uma mesa que curiosamente tinha uma perfeita vista da mesa de Harry.

- Pelo visto o nível aqui caiu... – Rony comenta, olhando de esgueira os Slytherins se acomodarem.

- Rony, não começa! Melhor não arrumarmos problemas com eles hoje – diz Hermione – Não é mesmo, Harry?

Mas o moreno estava concentrado tentando identificar o que queria dizer aquele significativo olhar que Draco lançava, discretamente, à ele. Ao ver a ligeira inclinação da cabeça do loiro em direção ao toilette – banheiro – percebe o que precisava fazer.

- "Aiai... Os aborrecimentos vão começar..." – suspira mentalmente – Concordo sim, mione. E se me dão licença preciso ir ao toilette.

- Claro.

- Vai lá, cara. Só cuidado para não passar pelas serpentes.

- Hehe... Pode deixar... – dá um meio sorriso.

-x-

Não passara nem dez minutos quando Harry vê a porta do banheiro abrir furiosamente e um loiro com ar assassino entrar e trancá-la para ficarem mais "à vontade", mas o moreno nem se abala. Continuava apoiado displicentemente na parede fria, olhando com indiferença para o Slytherin que acabara de chegar.

Aquilo parece irritar ainda mais Draco Malfoy, que o encara demoradamente a alguns passos de distância, como se avaliasse a situação.

- "Prepare-se, o show vai começar..." – Harry pensa com sarcasmo.

E o moreno estava certo. Em questão de segundos Draco o encurralava contra a parede. Apoiando uma mãe em cada lado do rosto de Harry, impedindo qualquer tentativa de escape.

- O que significou aquela palhaçada hoje de manhã? – pergunta perigosamente baixo.

- Do que está falando Draco? – mostrava-se totalmente impassível.

- Você sabe muito bem, Potter! – segura o braço de Harry com força – Não se faça de desentendido! O que foi aquela ceninha com Diggory?

- Me solta...

- Ou o que? Vai chamar o seu namoradinho?

- Deixe de ser infantil, Draco! Não é nada disso!

- Ah, não? – aproxima os rostos, apertando ainda mais seu braço – Então eu estava vendo coisas?

- Me solta! – tenta empurrá-lo, mas Draco era visivelmente mais forte – O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu!

- Então é assim? Está abrindo as pernas para o Diggory agora e resolveu tornar público! – grita, completamente fora de si – E porque comigo não? Por que, hein Potter?

- Não seja patético! – consegue empurrá-lo – Não é nada disso, idiota! Cala a boca e me escuta!

- Que desculpa esfarrapada você pretend...

Mas antes que o loiro continuasse com o falatório, Harry o interrompe. Despejando todas as informações de vez:

- O velho caduco do Dumbledore mandou eu arrumar um namorado!! – praticamente grita – Se eu não arrumasse alguém sério ele me proibiria de sair!!

Draco já abria a boca para replicar, mas Harry continua:

- Cedric está FINGINDO ser meu namorado para eu poder ficar em paz!! – A essa altura Harry já segurava Draco pela gola do uniforme, controlando-se para não golpeá-lo.

O Slytherin fica com cara de bobo alguns segundos, assimilando o que acabara de ouvir, mas logo se enfurece de novo:

- Mas por que ELE?

- E poderia sugerir quem? Você? – pergunta com ironia.

- Lógico!

- Ah claro! Dumbledore adoraria ver eu me relacionando com o filho de um Comensal da Morte... Sim, sim porque não pensei nisso antes, não é?

Realmente Draco não podia negar aquele comentário, o Gryffindor estava certo. Mas nunca diria isso a ele!

- E ele é melhor do que eu? – pergunta com aparente desinteresse, tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Ah Não! Essas perguntinhas ridículas não!

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Potter – dá um autentico sorriso Malfoy – você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ninguém me supera.

Harry revira os olhos, suspirando:

- Claro. Aí você cai da cama e acorda.

Aquela parece ser a deixa que Draco precisava.

- Veremos então! – com um forte puxão o Slytherin trás Harry para dentro de uma das cabines sanitárias, prendendo-o com o rosto contra a porta.

Sem dar tempo para o moreno reagir, Draco já se desfazia de todo o seu uniforme. Concentrando-se em acariciar, com certa rudeza, cada parte do corpo de Harry. Deixando a pele avermelhada.

- Ahh... – morde o lábio, contendo um gemido de dor - Draco! O que você está fazendo?

- Não está vendo, leãozinho? – sorri com luxuria, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – vou mostrar quem te dá o que você realmente gosta.

Aquelas palavras sussurradas com tamanho desejo e luxuria fazem Harry estremecer inevitavelmente e não pode deixar de excitar-se. As mãos do Slytherin agora vagavam livremente pelo tórax nu, beliscando um dos mamilos e arranhando cada pedacinho do Gryffindor.

Harry podia sentir o membro do loiro contra o seu corpo e aquilo o excitava ainda mais, inconscientemente movimentava o quadril em busca de mais contato.

- Ahhhh... Draco...

Ouvir seu nome com aquele desejo explícito era tudo que o loiro precisava para sentir sua excitação doer de tanta vontade de estar dentro daquele convidativo corpo que agora, graças a suas habilidosas e rápidas mãos, estava totalmente exposto. Com as calças e a roupa intima caídas na altura dos pés e a camisa do uniforme largada no chão.

- O que você quer, hein? – sussurra com malicia.

- Ahhhh! – Harry geme alto. Não consegue articular uma resposta decente, pois naquele instante Draco segura o já necessitado membro do Gryffindor em uma de suas cálidas mãos e começa a fazer leves movimentos de vai e vem...

Sua própria ereção estava pedindo alivio, ainda aprisionada dentro das calças, mas a prioridade agora era torturar Harry. Faria o Gryffindor implorar e gritar seu nome. Ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

Harry, por sua vez, tentava virar para encarar o loiro, mas era humanamente impossível. Seja pelo prazer que nublava seus sentidos ou pela força com que era aprisionado, o fato era que o Gryffindor estava completamente à mercê do Slytherin que para completar ainda conservava todas as peças de roupa, enquanto ele estava naquele estado... Deplorável...

- Ahhh! Draco... – joga a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro dele, movimentando o corpo na velocidade que a mão do Slytherin impunha.

Para alívio – ou não – de Harry, o loiro aumenta o ritmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía beijos, chupões e pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço e pelos seus ombros. Deixando marcas que custariam sua vida depois.

- Diga leãozinho, o que você quer?

- Des...Desgraçado! Ahhh... – morde o lábio com força, tentando conter os gemidos.

Subitamente um dedo invade a estreita entrada de Harry sem delicadeza. Arrancando um gemido rouco do moreno.

- AH! Draco!

- Sim? – pergunta com um ar inocente, movimentando aquele incomodo dedo bruscamente, no mesmo ritmo que estimulava o membro do amante – Pois não, leãozinho?...

- Ahhh... O que... O que está fazendo! – aperta os punhos contra a porta, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada.

- Prefere algo maior? – sorri com malicia.

- Ahhhh... isso.. não... é... justo!

- Oh, pobrezinho! – diz com ironia – Vai me dizer que o bondoso Diggory não faz essas maldades com você, não é?

- AH!... Não faz mesmo! Ele... é... muito... doce e... gentil!

Draco sente seu rosto ferver de raiva e aperta com força o membro de Harry, impedindo-o de chegar ao clímax, mantendo-o naquele tortuoso estado de excitação.

Rapidamente o loiro desabotoa sua calça e deixa esta e a roupa íntima caírem aos seus pés. Expondo, finalmente, seu membro que precisava de um alívio urgente. Em um brusco e violento movimento ele penetra o Gryffindor, arrancando-lhe um grito.

- AHHHHHHHHH!! - Harry estava dividido, quase literalmente, entre dor e prazer. Sentia seu corpo tentar expulsar aquele generoso pedaço de carne enterrado em si, mas ao mesmo tempo Draco começava a se movimentar lentamente, voltando a estimulá-lo naquele ritmo lento. Pois apesar de querer descontar sua raiva e provar a Harry quem era seu "dono" tomava cuidado para não machucá-lo seriamente. Movimentava-se com calma, esperando ele se acostumar à súbita intromissão.

- Então leãozinho, quem dá o que você realmente gosta, hein? – pergunta com a voz sensualmente rouca. Saindo totalmente de dentro dele para voltar a preenchê-lo numa estocada rápida e profunda que toca, certeira, em sua próstata.

- Ahhhhhhh!! – Harry não pode evitar soltar um grito de puro prazer. Apoiando a testa na porta da cabine e deixando os gemidos saírem livremente – Ahhh Draco! Isso!...

Os gemidos dos dois tomavam conta de todo o lugar, seria pura sorte se não desse para ouvir em Hogwarts. Mas eles pouco se importavam com aquilo. O prazer que inundava os corpos movimentando-se em sintonia era de mais. Arrebatador.

- O... Diggory... te ...dá... isso? Hein? – pergunta entre gemidos, enterrando seu membro com força dentro daquele cálido corpo.

- Ahhh!... Idiota!

- Hein?... – aperta o membro de Harry, fazendo-o gritar de dor –...Não ouvi, leãozinho?

As correntes elétricas do orgasmo já percorriam os corpos dos dois. Harry queria apenas poder se entregar ao clímax, mas a mão do Slytherin apertando dolorosamente seu membro o impedia.

- Des...Desgraçado!

- Diga! – Malfoy também fazia força para se conter.

- Ele... Não... Ahhhhh!

- O que?...

- ELE NÃO ME DÁ ISSO! – grita com raiva e excitação – SÓ VOCÊ SEU SLYTHERIN MALDITO!

- Ahhhhh... Bom menino... – sorri satisfeito, aumentando o ritmo da penetração. Segurando Harry firmemente pela cintura a ponto de deixar a marca de suas mãos enquanto o preenchia com cada vez mais força e rapidez. No mesmo ritmo que estimulava o membro do Gryffindor.

- AHHHHHHHHHhh!

- AHhhhhhhhh!!.. - Finalmente os dois sentem seus corpos serem completamente tomados pelo orgasmo e chegam ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, com um grito de puro êxtase.

Harry encosta-se à porta da cabine, tentando normalizar a respiração. E Draco, após sair com cuidado de dentro dele, procurava fazer a mesma coisa se apoiado na parede. Alguns segundos mais tarde o moreno, já recuperado, busca suas vestes jogadas no chão e sem lançar um misero olhar a Draco pega sua varinha e se submete a um rápido feitiço de limpeza.

- Harry... – o Slytherin tenta articular uma frase. Mas Harry lança um olhar tão frio, mas tão frio, que as palavras praticamente morrem em sua boca. E sem precisar dizer nada o Gryffindor abre a porta da cabine e se dirige a pia do banheiro deixando Draco no lugar que estava.

- "Merda! O que eu fui fazer!" – o loiro parece cair em si e rapidamente se submete ao mesmo feitiço que Harry e levanta as calças, apreçando-se em sair da cabine e falar com ele – Harry! Espera!...

Harry estava passando uma água gelada no rosto e parecia tentar se acalmar.

- Harry, eu...

Mas antes do Slytherin começar a falar, o moreno o interrompe:

- Sabe?... – encara Draco sem qualquer emoção -...São realmente poucas pessoas que podem dizer que já tiveram "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" – diz o nome com ironia – submetido a elas.

Draco abre a boca para falar, mas Harry continua:

- Eu já disse à uma pessoa certa vez que posso contar nos dedos de uma mão à quantos já me entreguei. E você é um deles, Malfoy.

- Sinto mui...

- Não me pergunte o "por que", nem eu mesmo sei... Talvez porque ao seu modo você seja carinhoso e protetor – se aproxima perigosamente dele – mas se quer que eu continue tendo consideração por você, é melhor que cenas como esta não se repitam JAMAIS!

- Harry, olha... eu...

- Escuta bem Malfoy porque não pretendo repetir – o encara com aqueles olhos verdes flamejando de ira – não sou seu, não sou de Cedric, não pertenço a ninguém! A minha vida diz respeito apenas à mim!

- Sim, mas...

- Somente eu posso controlá-la! – diz com raiva - Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Entendi! Eu sei...

- Se quiser continuar me vendo é melhor parar com essas ceninhas estúpidas!

Draco já estava se desesperando. O Gryffindor não o deixava falar, apenas podia escutar as palavras cheias de fúria e a cada uma delas sentia-se cada vez mais próximo de perder seu adorado amante.

O famoso orgulho Malfoy estava a um passo de esvair-se a medida em que se imaginava sem seu amado "Golden Boy" e antes de se humilhar ajoelhando-se e pedindo perdão, o astuto Slytherin puxa Harry para um beijo calmo, doce e cheio de arrependimento.

A principio o Gryffindor se enfurece ainda mais vendo aquilo como uma forma de silenciá-lo e não corresponde. Mas Draco empenhava-se em colocar seus sentimentos e todo o seu carinho naquele beijo, acariciando com seus lábios cada pedacinho da boca de Harry.

Por fim o teimoso Gryffindor resolve ceder correspondendo-o da mesma forma. Sabia que suas palavras haviam sido entendidas...

Após alguns minutos eles se separam em busca de ar e antes do loiro, com olhar arrependido, começar a falar Harry pousa um dedo delicadamente em seus lábios. Silenciando-o.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido – sorri calidamente, dando um último selinho em Draco e em seguida, saindo do banheiro. Deixando um perplexo Slytherin para trás.

-x-

Harry volta para sua mesa com um lindo sorriso no rosto e senta-se ao lado de Cedric, que chegara a mais de quinze minutos, ficando de frente para Rony e Hermione. Os três encaravam o moreno com olhares interrogantes.

- Onde você estava, anjo? – Cedric é o primeiro a perguntar.

- Fui ao toilette, Ced.

- Sim... Mas a mais de quarenta minutos? – pergunta Hermione.

- Bom, acabei encontrando um conhecido e me distraí com nossa "entretida" conversa – dá seu característico sorriso "inocente".

Cedric solta um pequeno grunhido contrariado, mas infelizmente esse era o combinado. Longe de Dumbledore era uma relação aberta. É claro que aquilo não agradava nem um pouquinho ao Hufflepuff que puxa o moreno pela cintura, prendendo-o contra si.

Rony, por sua vez, faz uma pequena careta. Irritado tanto pelo comentário de Harry quanto pelo ato de Cedric.

Já Hermione apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, suspirando:

- "Homens. Vai entender..."

Após dez minutos Draco Malfoy voltava para sua mesa. Não sem antes lançar um olhar especial à mesa dos Gryffindors, precisamente ao idiota que abraçava o SEU Harry pela cintura. Um olhar que deixava claro que respeitava a decisão do moreno, mas que nem por isso estava de acordo e ficaria impassível diante dela.

- "É melhor do que nada..." – Harry sorri. Afinal já era um bom começo e um Slytherin ciumento podia até ser divertido, mas é claro que de jeito nenhum permitiria que controlassem sua vida. Deixara isso bem claro e pelo visto, o loiro entendera perfeitamente.

-x-

Enquanto os adolescentes divertiam-se no povoado, um homem magro e desajeitado, com grandes óculos de grau e quantidades de livros maiores do que podia carregar nas mãos, caminhava aos tropeços pela estradinha de pedra que ligava Hogsmeade a Hogwarts.

Scott Lionel, o atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aproveitara para comprar "alguns" livros interessantes para o próximo semestre. No entanto estes o impediam de prestar atenção ao redor.

E tão pouco se deu conta quando uma sombra que espreitava as árvores lançou um poderoso feitiço em sua direção.

- "Foi mesmo fácil..."

-x-

Naquela mesma noite a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts de reunia no pub mais badalado da Grã-bretanha. E Harry Potter não podia ser exceção.

A musica alta e o jogo de luzes era tudo que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" precisava para sentir-se livre, leve e solto. Seu corpo movia-se sensualmente no ritmo da musica e a roupa que usava também não deixava nada na imaginação. Uma calça bem justa negra e uma camisa de seda vermelha, totalmente aberta, deixando a mostra o tórax suave e definido. Para completar o cabelo rebelde caia em seu rosto, dando um ar de anjo misterioso, em contraste com aqueles hipnotizantes olhos verdes.

Formava praticamente um circulo em volta dele, com garotos de todas as casas querendo ser os próximos a ficarem com aquele pecado em forma humana. E um pouco afastado, quase do outro lado da pista, Cedric dançava com um jovem Revenclaw que não parava de insinuar-se. Mas o castanho tinha olhos apenas para Harry. Estava com aquele garoto só para provar que sua relação com o Gryffindor era aberta tanto para um quanto para outro, apesar de não desfrutar tanto quanto ele. Na verdade, não desfrutava nada. Queria apenas seu Gryffindor. Só ele.

- "Pelo visto agora é impossível..." – suspira mentalmente, vendo o show que Harry fazia.

Mas naquele momento algo atrai a atenção do Gryffindor que pára de dançar subitamente e fixa seus belos olhos na porta do pub.

E como se o mundo estivessem em câmera lenta, Harry acompanha com o olhar aquele misterioso homem que acabara de entrar.

Fisicamente era até parecido com ele. Só que era mais alto, mais forte – não exageradamente, mas com músculos firmes e bem definidos – aparentava uns 26 anos. Com feições finas, mas ao mesmo tempo másculas e elegantes. Seu "look" também era de tirar o fôlego. Como se não bastasse sua beleza natural o homem ainda usava uma calça jeans um pouco mais folgada que a de Harry, mas que ainda marcava bem seus atributos. Uma camisa branca com os primeiros quatro botões abertos, ligeiramente colada ao corpo, mostrando claramente seus músculos firmes. E ao contrário de Harry seus cabelos negros estavam impecavelmente penteados.

- "Uau..." – é o que passa na mente de Harry ao fixar seus olhos naquelas misteriosas órbitas negras. Tão profundas que o Gryffindor podia jurar ver um ligeiro tom avermelhado nelas.

Não era penas Harry que estava observando aquele verdadeiro Deus Grego que acabara de entrar, mais da metade do pub tinha seus olhos fixos nele. E para surpresa de todos o homem se dirige, sem vacilar um passo, em direção a Harry. Abrindo caminho por entre o circulo em volta do Gryffindor e ficando com o corpo a alguns centímetros do dele.

Os segundos passavam, mas para Harry pareciam séculos, perdido naquele olhar. Nenhum dos dois pronunciava uma palavra ou fazia qualquer movimento. Pareciam estudar-se mutuamente, percorrendo o corpo um do outro com os olhos brilhando de um desejo inexplicável.

- Quer dançar? – o homem pergunta no ouvido dele, devido ao volume alto da música.

- Ãhn?... Err... Claro! – sorri, colando os corpos. Estranhamente Harry sentia que já o conhecia de algum lugar... – Qual o seu nome?

- O que?

- O seu nome! – fala mais alto.

- Tom... – o estranho sorri, segurando Harry pela cintura e movendo-se no excitante ritmo da musica – Tom Kinney, muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu... – cora inevitavelmente com essas palavras – Eu sou Harry.

- Harry de que?

Aquela pergunta parece encantar o moreno. O sexy homem não sabia que ele era Harry Potter "o-maldito-menino-que-sobreviveu". Tinha visto a cicatriz em sua testa e não fizera nenhum comentário! Ou seja, não veio falar com ele por ser "A salvação do mundo mágico!"

- Harry Potter.

- Hum... Belo nome... – diz no ouvido dele, aproveitando para morder levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ahhh... – deixa escapar um pequeno gemido – seu sotaque, você não é daqui, é?

- Canadá. Estou só fazendo umas pesquisas por aqui...

A essa altura as mãos de Tom passeavam pelo corpo de Harry sensualmente e este não perdia a oportunidade de levar seu lábios ao pescoço do mais velho, dando pequenas mordidas excitantes.

O Gryffindor não conseguia evitar aquela estranha sensação de conher esse homem de algum lugar. Aqueles olhos, já os vira antes, só não lembrava onde.

Mas os toques insinuantes em seu corpo nublavam qualquer duvida que pudesse ter, o desejo que tomava conta de si falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Nunca estivera assim antes. Não naquelas proporções. Era como se precisasse daquele homem com ele. Precisasse daqueles toques.

Precisava de mais. Muito mais...

E Tom parecia bem disposto a dar o que ele queria.

- Harry! – mas antes dos dois saírem dali para ficarem a sós, uma mão segura o ombro de Harry com firmeza, tirando-o dos braços de Tom – É melhor vir comigo ou terá problemas. O professor Dumbledore mandou alguém.

- Ele o que?? – Harry encarava Cedric perplexo – "Como ousa! Velhote desgraçado!"

- Mandou a professora McGonagall em sua forma animaga – Cedric falava no ouvido dele, mas sem tirar os olhos fulminantes de Tom – ela está por aqui.

- Certo! – suspira com raiva – Bom, agente se vê... – sorri para Tom – Eu espero... – mas antes de completar a frase, um enciumado Hufflepuff já o puxava para o balcão do bar – Tchau!!... – acenava enquanto era praticamente arrancado da pista.

Tom observa aquele odioso garoto – diga-se: Cedric – arrastar Harry, segurando-o possessivamente pela cintura.

- "Hum! Quem ele pensa que é? – estreita os olhos, irritado – Bom, o importante é que logo, logo você estará em minhas mãos Harry – sorri com malicia – Aguarde..."

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Prontinho! Aqui está o quarto capitulo! – sorri toda feliz – Espero que apreciem e não percam o próximo! Nhai... Quem será esse "misterioso" – ou não – homem que dançou com Harry, hein? xD

E atendendo ao pedido das fans de "Snarry" no **próximo capitulo** nosso querido Harry terá outra detenção com seu "odiado" professor de Poções! Por isso não percam! xD

Nhai... Acho que é só isso... Se quiserem o Próximo Capitulo deixem **Reviews**! – pedindo com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos especiais e super beijos para: **Srta. Kinomoto**... **Nandda**... **Rosana**... **Elizia Kiyamada**... **nicky-Evans**... E **Ana Scully Rickman**! Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas!! As lindas Reviews de vocês é que me inspiram e animam para continuar!

-x-

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Hei! Espera!

Um Harry Potter, ofegante, corria pelos corredores escuros do Salem. Em uma área que ele nunca havia entrado, vazia de mais para ser seu conhecido Pub.

Mas nada daquilo importava. Precisava segui-lo. Precisava seguir aquele misterioso homem que o chamava.

- O que foi? - aquela bela voz preenche a escuridão - O famoso "menino-que-sobreviveu" não consegue me alcançar?

- Como...? - Harry pára de repente - Você disse que não me conhecia!

- Oh sim, eu o conheço melhor do que imagina.

Harry sente um par de braços fortes envolver sua cintura num abraço possessivo, pelas costas, enquanto uns lábios quentes e sensuais roçavam em seu pescoço suavemente.

- O que está fazendo? - murmura, cerrando os olhos.

- Só quero que se lembre de mim - desliza os dedos por dentro da leve camisa de seda que o menino usava.

- Tom...

- Isso, está começando a recordar - morde o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ah... Mas...?

- Você sabe quem eu sou... - sorri com malicia, apertando o agarre ainda mais – Me conhece desde que era um bebezinho...

- Não! – abre os olhos depressa - Não pode ser...

- Qual o problema, Potter?

- Você! – tenta se soltar, desesperado.

Aquela voz.

Aquele tom cínico ao pronunciar seu nome.

- Riddle!

Mas antes que Harry pudesse articular outra palavra, aqueles braços já o viravam bruscamente e prendiam-no contra a parede.

- Muito bem, Potter! - aproxima os lábios perigosamente - Merece até um doce...

E para total espanto do Gryffindor, aqueles lábios tomam os seus de uma forma exigente e cheia de desejo...

Preenchendo-o com uma sensação que ao seu ver, poderia durar para toda a eternidade...

- ARANHAS! SOCORRO! EU NÃO GOSTO DE ARANHAS!

- O que...?

Harry acorda de repente, a tempo de ver seu melhor amigo cair no chão do quarto e continuar dormindo.

- "Um sonho?" - pensa frustrado, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos – "Pareceu tão real".

-x-

O sol acabara de nascer quando Harry Potter já se via andando em direção ao Salão Principal. Depois daquele inusitado sonho ele não teve outro remédio se não tomar uma boa ducha, colocar uma roupa muggle, no caso uma calça jeans e uma camiseta ajustada preta – por ser domingo – e ir tomar café da manhã.

- "Que estranho... Mal conheci aquele homem e já estou sonhando com ele" – pensava intrigado – "O pior é que não me lembro exatamente como foi" – suspira – "só aqueles lábios...".

O Gryffindor estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma sombra observando-no desde que ingressara naquele corredor. Esta mesma sombra estava oculta atrás de uma estatua e aproveitou o momento em que ele passou por ali para segurar firmemente seu braço e trazê-lo para si.

- O que...!

- Bom dia, querido – um sorridente Cedric o prendia contra a parede.

- Cedric! – Mas antes que Harry pudesse protestar o Hufflepuff já devorara sua boca com um beijo ávido e apaixonado.

E aquele era Harry Potter, ou seja, deixou-se levar e passou a corresponder na mesma intensidade, esquecendo do susto e do que pensava há pouco. Apenas as sensações que percorriam seu corpo, junto com as mãos impacientes de Cedric, consumiam sua mente naquele momento.

- Ah... Ced... – deixa escapar um pequeno gemido.

Os dois travavam uma deliciosa batalha para ver quem teria o controle. E como vencedor, entre beijos e caricias sensuais, Cedric impunha o ritmo que desejava fazendo o Gryffindor deixar-se levar com prazer, correspondendo e tocando-o da mesma forma intensa.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados, Cedric com a camisa social bege praticamente aberta, com a mão dentro da calça da Harry e este com a respiração acelerada concentrando-se em distribuir beijos e mordidas no pescoço do Hufflepuff, que nem perceberam uma presença familiar se aproximar.

- Hum...Hum... – aclara a garganta.

Na mesma hora Harry empurra Cedric e este acaba indo de encontro ao chão, caindo sentado.

- Ai... – o Hufflepuff solta um pequeno gemido de dor, e ao ver quem atrapalhara seu glorioso momento com Harry se apressa em levantar e arrumar a camisa.

- Bom dia, professor – Harry cumprimenta com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Bom dia, meninos.

- Er... Eu sinto muito, senhor – Cedric o encarava com nervosismo – Harry não teve culpa, eu que...

- Não se preocupe, meu caro rapaz – Dumbledore dava seu característico sorriso amigável.

Diante de tal oportunidade, Harry prepara sua cartada de mestre e, colocando a expressão mais angelical que podia, começa:

- Na verdade eu gostaria de aproveitar esse momento para fazer as coisas como se deve, senhor.

- Harry...? – Cedric encarava os dois sem entender nada.

- Eu apresento-lhe meu namorado, Cedric Diggory.

- Namorado? – o ancião pergunta com seriedade.

- Exatamente.

Após alguns segundos de um tenso silêncio, o diretor abre um sorriso radiante e abraça o Gryffindor.

- Oh, Harry! Fico tão contente que tenha seguido meu conselho! – volta-se ao castanho – Você é um ótimo rapaz Diggory, tenho certeza que fará meu precioso aluno feliz.

- Com certeza, senhor! – Cedric sabia que era apenas um compromisso de fachada, mas mesmo assim não podia conter certo entusiasmo – Pode ficar tranqüilo que ele está em ótimas mãos.

Harry revira os olhos, discretamente.

- "Quanta palhaçada".

- Finalmente uma boa noticia nesse dia conturbado... – Dumbledore suspira.

- O que houve, senhor? – o Gryffindor encara-o, interessado.

- Hum... Melhor não se preocupar com isso, Harry – acaricia os cabelos revoltos – Não é nada de mais.

- Por favor, conte...

Vendo aqueles profundos olhos verdes fixos em si, Dumbledore parece não ter outra escolha, se não contar exatamente o que houve. Afinal seu aluno favorito estava se distanciando dele e para impedir que isso acontecesse de vez, nada melhor que mostrar confiança e honestidade, ou pelo menos fazê-lo pensar que era assim.

- O professor de vocês, Scott Lionel, desapareceu ontem à noite deixando apenas um bilhete em sua sala.

- O que? – os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Exato – o diretor entrega o pedaço de pergaminho à Harry.

- Assuntos pessoais urgentes – Harry começa a ler em voz alta – Não poderei continuar com o ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano. Lamento. Scott Lionel, Ex-Auror do Ministério.

- Foi isso... – Dumbledore volta a guardar o bilhete – Por sorte hoje é domingo, temos até amanhã para achar um novo professor.

- Qualquer coisa o Harry pode dar aulas – Cedric abraça o moreno pela cintura.

- Cedric!

- É verdade, fiquei sabendo que ano passado você deu ótimas aulas...

- Não venha com loucuras...

- É uma boa idéia – Dumbledore intervém, pensativo – Se necessário, conto com sua ajuda Harry.

- Claro – murmura entre os dentes – Bom, se nos dá licença, vamos tomar café. Até mais, diretor. Boa sorte com a procura.

Antes que Cedric desse mais alguma estúpida idéia que o velho maluco achasse boa, Harry arrasta o Hufflepuff para o Salão Principal.

-x-

Como era muito cedo ainda, apenas uma meia dúzia de estudantes estavam espalhados pelo local. E já que nenhum professor estava presente Cedric senta-se na mesa dos Gryffindors para acompanhar sem namorado no café da manhã.

- Quer mais alguma coisa, querido? – pergunta com carinho, servindo ao Gryffindor um copo de suco e logo em seguida, passando geléia numa torrada.

- Não, está tudo ótimo – sorri, bebendo um pouco daquele delicioso suco de maçã.

Cedric estava sentado ao seu lado, praticamente colados, e se preocupava em enchê-lo de mimos. Qualquer coisa que desejasse o Hufflepuff providenciava, tratando-o como um precioso bebê que precisava de cuidados.

- Prove isto, lindo – aproxima a torrada, untada com geléia de cacau, da boca de Harry e este morde docilmente, cuidando para seus lábios roçarem nos dedos de Cedric.

- Delicioso – sorri com malicia, pensando: – "Hum... Posso até me acostumar com isso... Hehe..."

Porém um furioso Slytherin que estava "passando" pelo local, interrompe os pensamentos maldosos de Harry.

- O bebê Potter não consegue nem comer sozinho? – Draco Malfoy estava parado atrás do casal, segurando-se para não afastar aquele estúpido Hufflepuff do SEU Harry a tapas.

- Dê o fora, Malfoy – Cedric responde sem paciência.

- Oh, o novo brinquedinho está defendendo a criança – comenta com burla. Apenas Harry conseguia ver naqueles frios olhos acinzentados todo o ciúme contido.

- Por que não vai se juntar aos seus amiguinhos Comensais da Morte e me deixa em paz, Malfoy? – sorri de lado, encarando o loiro profundamente.

Mas antes do Slytherin responder, Cedric interfere:

- Isso mesmo, suma daqui! MEU namorado e eu estamos ocupados! – coloca a mão na coxa de Harry, descaradamente, numa mostra bem clara de que Draco estava "atrapalhando o momento".

Aquilo faz o sangue do loiro ferver de fúria e antes que alguém pudesse piscar, já se aproximava perigosamente de Cedric.

- E se eu não quiser, seu Hufflepuff inútil, quem vai me obrigar?

Cedric se levanta encarando-o com raiva, e com um forte empurrão afasta-o alguns passos. Naquele instante os dois trocavam farpas com os olhos. Qualquer respiração mais alta poderia ser ouvida, qualquer movimento poderia ser um sinal de morte. E Harry via-se no meio daquela, em sua opinião, palhaçada.

- Você dois! Parem com isso! – o Gryffindor decide interferir e levanta-se também, vendo que os dois sacavam as varinhas – Vão arrumar problemas!

- Cale a boca, Potter!

- Harry, querido, essa miniatura de Comensal precisa de uma lição.

Antes que Harry pudesse replicar, e antes mesmo dos dois se atacarem, uma profunda voz é ouvida:

- POTTER!

Ao ouvir seu nome gritado daquele jeito por aquela pessoa, Harry suspira cansado, imaginando os problemas que estavam por vir:

- Professor Snape... – murmura com derrota, virando-se para contemplar seu professor de poções vindo em direção à briga.

- O que significa isto? – Snape olhava acusatoriamente para Harry. Interrogando-o.

- Senhor, eu... - Draco começa a falar, ao mesmo tempo em que Cedric, mas ambos são interrompidos pelo mais velho:

- Arrumando problemas novamente, Potter?

- Não senhor, eu estava...

- É bem a cara do seu pai – corta-o, encarando o jovem Gryffindor com desprezo – Detenção depois do café da manhã!

- Mas... Mas... Senhor! Eu não fiz nada! – o encara, perplexo – Eles se matam e eu que levo a culpa? – aponta para os outros dois.

Snape continuava com a pose impassível de sempre:

- Não discuta, senhor Potter. É obvio que a culpa é sua - diz com indiferença - sempre é.

- Mas...

- Quero vê-lo em meia hora no meu escritório.

Sem dar tempo para Harry responder, o adulto se retira, deixando o indignado Gryffindor para trás. Junto com um preocupado Cedric e, é claro, um "espero-que-o-Harry-não-me-mate" Malfoy. Este ultimo saía de fininho, aproveitando que o casal se sentava de novo e Cedric tentava dar ânimo ao namorado.

- Tenha calma Harry...

- Calma? Você não pode estar falando sério! - o encara com fúria – Vou perder o meu domingo inteiro!

- Mas...

- O desgraçado falou que se eu levasse mais uma detenção, me faria estudar a matéria do ano inteiro!

- Isso não é justo... – acaricia seu ombro, com pesar.

- É, mas de acordo com aquele ranhoso, minhas notas em poções são péssimas!

- Ele não pode...

- E isso... – Harry volta-se à ele, irritado -...É tudo sua culpa! Por que foi puxar briga com o estúpido do Malfoy?

- Amor, eu...

- Ah, esquece! – suspira impaciente, voltando a concentrar-se em seu café da manhã.

- Sinto muito... – Cedric segura sua mão com carinho, realmente arrependido.

Depois de alguns segundos encarando-o, Harry solta um pequeno suspiro e dá um selinho nos lábios do Hufflepuff:

- Ok. Só não faça mais isso, sim? O idiota do Malfoy não merece que você perca seu tempo com ele.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe – acaricia o rosto de Harry, aliviado – deixarei aquela estúpida doninha para lá.

Harry apenas sorri, pensando divertido consigo mesmo:

- "Ótimo, agora esses dois vão aprender a não fazer espetáculos ridículos e eu passarei um domingo inteiro numa terrível detenção..." – sorri mais ainda.

-x-

Após a crucial meia hora que Snape impusera, Harry se dirige ao escritório privado do professor. Chegando lá, bate respeitosamente na porta e espera a autorização para entrar.

- Com licença, senhor – ingressa na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry não pode deixar de notar que estava tudo exatamente igual ao ano anterior, quando tivera aulas de Oclumência naquela mesma sala de formato circular, com prateleiras e mais prateleiras nas paredes, onde vidros com ingredientes que ele jamais imaginou existir estavam guardados.

No centro estava a mesa que o adulto usava para escrever, e este se encontrava sentado atrás dela, olhando fixamente para o menino que acabara de entrar.

- Hum! Já era hora, Potter!

- Desculpe, é que eu estava me despedindo de Cedric – sorri com malicia.

- Sua vida pessoal não me interessa – diz entre os dentes, mal humorado.

Com passos sensuais e seguros de si, Harry se aproxima do professor e aproveitando que este o encarava de cima a baixo, senta-se sobre a mesa, ignorando completamente o ar de perplexidade que o mais velho colocara.

- Tem certeza, professor? – pergunta sem tirar o sorriso malicioso dos lábios, encarando aqueles frios olhos negros profundamente.

- Não brinque comigo, Potter... – avisa com a voz perigosamente baixa.

- Mas não é brincadeira, senhor. Apenas achei ter visto um ligeiro brilho de ciúme em seus olhos – aproxima os rostos, deslizando um dedo suavemente pelo másculo queixo – quando aqueles dois idiotas estavam brigando por mim.

- Hum, você não passa de uma criança convencida.

Harry sorri ainda mais, saindo de cima da mesa e sentando-se no colo dele, ficando frente a frente.

- Talvez porque eu tenha razão... – murmura sensualmente, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha.

Inevitavelmente, o adulto estremece.

- Você vai se arrepender de me fazer entrar no seu joguinho – segura a estreita cintura de forma possessiva.

- Eu nunca me arrependo.

O sorriso arrogante no canto daqueles convidativos lábios foi de mais para Snape, que sem pensar duas vezes puxou o garoto para um beijo exigente e cheio de desejo, onde apenas ele tinha o controle.

Ao mesmo tempo em que devorava aquela deliciosa boca, o Slytherin suspendia Harry em seu colo e, sem o mínimo de delicadeza, aprisionava-o contra o confortável sofá de couro negro que se encontrava no canto da sala.

- Ah... – Harry deixa escapar um pequeno gemido ao ver-se livre para recuperar um pouco de ar.

Snape, por sua vez, estava concentrado em sua prazerosa tarefa de distribuir beijos e pequenas mordidas no pescoço alvo do menino.

- Hei! – protesta ao sentir um chupão que com certeza deixaria uma bela marca.

- Algum problema? – o outro pergunta, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Desgraçado, depois diz que não estava com ciúmes.

- Isso são delírios seus, senhor Potter – pressiona a coxa na entre perna de Harry, arrancando-lhe um gemido rouco de prazer – Agora me deixe ouvir seus gemidos, que são bem mais interessantes.

- Idiota... Ah...

O Gryffindor sorria entre gemidos, arrancando a túnica negra que o mais velho usava, sem um pingo de paciência.

- Nossa... Como estamos impacientes, não? – facilitando o trabalho do adolescente, ele mesmo lança sua própria túnica para longe e em seguida, a roupa íntima, ficando como veio ao mundo.

Sem deixar de passear os olhos pelo maravilhoso, atlético e sensual corpo do professor, Harry replica:

- Uhum... O problema é que minha agenda está cheia – dá uma picadinha maliciosa.

- Imagino... – tira a camisa dele num único movimento, percorrendo aquele suave e plano abdômen com pequenos beijos – mas hoje você cancelará todos os seus compromissos... – enquanto desabotoava o jeans, deslizando-o junto com a bela cueca preta pelas torneadas pernas, até chegar em seus pés e finalmente jogá-las para longe.

- Cancelarei? – sorri, vendo como Snape praticamente o comia com os olhos.

- Exato. Porque hoje você é meu.

Sem dar tempo para réplica, o Slytherin puxá-o para um beijo apaixonado, enquanto situava-se entre suas pernas e aproveitava para acariciar o membro já semi-ereto do aluno.

- Ahh... – Harry geme por entre o beijo, passando suas pernas em volta da cintura de Snape. Incitando-o a algo "a mais".

- Quieto Potter! – segura firmemente os pulsos do Gryffindor em cima de sua cabeça, imobilizando-o – Eu dou as ordens aqui!

Recebendo apenas um gemido rouco como resposta, Snape sorri vitorioso, voltando a devorar aqueles lábios com ardor.

Instantes depois, ainda naquele prazeroso beijo, o adulto julga que o "castigo" já fora suficiente ao sentir seu membro pulsar de desejo e ver como Harry gemia incoerências, contorcendo-se embaixo do seu corpo.

- Ah... Professor...

Finalmente, murmurando um feitiço lubrificante, o mais velho introduz dois dedos no estreito interior de Harry, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto de dor misturado a prazer.

- Com pressa? – pergunta ao vê-lo mover os quadris sensualmente, em busca de mais contato.

- Sim... Ah... – o menino murmura, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Aquela imagem de Harry com a face corada, os lábios entre abertos em busca de ar, com o corpo extremamente sensível que correspondia a cada roce de seus dedos, era de mais para Snape. Sentia seu próprio membro latejar de desejo, clamando por penetrar aquele corpo frágil e naturalmente lascivo.

Em um movimento um tanto brusco, o Slytherin retira os dedos daquele estreito lugar, substituindo-os pelo seu membro.

- Ahhhhhh!... – Harry grita de dor, sentindo como era preenchido abruptamente.

- Shii... Calma... – acaricia suavemente as bochechas rosadas, ignorando seu próprio desejo e mantendo-se parado até o adolescente se acostumar.

Contrastando totalmente sua atitude violenta, Snape distribuía beijos e pequenas caricias pelos ombros e pescoço de Harry. E instantes depois, este já movimentava os quadris num pedido mudo que é prontamente atendido pelo mais velho.

Em questão de segundos as investidas tornavam-se profundas, levando os dois ao paraíso. Snape segurava a cintura do menino com firmeza, erguendo-o em certas ocasiões para intensificar ainda mais a penetração. Já Harry preocupava-se segurar os ombros do adulto com força, chegando a deixar a marca de suas unhas, mas para o Slytherin aquilo não importava. O fato de sentir-se deliciosamente tragado pelo interior de Harry valia qualquer coisa.

- Ahh... Isso!... Sev!...

As estocadas aumentavam ainda mais, a medida em que os gemidos dos dois inundavam a habitação, junto com o barulho dos corpos se chocando, roçando no sofá de couro negro que tornava a cena ainda mais excitante.

- Mais!... Ah... Severus!

Atendendo aquelas suplicas tão sensuais, Snape sai de dentro dele, virando-o bruscamente contra o sofá e voltando a preenchê-lo com uma estocada violenta e profunda.

- AHH!! – Harry agarra o braço do sofá com força, chegando a mordê-lo para conter os gritos.

Snape elevara seu quadril e agora o preenchia com o dobro de força, chegando a ser violento e, conseqüentemente, ainda mais excitante para o Gryffindor. Mas quem parecia desfrutar mais era o professor, que submetia seu "odiado" aluno à uma posição em que apenas ele tinha o total controle. Parecia ser uma forma de deixar claro quem seria o único a tomá-lo daquele jeito.

- Ahhhhh!... – sem conseguir se conter mais, sentindo seu membro roçar prazerosamente no couro do sofá, Harry chega ao clímax. Derramando-se e, obviamente, manchando o caro móvel.

Mas Snape estava concentrado de mais em seu próprio orgasmo para repreendê-lo e, com um gemido rouco, despeja seus fluidos no interior do Gryffindor.

- O domingo... será... realmente... prazeroso... – sorri, retirando-se com cuidado do aluno.

- Pobre de mim... – Harry corresponde ao sorriso, aproveitando para normalizar a respiração.

-x-

Enquanto isso um preocupado Sirius Black percorria os corredores de Hogwarts a procura de seu afilhado.

- "Onde você se meteu, Harry?" – suspira mentalmente – "Era para estarmos em Hogsmeade comprando um presente de aniversário para o professor Dumbledore".

O animago estava tão concentrado imaginando onde Harry poderia estar que nem se deu conta que uma pessoa vinha andando, distraída, na direção oposta à dele. E os dois, que curiosamente pensavam na mesma pessoa, acabam por se chocar.

- Ai!...

- Hei!

Vendo de quem se tratava, Sirius o segura com firmeza pelos ombros, encarando-o acusatoriamente.

- Você, aproveitador de afilhados, onde colocou o Harry?

- O que...? – Cedric encarava-o, perplexo.

- Isso mesmo! Cadê ele?

Segundos depois, ao recuperar-se do choque de um "primeiro encontro com o sogro", Cedric parece voltar a si.

- O professor Snape deu uma detenção a ele, senhor.

- O que? – pergunta indignado – Como aquele ranhoso ousa!

Logo alguns necessários instantes para amaldiçoar Snape mentalmente, Sirius volta suas atenções ao Hufflepuff.

- Certo, venha comigo Diggory – diz seriamente.

Como Cedric não era louco, nem possuía tendências suicidas, ele se apressa em seguir o adulto.

Ao chegarem em seu escritório, Sirius manda o adolescente sentar-se numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa, e este obedece prontamente. Em seguida, o professor senta-se no seu lugar e, cruzando as mãos em baixo do queixo, encara o aluno com um ar pensativo. Coisa que serve para deixá-lo ainda mais aflito.

- Bom... – finalmente, o animago começa – Serei direto com você, Diggory.

- Sim, senhor.

Após alguns tensos segundos de silêncio, pergunta:

- Quais são as suas intenções para com o meu afilhado?

- Ãhn?...

Aquilo parece atingir o Hufflepuff como uma bomba, mas ao ver o olhar enérgico de Sirius, apressa-se em responder:

- São... Err... São as melhores, senhor! – diz com nervosismo – Garanto que quero fazê-lo feliz!

- Sei... – estreita os olhos.

- Eu juro! Quero que Harry tenha uma vida tranqüila e confortável, com tudo que merece.

- E você tem condições de oferecer isso a ele?

- Te...Tenho sim, senhor – apertava as mãos em baixo da mesa, preocupado – E me esforçarei sempre mais para que não falte nada que ele necessite.

- Uhum... – endurece a voz, perigosamente – E a relação de vocês já evoluiu quanto?

- Co...Como?

- Você OUSOU tocar no meu inocente afilhado?

- Não! Er... Nós... Nós ainda... Er... Estamos indo aos poucos – mente, para conservar a cabeça em cima do pescoço.

- Certo. Quero deixar claro que por mais libertina que a vida de Harry esteja parecendo de uns tempos para cá, ele... Digamos, não se entregou à ninguém – diz seriamente, com uma convicção que dava até pena – Por tanto, aconselho você a manter o passarinho bem preso dentro das calças. Entendeu?

- Sim... Sim senhor! – responde prontamente. Desejando por tudo que fosse mais sagrado que Sirius não descobrisse seu inusitado encontro com Harry na sala de adivinhação.

O animago se levanta e apoiando as mãos na mesa, se aproxima perigosamente do adolescente, encarando-o com desconfiança.

- Se eu sequer imaginar que você esta dando o "próximo passo" com Harry... – baixa a voz de forma aterrorizante – Considere-se impossibilitado de ter filhos para o resto da vida. Fui claro?

Neste exato momento, Cedric estava com os olhos abertos de par em par, suando frio.

- Si...Sim...

- Ótimo. Suma daqui.

Sem que Sirius precisasse falar duas vezes, o castanho já saía praticamente correndo da sala. Ponderando se não era uma boa idéia comprar um cinto de castidade para Harry até o padrinho maluco julgar apropriada a relação dos dois.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, no banheiro dos aposentos privados de Snape, o casal aproveitava para fazer uma pausa da deliciosa maratona de sexo, ou melhor, da terrível detenção. Descansando, um abraçado ao outro, na banheira.

Aquele aposento era no mínimo incrível, nem parecia pertencer a Severus Snape. Tudo era numa bela cor perolada, ao centro estava uma banheira feita em marfim que saía do chão, com espaço para mais de cinco pessoas. Onde o professor encontrava-se repousando, dentro da quente e relaxante água, com o aluno em seu colo.

- Vamos, Sev... – Harry sorria como uma criança travessa – Admita que você estava com ciúme.

- Hum! Aquele Avada Kedrava, que você levou quando era pequeno, deve ter afetado alguns neurônios.

- Ai... Que maldade... – coloca uma carinha de cachorrinho perdido.

Snape apenas sorri, balançando a cabeça negativamente, passando a esfregar o delicado dorso do menino com uma esponja macia.

- Mas, sério, admita... – inclina a cabeça para trás, repousando-a no ombro do adulto.

- Em seus sonhos, Potter... Em seus sonhos...

- Ah, então ficou!

- Potter! – encara-o com seriedade, colocando o "Professor Malvado: mode on" – Se continuar com essas idiotices, farei você cumprir uma detenção de verdade!

- Ok. Ok... Não precisa se estressar... – morde o queixo dele, sensualmente – É apenas divertido.

- Sei. Essas ceninhas ridículas devem fazer bem ao seu ego.

- Se ele já não estivesse ótimo, realmente fariam – volta-se ao adulto, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, com seu característico sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Hum... – abraça a cintura de Harry, acariciando-a suavemente – Agora que você escolheu o estup... Digo, o Diggory para "papel" de seu namorado, espetáculos ridículos como estes acontecerão sempre.

- Imagino que sim... – comenta desinteressado – Por que, Sev? Quer se juntar a eles?

- Você sabe que eu não preciso disso – o encara profundamente, puxando-o para um beijo intenso.

Após alguns segundos, correspondendo apaixonadamente ao beijo, Harry vê-se livre para recuperar um pouco de ar.

- Claro... Depois eu que sou convencido... – mostra a língua, divertido.

Snape arqueia uma sobrancelha, puxando o rosto de Harry para junto do seu.

- Porque você não usa essa boquinha para coisas mais interessantes, ao invés de dizer bobagens?

Sem dar tempo para o adolescente replicar Snape já levantava e sentava-se na borda da banheira, trazendo aquele belo rosto à uma certa região de seu corpo que clamava por atenção. Uma atenção que aqueles lindos lábios sabiam dar perfeitamente.

- Ahhhh... – geme de prazer, ao sentir como Harry o engolia e saboreava como uma criança pequena que acaba de ganhar um doce – Bem... Ah... Melhor...

-x-

Finalmente, após um árduo e prazeroso dia de domingo, a detenção de Harry acaba. E agora este se dirigia, a passos um pouco lentos é claro, ao Salão Principal para um merecido jantar. Chegando lá, seus amigos já o esperavam encarando-no com pena.

- Harry, você está bem? – Hermione é a primeira a perguntar, ao ver o amigo sentar-se de vagar com uma expressão de dor no rosto – Cedric nos contou o que houve.

- Aquele seboso desgraçado! – Rony interrompe – Não te deixa em paz nem no domingo!

- Pois é... – murmura com pesar – Mas não se preocupem, eu estou bem. O idiota só me fez limpar toda a sala dele, estudar a matéria do ano todo e fazer uns cinqüenta frascos de poções inúteis...

- Pobre Harry... – Neville coloca a mão no ombro do amigo, confortando-o.

- Você parece mesmo cansado – Hermione serve um pouco de suco para ele, tratando-o como uma mãe protetora – Pobrezinho, isso deveria ser proibido!

- Verdade... – suspira melancólico.

- Imagino que você não esteja em condições de ir ao Salem, né?

- Não mesmo Neville, já fiz muito exercício por hoje... – sorri interiormente.

E assim, após o jantar, Harry se dirige à Torre Gryffindor para uma necessitada noite de sono. Afinal "sofrera" tanto que a única coisa que precisava era descansar e recuperar suas forças para poder encarar uma inusitada segunda-feira que o esperava.

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Olá! Finalmente o quinto capítulo postado! – agradece imensamente as férias – Bom, como prometido Harry é "torturado" em mais uma detenção com nosso querido professor de poções! xD

Espero que tenham gostado! E se quiserem ver como a relação desses dois começou, diga-se: a aula de Oclumência no ano anterior... Leiam "**Uma Noite Única" **que também é de minha autoria, seguindo a maravilhosa idéia da Rosana!

Nhai... É isso! Se quiserem o Próximo Capitulo já sabem, deixem **Reviews**! – pedindo com os olhinhos brilhando imensamente.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo à...

**Srta. Kinomoto** (Nhai aqui está a detenção do Harry! xD Espero que tenha gostado... E também da "sutil" conversa que Sirius teve com Cedric xD Muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Super beijos!)

**Nandda** (Snarry prontinho! Espero que agrade! Hehe... Draco teve que mostrar as garrinhas, não conseguiu xD Nhai Muito obrigada pela review! – sorrindo)

**Rosana** (Moça! Obrigada pela review! Hehe esse cap. teve uma seção ciúme bem intensa xD mas sempre tem mais por vir! Espero que goste. Muitos beijos!)

**nicky-Evans** (Menina, bota Voldie gostoso nisso xD Até eu gamei, imagina o Harry então xD Mas como Cedric mostrou nesse cap. Eles está cuidando do "seu" Gryffindor xD Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!)

**Minakashun** (Nhai! – olhinhos brilhando – muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Espero que goste desse capitulo. Super Beijos!)

**pinguin.bloom** (Oie! Nhai não foi coincidência não xD Realmente o primeiro cap. está baseado no primeiro episódio de "Queer As Folk". Nhai adoro essa série! - sorrindo, radiante)

**amdlara** (Aqui está o cap. cinco! – sorrindo – espero que goste! Muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!)

**Giovanna** (Muito obrigada moça! Nhai espero que goste desse cap. Nhai obrigada mesmo pela review! Beijos!)

Muito obrigada mesmo!! Vocês sabem que as Reviews de vocês são maravilhosas e me animam muito, muito, muito! Procuro sempre fazer o melhor pra corresponder!

-x-

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Alguém merece? – Rony reclamava pela quarta vez naquela manhã.

- Não, Rony, ninguém merece segundas-feiras...

Um sonolento Harry Potter seguia com seus amigos para o Salão Principal com a intenção de degustar um delicioso café da manhã, enquanto ouvia as reclamações do ruivo e concordava com ele, achando que não seria nada mal ficar mais algumas horas na cama.

Ao entrarem no local se dão conta que, estranhamente, todos os alunos e professores estavam presentes. Exceto o diretor e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Hermione pergunta, sentando-se na mesa dos Gryffindors.

- Parece que o Dumbledore não conseguiu resolver o problema...

- "Professor" Dumbledore, Harry – corrige-o, suspirando – Mas que problema?

Antes do moreno abrir a boca para responder, o mencionado diretor aparece e como se fosse o começo do ano letivo, posiciona-se à frente de sua mesa para falar com os alunos.

- Bom dia meninos e meninas... – sorri calidamente -...Como vocês devem ter notado, o professor Scott Lionel não está presente. Bom, infelizmente, por motivos pessoais ele não poderá continuar com o ensino de DCAO este ano.

Vários murmúrios tomam conta do lugar.

- Mas, por sorte, um novo professor se apresentou a tempo... – dá espaço para aquele homem que acabara de ingressar no salão se aproximar –...Queiram receber gentilmente o professor Kinney!

Os murmúrios se tornam ainda maiores.

Mas dessa vez acompanhados dos olhares abobados das meninas e até de alguns meninos, perguntando-se se não havia entrado algum tipo de Deus Grego no lugar do professor.

O homem era alto, com músculos bem marcados e divinamente perfeitos escondidos pelo caro conjunto de calça social e camisa de seda, ambas na cor preta, tendo uma túnica vinho por cima para contrastar com as cores e torná-lo ainda mais irresistível. Não o bastante, seu cabelo cor de ébano estava impecavelmente alinhado dando um ar de pura elegância aristocrática que combinava perfeitamente com suas feições suaves e ao mesmo tempo másculas, fazendo crer que ele não teria mais de 26 ou 27 anos.

- "Não pode ser..." – sussurra para si.

Em meio a todos aqueles olhares, nenhum ganhava se comparado ao do "menino-que-sobreviveu". Harry Potter o encarava perplexo, com a boca ligeiramente aberta de tamanha surpresa, ainda tentando assimilar as palavras de Dumbledore.

- Muito obrigado diretor – o novo professor toma a palavra, encarando diretamente o jovem Gryffindor – Bom dia a todos, meu nome é Tom Kinney e sou professor de Artes Ocultas em uma escola no Canadá.

- "Canadá?..."

- Por sorte estava fazendo uma pesquisa acadêmica pelas redondezas e pude atender a solicitação do professor Dumbledore... – falava tranqüilamente, sem desviar seus profundos olhos negros de Harry.

- "Merlin, não é possível..." – Inevitavelmente Harry se perdia naquele mar negro. E pela segunda vez desde que o encontrara tem a impressão de ver um ligeiro tom avermelhado naquelas belas órbitas.

Rony e Hermione trocam olhares significativos, perguntando-se porque o adulto não deixava de encarar seu amigo.

- Espero que seja um ano muito produtivo – Tom conclui, deixando uma pitada de malícia transparecer em seus olhos que não desviaram do jovem Gryffindor até receber uma enxurrada de aplausos e sentar-se à mesa dos professores.

- Muito bem! Agora ao café da manhã! – Dumbledore sorri, voltando ao seu lugar.

Naquele instante, na mesa dos Gryffindor, Rony tocava no ombro do amigo. Chamando-o com preocupação.

- Harry, você está bem?

Após alguns silenciosos segundos, um sorriso malicioso aparece no belo rosto do moreno.

- Melhor do que nunca... – responde, passando a língua sobre os lábios languidamente – "Pelo visto passar mais tempo em Hogwarts não será tão ruim".

-x-

Logo depois de um inusitado café da manhã, onde o novo professor não despregou os olhos de Harry sequer um minuto, os Gryffindor se dirigem à suas primeiras aulas. Por coincidência aula dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras junto com Revenclaws.

- Ele deve ser um ótimo professor... - Hermione comenta ao sentar-se na carteira à frente de Harry e Rony, ao lado de Neville -...Para o diretor solicitá-lo.

- Não sei, esse tipo "estrangeiro" é meio estranho.

- Deixa de ser desconfiado Rony – a amiga o repreende – está falando isso só porque ele não parou de encarar o Harry durante todo o café da manhã.

As bochechas de Rony ficam da cor do seu cabelo.

- Não seja idiota! Eu só achei isso muito estranho...

- Pior que é verdade – murmura pensativa – Você o conhece, Harry?

Silêncio.

- Harry?

Silêncio.

- Hey, Harry? – Rony sacode o ombro do moreno, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

- Oi?

- Você conhece aquele cara?

- Que cara?

O ruivo revira os olhos, impaciente.

- O professor Kinney!

- Ah... – Harry dá um sorrisinho -...Nos esbarramos uma vez.

Hermione reconhece na mesma hora aquele ar de malicia do "Golden Boy" e balança a cabeça negativamente.

- E parece que ele lembra bem de você.

- Hum! Isso é... – Rony estava prestes a resmungar alguma coisa, quando uma imponente e excitante voz toma conta da sala:

- Bom dia, classe.

- Bom dia, professor Kinney – respondem todos.

O adulto se aproxima a passos elegantes da lousa, fazendo sua suntuosa túnica vinho agitar-se ao vento da mesma forma que a de Snape fazia. No entanto essa era uma cena bem menos aterrorizante e muito mais sensual, na opinião de Harry, principalmente.

Ao situar-se em frente ao quadro-negro, Tom olha diretamente para Harry e lança-lhe um sorriso charmoso.

- Bom dia Harry.

- Bom dia, "professor" – enfatiza a ultima palavra, encarando-o profundamente.

- Surpreso?

- Eu diria mais... Desinformado.

- Haha... – a risada cristalina preenche a sala.

Todos observavam a cena, boquiabertos. O novo professor, que viera de outro país e não conhecia a fama do "menino-que-sobreviveu", estava tratando este intimamente.

- Certo, vamos voltar à aula... – Tom pega a varinha e aponta para o quadro, escrevendo: "AULA DE COMPATIBILIDADE DE MAGIA".

Diante daquela inesperada e em sua opinião, catastrófica mudança de conteúdo, Hermione se apressa em perguntar:

- O senhor não vai seguir o planejamento do professor Lionel?

- "Ah, sim... A sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo-Granger, se não me engano" – revira os olhos discretamente – Senhorita...?

- Granger, professor. Hermione Granger.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger. Por acaso eu sou o professor Lionel?

- Não senhor...

- E você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com ele?

- Não... – se encolhe um pouco na cadeira, desconfortável.

- Então porque eu deveria seguir o planejamento de um professor que abandonou seu cargo?

- Mas ele...

- A senhorita poderia manter-se calada até eu terminar de explicar, ou quem sabe não gostaria de dar a aula no meu lugar?

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... – murmura, pensando que nem Snape era tão cruel assim. Ou que pelo menos com o professor de poções ela já estava acostumada.

- "Isso é tão interessante quanto torturar meus Comensais..." – Tom pensava divertido.

Os outros alunos estavam em choque com a faceta autoritária e imponente que o adulto acabara de mostrar, mas concordavam – inclusive Harry – que ele estava certo. Mesmo faltando um pouquinho de sutileza Tom Kinney deixava claro a seriedade de seu trabalho.

- Bom... – o professor continua -...Quero que todos se levantem e formem duplas.

- Harry, você...?

Mas antes de Rony terminar a frase, Tom já estendia a mão para Harry que, por sua vez, aceitava com todo o prazer e posicionava-se ao lado do adulto.

- Você fará par comigo... – sussurra no ouvido do Gryffindor, fazendo-lhe arrepiar, e em seguida volta-se aos alunos novamente – Antes de se defenderem de seus inimigos precisam saber o quanto suas magias podem interagir com a de seus amigos e assim torná-la mais forte no caso de um ataque imprevisto.

Todos prestavam atenção naquele interessante exercício e até Hermione, que acabara por fazer dupla com Rony, tinha de admitir que aquilo era bem mais curioso do que "Livre Sua Casa de Fantasmas Indesejados" o livro anterior que estavam estudando.

Sem duvidas aquele homem tinha um dom nato para dar ordens e dirigir pessoas. O próprio timbre de sua voz era claro e elevado, tornando-o de alguma forma superior, e fazendo os alunos temerem a possibilidade de não prestar atenção em suas palavras.

- Vocês devem permanecer frente a frente com suas duplas... – à medida que explicava, Tom fazia a mesma coisa com Harry – darão as duas mãos e não soltarão até eu mandar. Dessa forma vão recitar em voz baixa o encantamento que eu anotei na lousa. Entenderem?

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo, podem começar.

Tom observa por alguns instantes se estavam fazendo tudo corretamente e após comprovar que nenhum era forte o bastante para fazer sua aura transparecer, volta suas atenções ao menino que estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele e o encarava fixamente.

- Nossa vez... – o adulto dá uma piscadela maliciosa e após Harry sorrir divertido, ambos começam a ler o encantamento.

A cada palavra o Gryffindor sentia uma reviravolta estranha em seu estômago.

Quente...

A cada frase um calafrio percorria sua espinha.

Muito Quente...

Harry sentia um repentino calor tomar conta de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que uma incrível sonolência inundava-o lentamente.

Mas mesmo assim não parava de ler...

Quando deu por si, tudo sumira de repente. Apenas ele e Tom permaneciam de mãos dadas...

E a mão do professor transmitia um calor tão confortável...

Um calor que submergia todo o seu corpo.

- Ah... – inconscientemente, Harry solta um pequeno gemido.

- O está acontecendo?... – ouviam-se os murmúrios distantes.

- O que é isso?...

- Oh, Merlin!

- Devemos chamar alguém?

Todos os alunos saíram de seus exercícios para observar o que estava acontecendo ao redor dos dois. Algo que só podia ser descrito com uma palavra: "Espetacular".

Ao redor do adulto pairava uma aura negra que envolvia todo o seu corpo e pouco a pouco se misturava com a aura branca que o adolescente emanava, numa dança exótica e sensual, onde a intensidade era tanta que chegava a criar uma rajada de vento em volta dos dois, desalinhando seus cabelos.

- Professor Kinney? – Hermione tenta chamá-lo, com medo que algo acontecesse ao seu amigo.

Mas era inútil. Tanto Harry quanto Tom estavam com os olhos fixos um no outro, alheios ao mundo que os rodeava.

Lentamente a aura negra passava a envolver a branca...  
Escurecendo-na pouco a pouco...  
Consumindo-na...

_- Tom..._ – Harry tinha uma leve expressão de dor em seu rosto -..._Já chega... Está... Machucando... – _acaba murmurando no único idioma que conseguia pensar: "Parsel"... A língua das cobras.

- _O que?..._ – "Kinney" pisca os olhos várias vezes, acordando subitamente.

Segundos depois ele percebe toda a intensidade mágica ao redor deles – "Meu santo Slytherin! Se o Dumbledore se dá conta disso, posso dar adeus aos meus planos!"

Mas não é por nada que aquele era "Vocês-Sabem-Quem". E concentrando-se por alguns instantes consegue neutralizar toda a magia e devolvê-la à Harry e à si próprio. Fazendo o Gryffindor quase cair inconsciente no chão, se não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para ampará-lo a tempo.

- Ele está bem? – Rony pergunta, preocupado.

- Está sim – segurava-o no colo como uma noiva, espantando ainda mais a já admirada classe – Só precisa descansar.

- Vamos levá-lo à enfermaria... – diz Neville, encarando o companheiro de quarto com angustia.

- Não será necessário.

- Mas...

- Ele só precisa dormir um pouco – a voz do professor era tão fria e decidida que ninguém se atreveu a contestar. Apenas observaram, catatônicos, ele materializar um confortável divã ao lado de sua mesa e deixar Harry repousando ali.

Em seguida o professor volta-se à sala e com um simples olhar mortal faz todos se sentarem, sem precisar falar nada.

- Muito bem, não se preocupe que senhor Potter ficará ótimo... – diz calmamente -...O que vocês acabaram de presenciar é chamado de "Involtum Magicum" e consiste em duas auras muito poderosas se alinhando perfeitamente com o intuito de se defender, atacar, ou se fundir.

- E o que isso significa, professor? – uma aluna Revenclaw pergunta.

- Significa que, como vocês já devem saber, Harry Potter possui uma quantidade de magia foram do comum para alguém de sua idade. Ele é mais poderoso do que vocês jamais sonharão em ser algum dia.

O próprio organismo de Tom ainda podia sentir a excitante magia do menino vibrando em seu corpo.

- "Perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso..." – acrescenta mentalmente – Agora abram seus livros "Magia – Corpo e Alma" no capitulo cinco e veremos o que uma junção tão compatível pode fazer.

Todos obedecem prontamente. E sentada em silêncio, no seu lugar, Hermione encarava Tom Kinney com um brilho de desconfiança nos olhos. Prometendo a si mesma que pesquisaria mais sobre o assunto depois.

-x-

O decorrer da aula passou tranqüilamente e tardou pouco mais de trinta minutos após o ocorrido para Harry acordar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E mesmo alegando estar em perfeitas condições o Gryffindor vê-se impedido pelo professor de se levantar, tendo que ficar confortavelmente deitado no divã contemplando seus colegas copiarem a matéria que Tom passava na lousa.

E finalmente, após mais relaxantes – apenas para Harry - 50 minutos de aula, o sinal toca indicando o horário do almoço.

- Quero 65 centímetros de pergaminho, resumindo o conteúdo estudado hoje, para a aula que vêm. Tenham uma boa tarde.

- Sim senhor. Boa tarde. – respondem todos.

A maioria dos alunos que seguia para o Salão Principal não deixava de comentar o quão impressionante e competente era a aula do novo professor. Mesmo sendo "um pouco" rigoroso como Snape, sua beleza e perícia no assunto cativava a todos.

Enquanto isso, por fim restava apenas o "Trio Dourado" e o adulto na sala.

- Você está bem Harry? – Hermione pergunta, aproximando-se dele.

- Melhor do que nunca!

- Então vamos? – Rony já puxava o Gryffindor para fora do divã quando se vê interrompido pela voz impaciente de Tom:

- Granger e Weasley, vão para o Salão Principal almoçar agora, que eu preciso conversar em particular com o Harry.

- Mas...

- Qual parte do "agora" você não entendeu, senhor Weasley?

- Er... Sinto muito...

Os dois não têm escolha se não acenar para Harry e sair da sala.

- "Finalmente... Só Salazar sabe o quanto estou me segurando para não lançar um Crucio nessa dupla de idiotas!" – volta seu olhar à Harry e contempla aquela bela imagem que lhe era oferecida.

O jovem Gryffindor estava recostado languidamente no divã sem desviar seus olhos dos dele. Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente cruzadas de modo que a ajustada calça do uniforme marcava com perfeição aquelas coxas esguias e apetecíveis, assim como os braços que ao servirem de apoio para a cabeça, deixavam a camisa do uniforme colada no perfeito abdômen. E é claro, completando o conjunto estavam aqueles lábios rosados, entre abertos, praticamente convidando-no a explorá-los ao seu bel prazer.

- "Eu deveria ter planejado algo assim antes... – pensava, aproximando-se calmamente do menino, sem desviar o olhar daquele delicioso corpo - é bem mais interessante do que matá-lo... – sorri com malicia -...ou melhor, SÓ matá-lo".

Tom sentá-se junto à Harry, e sem dizer sequer uma palavra, apodera-se dos lábios do menino, que corresponde na mesma hora, tão desejoso quanto ele. E o que já começara como um beijo ardente a cada instante intensificava ainda mais.

Era como se estivessem numa batalha. Como se um odiasse o outro e quisessem provar quem era o mais forte, quem poderia sobreviver. Um beijo em que ambas as partes lutavam para submeter uma a outra, onde as línguas travavam um combate de poder, desejo, ódio, luxuria, paixão... Tudo misturado. Tornando impossível definir qual era mais forte.

Segurando os pulsos de Harry com uma firmeza que chegava até a machucá-lo, Tom os aprisiona em cima da cabeça, conseguindo finalmente submetê-lo àquele quente e violento beijo que parecia levar os dois ao paraíso. Um paraíso em chamas que consumia seus corpos, pouco a pouco.

- Ah... Tom!... – Harry deixa escapar um gemido de excitação, ao ver-se livre para recuperar um pouco de ar.

Tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo, o professor coloca seu corpo por cima do pequeno corpo de Harry. Envolvendo a esbelta cintura com um dos braços enquanto o outro vagava por dentro da camisa do uniforme, estimulando cada centímetro da pele sensível e voltando a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade.

- Ahh... – Harry geme novamente, por entre o beijo. Sentindo cada toque daquele longo dedo queimá-lo, como ferro em brasa, acendendo cada vez mais seu desejo.

Com sua excitação despontando, o Gryffindor passa as pernas ao redor do quadril do professor, fazendo este perceber o quão "ansioso" estava por aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava com impaciência a camisa de Tom e passava a percorrer aquele firme e másculo abdômen com seus dedos e unhas, deixando um sorriso cheio de malicia aparecer em seu rosto ao ver o olhar surpreso do adulto.

Mas logo o olhar surpreso dá lugar a um perigoso, que percorre aquele suave corpo, "vestido de mais" em sua opinião, inundado de luxuria e desejo. Com isso desabotoa sem o mínimo cuidado a camisa branca que Harry usava, fazendo alguns botões saírem voando, enquanto a outra mão era posta dentro da calça do Gryffindor e passava a acariciar sua já bem acordada excitação por cima da cueca.

- Ahhhh... Tom...

-x-

Naquele mesmo instante, no Salão Principal, um grupo de pessoas não parava de pergunta-se mentalmente por que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" e o novo professor de DCAO não estavam presentes.

Sirius Black já sentia vontade de colocar um feitiço rastreador em seu afilhado assim que o encontrasse, pois a mais de dois dias não conseguia falar com o garoto.

- "Onde já se viu! Mal sou inocentado e ele some como se não tivesse padrinho! Ah, mas nós vamos ter uma conversinha bem séria!" – pensava o animago.

Ao seu lado Dumbledore se perguntava o que Harry e o professor Kinney estariam fazendo:

- "Humm... Provavelmente o professor sabe da Guerra e está aproveitando para dar umas dicas importantes à ele – pensava com um sorriso no rosto – Ótimo, assim meu querido Harry já está se preparando".

Na mesa dos Gryffindors Rony e Hermione trocavam olhares intrigados, pensando no que o professor Kinney teria de tão importante para tratar com Harry.

Já na mesa dos Hufflepuffs Cedric entrecerrava os olhos, lembrando-se muito bem que aquele era o mesmo homem do Salem que dançou bem "animadinho" com Harry:

- "O que eles estão fazendo?" – pensava com uma pontada inevitável de ciúme.

No território das serpentes acontecia algo parecido. Draco se perguntava porque o "estúpido Potter" não estava com seus amiguinhos conversando e falando bobagens como um bom Gryffindor. Um lindo e desejável Gryffindor que ele gostava de ter bem embaixo dos seus olhos – e do seu corpo também, é claro – para saber de perto o que acontecia.

- "Potter besta, deve estar cumprindo detenção com aquele novo professor... Hum, só se mete em problemas mesmo!" – revira os olhos, irritado.

No entanto, outra serpente que não era nem um pouquinho tola e percebera o olhar que Tom Kinney lançava a Harry desde que chegara, tinha uma ligeira idéia de onde o mencionado Gryffindor poderia estar.

- "Esse Kinney não é coisa que preste" – Severus Snape estreitava os olhos, evidentemente incomodado – "Mas se ele acha que fará o que quer aqui, está muito enganado..."

-x-

Alheio aos pensamentos preocupados de todos, Harry concentrava-se em algo bem mais importante: Seu prazer.

Os dedos de Tom percorriam seu membro com maestria por dentro da cueca estimulando-o ora lentamente, ora mais intenso, arrancando gemidos roucos e cheios de prazer do jovem Gryffindor.

- Assim que eu te vi... – sussurra no ouvido de Harry, com a voz sensualmente rouca - Imaginei que seus gemidos seriam perfeitos...

- Ahh... – sorri com arrogância vendo que essa era a hora em que Tom, assim como todos os outros, diria que ele era perfeito, único, maravilhoso, coisa e tal...

- E eles realmente ficam perfeitos pronunciando o meu nome... – devolve o sorriso, da mesma forma.

Por um momento Gryffindor fica desconcertado, mas logo em seguida dá um sorrisinho sarcástico de canto de boca e replica:

- Você ainda não viu nada... Ah... Quem sabe se resolver sair das preliminares... Ahh... – morde o lábio com força, sentindo como ele aumentava o ritmo de propósito - Pode se dar conta... Ahh!...

Tom sentia seu próprio membro clamar por alivio, já que aqueles gemidos sensuais junto com a deliciosa fricção de seus corpos e os suaves dedos percorrendo seu corpo com desejo, não ajudavam nem um pouco a mantê-lo indiferente a situação.

- Mas parece que só com as preliminares você já esta derretendo...-morde o lóbulo de sua orelha, baixando lentamente até o pescoço -...Se eu for mais além você acabará desfalecendo em meus braços – diz com pura ironia – e isso seria uma tragédia...

- Ah... Não pensei que você... Ah... – impulsiona o quadril para frente, num pedido mudo - Fosse tão desgraçado...! Ah...! – sorri entre os gemidos.

Um dedo lubrificado com o liquido pré-seminal que saída do membro de Harry é levado à sua estreita entrada e passa a circulá-la lentamente, numa tortura agonizante, que fazia o jovem mago cerrar os olhos e morder o lábio com força para se conter.

- Mais respeito garoto! – Tom sorri com as tentativas inúteis do moreno de se segurar – Não esqueça que sou seu professor.

-Ahh!... Vem logo então, "professor" – enfatiza a ultima palavra com uma luxuria tão grande que poderia ser palpável, ao encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes de puro desejo.

- Ah... – Tom solta um gemido inconsciente, não vendo a hora de tomar para si aquele apetitoso corpo, que ao fixar seus olhos no pub, desejou intensamente. Tornando seu plano "útil e agradável".

Decidindo que aquele joguinho de tortura já estava mais do que suficiente Tom se afasta um pouco do Gryffindor, ganhando um gemido frustrado por parte deste, e se apressa em livrar-se de suas calças para logo em seguida poder se livrar das dele e finalmente irem ao que interessa.

- Paciência, Harry... – sorri com malicia, encarando-o sedutoramente enquanto se livrava de suas incômodas vestes.

- Estou tendo mais do que você imagina! – respira fundo, sem tirar os olhos de cima daquela obra de arte em forma humana que agora, como veio ao mundo, se aproximava sensualmente.

Toc. Toc.

Os dois se encaram, estáticos.

Toc. Toc.

Não podia ser verdade.  
Aquele não era o barulho de alguém batendo na porta da sala.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toooc...

Alguém muito impaciente.

- O que é?? – Tom pergunta, virando-se rapidamente de costas para Harry, pois seus olhos começavam a adquirir uma cor avermelhada de fúria.

- Professor Kinney? – aquela conhecida voz irrita ainda mais o adulto e faz Harry praticamente se jogar do divã, a procura de seus sapatos e suas coisas, enquanto murmurava um feitiço não-verbal para concertar sua camisa.

- Estou um pouco ocupado, agora... – tentava esconder o tom de ódio, contando a até mil, mentalmente - Pode voltar mais tarde?

- Infelizmente não. Trata-se do senhor Potter.

Dentro da sala, Harry tentava a todo custo respirar fundo e esconder seu pequeno "probleminha" entre as pernas, segurando a mochila na frente do corpo.

998...

997...

996...

995...

Tom respirava fundo, concentrando-se em sua contagem mental para não lançar um Avada Kedrava ao abrir a porta.

- Certo. Só um instante... – murmurando um feitiço numa língua desconhecida para Harry, e em apenas um segundo o professor já se vê impecavelmente arrumado, como estava ao começar a aula.

- Você poderia ter me ensinado isso! – diz entre os dentes, contrariado.

- Fica para a próxima... – puxá-o para um beijo rápido, respondendo no mesmo tom baixo -...Isso se eu não for expulso por assassinato!

Sem dar tempo para o menino responder Tom fecha sua túnica vinho com um único movimento de varinha, agradecendo por ela ser bem útil para disfarçar o mesmo "probleminha" que compartia com Harry.

Em seguida, o Lord abra a porta, deparando-se com o pivô da frustração de seu tão esperado momento.

- Professor Severus Snape... – diz com um, totalmente falso, ar de amabilidade -...A que devo a honra de sua tão inesperada visita?

- Não é uma visita de cortesia, professor Kinney – replica com seu tom frio de sempre – Estou aqui procurando pelo Potter.

Ao ver os olhos negros do professor de poções profundamente fixos em si, Harry dá um sorrisinho nervoso, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Er... Pois não, professor? – coloca a expressão mais angelical que podia em seu rosto.

- O cão, ou melhor, seu padrinho está te procurando – encarava-o de cima a baixo, analisando cada pequeno fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

- Ora, ora... – Tom interrompe, encarando o outro professor com burla –...Pensei que aqui usassem corujas para mandar mensagens.

- Não quando a mensagem é para o queridinho do diretor – replica sem desviar os olhos de Harry - as celebridades merecem um tratamento especial.

Tom sorri com malicia, colocando a mão "descaramente" no ombro do Gryffindor.

- Parece que você está cheio de tratamentos especais por aqui, Harry...

- Er... Eu... - sorri, ainda mais nervoso.

- Pelo visto vocês estão se dando muito bem – Snape diz friamente.

- Já nos conhecíamos antes – Tom rebate, sem tirar o sorriso cínico dos lábios.

- O senhor Potter sempre aparece com uma nova surpresa.

- Você nem imagina...

- Você acha mesmo que não?

Vendo-se no meio daquele fogo cruzado, Harry se afasta lentamente e vai saindo à francesa, até alcançar uns bons metros de distância onde, finalmente "seguro", o Gryffindor volta-se aos dois com um sorriso inocente estampado em seu rosto angelical.

- Então professores, a conversa está muito boa, mas o meu querido padrinho me chama! – acena, afastando-se a passos apressados dali – Até mais!

Os dois observam, perplexos, Harry sair praticamente correndo. E ao se verem sozinhos deixam as faíscas de ódio refletirem em seus olhos.

- Espero não ter atrapalhado nada, professor Kinney – Snape diz com sarcasmo, pois reparara na desperta ereção que Harry tinha entre as pernas e que não conseguiu esconder direito ao "fugir".

- Imagine, professor Snape – responde no mesmo tom – não é nada que eu não possa retomar com ainda mais... digamos, avidez... depois.

- Claro. Acredito que sim.

Lançando um olhar de puro desprezo ao novo professor, Snape dá as costas à ele e se dirige em direção às masmorras.

– "Traidor, incompetente... – Tom pensava com os olhos entrecerrados de ódio, observando aquele insuportável homem desaparecer de suas vistas – Pensa que eu não sei que você é um espião duplo, Severus? Hum! Ninguém engana o Lord das Trevas! Você até tentou, mas ano passado estava tão preocupado com Harry que suas barreiras de Oclumência falharam..."

Um sorriso obscuro aparece em seus lábios, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos que naquele momento encontravam-se malignamente escarlates.

- "...E agora você não perde por esperar. Não Perdôo traição, e perdôo ainda menos que ousem atrapalhar meus planos!"

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Wow! Tom x Severus... Fight! xD  
Olá galera! Aqui está o sexto capítulo – sorri completamente morta, virando a noite para ir viajar amanhã. xD Espero que gostem! Nhai, não deu para colocar um lemon, lemon mesmo, nesse capitulo se não ficaria absurdamente grande o.o''  
Mas no próximo pode deixar que não vai faltar... Hehe, mas nada como uma palhinha de Tom/Harry para dar um gostinho a mais, né? – olhinhos brilhando.

E falando nisso, no próximo cap. o plano do Lord se revelará um pouco mais e provavelmente uma querida amiga serpente dará as caras por aqui xD  
- cof..cof..Nagini...cof..cof.. – não falei nada xD

Nhai... Espero que gostem! – sorrindo – Bom, é isso, se quiserem o Próximo Capítulo deixem **Reviews**! – olhinhos brilhando esperançosos.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito à...

**Elizia Kiyamada**... **Giovanna...** **Minakashun...** **nicky-Evans... Giny Weasley** **Potter... Nandda... e a Clarie Potter!!**

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas Reviews! Adoro cada uma! Nhai, de mais mesmo! Todas as reviews que recebo, cada uma separadamente, são super fofas e me inspiram a continuar escrevendo essa história!

Tenho muito que agradecê-las!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Corria afobado.

Corria com pressa pelos terrenos da escola.

Corria o mais rápido possível em direção aos arredores do Bosque Proibido.

- "O Sirius vai me matar!" – pensava entre divertido e preocupado.

Harry Potter, o lindo e desejado "menino-que-sobreviveu", corria para a aula de seu padrinho com quase meia hora de atraso. Mas é claro que a perda do horário não era sua culpa. De jeito nenhum!

- Idiotas... – estreita os olhos, ao lembrar-se do motivo de seu atraso.

Por culpa de um certo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras e é claro, um intrometido professor de Poções, o pobre menino precisou aliviar-se sozinho num banheiro em manutenção perto da Torre Gryffindor. Imaginando como teria acabado aquele prazeroso encontro com Tom se o enxerido do Snape não tivesse aparecido.

- "O que ele queria? – pensava intrigado – Obviamente não era para me avisar do Sirius..."

O Gryffindor estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta que chegara ao local onde normalmente realizavam-se as aulas, um campo desabitado próximo à cabana do Hagrid onde Gryffindors do sexto e do sétimo ano dividiriam a aula com Hufflepuffs. Até que um grito adentrou ruidosamente em seus ouvidos:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

O mencionado apenas suspira, encarando o furioso animago vir em sua direção.

- O que significa isso? – Sirius o encarava intensamente, com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis flamejando e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Oh, desculpe o atraso, Sirius – coloca sua melhor cara de pena – Mas o novo professor queria falar comigo.

Diante do irresistível olhar de seu afilhado, a expressão do adulto suaviza um pouco, mas mesmo assim continua com a voz firme:

- Durante todo o almoço e metade da minha aula?

- Eu almocei com ele... – Harry sorri, mas um inesperado barulho de seu estômago o desmente -... E a comida estava péssima! – acrescenta rapidamente.

- Sei... Hum, e o que ele queria?

Harry coloca sua mente, experta em criar desculpas, para funcionar.

- Bom... Como ele está a pouco tempo no país e ficou sabendo recentemente da guerra e de tudo mais, me pediu para aclarar algumas coisas... – comentava naturalmente diante do olhar incrédulo do padrinho -... Então depois de contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e ele ficar chocado, achei melhor pedir alguns conselhos, sabe? Afinal ele é professor de DCAO e por ser estrangeiro deve conhecer outros tipos de feitiços.

- É... – Sirius encontrava-se com uma mão no queixo, olhando pensativamente para o céu. Obviamente Harry não estava mentindo. Seu querido e INOCENTE afilhado NUNCA mentia.

E diante de tal oportunidade Harry, sorrindo maliciosamente por dentro, continua:

- Afinal, se ele ficar mais tempo aqui pode chegar a ser um bom aliado da Ordem da Fênix, não acha?

- Pode ser... – murmura consigo mesmo - Seriam uma boa vantagem seus conhecimentos estrangeiros.

- Viu? – Harry sorri – Eu disse!

O animago estava prestes a replicar, mas o menino continua:

- Então, meu padrinho favorito poderia dizer onde estão os outros alunos e me levar para a aula? – sorri docemente.

- Estão nas margens do Lago Negro, estudando Grindylows – diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto, que em instantes dá lugar a um olhar de reprovação – Hum! E não me venha com essa, Harry, sou seu único padrinho!

Harry sorri ainda mais.

- Mas se eu tivesse outro, com certeza você seria meu favorito!

- Engraçadinho... –bagunça os cabelos, já "pouco" desalinhados, do afilhado – Não pense que assim se livrará das minhas perguntas, viu?

- Mais interrogatórios? – suspira, seguindo o mais velho em direção ao lago.

Durante todo o caminho Sirius não parou de questionar o afilhado sobre infinitos temas que, de acordo com o adolescente, eram inúteis. Primeiro perguntara por onde Harry andava para estarem a mais de dois dias sem se falar.

- "Super protetor" – pensava Harry, revirando os olhos discretamente.

Em seguida, após contentar-se com a resposta do menino de: "Conciliar estudos e festas é complicado, mas acho que puxei você, Sirius... As festas sempre estão em primeiro lugar!"  
O animago levara o tema para o inusitado namoro do afilhado.

- Aquele Diggory – começa com um tom de contrariedade - Não me parece ser adequado para você. Hum! Ele é muito... Parece ser muito... O tipo de...

- Dominante? – pergunta com um olhar de pura inocência.

Diante do grunhido de afirmação do mais velho, Harry sorriu divertido por dentro.

- Cedric é uma boa pessoa e gosta de mim, Sirius. Além disso, o professor Dumbledore ficou contente em saber que estávamos namorando, disse que não havia ninguém mais adequado – sorri docemente – "Agradeça àquele velho maluco essa idéia estúpida!" – acrescenta mentalmente.

- Hum... Mas mesmo assim, tome cuidado! – estreita os ombros do menino, protetoramente, ajudando-o a descer algumas pedras que levavam ao lago – Diggory é mais velho e mais experiente, você, que nunca esteve "embaixo", deve ir com calma. Não se deixe levar!

Harry balança a cabeça afirmativamente, encarando-o com uma expressão de quem está muito interessado no sábio conselho do padrinho, mas por dentro o jovem Gryffindor dava gargalhadas divertidas. Pensando em como Sirius podia se enganar assim.

Após mais algumas perguntas sobre o que havia feito para Snape castigá-lo no Domingo, seguidas das maldições de Sirius ao "colega" de trabalho, os dois finalmente chegam à beira do lago, onde os estudantes encontravam-se sozinhos. Afinal, para o professor, buscar seu afilhado era bem mais importante que aquilo. Ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Harry! – gritam Rony e Cedric, ao mesmo tempo.

O moreno de encantadores olhos verdes sorri, deixando o padrinho com adolescentes confusos com o exercício, que não paravam de falar ao mesmo tempo, e segue em direção ao grupo. Cedric, Rony, Hermione e o namorado dela, Ethan, trabalhavam juntos em uma das margens. O quarteto tentava capturar um Grindylow, criatura mitológica com chifres pontiagudos e dedos longos, usada para afastar crianças das margens de águas geladas, mas encontravam um pouco de dificuldade. Dificuldade que acentuou ainda mais quando Cedric e Rony largaram as redes encantadas para ir ao encontro do moreno.

- Olá! – Harry cumprimenta alegremente, juntando-se aos quatro.

- Você estava até agora com aquele tal Kinney? – um enciumando Cedric pergunta, não dando nem tempo para os outros abrirem a boca.

- Também senti sua falta, querido – responde sarcasticamente.

Aquele tom não agradou nem um pouquinho o castanho, que instantaneamente viu a burrada que tinha feito.

- Er... Eu... – abaixa o olhar, culpado – Sinto muito, Harry, é que não confio naquele cara.

Ao seu lado, pela primeira vez um certo ruivo concordava com suas palavras, imaginando o que aquele suspeito professor poderia fazer com Harry num intervalo de tempo tão grande quanto o que passara.

- Pela primeira vez devo concordar com o Diggory – diz Rony, olhando insistentemente para o amigo, como se buscasse algo fora do lugar.

Harry apenas suspira, exasperado.

- O To...Professor Kinney – corrigi-se rapidamente – Apenas queria saber algumas coisas sobre a Guerra, Voldemort, "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" e esses fatos que qualquer estrangeiro estaria interessado.

- Faz sentido... – Hermione se pronuncia, analisando bem a situação. É claro que a Gryffindor não esquecera os estranhos acontecimentos na aula de DCAO, mas mesmo assim as palavras do amigo pareciam coerentes.

- É claro que faz – Harry sorri – Um bruxo estrangeiro seria muito útil numa eventual batalha e pelo que ele esteve me ensinando rapidamente, suas habilidades são incríveis... "Principalmente com as mãos, a boca e... céus! Todo o resto!" – pensa, estremecendo inevitavelmente.

Diante do eventual estremecimento do namorado, Cedric o abraça, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso... – sugere o Hufflepuff – Está com frio, querido?

- Um pouco, Ced – suspira, evitando lembrar os momentos nos braços do professor para seu "probleminha" entre as pernas não voltar com força total.

- Melhor voltarmos ao trabalho – diz Ethan, percebendo como alguns alunos olhavam para Harry e suspiravam sonhadoramente, para em seguida encarar o namorado deste com inveja contida.

Todos concordam e voltam suas atenções à rede mágica e ao dificultoso trabalho de capturar o tal ser mitológico. Bom, parte de suas atenções, porque no caso de Cedric seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o lindo moreno ao seu lado. Os de Rony também, ainda que tentasse evitar. Ethan perguntava-se porque Hermione parecia tão concentrada em outra coisa, e a menina não parava de pensar no estranho exercício de Compatibilidade de Magia, prometendo a si mesma que pesquisaria na biblioteca depois. Já Harry estava com apenas uma imagem gravada em sua mente: O delicioso corpo nu de um deus que descera à Terra só para provocá-lo.

- "Tom, Tom... Espero que nosso próximo encontro seja mais proveitoso" – sorri com malicia.

O que ninguém parecia notar era um sutil e serpentino corpo rastejando de volta ao castelo.

-x-

_- Isso é humilhante!_

Tom suspira, já era a milésima vez que ouvia essas reclamações.

_- Já conversamos sobre isso, é só por um tempo..._

_- Claro! Porque não é você que diminuiu mais de cinco vezes seu tamanho!_

_- Nagini..._ – sorri divertido, encarando a irritada serpente.

Sua fiel e magnífica serpente fora levada a Hogwarts com o seguinte propósito: "Vigiar e inspecionar todo e qualquer passo possível de Harry Potter". No entanto, uma cobra de mais de cinco metros não passaria despercebida facilmente, por tanto foi submetida a um feitiço que fazia seu corpo ter pouco mais de meio metro. E, é claro, a orgulhosa cobra não ficou muito contente com isso.

- _Pare de reclamar e me conte logo alguma novidade do menino_ – ordena, sentando-se na confortável poltrona negra de seus aposentos pessoais.

E "que" aposentos, diga-se de passagem... Apesar de não estar situado nas masmorras, Tom cuidou para que a decoração de seu quarto estivesse o mais aconchegante possível para os padrões de um Lord das Trevas. E mesmo encontrando-se nas proximidades da Torre Gryffindor, já que a sala de DCAO ficava por lá, qualquer um que entrasse naquele lugar perceberia que aquela era a habitação de um verdadeiro Slytherin.

O confortável sofá de veludo negro, com a poltrona do mesmo tecido ao lado, estava em frente a uma lareira. Dando um ar aristocrata e aconchegante que combinava perfeitamente com o tapete de pele, de um raríssimo dragão verde e prata, que hoje em dia estava extinto. Mais ao fundo da sala podia-se contemplar uma mesa de mármore negro, com cadeiras aveludadas nas cores verde-musgo situadas em volta, e ao lado, pegada à parede marrom escura, encontrava-se uma enorme estante, também na cor preta, com livros de diferentes e incontáveis estilos. Desde defesa avançada até material muggle.

Em uma das paredes podia-se encontrar também, uma porta que levava ao extraordinário quarto do Lord: Grande, com cores fortes como verde-musgo e prata nas cortinas, vinho nos lençóis de cetim da enorme cama de casal, marrom escuro nos móveis, e completando o ambiente, velas negras e aromáticas que tornavam aquele lugar o mais excitante de toda a escola. Este possuía outra porta que revelava um magnífico banheiro, que contrastando com os demais cômodos, era todo em mármore branco, onde no centro a impressionante e enorme banheira saía do chão, como na Grécia antiga.

E ao lado da porta do quarto, outra porta permitia entrada ao seu escritório privado, e este estava ligado à sala de DCAO. Sendo todos os aposentos decorados no mais puro estilo "Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin – Lord das Trevas". Cortinas verdes, detalhes em prata, cores escuras e muito luxo. Coisa que nenhum professor parecia ostentar naquele lugar. E que por essa razão, Tom tomava cuidado para, se fosse preciso, com um feitiço simples mudar toda a decoração à simplicidade que estava antes de seus retoques.

- _Certo... Certo..._ – Nagini suspira, enroscando-se no ombro de seu amo – _Assim que o jovem Harry saiu daqui, já correu para fazer um "Pitstop" no banheiro..._

Tom sorri com malicia, passando a língua sobre os lábios. Mas logo estreita os olhos, amaldiçoando Snape mais uma vez. Afinal ele também precisou usar esse recurso para aliviar seu "probleminha" por culpa do intrometido espião.

- _Então o pobrezinho correu desesperadamente pelos jardins até encontrar aquele animago... O herdeiro dos Black, que por sinal se preocupa muito com ele, a julgar pela cara de aflição que estava._

_- Hum..._ – revira os olhos com desdém.

- _Então eles foram para o Lago e, minha nossa, que caminho cansativo e complicado!_

Vendo que o Lord estreitava os olhos perigosamente a serpente resolve abster-se desses pequenos comentários e continua sua narração:

_- Enfim, quando chegaram lá um garoto alto e bonito, com cabelos castanhos e ar de menino-popular-encantadoramente-irresistivel-que-faz-tudo-pelo-namorado, o abraçou e beijou cheio de intimidades..._

Os olhos do Lord ganham aquele conhecido tom de vermelho, enquanto apertava o punho com força para não sair e lançar um belo "Crucio" seguido de um merecido "Avada Kedrava" no atrevido garoto que ousava tocar seu Harry.

- "Hey! Desde quando o Harry é meu?" – balança a cabeça negativamente, tentando bloquear aqueles pensamentos, no mínimo, complicados.

Nagini, por sua vez, sorria divertida com a cena. Se as serpentes sorrissem divertidas, é claro.

_- Estou sentindo um leve ar de ciúme?_ – pergunta com malicia.

_- Não se meta nisso._

_- Oh, com certeza estou. Não fique assim "Tommy", querido, aquele garoto não tem chance contra você._

- _Tommy?_ – arqueia uma sobrancelha – _Você, por acaso, está tentando cometer suicídio, ou quem sabe quer experimentar um pouco da Maldição Cruciatos?_

A serpente não se intimida, muito pelo contrário, sorri ainda mais:

_- Engraçadinho, como se você fosse bobo o bastante... O que eu quero é que você admita que está louquinho pelo menino Potter!_

_- O QUE?_

_- Exatamente o que ouviu._

_- Hum! Deve ter Whisky de Fogo no sangue dos animais que você anda comendo._

_- Nada disso. Apenas acho muito estranho você ter todo esse trabalho de se disfarçar e agüentar conviver com essa gente só para se aproximar do menino._

_- Faz parte do plano..._

_- Claro, do plano de levá-lo para sua cama, não é?_ – antes de o Lord responder, Nagini continua – _Não pense que estou te recriminando, muito pelo contrário, meu querido Lord... _– seus olhos de serpente ganham um intenso brilho – _O jovem Harry está mais do que "violável". Se eu fosse humana..._ – suspira -... _Não perderia uma oportunidade._

Tom encara a serpente, incrédulo.

_- Mas você é uma cobra. E uma cobra com sérios problemas mentais!_

_- Problema terá você se não "aproveitar" o garoto como se deve! Hum! – _Nagini desenrosca-se dele, indignada, voltando aos canos que serviam de acesso livre à escola_._

O Lord observava a serpente sair, sem conseguir parar de pensar nas palavras dela.

- "Cobra abusada!" – suspira irritado, mas lá no fundo, quiçá não tão no fundo, sabia que ela tinha razão.

Assim que viu Harry no ano anterior, no Ministério da Magia, desejou tomar para si aquele lindo corpo juvenil. E agora, quando sentiu o sabor daqueles deliciosos lábios sobre os seus, viu que não podia mais voltar a trás.

Provara da fruta proibida, então agora ela seria sua.

Teria Harry de um jeito ou de outro.

O Gryffindor querendo ou não.

Era só questão de tempo, pouco tempo, para aquele delicado corpo estar embaixo do seu. Para tocar aquela pele macia. Ouvir os gemidos extasiados. E tomar para si o que tanto desejava.

- Afinal... – murmura com um sorriso malicioso no rosto -... O moleque não está nada mal mesmo. Ao invés de matá-lo posso levá-lo para a fortaleza e fazer dele meu escravo pessoal por uns tempos.

- "TOM! - sua consciência, se é que podemos dizer que o Lord das Trevas possui uma, o repreende - Mantenha o foco! O foco!"

- Certo, o foco: Seduzi-lo, tomá-lo, apaixoná-lo perdidamente e depois de destruir seus sentimentos decidir o que fazer com ele.

- "Perfeito".

- Sim. Perfeito... – seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam com pura maldade.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, após o término da aula de Sirius, uma turma de Gryffindors e um "intrometido" Hufflepuff, de acordo com Rony, estavam no belo e arejado pátio da escola aproveitando para descansar e curtir um pouco aquele momento de final de tarde. Afinal, aula dupla de DCAO e aula dupla de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas não eram pouca coisa.

Rony, Seamus, Dean e Neville estavam sentados na grama, formando uma espécie de circulo, e com um baralho muggle nas mãos jogavam um interessante jogo que Harry havia ensinado.

- TRUCO!

- SEIS!

- NOVE!

- DOZE! - Rony grita e cola a carta mais forte do jogo na testa do pobre Neville.

- Droga, Neville! – Dean suspira – Você não sabe blefar!

E enquanto o quarteto se divertia, uma dupla de casais encontrava-se aproveitando o memento...

Ethan estava sentando embaixo de uma arvore com Hermione recostada em seu ombro e ambos discutiam sobre um livro de poções que a castanha apoiava no colo. Próximo a eles, mas sob a sombra de outra árvore, Cedric convocara uma bandeja de deliciosas uvas e as colocava carinhosamente na boca de Harry, que se encontrava com o corpo deitado no chão e a cabeça no colo do namorado.

- Não confio nele – Cedric diz de repente.

Harry apenas suspira e abre a boca para engolir a uva que o namorado lhe dava.

- Você deve ter reparado bem que é o mesmo cara que dançou com você no Salem, sábado passado... – o castanho continua – Hum! Onde já se viu um professor fazer isso com um aluno?

- Eu ainda não era aluno dele – replica calmamente, saboreando outra uva.

- Mesmo assim! Você é menor de idade!

- Se for olhar por esse lado, você também é maior de idade, Ced...

- Mas é diferente! – suspira irritado.

- Claro, tanto faz... – dá os ombros, concentrando-se mais em seu estomago vazio desde o café da manhã, e assim, saboreando mais algumas deliciosas uvas.

- Aposto que ele quer "algo mais" com você – estreita os olhos com desconfiança.

- "E teria conseguido se o Snape não tivesse atrapalhado" – suspira mentalmente, mas logo coloca uma expressão de descaso – Não seja bobo, Ced...

- Se o professor Dumbledore...

- Cedric! – Harry o interrompe dessa vez encarando-o seriamente – O professor Kinney é um profissional gabaritado que quer apenas ensinar seus alunos. E eu sou "a-droga-do-menino-que-sobreviveu", portanto, como qualquer outro, ele está interessado na minha história. Não envolva o Dumb...Professor Dumbledore em banalidades.

Ter aqueles belos olhos verdes fixos em si daquela forma tão séria e taxativa, faz o Hufflepuff se calar rapidamente. Não se atrevendo a discutir com o moreno.

- E a propósito... – Harry sorri com malicia, resolvendo mudar de estratégia -... Por que esse ciúme bobo? – pergunta sensualmente, incorporando-se para sentar-se no colo dele.

Cedric estremece ao sentir o Gryffindor sentar com uma perna em cada lado do seu quadril, praticamente em cima do seu já semi-ereto membro. Encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes, que dessa vez brilhavam com pura malicia e desejo.

- Não posso evitar – abraça a estreita cintura, prendendo o mais novo contra si. Fazendo seus corpos roçarem ainda mais - Quero você só para mim.

- Mas esse não foi o trato... – sorri sensualmente, mordendo e chupando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ah...

Harry sorri satisfeito, movimentando-se languidamente sobre o corpo do mais velho. Num roce lento, estimulante e sensual...

- Combinamos que seria uma relação aberta... – murmura no ouvido dele, com a voz delirantemente rouca.

- Mas...

Antes de o castanho replicar, uma imponente voz atrapalha os dois:

- Interrompo?

Tom Kinney encontrava-se em frente ao casal, olhando diretamente para Cedric, com pura ameaça em seus olhos.

Ao ouvir aquela profunda voz atrás de si, Harry sorri ainda mais, resolvendo mostrar ao professor que ninguém deixava Harry Potter naquela terrível situação e depois voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Na verdade... – Harry vira ligeiramente a cabeça, para contemplar o adulto -... Estamos um pouquinho ocupados, senhor.

- Percebo – diz entre os dentes – Mas preciso falar com você, Harry.

- Tem que ser agora? – pergunta como uma criança fazendo manha, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Tem!

O Lord já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que nunca teve. Se continuasse observando o jeito que aquele estúpido Hufflepuff abraçava a cintura de Harry, acabaria lançando centenas de Cruciatos e Avada Kedravas nele.

- Mesmo? – Harry suspira, beijando delicadamente o pescoço de Cedric.

- Mesmo!

Vendo a cara de deleite que o castanho fazia, Tom apertava os punhos dentro dos bolsos da túnica, contando até infinito para não puxar o Gryffindor pelos cabelos.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

- De verdade?

- Sim!

- Mas você...

- ANDA LOGO, POTTER!

Diante daquela ordem nem um pouquinho sutil, que os alunos ali por perto até pararam para observar, Harry finalmente se levanta.

- Ok. Já estou indo, nossa, que estresse... – comenta, batendo a poeira da túnica calmamente.

- Por favor, acompanhe-me, Harry – respira fundo para não puxá-lo pela orelha como a criança rebelde que parecia ser.

-x-

Após dizer aos outros que voltava em alguns minutos, Harry seguiu Tom até as proximidades do Bosque Proibido, numa área que poucas pessoas costumavam freqüentar. Durante os quarenta minutos caminhando nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer, até que Tom se deteve, indicando que aquele seria o local adequado.

Estavam quase dentro da floresta, podendo ouvir os ruídos estranhos de alguns animais, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois parecia temer. Encaravam-se profundamente. Harry encostado numa árvore, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios e Tom, em frente a ele, sem desviar o olhar daquelas profundas esmeraldas que emanavam perigo e desejo.

- Então... – O Gryffindor resolve quebrar o silêncio -... Em que posso ajudá-lo, "professor"?

- Está bravo porque não terminamos nosso assunto, Harry? – sorri com malicia – Se for isso dirija sua raiva ao seu intrometido professor de Poções.

- Se você não tivesse enrolado tanto...

- Se você fosse menos impaciente...

- Hum! – Harry revira os olhos, mostrando seu tédio diante tudo aquilo – Me chamou aqui para isso?

- Não – diz calmamente – Chamei você aqui na qualidade de seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras.

- Essa é boa... – um sorrisinho sarcástico aparece nos lábios do Gryffindor.

Tom aproxima-se do delicioso corpo do menino, encarando-o de cima abaixo, mas sem tocá-lo.

- Fiquei sabendo de toda essa história de guerra, confronto com esses tais Comensais e que você é a esperança de salvação para o mundo mágico, não é?

- É... – responde entediado.

- Por isso, acho uma boa idéia você ter aulas extras de Defesa Avançada, para derrotar esse tal "Vold-não-sei-das-quantas".

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Afinal, ele parece ser um mago muito poderoso... – comenta, sem conseguir conter seu ego.

- O Voldemort?... Haha! – encara-o divertido – Ele não passa de um retardado megalomaníaco.

- O QUE? – um fugaz brilho vermelho aparece em seus olhos – Err... Digo, não fale assim de seus inimigos, pequeno, pode ser perigoso.

O sorriso sarcástico se acentua ainda mais nos lábios do menino.

- Perigoso? Hum, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele tentou me matar e não conseguiu...

O Lord se segurava para não lançar um Avada Kedrava naquele "moleque arrogante e atrevido".

- Sabe?... – Harry continua – Acho que ele está ficando meio gagá.

- Gagá?

- É, assim, passando do ponto... – solta uma gargalhada divertida – Sua mira já não deve ser mais a mesma.

- "Isso é o que vamos ver, seu fedelho idiota!" – já estava prestes a tirar a varinha do bolso, quanto sentiu o delicioso corpo do menino pegar-se ao seu.

- Mas você me chamou aqui só para falar do Voldemort? – pergunta com malicia, mordendo suavemente o pescoço do adulto.

Vendo ali uma oportunidade perfeita de castigá-lo com métodos mais "prazerosos", Tom puxa o menino com força para um beijo urgente e dominante. Harry, por sua vez, impulsiona-se para cima e passa as pernas em volta da cintura do adulto, correspondendo ao beijo da mesma forma. Então, o Lord segura aquelas torneadas pernas com firmeza e aproveita para apoiar, ou melhor, estampar dolorosamente o Gryffindor contra o tronco de uma árvore.

- Ahh... – Harry deixa escapar um pequeno gemido, entre dolorido e excitado, em meio ao beijo.

Mas mesmo assim o mais velho não para com sua faminta boca, que explorava a de Harry com voracidade e pouco cuidado, chegando a arrancar um filete de sangue dos preciosos lábios rosados.

E aquela violência e desejo serviam apenas para excitar ainda mais o Gryffindor, que delirava ao sentir Tom saborear o sangue que escorria de sua boca, enquanto desabotoava seu uniforme com brutalidade e rapidez.

- Ahhh Tom!... – geme extasiado, ao ver-se livre para recuperar um pouco de ar, enquanto o Lord seguia com seus selvagens beijos no pescoço alvo do menino.

Ambos encontravam-se com suas excitações dolorosamente erguidas dentro das calças e a fricção que Harry fazia sob o membro de Tom apenas piorava as coisas, nublando totalmente os sentidos do Slytherin, que agora focavam apenas no desejo de possuir o delicado menino que se contorcia em seus braços.

O Lord já desabotoara a camisa do Gryffindor e agora se concentrava em abrir sua calça, mas antes mesmo que pudesse ver o maravilhoso corpo juvenil exposto ao seu bel prazer, eles ouvem uma voz próxima às redondezas:

- HARRY?...

Ao reconhecer aquela voz, Harry arregala os olhos, assustado.

- Oh, Merlin! – e rapidamente procura se afastar do mais velho - "Não posso me arriscar que ele fale do Tom com alguém..." – pensava com nervosismo.

- HARRY?...

Novamente. E agora a voz parecia mais perto.

– Anda logo, me solta! – o menor sussurra irritado.

Com seu corpo flamejando de raiva e excitação, Tom se afasta do Gryffindor, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

- Não é possível... – o Lord murmura, desamarrotando sua túnica – Só pode ser perseguição!

- O que você queria? – Harry suspira contrariado, abotoando sua blusa com um simples movimento de varinha e logo em seguida, abanando-se para tentar aliviar o "inusitado calor" – Já passou mais de uma hora. Deveríamos estar no Salão Principal jantando.

O Lord estava prestes a responder, quando o dono daquela conhecida voz finalmente dá as caras:

- Finalmente te achei... – Cedric parecia preocupado.

- Sim, pois é...

Harry dava um sorrisinho, agradecendo mentalmente a Sirius por ceder sua túnica imaginando que o afilhado estava com frio, para o "aproveitador Diggory" não abraçá-lo tanto. E agora a confortável túnica, ajustada magicamente para o seu tamanho, escondia seu estado assim como a de Tom.

- Professor Kinney... – o castanho volta-se ao mais velho, com um ar de poucos amigos –... Preciso levar o Harry comigo.

- O inútil do Pettigrew devia ter mirado direito lá no cemitério... – murmura entre os dentes.

- O que?

Tom suspira irritado.

- Nada não, Harry... Mas diga-me, senhor Diggory, por que tanta urgência?

- O professor Dumbledore não quer que Harry perca o jantar.

- Ah, claro – aperta os punhos ligeiramente.

Percebendo que o ambiente tornava-se "um pouco" hostil, Harry se apressa em ir ao encontro do castanho e tirá-lo logo dali.

- Então vamos, Ced... – sorri, com as bochechas ainda um pouco coradas pela excitação que não abandonava seu corpo – Até mais To... err, Professor!

Mas antes que Harry pudesse arrastar Cedric de volta ao castelo, o Lord os detém:

- Só mais um minuto.

- Hum? – os dois se voltam a ele novamente, curiosos.

- Sua casa é Hufflepuff, não é mesmo Diggory?

- Sim... – encara-o, sem entender muito bem.

- Certo. Menos 50 pontos para Hufflepuff – diz calmamente – Nos vemos depois, Harry.

E sem falar mais nada, o professor se coloca a caminhar, despreocupado, em direção ao castelo. Deixando para trás um perplexo e excitado Gryffindor ao lado de um igualmente perplexo, porém furioso, Hufflepuff.

-x-

Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde a "sutil" conversa com Tom nas proximidades do Bosque Proibido e agora Harry caminhava junto ao namorado, pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção ao Salão Principal, tentando acalmá-lo e ao mesmo tempo baixar sua excitação.

- Ele é louco!

- Ced, por favor, acalme-se... – suspira, sentindo sua desperta ereção roçar incomodamente no tecido da cueca "justa de mais" que usava.

- Aquele maldito pedófilo! Onde já se viu um professor dar em cima do aluno descaradamente?

- Ele não deu... – revira os olhos, impaciente – "Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu que teria dado tudo e mais um pouco... Céus! Não posso pensar nisso!" – respira fundo, tentando ignorar o incomodo entre as pernas.

- Esse cretino! Hum, tinha que ser mais como... como... o professor Snape, por exemplo!

Harry sorri com malicia, pensando:

- "Oh, Merlin! Se for ao menos parecido já está ótimo!"

- Por que você está sorrindo assim, Harry? – pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada, encarando-o seriamente.

- "Aquele ditado muggle é que está certo: Quem não tem cão caça com gato".

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto do rosto, Harry encurrala Cedric na parede e começa a beijá-lo intensamente, friccionando seus corpos e com isso, fazendo o Hufflepuff perceber seu estado de excitação.

- Ced, my honey... – encara-o intensamente ao se separarem para recuperar o fôlego – Por que, ao invés de irmos jantar, não fazemos um "lanchinho" bem mais prazeroso no banheiro dos monitores?

O olhar inundado de desejo do Gryffindor, junto àquelas palavras sussurradas mais do que sugestivamente, foi o que bastou para o castanho segurar o pulso do namorado com firmeza e puxá-lo até o excitante lugar que ficava a poucos metros dali.

- Chocolate quente – Harry diz à tapeçaria da sereia que guardava o local, e esta rapidamente permite a passagem dos dois.

Assim que entram na bela habitação, o moreno volta a encurralar o castanho numa parede e retoma à prazerosa tarefa de tirar a camisa dele, enquanto distribuía beijos pelos ombros fortes. Mas Cedric encarava-o surpreso.

- Como sabe a senha?

- O Dumbledore me deu – responde simplesmente – caso eu precisasse relaxar.

- Nossa...

- Pois é... – joga a camisa do maior para longe e em seguida, a sua própria – Mais alguma pergunta? – dá um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Aqueles olhos verdes o encaravam com tanta malicia que foi simplesmente impossível para Cedric, não puxá-lo para um beijo ardente e esquecer o resto do mundo. Dominando aqueles lábios rosados, explorando com desejo aquela delicada boca que o correspondia da mesma forma, fazendo suas línguas travarem uma árdua e deliciosa batalha para tentar submeter uma à outra.

- Não... – responde, após se separarem para tomar um pouco de ar -... Era só isso.

Com movimentos rápidos e exatos Cedric desabotoa a calça de Harry e a leva, junto com a cueca ajustada, de encontro ao chão.

- Ahh... – Harry geme de desejo ao sentir como a língua do castanho percorria aquela parte de sua anatomia que tanto implorava por atenção.

Contendo seus próprios desejos de tragar o Gryffindor de uma vez só, Cedric volta a ficar em pé e tira rapidamente suas próprias calças, revelando sua pulsante excitação. Sem tirar os olhos daquelas esmeraldas que percorriam seu corpo, nubladas de cobiça, o castanho cola seus corpos fazendo uma deliciosa fricção, enquanto percorria o pescoço alvo com seus lábios famintos.

O que o Hufflepuff não percebia era que o desejo que transbordava nos olhos de Harry pareciam dirigidos à outra pessoa. Como se vissem algo além de Cedric... Ou alguém...

- Você nem imagina o quanto eu te quero, Harry... – sussurra no ouvido dele, com a voz rouca, guiando-o lentamente até a borda daquela imensa e maravilhosa banheira, que mais parecia uma piscina e que, curiosamente, já se encontrava a espera dos dois. Com todas as inúmeras torneiras despejando as águas coloridas, quentes, e com um aroma magnífico que os excitava ainda mais.

- É mesmo?... Então prova. – Harry replica no mesmo tom de voz, encarando-o intensamente.

Com cuidado Cedric pega no colo aquele esguio e suave corpo que mais parecia ao de um Adônis e o coloca dentro da água para em seguida, juntar-se a ele. Harry, por sua vez, passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Cedric começando um beijo lento e sensual. Onde sua língua percorria calmamente a boca do castanho concentrando-se em, por vezes, chupar aqueles deliciosos lábios. Enquanto o maior correspondia, encantado, com um braço sujeitando firmemente sua cintura e a outra mão percorrendo suas torneadas pernas suavemente.

Sem interromper o beijo, Cedric leva um de seus dedos à ansiosa entrada de Harry e lentamente o introduz, fazendo movimentos profundos e sensuais, enquanto com a outra mão passava a estimular o membro do Gryffindor no mesmo ritmo contagiante.

- Ahhh!... Ced... – Harry joga a cabeça para trás, deixando um gemido rouco sair dos seus lábios, enquanto passava as pernas envolta da cintura do castanho. Ansiando por mais. Incitando-o a preenchê-lo o mais rápido possível. Já passara pelas preliminares o dia inteiro, precisava de "ação" agora!

- Adoro quando você geme para mim, meu Gryffindor lindo... – sussurra no ouvido dele, sentindo seu próprio membro latejar de tamanho desejo. Mas mesmo assim, se contém, Harry parecia ainda mais estreito e por isso precisava tomar cuidado para não machucá-lo.

Com cuidado o castanho coloca um segundo dedo e aumenta um pouco mais o ritmo, apenas um pouco, para desespero de Harry.

- Ced! Vem logo! – Não era um pedido.

Diante de tal urgência, tanto a de Harry quanto a sua própria, Cedric já coloca um terceiro dedo junto aos outros dois, movimentando-os rapidamente mesmo com a leve expressão de dor que Harry fazia. E após alguns poucos minutos retira-os de forma abrupta, ganhando um gemido contrariado por parte do Gryffindor, mas que logo se torna um grito de dor e prazer ao sentir como o castanho o preenchia totalmente numa só estocada.

- Você...está bem?... – pergunta preocupado, com a voz quebrada pelo prazer de sentir-se esmagado por aquele delicioso e estreito lugar.

- Si..Sim... – Harry respirava agitado, abraçando os ombros do castanho com força, enquanto mantinha as pernas firmemente sujeitas em volta de sua cintura.

Não tardou muito para o Gryffindor começar a mover o quadril, oferecendo ao castanho um convite mudo, que é muito bem recebido. Em poucos instantes o Hufflepuff já entrava e saía lentamente daquele delicioso corpo. Num vai e vem ritmado e excitante, porém ainda muito lento para o moreno.

- Ced... ahhh... Mais!

- Ahhh... Harry! – com um gemido rouco, Cedric passa a investir mais rápido...

E mais...

E mais...

Estimulando o membro do Gryffindor no mesmo ritmo intenso e profundo, enquanto entrava e saía.

Entrando e saindo...

Sendo deliciosamente engolido por aquele estreito lugar. Indo e voltando na próstata de Harry e assim, fazendo este quase beirar a loucura de um delicioso orgasmo que consumia cada célula do seu corpo.

- Ahhhhhh!... To...Ced!... – com um gemido rouco que por pouco não chamou pelo professor de DCAO, Harry chega ao clímax, contraindo seu interior devido aquela arrebatadora sensação e com isso, levando o castanho ao clímax também. Este estava tão imerso na maravilhosa sensação que, por sorte, não percebeu o quase deslize do Gryffindor.

Após passar alguns segundos naquela mesma posição, aproveitando para normalizar sua respiração, Cedric sai com cuidado do interior de Harry e o trás para descansar em seus braços, acariciando a face lindamente corada.

- Agora vou dar um delicioso banho em você, o que acha? – pergunta docemente, beijando com carinho os lábios entreabertos que ainda buscavam recuperar o alento.

- Vou adorar... – sorri, relaxando totalmente contra aquele corpo forte e protetor que o abraçava e passava uma esponja com a água morna em cada delicado pedacinho de sua pele.

- Apenas relaxe... – sussurra, abraçando-o um pouco mais e continuando sua prazerosa tarefa de cuidar do Gryffindor. Do SEU Gryffindor.

- Uhum... – Harry cerra os olhos, levando seus pensamentos a um certo novo professor. Imaginando como seria se fosse ele que estivesse ali, no lugar do Hufflepuff, abraçando e acariciando seu corpo – "Pelo menos consegui, finalmente, liberar toda a tensão... Hum, ficar só naquele chove e não molha, não dá".

E com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Harry perguntava-se quando teria a oportunidade de chegar "aos finalmente" com seu sedutor e extremamente sexy professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, enquanto um apaixonado Cedric cuidava para acariciar delicadamente cada pedacinho de sua imaculada pele.

- "Meu Harry, será só meu algum dia..." – Cedric pensava esperançoso.

- "Aguarde Tom, essas aulas extras serão bem interessantes..." – Harry pensava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Bom, finalmente, aqui está o sétimo capítulo! – sorrindo animada – Hehe... Eu deveria estar estudando para a prova de segunda-feira, mas fazer o que? xD Sacrifícios precisam ser feitos para um bem maior! – olhar esperançoso, perdido além do horizonte.

Quanto ao capítulo... Nossa, eu estou ficando com pena do Harry e do Tom xD Poxa, nunca que eles saem das preliminares, sempre tem um que atrapalha! Nha... Será que vão conseguir consumar seu... Desejo? xD Um dia, quem sabe... Eu, como autora, posso garantir que esse dia está chegando xD Mas vamos combinar que o Harry não está nem um pouquinho desesperado viu? Poxa, com o Sev, o Draco, o Ced e mais metade de Hogwarts aos seus pés xD Aquele Gryffindor tem é que agradecer a Merlin seu abençoado mel! xD

Bom... No próximo capítulo teremos uma visão mais geral das coisas e... Fãs de Drarry é para vocês! xD Ui, o loiro mais gostoso do pedaço vai entrar em ação! – pega os pompons de torcida – Dale Draco! xD

Nha... Espero que gostem desse capítulo e se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** é aquele combinado de sempre... – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – Deixem suas **Reviews****! **

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos super especiais e muitos beijos cheios de carinho para...

**Srta.Kinomoto**... **Nandda**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**... **Elizia Kiyamada**... **Giny Weasley Potter**... e à **tsuzuki yami**!

Muito obrigada, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Pelas maravilhosas Reviews de vocês! São elas que me mantém para cima e incentivada a escrever. Nhai... agradeço de coração e por isso peço que mandem mais. Por favor, quero saber o que todos estão achando – sorrindo esperançosa.

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cinco dias transcorreram desde que o professor Tom Kinney ingressou em Hogwarts para lecionar Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras. Cinco dias em que os alunos colocaram-se a apreciar o quão inteligente e charmoso ele era. Cinco dias se passaram e nada do "menino-que-sobreviveu" cair nos braços daquele irresistível homem, para frustração de ambas as partes.

Durante a semana, em cada oportunidade que surgia os dois já estavam escondidos se atracando em algum canto, mas parecia que a "Lei de Murphy" não os deixava em paz e como resultado logo surgia algum fã de Harry procurando-o para um amasso, ou Cedric que o seguia como um guarda-costas, da mesma forma que Rony e por incrível que pareça até Snape encontrava-se na mesma situação. Parecia que todos estavam em comum acordo de não deixar o pobre Golden-Boy e o professor de DCAO terem um minuto de sossego.

E para completar a terrível – na opinião de Tom e Harry – situação, o professor Dumbledore mandou deixar as aulas extras para depois do seu aniversário, alegando que não queria seu precioso aluno cansado de mais para a festa. Por pouco que Harry não lançou uma imperdoável no meio daquele sorriso safado do velhote.

(Flashback...)

Tom e Harry encontravam-se sentados em frente à mesa do diretor de Hogwarts. O professor de Defesa encarava o ancião com um brilho de ameaça muito bem dissimulado, enquanto o mais novo mostrava-se totalmente alheio, para não dizer entediado com aquele silêncio todo. Já o velho diretor encontrava-se calado desde que os mandara entrar e por vezes analisava o novo professor com um olhar crítico, para logo depois encarar seu precioso aluno com afeição.

- "Isso não vai acabar nunca?" – Harry suspira mentalmente ao ver os adultos se estudando com certa desconfiança.

E na opinião do jovem Don Juan de Hogwarts seu precioso tempo poderia ser bem melhor aproveitado com outras coisas, do que ver os dois experientes magos se encarando milimetricamente.

- Bom, como o professor Kinney parece ter perdido a língua... – o encara de soslaio – Vou direto ao assunto, diretor.

- O que?

- Ahn?

Os dois parecem voltar à realidade. E por um breve momento Tom tem que conter sua magia para não lançá-la contra o velhote. Enquanto este balançava a cabeça negativamente achando estar vendo coisas de mais.

- "Que idéia... Voldemort não se arriscaria tanto" – por fim volta suas atenções ao menino – Sinto muito, Harry... Em que posso ajudá-los mesmo?

Harry suspira, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

- Estamos aqui, senhor, porque o professor Kinney achou uma boa idéia me dar aulas extras por causa da guerra.

- Hum. Sim, continue...

- De fato, diretor – Tom sorri internamente ao ver o olhar interessado do mais velho – Fiquei sabendo que esse tal de Voldemort está precisamente atrás do Har...Potter e achei que seria interessante ele aprender encantamentos novos que não vemos muito por aqui...

- E isso seria no horário fora da aula para não atrapalhar o andamento da matéria – Harry completa.

Diante daquela proposta, o velho diretor mantém-se em silêncio por alguns instantes. Obviamente parecia uma ótima idéia, assim seu querido aluno estaria preparado para derrotar de uma vez por todas aquele insuportável Mago das Trevas, mas com certeza iria exigir muito esforço do "pequenino" então seria melhor que ele estivesse bem descansado para começar o treinamento.

- Não sei... – os intensos olhos azuis mostravam-se misteriosos.

- Como não sabe, senhor? – Harry coloca sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho abandonado e encara o diretor, com seus brilhantes olhos verdes quase lacrimejando – É uma boa idéia, não é? Hein? Hein?

- Oh, Harry! Não faça assim... – Dumbledore sorri com ternura, era simplesmente impossível negar algo àquele pequeno.

E contemplando a cena, Tom estava a um passo de agarrar Harry e em seguida lança um Avada Kedrava naquele velhote maluco que não parava se sorri para o SEU menino.

- Então, isso significa um sim? – o sorriso inocente nos lábios do Gryffindor não mostrava nem de longe o que sua esperta cabecinha pensava. Harry Potter parecia, finalmente, ter aprendido a lidar com o diretor do colégio. Brigar e discutir não possuía os mesmos efeitos de pedir com a carinha certa, e agora que sabia disso o jovem mago inverterias os papéis e não seria mais um bonequinho nas mãos de ninguém, pelo contrário, a música tocaria como ele quisesse.

- É claro, Harry, você sabe que não nego nada a você...

Por um milésimo de segundo uma aura negra e furiosa pareceu consumir o local, mas se dissipou rapidamente, fazendo o ancião e o adolescente acreditarem que era obra de suas imaginações.

- "Velhote desgraçado! Quem ele pensa que é para falar essas coisas?" – Tom respirava profundamente, tentando se controlar.

-... Mas – Dumbledore continua – Acho melhor essas aulas começarem depois da minha festa de aniversário, assim você estará mais descansado.

- O que? – Harry arregala os olhos – Mas eu estou bem!

- Não tente me enganar, mocinho. Fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou na aula do professor Kinney ontem, e tenho certeza que se deve ao fato de você não estar descansando bem.

- Não é isso, é que eu...

- Então trate de se comportar e sossegar, certo? Eu já falei para o senhor Diggory ficar de olho em você.

Na cadeira ao lado, Tom parecia estar fazendo Yoga para não socar aquele velhote abusado.

E Harry, por sua vez, também estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso.

- "Hum! É claro que ele gostou do meu namoro com Cedric, o idiota faz tudo que ele quer sem pestanejar! Velhote desgraçado!"

- Mas não se preocupe, a festa será no domingo, então segunda vocês já poderão começar. Eu sei que você quer aprender como derrotar aquele desgraçado logo, pequeno... Eu mesmo daria essas aulas, mas como o professor Kinney se ofereceu – sorri calidamente – "E agora não posso usar essa desculpa para passarmos mais tempo juntos..." – acrescenta mentalmente – tenho certeza que rapidamente você estará preparado.

- Se o senhor diz... – murmura entre os dentes.

- Agradeço a confiança – é a vez de Tom murmurar a contra gosto – Então, vamos Potter?

- Claro. Até mais diretor.

Os dois já se levantavam e seguiam em direção a porta, quando a voz do ancião os detém:

- Harry, meu querido, você poderia ficar mais alguns instantes, por favor?

- Er... Claro – sorri com nervosismo ao perceber o olhar flamejante de Tom – ...Boa noite, professor Kinney.

- Boa noite, Potter. Professor Dumbledore – diz o ultimo com puro veneno e se retira da sala, deixando seu "pior inimigo" e o odioso velhote sozinhos.

Azul conta Verde.

Turquesa contra Esmeralda.

Experiência contra "suposta" inocência.

Alvo Dumbledore encarava seu aluno favorito – fato que não fazia questão de esconder – com certo brilho enigmático nos olhos. E a sua frente, o jovem mago mantinha-se indiferente, sustentando o olhar sem um pingo de intimidação.

Após alguns segundos Dumbledore se levanta e, em silêncio, senta-se no confortável sofá encostado à parede dos fundos daquela interessante sala de formato circular. Chamando o aluno, com apenas um aceno, para sentar ao seu lado. E Harry, por sua vez, obedece calmamente.

- Harry, Harry... – Dumbledore suspira ao ver o menino com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes fixos em si – Eu já estava pensando em te dar aulas extras de Defesa...

- É mesmo? – a surpresa de Harry se devia mais ao fato do diretor estar compartilhando com ele o que pretendia, que pela ação em si.

- Exato. De uns tempos para cá você tem se distanciado de mim...

- "Oh, será que é porque eu odeio que tentem me manipular?" – pensa com sarcasmo.

- ...Então, por isso, eu estava pensando que com as aulas poderíamos passar mais tempo juntos – suspira – Mas o professor Kinney conhece feitiços estrangeiros e isso te ajudará muito...

- "Sem contar que ele é bem mais atraente..."

- No entanto, mesmo assim, eu gostaria que tentássemos aproximar nossa relação de novo, pequeno. Antes da profecia e tudo mais, você me tratava como um pai...

- "Claro, um pai que esconde o destino do filho e o engana sem compaixão"

- E mesmo com o Sirius estando livre e inocentado agora, não quero que você perca essa imagem por mim, Harry... – puxa-o delicadamente para um abraço e Harry, por sua vez, se deixa abraçar sem qualquer sentimento – O que me diz? Nos encontraremos mais vezes para conversar, para um chá, ou para o que você quiser fazer?

- "O que eu quiser..." – a mente de Harry trabalhava friamente naquele instante – "Isso pode ser interessante" – e com um sorriso docemente cruel nos lábios, o jovem Gryffindor corresponde ao abraço – Claro, senhor. Eu sinto muito se estive distante, é que... Bom, o senhor sabe...

Com uma expressão radiante no rosto, Dumbledore acaricia os cabelos revoltos do menino:

- Eu sei, Harry... E você não precisa se desculpar de nada.

- Certo...– o encara com carinho – Bom, agora eu realmente preciso ir, porque a professora McGonagall nos mandou fazer um ensaio enorme de Transfiguração e não tenho nem idéia de como começar – suspira tristemente – É que ela deu tão pouco tempo e eu ando tão exausto...

- Oh, mas a Minerva anda mesmo muito exigente. Hum, não se preocupe Harry, vá dormir e descansar bem que eu conversarei com ela para que você tenha mais tempo para entregar o trabalho.

- Se o senhor insiste... – sorri com sua mais linda carinha de menino inocente – Boa noite, diretor.

- Boa noite, Harry. Durma bem.

- Igualmente.

E com um sorriso de pura inocência que não se comparava ao malicioso sorriso que tinha por dentro, Harry se retira da sala. Pensando que as coisas estavam começando a dar certo.

- "Tirando o fato do velhote idiota, atrasar minhas preciosas "aulas" com Tom..." – suspira irritado – "Mas tudo bem, não precisaremos delas, já que essa semana terei tempo de sobra!"

O que o pobre Gryffindor não sabia é que mesmo com bastante tempo em sua preciosa agenda, o encontro com o professor – pelo menos para a finalidade que desejavam – não seria tão fácil assim. Na verdade se mostraria impossível.

(Fim do Flashback)

E naquele exato momento, sentado no balcão do pub mais badalado de Hogsmeade, Harry Potter degustava um delicioso "Fire Magic" acompanhado de seus inseparáveis amigos – Rony, Neville, Dean, Seamus e os gêmeos – enquanto pensava no quão insuportavelmente chata fora essa semana.

É claro que o lindo e desejado "Harry-tenho-quem-quiser-na-hora-que-eu-bem-entender-Potter" não se deixou abalar pelo fato de não ter conseguido o que queria com o professor de DCAO ainda, pelo contrário, o Gryffindor aproveitou cada um de seus amantes principalmente os mais submissos para descontar sua frustração e assim conservar um pouco de paciência, convencendo-se que logo, logo estaria nos braços daquele irresistível homem.

- Que cara é essa, Harry? – Dean pergunta – Parece irritado... Hummm, porque não vai dançar logo com aquele Hufflepuff do sexto ano que não para de te olhar?

- Quem?... – Harry olha na direção que o amigo apontava – Hum, talvez mais tarde. Agora quero curtir um pouco sozinho.

E sem dizer mais nada o Golden-Boy se levanta e segue para o meio da pista, no caminho as pessoas não duvidavam em abrir passagem para ele e, é claro, observar seu belo corpo seguindo para debaixo do globo de luzes.

As luzes coloridas refletiam na camisa branca, ligeiramente colada ao corpo, que Harry usava. Dando um contraste maravilhoso com a calça jeans folgada, que ficava um pouco abaixo do quadril deixando uma pequena e deliciosa mostra da cueca preta, numa espécie de rebeldia sexy que convidava os pobres mortais a querer saber o que havia por baixo daquelas irresistíveis vestes.

- Senhoras e senhores, esse é Harry Potter – Neville balançava a cabeça ligeiramente – Pode escolher curtir sozinho ou "pegar" qualquer um. É só ele querer.

- Uns com tanto, outros com tão pouco... – Dean suspira.

Harry, por sua vez, estava alheio aos comentários e aos olhares famintos de todos. Apenas o som contagiante do DJ fazia seu cérebro funcionar e seu corpo se movimentar no delirante embalo da musica. Suas pernas, seus braços, seu quadril... Tudo se movia em perfeita harmonia com a melodia. Em um ritmo sensual e provocativo que obrigava muitos a correrem em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

A noite estava deliciosa.

O ritmo prazeroso.

Seu corpo se movia com perfeição.

Mas ele queria mais...

Harry queria muito mais que aquilo...

Seus brilhantes olhos verdes percorriam cada pedacinho do Salem à procura de uma presa digna o suficiente de seus encantos.

Por um breve instante pôde contemplar seu "namorado", Cedric, que não deixava de encará-lo intensamente, enquanto permitia que um idiota qualquer tentasse satisfazê-lo com as mãos, nem ligando para quem era o idiota em questão. Seus olhos e pensamentos estavam centrados apenas no Gryffindor que agora dirigias suas esmeraldas a outro lugar, buscando "aquela pessoa" que não aparecia.

Muitos tentavam se aproximar, mas eram olimpicamente ignorados e logo desistiam, preferindo ficar a espreita e contemplar o espetáculo que aquele verdadeiro Adônis oferecia na pista. Depois resolveriam seus problemas em algum banheiro ou com uma ajuda qualquer.

As musicas seguiam...

Harry continuava se movendo com perfeição, para alegria de todos...

E seus olhos não paravam de percorrer todo o local, a procura de um verdadeiro estímulo para sua noite.

Um delicioso estímulo que parecia ter chegado naquele exato momento...

- O que?... – as pessoas em volta murmuravam.

- Nossa, é ele mesmo?

- Céus! – todos os estudantes presentes no local pareciam em choque – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém – e isso inclui o próprio Harry – esperava vê-lo ali.

E com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Harry observa-o vir em sua direção com aquele característico andar arrogante e seu ar presunçoso que assustava e encantava qualquer um.

Seus passos pareciam acompanhar o ritmo da música...

Uma música que começava a tocar mostrava-se feita sob medida para os dois:

Baby, can't you see?  
**(Querido você não vê?)**

I'm calling.  
**(Estou te chamando).**

A guy like you,  
**(Um cara como você,)**

Should wear a warning.  
**(Devia usar um aviso).**

It's dangerous,  
**("É perigoso")**

I'm falling.  
**(Estou sentindo).**

- Então esse é o inferninho que você vive metido, Potter?

- Exato – sorri, passando os braços descaradamente em volta do pescoço dele, coisa que fez metade do pub quase ter um ataque do coração e a outra metade cair desmaiada – Mas não esperava vê-lo por aqui, Malfoy...

- Digamos que eu estava entediado e resolvi ver por onde o Don Juan mais famoso de Hogwarts andava... – dá seu característico sorrisinho cínico, envolvendo a cintura do Gryffindor com seus braços fortes.

Bom, a essa altura todos já estavam pegando suas câmeras mágicas e registrando o momento em que os dois piores inimigos declarados de Hogwarts dançavam sensualmente, juntos, no meio da pista.

Mexendo seus corpos da maneira mais lascívia que a música os incitava a fazer. Definitivamente parecia feita para os dois. E eles sabiam disso.

- Oh, estava com saudades seu Slytherin orgulhoso?

- Uhum. Não tenho culpa... – sussurra no ouvido dele – Você é tóxico.

There's no escape,  
**(Não há saída,)**

I can't wait.  
**(Não posso esperar).**

I need a hit,  
**(Preciso de um golpe,)**

Baby, give me it.  
**(Querido, me dá).**

You're dangerous,  
**(É perigoso,)**

I'm loving it.  
**(Estou adorando isso).**

Harry sorria com malicia enquanto roçava seu corpo no do loiro de forma sensual e excitante, ora pressionando a virilha dele com sua coxa, ora escorregando as mãos por dentro da camisa de seda verde-musgo que o Slytherin usava, ou até colocando-se de costas e descendo e subindo lentamente com o corpo colado ao dele, fazendo a respiração do pobre dragão acelerar de maneira vertiginosa.

- Não sei se notou, Dragãozinho... – murmura no ouvido dele – Mas metade de Hogwarts está testemunhando uma dança sensual entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

- Eu notei, Gryffindor. Por quê? Está com medo?

Aquele olhar desafiante pareceu fazer o sangue de Harry ferver, e na mesma hora ele puxou o Slytherin pela nuca para um ardente e ousado beijo. Onde suas línguas travavam uma batalha voraz pelo controle uma da outra, chupando, mordendo, dançando no mesmo ritmo sensual da música.

E após alguns segundos, ao se separarem para recuperar o fôlego, Harry murmura no ouvido dele com uma voz perigosa e sarcástica:

- Apenas tome cuidado, dragãozinho, o mundo não vai parar para você descer.

Too high, can't come down.  
**(Muito alto, não posso descer).**

Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round.  
**(Perdendo minha cabeça, que dá voltas e voltas).**

Do you feel me now?  
**(Você me sente agora?)**

**- **E quem disse que eu quero descer, meu leãozinho presunçoso? – com seu maravilhoso "Sorriso Malfoy" nos lábios, Draco puxa o Gryffindor para outro beijo, ainda mais exigente e fogoso que o ultimo. Buscando deixar claro quem estava no controle por ali.

Ao mesmo tempo as mãos do Slytherin passeavam pelo corpo de Harry com pura maestria e desejo, percorrendo cada pedacinho da pele macia que a camisa branca escondia. Mas em nenhum segundo seus corpos haviam deixado de se mover no ritmo da múscia, pelo contrário, cada vez pareciam mais unidos naquela melodia quente e sensual que consumia uma por uma suas células.

Os corpos juntos.

O balanço sincronizado.

Os movimentos excitantes.

O beijo ardente que tirava o fôlego de todos que assitiam...

Tudo parecia um momento eterno em que a magia materializava-se em sedução e paixão, devorando-os por completo. Envenenando-os. Intoxicando-os.

On the taste of your lips,  
**(Com o sabor dos seus lábios,)**

I'm on a ride.  
**(Eu entro numa viagem).**

You're toxic I'm slipping under.  
**(Sua arma tóxica está escorregando).**

On the taste of your poison, paradise.  
**(Com o sabor de um paraíso de veneno).**

I'm addicted to you,  
**(Sou viciado em você,)**

Don't you know that you're toxic?  
**(Você não sabe que você é tóxico?)**

And I love what you do,  
**(E eu adoro o que você faz)**

Don't you know that you're toxic?  
**(Você não sabe que você é tóxico?)****  
**

- Você não sabe que você é tóxico? – Draco pergunta, após separarem seus lábios e se encararem com ambas as faces coradas, pelo beijo, a dança e a excitação.

- É mesmo? – sorri com malicia, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha – Então cuidado, pode ser perigoso...

- Sou um Malfoy, meu caro. Eu brinco com o perigo.

- Uma hora você pode se arrepender.

- Eu nunca me arrependo.

Fogo versus fogo.

Os olhos dos dois estavam em chamas e se encaravam mutuamente. Desafiavam-se. Provocavam-se. Um queria provar ao outro que estava certo e nada os fariam voltar atrás.

Aquilo sim era algo digno de Harry Potter.

Aquele desafio.

A excitação.

O loiro mais desejado de Hogwarts duvidando de suas palavras e incitando-o a prová-las.

This getting late,**  
(Está ficando tarde,)**

To give you up.  
**(Para me livrar de você).**

I took a sip,  
**(Eu dou um gole,)**

From a devil's cup.  
**(No copo do demônio).**

Slowly,  
**(Pouco a pouco,)**

It's taking over me.  
**(Está me dominando).**

- Muito cuidado, Draco Lucius Malfoy, você não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Isso é verdade... – agarra-o ainda mais forte pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem num delicioso baque mudo – Não sei o que se passa por essa problemática e manipuladora cabecinha. Mas sei do que esse corpinho gostoso precisa...

Harry solta um pequeno gemido provocante que, mesmo com a música, Draco pode ouvir muito bem e que faz o corpo do loiro estremecer de desejo. Um desejo que ficava mais difícil de conter a cada movimento sensual que o moreno fazia.

- Sabe mesmo? – o hálito quente do Gryffindor contra sua nuca tornava sua capacidade de raciocínio mil vezes menor – Ou você acha que sabe?

- É claro que eu sei.

- Pense bem Malfoy, haverá uma hora em que você não terá como sair do que está se metendo.

- Hum, não me preocupo com isso.

- Eles o apontarão como mais uma das conquistas de Harry Potter...

- Já estão fazendo.

- E você não poderá negar a verdade...

- Não nego.

- Tão pouco poderá voltar atrás...

- Não quero.

- Sabe por quê? Porque será tarde de mais.

- Mal posso esperar...

Too high, can't come down.  
**(Muito alto, não posso descer).**

It's in the air, it's all around.  
**(Perdendo minha cabeça, que dá voltas e voltas).**

Can you feel me now?  
**(Você me sente agora?)**

Os olhares de todos, sem exceção, estavam voltados à pista. Ninguém parecia acreditar que aqueles eram, de fato, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy abraçados – para não dizer descaradamente agarrados – no meio da pista de dança, movimentando seus belos corpos no ritmo sensual que a música sugeria.

Os amigos do Gryffindor encaravam a cena, chocados, desde o balcão. A bebida há muito tempo estava intacta no copo e suas bocas encontravam-se ligeiramente abertas, numa mostra de pura incredulidade. E ao mesmo tempo, Cedric havia enxotado o pobre garoto que estava com ele e agora encarava aquele "espetáculo de horrores" com um olhar assombrado. O "seu" Harry estava com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que "Draco-odioso-desgraçado-arrogantemente-convencido-e-insuportavel-Malfoy". Era de mais para ser verdade. Ele só não ia até lá agora mesmo e dava um basta naquilo porque seria a ultima vez que veria seu lindo Gryffindor, pois este o colocaria à ponta pés para fora de sua vida. Então nada melhor do que agüentar firme e cravar as unhas na palma da mão.

E enquanto alguns se mostravam chocados, outros desolados, outros aterrados e a maioria a ponto de se jogar da janela mais próxima, Draco e Harry continuavam acompanhando o delicioso ritmo da música como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo. Pareciam realmente intoxicados com o aroma e a sensualidade um do outro.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy sabia que era uma loucura. Cedo ou tarde aquilo chegaria ao ouvido do seu pai e então só Merlin poderia prever, mas mesmo assim não se importava, o sabor dos lábios do Gryffindor parecia embriagá-lo e levá-lo a uma maravilhosa realidade fora dali.

É claro que por um instante Draco teve medo – coisa que nunca admitiria - da reação do moreno ao vê-lo ali. Pensou que ele se distanciaria ou até que o afastaria quando chegasse perto, mas não. Harry estava disposto a loucuras.

O Gryffindor estava à procura do perigo.

E ele chegara na hora certa.

On the taste of your lips,  
**(Com o sabor dos seus lábios,)**

I'm on a ride.  
**(Eu entro numa viagem).**

You're toxic I'm slipping under.  
**(Sua arma tóxica está escorregando).**

On the taste of your poison, paradise.  
**(Com o sabor de um paraíso de veneno).**

I'm addicted to you,  
**(Sou viciado em você,)**

Don't you know that you're toxic?  
**(Você não sabe que você é tóxico?)**

And I love what you do,  
**(E eu adoro o que você faz)**

Don't you know that you're toxic?  
**(Você não sabe que você é tóxico?)****  
**

Don't you know that you're toxic?  
**(Você não sabe que você é tóxico?)**

- O impecável Draco Malfoy não está se preocupando com o que o "papai" irá falar? – Harry sorri com malicia, passando a língua lentamente pelo pescoço dele – Isso me parece cada vez mais interessante...

- Eu sei o que faço, Potter. Ao contrário de um certo "Harry-sou-um-anjo-e-jamais-me-envolveria-com-o-filho-de-um-comensal-da-morte-Potter" que parece não entender em que situação está se metendo, já que o seu querido padrinho não ficará muito satisfeito com isso... E muito menos o velhote idiota que temos como diretor.

A risada cristalina do moreno preenche os sentidos do Slytherin junto com a contagiante melodia que continuava a tocar.

- Agradeço a preocupação, querido, mas eu sei controlar aqueles dois muito bem.

- Hum... – dá um sorrisinho de lado, percorrendo o convidativo corpo com suas mãos ágeis.

- Os dois e quem mais eu quiser, Dragãozinho...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então prova.

Intoxicate me now,  
**(Intoxique-me agora,)**

With your loving now,  
**(Se você me ama,)**

I think I'm ready now.  
**(Acho que estou pronto agora).**

(I think I'm ready now).  
**((Acho que estou pronto agora)).**

Intoxicate me now,  
**(Intoxique-me agora,)**

With your loving now,  
**(Se você me ama,)**

I think I'm ready now.  
**(Acho que estou pronto agora).**

Após um breve e intenso momento encarando aqueles olhos acinzentados, Harry o puxa para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, onde possuía total controle sobre ele. Um controle que Draco reverteu completamente ao apreendê-lo com ainda mais força contra o seu corpo e levar suas mãos até o delicioso bumbum do moreno para apertá-lo com vontade.

- Ahhhh...

Ambos deixam um gemido excitado escapar de seus lábios no tempo em que a musica acabava. E com ela seu inesquecível show dava por encerrado.

- Então quer que eu te leve para conhecer o lugar ou você tem uma proposta melhor para mim? – Harry pergunta com pura malicia.

- Uma proposta mil vezes melhor, meu caro leãozinho.

- Está esperando o que então?

- Essa sua pergunta encantadoramente arrogante que me deixa louco. Faz lembrar até eu mesmo.

Com seu característico sorrisinho de lado, Draco segue pela pista puxando-o em direção a saída. Diante do olhar chocado – se é que era possível chocar mais – de todos.

-x-

Em menos de dez minutos as vassouras Firebolt e Ninbus2001 fizeram tempo recorde ao aterrissar em Hogwarts. E num tempo ainda mais recorde, um excitado Slytherin e um igualmente excitado Gryffindor seguiam entre beijos e amassos até as masmorras.

- Ahh... Draco... – Harry geme de desejo após se separarem um pouco para recuperar o ar, momento em que o loiro aproveitou para concentrar-se em tirar a camisa do Gryffindor -...Espera, Draco... Ahh... O que estamos fazendo aqui?...

Ao sentir o moreno tentar afastá-lo, Draco tira suas atenções da prazerosa tarefa de distribuir beijos pelo suave pescoço e arrancar sua blusa, e o encara com impaciência.

- Qual o problema?

- Como qual o problema, seu Slytherin maníaco e psicopata? Simplesmente estamos no território das serpentes!

- E isso te assusta, Potter? – pergunta com puro sarcasmo e malicia, percorrendo o abdômen dele com seus dedos frios.

- "É claro, idiota! Se o Snape me encontra nessa situação sou um homem morto, ou pior..." – respira fundo, tentando afastar imagens aterrorizantes do professor de poções com a varinha apontada para o seu "querido amigo" – Lógico que não! Apenas não gostaria de encontrar seus amiguinhos rastejantes.

- Não se preocupe... – Draco o estampa contra a dura parede de pedra ao lado da entrada de sua Sala Comunal, aproveitando para morde-lhe o lóbulo da orelha com desejo – Estão todos dormindo ou no inferninho em que nós estávamos.

O pobre Gryffindor não tem nem tempo de replicar, pois sua boca já era invadia pelos lábios vorazes e exigentes do Slytherin que parecia querer "bebê-lo" de tamanha urgência que o submetia.

A língua de Draco percorria sua boca com tamanha destreza e paixão que as pernas do Gryffindor chegavam a fraquejar, mas por sorte o amante tinha-o muito bem preso em seus braços. E aproveitava para percorrer cada milímetro do seu corpo com uma intensidade e agilidade que chegava a enlouquecer. Em poucos segundos Harry já se encontrava com a camisa e a calça desabotoadas, a ponto de saírem voando do seu corpo.

- O que aconteceu, Dragão, parece que você está pegando fogo hoje?

Aquele sorrisinho cheio de malicia deixava os lábios, inchados pelo beijo, ainda mais belos. Harry encarava o loiro com os olhos em chamas, da mesma forma que o seu corpo, desejando mais.

- Às vezes nossas máscaras de frieza precisam cair... – agarra-o pela nuca, colocando-o frente à parede e aproveitando para roçar sua desperta ereção naquela deliciosa região que parecia chamá-lo -...Principalmente quando somos amantes do Gryffindor mais quente de Hogwarts.

- Ahhh... – morde o lábio com força para conter o gemido. Adorava quando o Dragão estava daquela forma altiva e imponente, tornava as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

- Se eu deixar é capaz de você se meter na cama de algum idiota... Como esse novo professor, por exemplo.

Na mesma hora, Harry solta-se facilmente do agarre dele e volta-se para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes possuíam um brilho intenso, mas que o Slytherin não conseguiu definir, porque o moreno já o puxava para um beijo violento e impaciente.

E após alguns segundos, onde Draco achou que não sairia com fôlego dali, o moreno finalmente o solta e o encara profundamente.

- Por que você usa sua boquinha para coisas mais interessantes ao invés de ficar delirando com bobagens, heim?... – segura o queixo dele, aproximando os rostos perigosamente - Não arruíne minha paciência Draco.

Para o Slytherin aquilo foi de mais. A pose imponente de Harry praticamente implorava para submetê-lo e acabar com aquele orgulho. Já estava se vendo penetrando-o e mandando-o gemer mais alto, acabando com aquela pose de "eu tenho o controle" que o Gryffindor tanto adorava.

E com esse desejo deixando seu corpo cada vez mais em chamas, Draco murmura a senha para a tapeçaria que guardava a entrada e já puxa o Gryffindor para dentro da sala, não dando tempo sequer para ele raciocinar.

- Woow... – Harry murmura, olhando em volta.

É claro que ele já conhecia o Salão Comunal Slytherin graças à experiência com a Poção Polisuco no segundo ano, mas mesmo assim entrar naquele lugar depois de tanto tempo fazia seu corpo estremecer, não de medo, mas por uma estranha excitação que o invadia.

Uma excitação que crescia ainda mais ao sentir o loiro apoiá-lo contra uma mesa de madeira escura, usada para os alunos estudarem, e praticamente arrancar sua calça, mandando-a junto com a cueca para qualquer ponto no chão.

- Ahhh... Draco! – geme alto, sentindo como outro se desfazia rapidamente de suas próprias vestes e situava-se atrás dele, roçando em sua entrada sugestivamente.

- Isso, Potter... – sorri com malicia, colocando três dedos em frente à boca do Gryffindor, que não duvidou em chupá-los prazerosamente, como uma criança pequena degustando um delicioso sorvete - ...Adoro tê-lo nessa posição...

Harry sorri, brincando com a língua envolta daqueles finos dedos que o deixavam louco. Adorando observar a expressão de prazer que Draco colocava a cada pequena carícia que sua língua fazia.

- Ahhhh... – geme excitado, sentindo o loiro penetrá-lo lentamente com um dedo. Numa doce e lenta tortura.

- Seus gemidos são deliciosos Potter... Continue assim... – sorri ao mais puro estilo Malfoy. Encarando-o com arrogância e desejo. Muito desejo.

Mas Draco não estava lidando com qualquer um.

Não era por nada que aquele embaixo do Slytherin era considerado o manjar mais desejado de Hogwarts e poderia ter quem quisesse aos seus pés.

Harry Potter jamais deixaria alguém submetê-lo totalmente. O controle nunca saía por completo de suas mãos.

- Ahh... Eu sei... Sempre falam isso... Em qualquer posição, eles são maravilhosos...

Uma pontada inevitável de ciúme preenche o corpo do loiro, que na mesma hora coloca um segundo dedo de forma abrupta, arrancando um gemido doloroso por parte do Gryffindor.

- Ops... – sorri com seu característico ar presunçoso – Foi de mais para você, Potter?

- Ahhh... De forma alguma... Ahh... Malfoy! – responde entre os dentes, praticamente fuzilando-o com o olhar.

No entanto os dois não têm mais tempo para continuar com a deliciosa discussão, pois passos decididos pareciam descer as escadas – que levava aos dormitórios - em direção aos amantes que naquele exato momento encaravam-se, preocupados.

E para piorar a situação, Harry ouve a voz de seu "querido" professor de poções resmungando algo sobre adolescentes encrenqueiros, enquanto descia a escada com a varinha, sob feitiço "Lumos", apontando para todos os lados.

- Droga, o Snape está verificando os dormitórios... – Draco murmura, saindo rapidamente de cima do Gryffindor para pegar as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e lançá-las embaixo de alguma almofada.

- Só agora você avisa, idiota! – Harry estava mais pálido que o próprio Slytherin e saía rapidamente de cima da mesa, indo à procura de sua varinha.

- Eu não sabia...

- Incompetente!

E enquanto os dois discutiam Snape se aproximava.

Mas para piorar a situação - na opinião de Harry – um conhecido sorriso malicioso aparece nos lábios do loiro, que já puxava a capa de invisibilidade que o Gryffindor mantinha sempre guardada no bolso da calça – sob um feitiço de encolhimento– e jogava sobre os dois.

- Finalmente uma boa idéia, Malfoy, mas por que esse sorrisinho...?

Harry não tem nem tempo de completar a pergunta, pois o Slytherin já o puxava para o sofá e sentava-o no seu colo, com a capa sob os dois, no exato momento em que Snape aparecia na sala.

- Esses adolescentes insuportáveis... – Snape dava as caras, com seu mau humor mais afiado que o normal, reclamando dos pobres Slytherin que deixavam a sala toda desarrumada. Com cadeiras no chão, livros espalhados pela mesa, almofadas jogadas...

O Gryffindor, por sua vez, estava com o coração quase saindo pela boca. E sua situação só piorou quando sentiu o loiro colocar novamente os dois dedos dentro dele sem nenhum aviso. Fazendo-o morder o lábio com força para não gritar um xingamento merecido ao Dragão.

- O que foi Potter? – Draco sussurrava no ouvido dele – Não acha a situação excitante?

- "Desgraçado"... – movimenta o quadril inconscientemente em busca de mais contato. É claro que era excitante. Excitante e suicida, pois ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Severus Snape estava praticamente ao lado deles organizando a bagunça que "adolescentes relaxados" haviam feito.

- Apenas relaxe... – a voz melosa do loiro, sussurrada em seu ouvido, serviu apenas para alertar o Gryffindor. Que viu seus piores "temores" sendo concretizados ao sentir o amante tirar os dedos e levantá-lo ligeiramente para logo em seguida penetrá-lo devagar.

E dessa vez os dois precisaram usar de todo seu autocontrole para não gritar de prazer. Um prazer que aumentava ainda mais ao se verem naquela excitante e inimaginável situação, pois a alguns metros estava o professor mais linha dura de Hogwarts – e um dos mais ciumentos amantes de Harry – arrumando alguns livros na estante da sala, enquanto os adolescentes se concentravam em não gemer alto, jogar a capa para longe e consumar todo aquele desejo de forma rápida e intensa.

- "Eu juro que vou te matar, Draco..." – Harry respirava fundo, o mais baixo possível, sentindo o Slytherin começar os lentos movimentos de vai e vem, segurando sua cintura com firmeza para subir e descer seu esguio corpo naquela bela ereção. Tomava cuidado para ir até o fundo e voltar, tocando em todos os pontos possíveis do pobre Gryffindor que tentava ao máximo não gemer.

E o loiro, por sua vez, precisava se controlar também para não deixar o "bom-senso" de lado e começar a investir contra aquele delicioso corpo, gemendo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E a cada movimento tornava-se mais difícil controlar. Harry era delicioso de mais. O tecido gelado da capa roçando em seu corpo fazia tudo ficar mais excitante, fazia seu desejo crescer cada vez mais. Mas com seu chefe de casa "dando uma geral no lugar" naquele inoportuno momento, o jeito era se controlar e aproveitar os suspiros de Harry o máximo possível.

Com cuidado para não gemer muito alto o jovem Slytherin aumentava o ritmo, segurando a cintura de Harry com força, subindo e descendo o delicado corpo no seu membro latejante.

Num vai e vem ritmado.

Contagiante.

Que fazia Harry cerrar os olhos agarrar seus ombros com força.

Desejando mais.

Gemendo de prazer...

- Ahhh...

Na mesma hora o Gryffindor coloca as mãos sobre a boca e abre os olhos, assustado.

- O que é isso?

Tarde de mais.

- Tem alguém aqui?... Potter?... – Snape murmura, deixando sua tarefa de organizar os livros de lado e passando o olhar pela sala, com pura desconfiança.

- "Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu te mato Malfoy!" – Harry encarava o loiro com seus olhos em chamas, mas este parecia até divertido com a situação.

- Humm... Deve ser impressão... – o adulto suspira, balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Tenho pensado de mais naquele pirralho. Hum, ele nem teria como entrar, já que não sabe a senha".

E para sorte, alivio, alegria e descanso dos adolescentes o professor resolve deixar seu trabalho para depois e se recolher em seus aposentos. Pois certo Gryffindor de olhos verdes estava ocupando espaço de mais em sua mente, o que o abrigava a descansar se não quisesse ficar louco.

Finalmente, após a porta da Sala Comunal se fechar, Harry e Draco se encaram. E antes do moreno lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável no meio dos olhos, o Slytherin não pensa suas vezes para estampá-lo contra o sofá, aprisionando-o embaixo do seu corpo.

- Ahhh... – Harry solta um gemido abafado ao sentir-se penetrado de novo, mas dessa vez com o desejo antes contido, totalmente liberado pelo loiro – O que está... Ahhh... Fazendo? Ahhhh...

- Terminando o que comecei.

E sem dizer mais nada, Draco recomeça os movimentos de vai e vem, mas dessa vez já num ritmo rápido e profundo, tocando no ponto mais sensível do Gryffindor.

- Ahhhhh! – o gemido alto escapa sem que Harry pudesse evitar. Era delicioso de mais. Havia colocando suas pernas envolta da cintura do loiro e agora oferecia um ângulo totalmente favorável para que o amante fizesse o que bem entendesse com ele. Coisa que o levava a loucura.

E o herdeiro dos Malfoy não se fazia rogar.

Aproveitando que estavam finalmente a sós, entrava e saía daquele delicioso corpo de forma quase violenta, levando os dois à loucura. Podendo aproveitar os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios do Gryffindor e inundavam toda a habitação.

Cena que pareceria estranha para qualquer um que presenciasse, pois como ainda estavam cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade, quem entrasse ali ouviria apenas gemidos cheios de prazer, mas não veria nada.

- Ahhh... Draco!...

Ambos sentiam as deliciosas ondas do orgasmo passar a consumir seus corpos e a cada investida abrupta e excitante do loiro, Harry sentia que chegaria ao paraíso. Enquanto o outro se encontrava da mesma forma, achando que a qualquer instante acordaria no céu, abraçado pelo seu "anjinho".

- Ahhhhhhh...

- Ahhhhhhh... Harry!...

Sem ter como retardarem mais aquele tão esperado momento, com mais algumas investidas o Slytherin chega ao clímax, sentindo como o moreno contraía deliciosamente o corpo devido ao seu, também, estado de puro prazer. E assim, Harry derrama-se entre o seu abdômen e o do loiro, enquanto este despeja seus fluidos no interior do Gryffindor.

- Eu... juro... que... te... mato! – Harry diz com a respiração entrecortada pelo prazer.

E após alguns segundos, normalizando sua própria respiração, Draco sai de dentro dele e deita ao seu lado. Obviamente apertados, no confortável, porém estreito sofá, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso auto-suficiente nos lábios.

- Você sempre diz isso, Potter... – puxa-o para um beijo carinhoso que é prontamente correspondido.

- Eu sei, mas não me provoque que um dia ainda acabo cumprindo.

- Claro, me mata de prazer! – sorri com malicia, distribuindo pequenos beijos pela face lindamente corada do Gryffindor.

- Engraçadinho... – Harry sorri, deixando-se abraçar e mimar por um apaixonado Slytherin que tentava ao máximo dissimular toda a alegria que sentia ao ter o moreno descansando em seus braços.

Afinal, Draco merecia passar pelo menos o resto da noite com ele, já que propiciara um excitante e maravilhoso momento de pura paixão que há alguns dias o moreno estava precisando.

- "Talvez você merecesse mais atenção, Dragãozinho..." – sorri com malicia – "Quem sabe?..."

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A:** Olá galera! Nossa, demorei dessa vez né? – sorrisinho inocente – Nhaaii demorou, mas chegou! E nada melhor que um Drarry para seguir com "chave de ouro" xD ...Nossa, para quem estava se martirizando pelo professor de DCAO passar um tempinho desses com o loiro mais charmoso de Hogwarts não é nada mal, né? xD hehehe...

Nha... Aproveitei para colocar a musica "Toxic" da Britney Spears (não que eu seja muito fã dela, mas se encaixa perfeitamente com esses dois xD). Já que vi um maravilhoso vídeo no YouTube com eles e essa musica:

br./watch?v7DdKI0oLQjc

Espero que gostem desse capitulo! E se quiserem o próximo... – olhinhos brilhando - ...Nhai mandem **Reviews! **

O próximo capitulo será o aniversário do diretor mais "querido" de Hogwarts! xD Nossa, todos os "lovers" do "menino-que-sobreviveu" estarão a espreita para uma dança, ou quem sabe algo mais... Hehe... Mas quem será que o Gryffindor irá escolher? – suspense - Para saber o que acontecerá no próximo capitulo deixem suas **Reviews!** xD

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradecimentos especiais à:

**nicky-Evans** (Nhai, quem não quer o Harry né? xD uahauhaua até eu! Esse Gryffindor tem mel! Muito obrigada pela review e pela sorte xD ...precisei mesmo! xD)

**Gih Kitsune SSPBLM** (Olá! Aqui está o Draco! xD Finalmente né? Espero que goste do capitulo dos dois... e muito obrigada por dar uma chance ao Lord xD logo, logo o deles está saindo... um dia... quem sabe?... xD auhauah)

**Gika Black** (Tadinho mesmo do Lord mais lindo de todos! xD Mas um dia a vez dele chega... ou não... xD brincadeirinha, chega sim! Quem bom que está gostando! Muito obrigada pela review!)

**Elizia Kiyamada** (Oie! Sim, a vida vai indo... Nhai já coloquei uma insinuaçãozinha do Dumby com o moreninho – sorrisinho malvado – agora no próximo cap. Ele vai se mostrar mais safado, pode deixar xD Bom aqui está mais um Lemon... Espero que continue gostando! E obrigada pela review!)

**Nandda** (auhauahuahau tadinho do Harry... deixa ele ser feliz xD Mas eu concordo contigo! O menino nunca está satisfeito... se bem que o Tom –sem a cara de cobra- não é nada mal! Pelo contrário, o Gryffindor é esperto! xD Espero que goste desse cap. Muito obrigada pela review! –sorrindo-)

**Giny Weasley Potter** (Nhaaiii... Que bom que gostou! –sorrindo feliz- Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que goste desse capitulo!)

**Lily Ab'saber** (Olá! Obrigada pelas dicas, mais para frente o pano de fundo se mostrará melhor... por enquanto é só curtição mesmo. O enredo está se desenvolvendo aos poucos, mas obrigada mesmo pelos toques. Bjos.)

**tsuzuki yami **(Oie! Nhai aqui está o Drarry! xD Espero que goste... – sorrindo animada – Nhai quanto ao Tom, mais para frente as coisas podem se ajeitar... quem sabe... até lá nosso querido Gryffindor com certeza não fica na mão xD Nhaiii.. Obrigada pela review!)

Bom, por enquanto é só pessoal! Agradeço de coração e aguardo seus comentários para postar o próximo capitulo! – sorrindo com os olhinhos brilhando – Até a próxima!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma noite.

Uma noite foi o que Harry Potter precisou para adquirir aquela dor de cabeça.

Não que seu desconforto fosse por causa da musica alta do Salem, nem dos diversos drinques que bebera durante o intervalo de uma musica e outra, mas sim pelo fato toda Hogwarts estar comentando do novo "caso" do "menino-que-sobreviveu" ser ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que seu suposto pior inimigo, Draco Malfoy. Não que ser o centro da conversa de todos fosse alguma novidade para ele, o problema seria quando as pessoas erradas descobrissem sua aventura com o jovem Slytherin.

E agora, naquele exato momento, Harry dirigia-se ao Salão Principal para um merecido café da manhã que somente um sábado de descanso podia oferecer. O belo Gryffindor caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores da escola e a cada passo podia ouvir os cochichos e os característicos suspiros que sempre vinham seguidos de sorrisinhos, geralmente ignorados por sua parte.

Pouco se importando, Harry ouvia coisas do tipo:

- Como Diggory e Malfoy são sortudos! Desgraçados!

Ou então:

- Será que Potter está com Malfoy agora? Oh, como eu queria ser ele... Hum, coitado do Diggory, perdeu aquele pedacinho do céu...

E até:

- Merlin, me ajude! O que eu faço para ser como aqueles dois que conseguiram fisgar esse moreno lindo? – muitos suspiravam – Mas com quem será que ele está?...

Sim. Essa era a pergunta que não deixava os pobres alunos dormirem sossegados.

"Quem, afinal, era o verdadeiro dono – do coração – de Harry Potter?"

Cedric Diggory...

Ou Draco Malfoy?

Que duvida cruel...

O único que parecia pouco interessado em seus sentimentos e mais interessado na atenção que seu estômago pedia era o próprio Harry. Afinal o belo Don Juan de Hogwarts não precisava se preocupar com essas tolices de sentimentos, pois seu lema – desde a descoberta da nova profecia – era um só: Sentimento é para os fracos. Aproveite a vida.

- Aiai... – Harry boceja graciosamente, mais uma vez, arrancando suspiros de um par de meninas que passavam por ele – Só quero tomar café da manhã e descansar mais um pouco... – murmura, espreguiçando seu lindo corpo que vinha escondido por uma calça jeans ajustada, preta, fazendo um belo conjunto com a camisa meia manga também preta, mas com delicadas riscas de giz que ressaltavam ainda mais sua beleza e sofisticação.

E realmente o pobre Gryffindor precisava descansar, pois acordara no Salão Comunal dos Slytherins às 5 horas da manhã, com um Draco Malfoy adormecido abraçando-o possessivamente. Pôde apenas acordá-lo – praticamente a tapas – se vestir, esconder-se sob a capa e voltar para sua torre antes que alguém – como o professor de poções, por exemplo – decidisse inspecionar minuciosamente o dormitório e a sala comunal de seus alunos.

- "Preciso mandar lavar aquela capa a seco..." – cora, pensando na maluquice que o herdeiro dos Malfoy havia feito. Nunca imaginou uma idéia tão irresponsável por parte dele, mas era obvio que Harry adorara – "Bom, nada que feitiços de limpeza não tenham resolvido" – sorri com malicia, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava no Salão Principal.

Lá estava a razão de sua dor de cabeça.

Aliás, "as razões".

Assim que seu pé tocou o chão do Salão Principal, Harry já pôde sentir todas as atenções voltadas a ele – não que fosse novidade, obviamente – e revirando os olhos, exasperado, o moreno dirigiu-se a mesa Gryffindor onde seus amigos o encaravam com suas miradas interrogantes do tipo: "Aquele-era-DRACO-MALFOY-!-Trade-de-se-explicar-agora!"

Mas isso não era tudo.

Na mesa dos professores, Harry podia observar claramente um furioso Sirius Black tendo que ser contido por Lupin, que falava coisas em voz baixa segurando a túnica do animago com força embaixo da mesa. Por sorte Snape bebia seu café com aquele ar mal humorado de sempre, parecia não estar inteirado de nada, por enquanto, e Tom encontrava-se ausente do local.

Também podia notar os enciumados olhos castanhos de Cedric observá-lo com atenção. Algo que não indicava boas coisas, pois mesmo sendo um bom rapaz o Hufflepuff tinha aquele ciúme irritante, que sempre tentava dissimular, mas que não deixava o "pobre Gryffindor" em paz.

No entanto nada se comparava aos misteriosos olhos do diretor, que o encavam fixamente, sem deixar transparecer o que tinha em mente.

- "Será um longo dia..." – suspira mentalmente.

- Harry... – Hermione murmura com preocupação, abrindo espaço para ele se sentar – como você está?

- Ótimo – o Gryffindor sorri tranquilamente – e vocês, dormiram bem?

- Como assim ótimo?!

Era Rony que perguntava com um ar de poucos amigos.

- ...Escutei você chegar mais de cinco da manhã no dormitório! E você tem noção de quem era a pessoa com quem saiu do Salem?

- Rony...

- MALFOY, Harry! A doninha oxigenada! Aquele riquinho mimado e insuportável que sempre atormentou nossa vida e...

- Chega.

Os olhos verdes encontravam-se tão frios que por um instante todos os Gryffindors que prestavam atenção na conversa sentiram um arrepio de medo percorrer seus corpos.

- Eu não sou cego, Rony, fiz uma cirurgia no ano anterior e já não preciso mais de óculos – Harry sorri com sarcasmo – Sei muito bem que aquele era Draco Malfoy e não sei se você reparou, mas não me importei nem um pouco com isso.

- Mas...

- Mas nada.

A essa altura Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ethan e alguns outros Gryffindors que estavam por perto do "trio dourado" encaravam a cena boquiabertos, mas não se atreviam a dizer qualquer palavra.

- O que ele está tentando dizer, Harry... – Hermione intervém, encarando o moreno com carinho e servindo-lhe deliciosos waffles com mel como uma mãe preocupada – é que Malfoy não é alguém muito confiável e pode até ser perigoso. Ele é filho de um Comensal da Morte, Harry, pode estar muito bem planejando alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou saindo com Lucius Malfoy, Mione... – comenta tranquilamente, colocando um pedaço de waffle na boca, enquanto pensava com malicia: - "Se bem que ele também não é de se jogar fora".

- Mas e o Cedric?

- Mione... – Harry suspira, já estava perdendo a paciência – Não vou me casar com Malfoy, você sabe muito bem que minha relação com Ced é aberta e não temos problemas com isso.

- Sei... – ela sorri com descrença, encarando de soslaio certo Hufflepuff que fingia escutar os amigos, mas que não tirava seus ciumentos olhos de Harry.

- Isso não faz sentido, Harry... – Rony já se preparava para voltar com o sermão de sempre, quando de repente o Salão Principal inteiro ficou em silêncio e o ruivo pode contemplar, raivoso, Draco Malfoy entrando no local.

Assim como Rony, todos os alunos o encaravam com inveja e rancor – aquele olharzinho especial que sempre dedicavam a Cedric – e, ao mesmo tempo, seus colegas Slytherins mostravam-se orgulhosos, admirando seu "líder" por tamanha façanha. Afinal, sair do Salem acompanhado de Harry Potter e tê-lo pelo resto da noite, não era para qualquer um. Mas o frio loiro parecia não se importar com ninguém – nem com os olhares admirados e muito menos com os ameaçadores – seguindo tranquilamente, com aquele característico e sensual ar arrogante, para sua mesa.

Como sempre todos os Slytherins começaram a bajulá-lo, Pansy perguntando como ele estava, Blaise sorrindo com malicia e perguntando como passara a noite, Nott encarando-o com admiração enquanto, por dentro, se remoia de inveja. E Draco mantinha seu ar indiferente de sempre contestando com monossílabos desinteressados.

No entanto, contrariando a característica insensibilidade que os Malfoy sempre demonstravam, os acinzentados olhos de Draco instintivamente se dirigiram à mesa Gryffindor, fixando-se em Harry. E antes mesmo que o Slytherin pudesse se arrepender daquela "brecha" tão óbvia, o lindo moreno lançou-lhe um doce e sensual sorriso que praticamente derreteu o loiro por dentro, e que fez certo Hufflepuff arder de ciúme.

- "Quem ele pensa que é?" – Cedric estreita os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes se levanta da mesa. E diante do olhar incrédulo e cheio de inveja de muitos, o castanho segue diretamente ao encontro do Gryffindor.

Os outros Gryffindors o encaravam com uma sobrancelha levantada, interrogantes, mas mesmo assim Cedric não se intimidou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, puxando-o para abraçá-lo possessivamente pela cintura.

- Querido... – Cedric sussurrava, beijando carinhosamente a bochecha de Harry – Você não tem que me explicar nada não?

E com um lindo sorriso, o moreno replica:

- Que eu saiba, não.

- Não?

- O que poderia ser? – acaricia o queixo de Cedric com um olhar de tirar o fôlego.

Diante da cena, desde sua mesa, Draco apertava os punhos com força. Amaldiçoando o Hufflepuff desgraçado.

- O que você estava fazendo ontem com Malfoy? – pergunta seriamente, tentando não se deixar levar por toda sensualidade que Harry emanava.

- Quer mesmo saber?

O sorriso cheio de maldade e malicia que estava gravado nos lábios do Gryffindor dizia a Cedric que não seria nada bom perguntar aquilo de novo. Mas não podia deixar barato, Harry era seu! Estava namorando ele e não Malfoy! Mesmo naquela irritante relação aberta, não deixaria seu Gryffindor a mercê do insuportável Slytherin.

- Ele não presta e você sabe disso, Harry! – por um instante quase perdia a compostura e começava a gritar, mas se contém apertando os dentes.

- Eu sei. Mas quem presta hoje em dia?

- Ora, Eu!

- Claro, você... – acaricia os convidativos lábios do castanho, ignorando o olhar enciumado de Rony e os curiosos ao lado deles.

- Não quero que fique perto dele – diz taxativo.

E naquela mesma hora o sorriso abandona os lábios de Harry, dando lugar a uma expressão contrariada. Afinal, quem Cedric pensava que era para dar ordens a ele?

Seu pai?

Seu marido?

Seu dono?...

Não!

Não era nada mais que um namorado de mentira. Harry não obedecia nem a Dumbledore ou Sirius, por que com Cedric seria diferente?

Não seria.

- Ced, querido... – murmura com a voz perigosamente baixa, encarando-o fixamente – não gosto de receber ordens.

E sem dizer mais nada, o moreno se levanta da mesa, dirigindo-se à saída. Mas antes de chegar à porta, Harry lança um significativo olhar ao herdeiro dos Malfoy que sem pensar duas vezes se levanta, com toda a elegância de um sangue-puro e segue atrás do Gryffindor. Deixando todos boquiabertos e um Hufflepuff em especial, furioso.

Definitivamente aquele seria um longo dia.

-x-x-x-

- Não acredito que você fez aquilo!

- Eu sei...

- E depois, ainda por cima, sumiu o resto da manhã!

- Mione...

De fato, uma perplexa Hermione Granger repreendia o moreno de olhos verdes como uma verdadeira mãe. Ela, Harry, Rony, Ethan, Neville e os gêmeos encontravam-se nas movimentadas ruas de Hogsmeade, para comprar roupas para a festa de hoje à noite.

Ao seu lado, Ethan tentava acalmá-la, acariciando delicadamente seu braço. Mas mesmo assim a castanha não tirava seus olhos repressores de um desinteressado Harry que apenas balançava a cabeça concordando.

- Deixou Cedric plantado daquele jeito...

- Não brigue com ele, Hermione, Harry fez o certo – Rony defendia o amigo.

- Hum! Não o defenda! Depois ele passou o resto da manhã sabe-se Merlin onde, e aposto que estava com Malfoy.

- É... – o ruivo faz uma careta contrariada – Isso realmente não foi legal, Harry.

- Aham...

Mas o "menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-pouco-se-importava-com-os-chatíssimos-sermões-de-seus-amigos" estava mais interessado em observar as vitrines das lojas, procurando uma túnica de gala adequada para a ocasião da noite.

- Ficamos preocupados! Você voltou depois do almoço e tínhamos combinado de sair ao meio-dia em ponto. Isso não se faz! Aposto...

- Vocês acham que eu devo provar a verde, ou a azul?

- A verde, com certeza – diz George.

- Combina com seus olhos – Fred completa.

- Realmente... – Harry sorri, entrando na loja. A essa altura Hermione o fuzilava com o olhar, tendo que ser acalmada por Ethan.

Aquele era Harry Potter, ou seja, nada do que a amiga falasse ficaria gravado em sua mente. O Gryffindor fazia apenas aquilo que queria e ninguém, exceto ele, ditava as regras do jogo.

- Vou levar essa – Harry diz à vendedora, que praticamente tem que se segurar no balcão para não derreter com a beleza daquele sorriso.

- Si..Sim, senhor! Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto é só – dá uma piscadela maliciosa – pode por na conta de Harry Potter.

- Cla..Claro, senhor!

E após a vendedora, atrapalhadamente, embrulhar a túnica e entregá-la a Harry este se dirige ao encontro dos amigos que também acabavam de pagar por suas roupas.

- Então o que comprou? – Harry pergunta a Hermione com um doce tom conciliador. E diante daquele olhar de menino inocente, a castanha apenas sorri, mostrando-lhe a sacola.

- Um vestido longo, pérola.

- Parece bonito...

- É o que espero – sorri – e você o que comprou?

- Uma túnica, que você verá hoje a noite – pisca, como quem quer fazer surpresa – Mas agora o que acham de um pit-stop no Três Vassouras?

- Perfeito! – Rony sorri. Sendo acompanhado por Ethan e os outros.

E com as sacolas nas mãos, os Gryffindors se dirigem ao bar da Madame Rosmerta, que ao vê-los entrar já manda servir sete cervejas amanteigadas.

- Eu comprei um bonito estojo para guardar varinha, e vocês o que vocês comparam para o professor Dumbledore? – Neville pergunta com curiosidade.

- Eu já separei um belo romance muggle – Hermione diz orgulhosa.

- E eu um belo livro de Metafísica avançada que os muggles adoram – diz Ethan.

Rony, por sua vez, balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Hum, comprei caramelos de limão –sorri como se fosse obvio – Afinal, do que ele mais gosta?

Os gêmeos, por sua vez, trocavam sorrisos maldosos:

- Nos daremos um Quit completo de nossos logos.

- Aposto que ele irá adorar! – Fred sorri.

- Quem não adoraria? – George completa.

Ao seu lado, Harry parecia não prestar muita atenção na conversa, então Neville pergunta novamente:

- E você, Harry?

- Eu o que?

- Já comprou o presente do professor Dumbledore?

- Ah... – se espreguiça na cadeira, encarando-os com tédio – Ainda não.

- Não? Nossa, mas o que você pretende dar?

- Hum... Não sei, pensarei em algo quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Realmente aquele era Harry Potter.

Preocupações bobas como estas não ocupavam lugar em sua mente. E seus amigos apenas podiam balançar a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso conformado no rosto.

Harry estava ciente que Sirius comprara uma elegante e cara túnica para o diretor e que poderia colocar seu nome no cartão, mas negou a oferta. Aquilo não tinha a sua cara, e o jovem Gryffindor sabia exatamente o que o diretor realmente iria apreciar.

- "Sei de algo que ele vai adorar" – pensa com um sorriso debochado no rosto, mas antes mesmo que alguém pudesse perguntar o porquê do sorriso um grupinho de Slytherins aprece no local. E no comando estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Draco Malfoy.

- Era só o que faltava... – Rony murmura entre os dentes.

- Relaxa Ron – o sorriso de Harry dá lugar a um malicioso, encarando o loiro fixamente, num convite mudo que é logo atendido.

Diante do olhar atordoado das serpentes e incrédulo dos Gryffindors – exceto de Harry, obviamente – Draco se dirige a mesa dos leões lançando um olhar de estremecer qualquer um ao moreno.

- Ocupado, Potter?

- Não muito, Draco – responde tranquilamente – Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- A sós.

- É claro... Bom, se me dão licença – sorri aos amigos, já se levantando da mesa – volto em alguns instantes.

Definitivamente a palavra "boquiabertos" seria essencial para descrever esse momento. Rony, principalmente, parecia não acreditar na cena. Aquele que estava olhando sugestivamente para o lindo traseir... ou melhor, para o traseiro de seu amigo, enquanto guiava-o até local reservado dos banheiros, era "Draco-metido-egocentrico-presumido-que-se-acha-melhor-do-que-os-outros-Malfoy".

Não podia ser verdade.

Mas era...

E agora que os jovens amantes já podiam ver-se sozinhos, Draco devorava a boca do Gryffindor, enquanto empurrava-o na porta do banheiro para abri-la. E mal a porta abriu o loiro já pegou Harry no colo e o colocou sentado na pia, situando-se entre suas pernas para ter um melhor acesso àqueles deliciosos lábios.

- Ahh... Draco... – Harry geme de prazer, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro enquanto este percorria com as mãos ávidas o interior de suas vestes.

- Harry...

- Alguém pode entrar... Ah... – estremece ao sentir a língua do Slytherin em contato com a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

- Eu sei, e você adora isso não é? – sorri com malicia. Mas antes que o Gryffindor pudesse replicar, os dois ouvem batidas na porta.

E eram batidas nem um pouco amigáveis.

- Está ocupado! – Draco grita, voltando à prazerosa tarefa de despir o "seu" Gryffindor.

Mas as batidas não pararam. Pelo contrário, intensificaram. E agora vinham acompanhadas de uma conhecida voz que fez o sangue do moreno gelar.

- Harry...?

Mais batidas.

E mais.

Se continuasse assim a porta viria abaixo.

- Harry, abra essa porta!

Aquela voz autoritária...

Aquele timbre másculo que fazia cada célula do seu corpo vibrar...

- Harry!

Aquele tom ameaçador que fez um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha. E sem pensar suas vezes empurrou o loiro para longe de si, apressando-se em arrumar suas vestes.

- Um minuto!... – contesta afobado.

- Quem é? – Draco o encarava interrogante, amaldiçoando internamente o idiota que se atreveu a atrapalhar aquele prazeroso momento.

E o "idiota" em questão acabava de entrar no local, após ter desaparecido com a incômoda porta que o atrapalhava.

- "Oh, Merlin" – é a primeira coisa que vem a mente dos dois estudantes.

Os olhos daquele homem mostravam-se tão frios, contendo um fruía tão grande, que um ligeiro tom de vermelho poderia ser facilmente detectado neles. Ninguém em sã consciência se atreveria a dizer um "a" diante daquele ar intimidador e prepotente que o adulto parecia possuir naturalmente. Ainda mais quando estava bravo, ou furioso, como era o caso agora...

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada, Harry.

- Não, claro que não, professor Kinney... – o Gryffindor sorria com nervosismo. Era estranho pensar que não queria que Tom descobrisse o que estava fazendo, sendo que o homem não tinha nada haver com sua vida. Mas mesmo assim se sentia estranho, como se devesse uma espécie de lealdade incomum a ele. Isso também acontecia muitas vezes com Snape, mas mesmo assim com Tom parecia ser diferente. Mais intenso... – "Eu heim?... Estou ficando louco. Hum, não devo nada a ele não".

Ao lado do Gryffindor, Draco parecia intimidado com o olhar assassino que o professor não fazia nem questão de dissimular, lançando diretamente a ele. Mas mesmo assim não deixava transparecer seu nervosismo, pois antes de tudo era um Malfoy. E os Malfoy não temem professorzinhos medíocres.

- "Nota mental: Entregar Lucius como almoço para Nagini e seu filho de sobremesa" – o Lord pensava.

- Bom, já estávamos de saída, professor – Draco toma a palavra - se nos permite... – E num ato suicida, o loiro segura o braço de Harry, pronto para puxá-lo para fora dali.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse dar um passo em direção a saída, todo seu corpo se vê paralisado, para assombro do Gryffindor.

- Draco? – murmura, encarando-o assustado.

- Ele está bem, senhor Potter – enfatiza o sobrenome do menino de uma forma que este jurou ter ouvido apenas em algumas ocasiões, pronunciado por apenas uma pessoa...

- "Que loucura, o que estou pensando?..." – balança a cabeça negativamente, voltando encarar o professor com "certa tranqüilidade" – E em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Procurava-o para beber um drinque, mas pelo visto você estava ocupado... – comenta com falso desinteresse.

- Fica para outra hora, hoje é a festa do diretor e não quero me atrasar.

Harry também sabia jogar aquele jogo.

Não deixaria alguém que praticamente acabara de conhecer tentar controlar sua vida, mesmo sentindo algo estranho que o impulsionava deixar-se guiar pelo mais velho.

- Claro... Irá com o senhor Diggory?

- Provavelmente.

- E o que faz aqui com o jovem Malfoy? – seus olhos escurecem inevitavelmente.

- Conversávamos – sorri com cinismo, deixando transparente sua mentira – Mas não acredito que minha vida pessoal seja de sua conta, senhor.

- Não, não é. Apenas procuro velar por meus alunos.

- Faço uma idéia... – sorri com malicia, aproveitando que Draco estava com seu corpo voltado à porta, e se aproxima perigosamente do professor – Agradeço a preocupação, mas não é necessário.

- É claro que sim – acaricia os belos lábios rosados com seu polegar – nunca se sabe quando aquele tal Lord Voldie-não-sei-das-quantas poderá atacá-lo.

- Sou bem grandinho... – Harry passa a ponta de sua língua no dedo comprido do professor, fazendo o corpo de Tom estremecer – sei me cuidar.

- Imagino que sim – murmura com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Bom, nos vemos mais tarde, professor.

E sem dizer mais nada, Harry se retira do local, após liberar o loiro com apenas um estalar de dedos, o que deixou Tom impressionado. E Draco, por sua vez, se apressa em correr dali antes que aquele professor maluco tentasse outra gracinha. Ah, mas ninguém tratava um Malfoy daquele jeito. Tom Kinney iria pagar pela ousadia.

- "Essa noite você não me escapa, Harry..." – Tom sorria com malicia, alheio aos pensamentos vingativos de Draco.

-x-x-x-

E a noite em questão não demorou a chegar.

O relógio marcava 21h00min quando os estudantes do sexto e sétimo ano de todas as casas começaram a descer para o Salão Principal, pois os mais novos não tinham permissão para ficar acordados até tarde. E ao entrar no local todos ficavam boquiabertos com a beleza da decoração. As quatro grandes mesas em que os alunos faziam suas refeições haviam sumido, para liberar espaço para a dança e no lugar surgiram pequenas mesas redondas que se espalhavam pelo local. Já a mesa dos professores foi afastada para o canto de uma parede e nela os alunos podiam se servir de um delicioso Buffet diversificado, que oferecia desde frutos do mar gratinado até hambúrgueres com queijo e batatas fritas. E no lugar onde antes se encontrava a mesa dos professores aparecera um palco totalmente equipado, no qual uma famosíssima banda – As Esquisitonas - que fazia sucesso ente os adolescente e que por sinal era a favorita de Harry, oferecia um maravilhoso show ao vivo. Toda a decoração era nas cores vermelho e dourado, que iam desde as toalhas de mesa até as fitas que caiam do teto junto com os balões, coisa que parecia dar um ar de festa infantil, mas que inevitavelmente agradava a todos.

E o aniversariante, por sua vez, encontrava-se conversando alegremente com Sirius e Lupin que já haviam entregado seus respectivos presentes e agora falavam sobre a boa idéia da festa. No entanto o diretor parecia não prestar tanta atenção na conversa, pois discretamente olhava expectante para a porta como se estivesse à espera de alguém. E de fato estava.

-x-

Enquanto isso, na sala comunal dos Gryffindors...

- Harry! – Hermione batia na porta do dormitório de seu amigo – Anda logo, já estamos todos prontos!

- Estou indo...!

Realmente todos já se encontravam devidamente arrumados, esperando o "menino-que-sobreviveu-e-demorava-uma-eternidade-para-se-arrumar" enquanto arrumavam o laço do papel de presente e um ou outro detalhe que estivesse faltando.

Hermione, de fato, ficara linda no vestido longo pérola que comprara. Seu cabelo estava preso num charmoso coque e usava o colar de pérolas de sua mãe para combinar. Ao seu lado, Ethan mostrava-se um acompanhante a altura, pois usava uma elegante túnica grafite por cima de um terno preto que destacava seu belo cabelo castanho. Rony, por sua vez, pôde deixar de lado as horríveis vestes que usara no quarto ano e agora vestia uma belíssima túnica areia que ganhara de Harry, por cima do terno bege. Neville também estava muito bem apresentável com uma túnica azul turquesa que sua avó mandara, combinando perfeitamente com o terno cinza que usava. E naquele momento todos esperavam pacientemente o moreno de olhos verdes dar o ar de sua graça.

- Uau... – Rony é o primeiro a exclamar, ao ver o amigo descer as escadas do dormitório.

- Minha nossa... – Hermione murmura e até Ethan, assim como Neville, encontravam-se admirados.

Com certeza a espera valera à pena.

Harry estava simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. A elegante e cara túnica verde esmeralda possuía, de fato, pequenas esmeraldas bordadas o que acentuava ainda mais o brilho natural de seus olhos. E ao contrario dos simples ternos que seus amigos usavam, Harry vestia um magnífico smoking preto que acentuava ainda mais seu ar sofisticado e elegante. Um ar que geralmente não deixava muito a mostra, mas que nessa noite faria questão de usar e abusar. Completando o magnífico conjunto, o Gryffindor usara um feitiço que funcionava como uma espécie de gel e agora seu rebelde cabelo caía pelos olhos de uma forma extremamente sensual, sem perder aquele ar selvagem de tirar o fôlego.

- Vamos? – sorri lindamente, encarando os amigos com aquela falsa inocência que mesmo assim mostrava-se sempre cativante.

- Er... Sim, claro! – Hermione retoma a palavra e todos seguem para o Salão Principal. No entanto, ao saírem pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, um expectante Hufflepuff encontrava-se a espera de seu par.

Cedric Diggory também não deixava por menos e mostrava por que havia sido a principal escolha de Harry. Seu belo corpo estava escondido por um elegante terno azul marinho que combinava perfeitamente com a túnica cinza escuro, destacando o castanho de seus olhos, que brilharam ainda mais ao ver a belíssima imagem de Harry a sua frente.

E sem pensar duas vezes o castanho se adianta até o Gryffindor, que o encarava de forma indecifrável, e segura galantemente sua mão depositando-lhe um casto beijo.

- Posso acompanhá-lo? – pergunta com a voz rouca e sensual, contendo o inevitável temor que sentia diante de uma possível rejeição.

E após alguns segundos de tensão, o moreno dá um cálido sorriso aceitando o braço que Cedric lhe oferecia. Para alívio do castanho e indignação de certo ruivo.

-x-

O relógio já marcava 21h30min quando a espera do diretor pôde, finalmente, encerrar-se e os olhos azuis de Dumbledore fixaram-se no lindo moreno de olhos verdes que acabara de entrar no local acompanhado de seus inseparáveis amigos. E com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios o diretor percebeu o maravilhoso look do menino, preparado especialmente para sua festa.

Os demais estudantes já haviam chegado, assim como todos os professores, mas nenhum se ocupava da atenção especial do diretor. Pois este podia apenas contemplar seu aluno favorito vir em sua direção com aquele doce sorriso no lindo rosto infantil.

- Dumb...Professor Dumbledore! – Harry cumprimenta animadamente, lançando-se nos braços do diretor, que acolheu o moreno com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, abraçando-o com força – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigado, pequenino. Fico feliz que esteja aqui – acaricia os cabelos revoltos.

E sem tirar seu braço dos ombros de Harry, Dumbledore cumprimenta os outros alunos, agradecendo educadamente os votos e os presentes. Desejando a todos que se divertissem.

Mas se tinha alguém que não estava gostando nem um pouco do carinho com que o diretor tratava o "menino-que-sobreviveu", este era o professor de DCAO. Seus olhos escureciam perigosamente ao ver as mãos do velho ancião acariciando os cabelos de Harry, enquanto este se deixava afagar como a criança obediente que nunca seria.

- "Velho tarado!" – Tom apertava a haste da taça de vinho com força, contendo-se para não lançar uma maldição assassina no velho diretor de uma vez por todas e acabar com aquela palhaçada. Afinal, já era humilhante de mais apresentar-se ao aniversário de seu pior inimigo e ainda por cima trazer-lhe um presente – que fez questão de eleger o mais chato, diga-se, uma enorme enciclopédia muggle sobre o que fazer na aposentadoria – e agora, ainda tinha que ver como o velhote irritante manuseava o "seu" Gryffindor – "Er... não que Harry seja meu, ele apenas faz parte dos meus planos".

Mas seus pensamentos se vêem interrompidos ao contemplar a cena do irritante Hufflepuff tirando Harry dos braços do diretor, que o entregava a contragosto, e levando-o até o meio da pista para dançarem a excitante musica que começava a tocar.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
**(Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado).**

I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
**(Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos).**

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
**(Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porque).**

Without you it's hard to survive.  
**(Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver)**

Cedric pegava-se ao corpo de Harry de uma forma tão "intensa" que fazia os outros estudantes quase perderem o fôlego e um sorriso malicioso aparecer nos lábios do Gryffindor. Os impetuosos olhos castanhos do Hufflepuff estavam fixos em Harry, como se cada palavra da letra fosse o que queria dizer ao "namorado". E este apenas encarava-o de uma forma indecifrável, deixando-se guiar pelo castanho naquele ritmo excitante. Naquele show ao vivo que os alunos faziam uma roda em volta para observar.

Salsa.

Essa dança excitante e sensual que aprendera nos bares muggles durante suas férias era exatamente o que estava deixando os estudantes e professores de queixo caído, pois Cedric parecia bem inteirado do ritmo, e guiava-o com uma precisão impressionante.

Seus corpos roçavam um no outro de uma forma ardente, atraindo olhares cobiçosos para cima de Harry e cheios de inveja para cima de Cedric. As mãos do Hufflepuff passeavam pela cintura do Gryffindor, indo à suas pernas e voltando, sem pudor. E este movimentava seu corpo como um perfeito profissional, arrancando suspiros de todos a cada passo que fazia.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento).**

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
**(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar).**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure).**

Need you by my side.  
**(Preciso de você do meu lado).**

Mas outro Slytherin em especial não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com o espetáculo e entrecerrava seus olhos acinzentados de uma forma tão aterrorizante que fazia seus companheiros retrocederem um pouco, temerosos. Em sua concepção era óbvio que aquele Hufflepuff inútil nunca chegaria aos seus pés. Harry precisava de um par a altura, ou seja, ele.

E com esse pensamento em mente um sorriso obscuro toma conta dos lábios de Draco.

No entanto o casal continuava com aquela dança lasciva, alheios aos pensamentos do loiro. Cedric estava mais do que satisfeito em deixar claro a todos os presentes que Harry era SEU e de ninguém mais, sujeitando o esbelto corpo do Gryffindor de uma forma sensual e possessiva enquanto este se deixava levar de um jeito provocante que só Harry Potter poderia ter, fazendo até o diretor se abanar discretamente.

Para frente. Para trás. Seus corpos se moviam em total harmonia. Subindo e descendo, Harry pegava-se cada vez mais ao castanho. Balança, mexe, provoca... O ritmo era alucinante.

Com um movimento preciso Cedric trás Harry para si e depois, segurando-o pela mão, joga-o em direção a "platéia", para depois rodopiá-lo e mantê-lo sujeito de volta em seus braços. Entretanto isso não aconteceu.

Cedric não contava que sua mão deixaria a do moreno escapar e que este fosse diretamente ao encontro do público, o que seria uma gafe em potencial se um elegante Slytherin não tivesse amparado-o a tempo, pegando-se ao corpo do Gryffindor.

- Draco!... – Harry murmura, encarando aqueles frios olhos acinzentados que pareciam devorá-lo. E sem dizer sequer um "a" o loiro começa a se movimentar com Harry em seus braços, com uma pericia impressionante que ninguém imaginara que o herdeiro dos Malfoy possuísse.

E desde sua posição, Cedric encarava a cena, boquiaberto:

- "Como... Como ele ousa?"

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática).**

And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky.  
**(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu).**

Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
**(Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,)**

I can't let you go.  
**(Eu não posso deixar você partir).**

Want you in my life.  
**(Quero você em minha vida).**

Harry, e todos que estavam presentes no Salem noite passada, sabiam que Draco era um exímio dançarino, mas ainda sim era quase irreal ver o herdeiro de uma das famílias de sangue-puro mais tradicionais do mundo mágico dançar aquele ritmo muggle-latino com uma perícia quase profissional.

O terno verde musgo que o loiro usava era de um ótimo tecido e permitia que seus movimentos fossem os mais soltos possíveis, fazendo sua túnica prateada balançar no mesmo compasso da musica. Seus braços fortes envolviam o corpo de Harry como se encaixassem perfeitamente um no outro. Para frente e para trás, percorrendo aquele delicioso corpo com suas mãos experientes que pareciam saber exatamente o contorno de cada curva do Gryffindor.

- Você é louco, Malfoy... – Harry sorria divertido com tudo aquilo, literalmente dançando conforme a musica e deixando-se guiar pelo loiro.

- Por você, seu Gryffindor estúpido.

Mesmo que não ouvissem o que o "casal" falava enquanto dançavam, todos pareciam em choque com a cena. Rony estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco e tinha que ser acalmado por Ethan e Hermione. Dumbledore observava a cena minuciosamente, concentrando-se nas lindas expressões que Harry fazia, mas que mesmo assim não o livrariam de uma séria conversa.

- "Preciso saber o que está acontecendo com esse menino..."

Alguns professores em particular, se encontravam com sérias tendências homicidas. Sirius, por exemplo, tinha que ser firmemente sujeito por Lupin antes que interrompesse o espetáculo para afogar Malfoy no Lago Negro.

Tom, por sua vez, precisava se concentrar para sua aura maligna não tomar conta do local e matar aqueles estúpidos garotos que se atreviam a tocar o pequeno Gryffindor. Por sorte as atenções de todos, sem exceção, estavam voltadas ao show do "menino-que-sobreviveu", pois quem visse o professor de DCAO agora sairia correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Os olhos malignos de Tom estavam de um vermelho intenso jamais antes visto e sua pele empalidecera assustadoramente, tornando-o a imagem exata de uma espécie de criatura das trevas. A imagem exata se um ser obscuro que se sentia ameaçado.

De uma forma mais humana, mas não menos assustadora, os intensos olhos negros de Snape estavam fixos naquele horrendo espetáculo.

- "Só mesmo Potter para querer chamar tanta atenção" – apertava os punhos inconscientemente.

E uma coisa estava clara na mente do professor de poções, Potter pagaria por aquela cena nojenta. Assim como Malfoy, mas o castigo deste não seria tão prazeroso. A não ser que o loiro gostasse de limpar dezenas de caldeirões sem usar magia.

- Você me paga hoje mesmo, seu Gryffindor exibido... – murmura com sua excitante voz perigosamente baixa, enquanto entrecerrava seus olhos com maldade diante da cena.

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
**(Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu).**

They wipe away tears that I cry.  
**(Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro).**

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
**(Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos).**

You make me rise when I fall.  
**(Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio).**

Nesse exato momento Cedric parece voltar a si e encara o jovem Slytherin com um ódio que ninguém nunca pensou que um Hufflepuff pudesse ter. Não deixaria o SEU moreno nas mãos daquele riquinho desgraçado! De jeito nenhum!

E aproveitando a deixa que o estúpido Malfoy lhe dava, jogando Harry da mesma forma que ele havia feito quanto o Gryffindor se soltou, Cedric segura firmemente a mão livre de Harry e puxa-o para os seus braços. Pegando o Gryffindor de surpresa, assim como o Slytherin que passava a observar o "novo showzinho" dos dois, parado estaticamente em sua posição.

- Desculpe o atraso, anjo... – Cedric sorri com malicia, juntando seus corpos num baque mudo que fez o moreno soltar um leve gemido, excitado.

- Você é impossível, Ced – Harry balança a cabeça, divertido. Realmente aquela noite estava bem interessante. Só faltavam dois professores em especial se unirem ao espetáculo, mas diante desse pensamento absurdo o Gryffindor sorri, encarando-os de soslaio.

Mas Harry não teve muito tempo para se concentrar em seus queridos professores, pois Cedric levantara-lhe uma perna e colara seus corpos de um jeito que fez várias meninas gritarem de emoção, e o próprio Gryffindor corar um pouco. Coisa que surpreendeu e encantou o castanho, adorando aquela sensação de poder ao guiá-lo conforme queria.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento).**

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
**(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar).**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure).**

Need you by my side.  
**(Preciso de você do meu lado).**

Naquele momento o coração de Draco falhou uma batida.

Quem aquele cara pensava que era para tocar no moreno daquele jeito? E daí que supostamente era seu namorado, ninguém tocava em algo que pertencia a um Malfoy!

Sim, porque Harry Potter era apenas SEU ainda que não soubesse disso.

E sem perder a elegância Draco dirigiu-se ao casal e de uma forma quase violenta tirou Harry dos braços de Cedric, voltando a guiá-lo no excitante ritmo da musica, mesmo com o olhar confuso do Gryffindor e o enfurecido do Hufflepuff.

Os alunos que assistiam ao espetáculo pareciam emocionados com aquela verdadeira "batalha musical" e os gêmeos Weasley se encarregavam de distribuir as apostas. Pois uma pergunta era certa:

- Quem ficará com Harry Potter? – George gritava, distribuindo bilhetinhos.

- Vamos lá! – Fred sorria animado – Façam suas apostas!

E aquela, com certeza, seria uma cena hilariante para o próprio Harry se não estivesse no meio daquele confuso espetáculo. Uma hora se via entre os abraços de Draco, na outra estava sendo sujeito por Cedric... Já estava começando a ficar tonto...

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática).**

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
**(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu).**

Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
**(Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,)**

I can't let you go.  
**(Eu não posso deixar você partir).**

Want you in my life.  
**(Quero você em minha vida).**

Ao ver-se pela quinta vez sendo guiado por Cedric, uma cor avermelhada tomou conta das bochechas de Harry. E ao contrário do que o castanho pensava, não era pelo fato de estar com vergonha nem excitado, mas sim devido a uma crescente raiva que ia tomando conta de si.

- "No começo foi divertido – Harry pensava – mas isso já está virando uma palhaçada!"

Novamente se viu tomado por Draco. Para frente e para trás, subindo e descendo pegado ao corpo do loiro, num vai e vem excitante que fazia os presentes prenderem suas respirações por alguns segundos.

Mas então Cedric o pega de volta.

- "Por sorte a musica está acabando..."

E novamente Draco.

- "Só mais alguns passos e eu mato esses dois..."

Voltando à Cedric.

- "Oh Merlin...!"

E Draco.

- "Vou matá-los! Hum, eles acham que eu sou o que? Ioiô?"

O sorriso sensual há muito tempo abandonara os lábios de Harry para dar lugar a uma expressão de poucos amigos, que os dois exímios dançarinos não pareciam notar, pois estavam concentrados de mais em arrebatar o moreno.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento).**

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
**(E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar).**

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**(Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure).**

Need you by my side.  
**(Preciso de você do meu lado).**

Finalmente a musica acaba.

Cedric sujeitava o braço esquerdo de Harry, e Draco o direito, na clara intenção de trazer o Gryffindor para si. Mas Cedric não parecia muito disposto a solta-lo.

- Suma daqui, Malfoy! – diz com puro ódio – Eu sou o namorado dele!

- Haha... – sorri com sarcasmo – Esse detalhe não parece importar muito quando ele está gemendo entre os meus braços.

Uma fúria invade o castanho.

E mesmo que a voz de Draco fosse baixa e fria, uma intensa cor vermelha tomou conta das bochechas de Harry, ao ver-se exposto daquela forma tão... Pouco convencional...

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – o Gryffindor pergunta entre os dentes, tentando se soltar. Observando como todos encaravam a cena com curiosidade.

- Malfoy não tem o direito de tocá-lo!

- Você que não têm nada haver com a vida dele! – Draco replica exaltado.

- Eu sou o namorado dele!

- Ora, grande coisa...

- Você não passa de uma doninha rastejante, filho de um Comensal da Morte nojento!

- COMO OUSA!

- VAI FAZER O QUE?

Dumbledore e McGonagall estavam prestes a interferir, quando uma voz irada e autoritária impede que os dois se ataquem com feitiços mortais.

- CHEGA!

Era Harry que "se libertava" daqueles dois idiotas e os encarava com fúria.

- Se vocês querem se matar feito dois malucos fiquem à vontade! Mas me soltem! – suspira irritado, saindo do meio da roda. E ao ver os olhares curiosos em cima de si, não pensa duas vezes antes de ordenar: - E vocês estão olhando o que? Tratem de cuidar de suas vidas, agora!

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra, pois a banda voltara a tocar e os de mais estudantes começaram a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido, temendo aquele ar autoritário que nunca tinham visto no moreno. E que assustava tanto quanto o próprio professor Snape.

E deixando para trás os "tormentos" de sua vida, Harry seguiu para a mesa de ponche.

- Hum, que se matem! – murmura irritado, servindo-se do delicioso liquido rosa.

- Você está bem, Harry?

Aquela conhecida e carinhosa voz mostrava-se preocupada. Dumbledore encarava seu aluno predileto com cuidado, estranhando aquele ar poderoso e autoritário que havia tomado conta dele.

- Sim... – suspira, deixando-se abraçar pelo preocupado diretor – Sinto muito por ter bagunçado sua festa.

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso – sorri com jovialidade – é sempre bom um pouco de ação.

- Hum, claro... – dá um meio sorriso, bebendo seu ponche de uma vez só.

O delicado rosto de Harry estava tingido com um tom rosado devido à exigente dança e seus lábios agora estavam cobertos com uma fina camada de liquido rosa, devido ao ponche, o que o tornava a imagem de um perfeito anjo. Algo que estava longe de ser. Mas que o diretor ainda não descobrira.

- Precioso conversar com você, pequeno... – o olhar do ancião era serio. Coisa que alertou ao Gryffindor sobre o que estaria por vir.

"O assunto Malfoy", com certeza.

- Claro diretor – sorri docemente – eu só preciso dar um pulinho no toilette e já conversamos.

- Mas...

- Até mais!

E diante do olhar incrédulo de Dumbledore, Harry saiu às pressas em direção aos banheiros que ficavam no fundo do Salão Principal. Mas antes que pudesse chegar lá, uma excitante voz o deteve.

- Harry...

Lá estava ele. Com sua túnica negra bordada com pequenos rubis combinando perfeitamente com o smoking preto, assim como o de Harry, mas que nele favorecia deliciosamente seus músculos bem trabalhados e deixava o pobre Gryffindor quase sem ar. O cabelo negro bem penteado, os lábios convidativos, aqueles profundos olhos negros que sempre deixavam Harry com a sensação de ver um leve tom de vermelho em cada penetrante ônix que o estudava milimetricamente.

- Tom – murmura, tendo que concentrar-se em sua própria respiração para não sentir suas pernas fraquejarem. Afinal, a fruta nunca provada parecia sempre mais saborosa.

- Belo espetáculo.

- Obrigado – o menino faz uma leve careta, contrariado.

- Pena que os pares não estavam à altura – sorri com malicia.

Harry, por sua vez, deixa um sorriso igualmente malicioso tomar conta dos seus lábios.

- Talvez você possa me indicar uma pessoa mais adequada...

- Realmente – olha discretamente ao redor para ver se ninguém os vigiava e aproveitando a deixa, passa seu braço em volta dos ombros do Gryffindor, trazendo-o para mais perto de si – Sem querer soar muito arrogante, mas com certeza eu seria a pessoa adequada.

- E o que o faz pensar assim? – os olhos verdes fixam-se nos negros de uma forma intensa, fazendo seus corpos estremecerem por um breve momento.

- O fato do seu belo corpo se encaixar perfeitamente ao meu... – murmura sensualmente, colando seus corpos num delicioso baque mudo.

- Ah... – Harry geme inevitavelmente sentido o desejo, já bem desperto, do professor roçar sugestivamente no seu.

- Não concorda?

A voz rouca e sensual de Tom chocava-se contra o pescoço alvo de Harry, fazendo-lhe estremecer nos braços daquele homem. Era uma sensação estranha, como se Tom tivesse algum poder sobre ele. Um poder que não sabia identificar.

- Não sei quanto ao senhor Potter, mas eu sou obrigado a discordar, professor Kinney.

Aquela voz.

Aquele tom cheio de ira contida.

Aquele jeito em particular de pronunciar o nome do professor de DCAO como se fosse um verdadeiro verme.

- Severus... – Tom revira os olhos, exasperado. Por um momento achou que teria sossego para desfrutar do SEU Gryffindor e agora vinha aquele traidor idiota para atrapalhar os seus planos de novo? Ah, não! Dessa vez não!

- Imagino que você saiba que manter relações com alunos é estritamente proibido, não sabe meu caro professor?

- Obviamente – concorda sem separar-se de Harry, que se mantinha estático diante do perigoso olhar de Snape – Mas estou apenas conversando com o MEU querido aluno.

O sorriso cheio de malicia que Tom não se preocupava em esconder parecia fazer o sangue de Snape ferver. E o professor de poções estava a quase um passo de lançar uma maldição naquele homem atrevido e só não o fazia porque estavam ao alcance de qualquer um e Harry encontrava-se firmemente sujeito por ele.

- Que coincidência, pois eu estava atrás do senhor Potter para uma "conversa" também.

Aquele tom lascivo não agradou nem um pouquinho o Lord, que por um instante teve que se conter para não lança um Crucio naquele traidor desgraçado.

- Er... Professores, eu...

- Silêncio! – os dois falam, ao mesmo tempo. E o jovem Gryffindor engole em seco, pois podia ver claramente que aquela não era uma briguinha idiota de Draco e Cedric. Mas sim, uma batalha entre "gigantes".

- "Que Merlin me ajude..."

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A: **Hi people! – sorri animada – Nossa, finalmente o capitulo nove com o niver do nosso "queridíssimo" diretor! xD E é claro que esse niver está longe de acabar, mas se eu não parasse por aqui o capitulo teria umas quarenta páginas xD hehehe... E isso é um pouquinho de mais, não? xD

Nhai, peço desculpas àqueles que não gostam de musica em fanfics e juro que essa não é uma songfic! xD é sério! O problema é que não pude resistir a fazer aquela "batalha musical" entre o Slytherin e o Hufflepuff – olharzinho malvado – hehehehe... please, não me matem! xD

E não me matem pela falta de Lemon, pois este virá no próximo capitulo... Agora a pergunta que não quer calar é: Quem terá o moreninho mais cobiçado de Hogwarts no próximo capitulo? Snape ou Tom?... – tambores ao fundo – Não percam e vocês verão! xD

E para isso acontecer... – olhinhos brilhando – Nhai! Por favor, mandem **Reviews!**

Bom... A música que eu usei foi: "**Everytime We Touch" – Cascada**

Espero que tenham gostado! – sorrindo – E que tenham gostado do capitulo!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço especialmente à:

**nicky-Evans,**

**Srta.Kinomoto,**

**Elizia Kiyamada,**

**Gika Black,**

**tsuzuki yami,**

**Gih Kitsune SSPBLM,**

**e Nandda!**

Muito obrigada! Nhai mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Agradeço de coração todas as maravilhosas Reviews! Nhaaa... Elas que me animam para seguir e não jogar tudo para o alto quando recebo a nota de física, química, matemática... Enfim! xD É por vocês que procuro melhorar e escrever sempre mais! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que nos vejamos no próximo!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ainda ao lado da mesa de ponche, o diretor de Hogwarts pensava no adorável menino que o deixara esperando já há alguns minutos, perguntando-se porque Harry saíra com tanta pressa. Parecia até que fugia da conversa que queria ter com ele.

- "Hum... Não, não... o pequeno sabe o que faz e deve ter uma boa explicação para essas amostras de intimidade com o garoto Malfoy" – balança a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com seu próprio raciocínio.

Mas o que ainda intrigava o diretor era a demora do seu menino.

É claro que "seu" era apenas uma forma carinhosa de chamá-lo. Ainda que Harry estivesse mais encantador que nunca, com aquele ar inocente que cativava quem quer que fossem, os expressivos olhos verdes adornando a linda face junto com o maravilhoso sorriso, o delicado corpo que parecia feito de porcelana e hipnotizava a todos, inflamando-os o desejo de tocá-lo.

Mas isso não acontecia com o diretor.

De jeito nenhum.

Ele o queria como um filho.

...Um filho charmoso, atraente, sensual, de um andar lascivo e abrasador.

Er... Enfim, nunca se permitiria imaginá-lo de outra forma, mesmo quando o garoto fazia aquele lindo olhar pedinte de cachorrinho abandonado quando queria algo e que "por coincidência" o diretor sempre acabava cedendo.

Pura coincidência, obviamente.

- Será que ele está bem?... – murmura pensativo, resolvendo seguir em direção ao toilette assim como o Gryffindor. Afinal Dumbledore não podia deixar de se preocupar com algum aluno sem vergonha que tentasse se passar com Harry, e não permitira que isso acontecesse. De jeito nenhum.

-x-

Entretanto alunos sem vergonha seria a menor preocupação que Harry precisava ter, pois naquele exato momento o jovem moreno de olhos verdes se encontrava sendo firmemente sujeito pelo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras enquanto um furioso professor de Poções parecia a um passo de matar o "colega de trabalho".

- Por que você não procura algo mais interessante para fazer, Snape? – Tom o encarava friamente, sem conter a malícia na voz – não sei se percebeu, mas Harry e eu estamos ocupados.

- Pude notar – comenta com desprezo – mas tenho assuntos mais importantes para tratar com o senhor Potter.

O mencionado estremece ao ouvir como Severus dizia seu nome, como se o ameaçasse claramente. E Tom percebe o tremor do menino, sentindo a fúria crescer ainda mais dentro de si.  
Afinal, como aquele desgraçado podia afetar de tal forma o Gryffindor? Porque o garoto era SUA presa! E de mais ninguém!

- E tais assuntos tão urgentes, seriam? – pergunta entre os dentes cerrados de ódio.

- Particulares, obviamente.

- Claro... Mas temo que o jovem Harry tenha assuntos mais indispensáveis comigo, professor – deixa a mão que sujeitava a cintura de Harry "escorregar" até a região de seus quadris, pousando-as descaradamente próximas ao bumbum do menino.

Raiva.

Cólera.

Ódio.

Todos esses sentimentos eram muito bem dissimulados pelo professor de poções. Pois quem quer que contemplasse a cena diria não estar acontecendo nada entre eles, já que as frias feições de Snape permaneciam imutáveis. Mas por dentro um desejo de aniquilar aquele insuportável e atrevido homem, crescia cada vez mais dentro de si.

- Não me obrigue a tirá-lo a força – sentencia, sem sequer alterar seu timbre de voz.

- Você e mais quantos, Severus? – replica da mesma forma.

Para o menino a situação estava claramente fora de controle. Se aquilo chegasse mais longe, maldições estariam voando pelos ares.

- Er... Professores, nós não podemos... err... Conversar? – pergunta timidamente, sendo ignorado por completo.

Ser ignorado daquela forma não agradava nem um pouquinho o menino, mas ele estava preocupado de mais com o fato de poder presenciar um ou dois possíveis assassinatos que não conseguia nem se irritar.

Alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa. E rápido.

Os dois professores já tiravam as varinhas com a clara intenção de se confrontar.

E Harry só via-se no meio daquela confusão, rogando a Merlin que algo os detivesse. Já que não queria testemunhar a morte de ninguém, em especial a sua própria.

- Haha! – Snape sorri com desprezo – Como se eu precisasse de mais de um ou dois movimentos para livrar o mundo de sua presença.

- Lógico... Mas se você é tão bom, Severus, por que não está ocupando o cargo de DCAO?

"Uh! Essa doeu..." – Harry pensa, encarando os dois de um lado para o outro, como se assistisse uma partida de tênis.

No entanto, longe de mostrar-se impactado, Snape o encara com superioridade.

- Porque sou ótimo em diversas áreas e Poções requer uma pericia exata, já DCAO pode-se ter qualquer um.

- Mas ouvi dizer que você estava louco para ser este "qualquer um", não?

- Hum, apenas não queria mais um idiota...

- Ora, então não se preocupe! – Tom o interrompe, sorrindo com malícia – Seus anseios foram atendidos!

- Temo que não.

- Tanto foram que Dumbledore praticamente me implorou para dar umas aulas extras ao pequeno Harry... – sorri ainda mais, ao ver a máscara de frieza do professor de poções abalar-se por alguns instantes – ...Que nós aproveitaremos muito.

"Ele implorou?" – Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha graciosamente, mas não se atreve a dizer nada.

- Hum, isso só prova que ele está ficando senil.

Tom estava prestes a fazer outro comentário malicioso, quando uma voz tranqüila, mas séria, os interrompem:

- Quem está ficando senil, Severus? – sorri brincalhão – Espero que não seja eu... Hahahaha... Ainda nem cheguei à casa dos 600.

"Oh, graças a Merlin!" – o adolescente que estava no meio daquele rolo, suspira aliviado com a chegada do diretor.

- Imagine, professor Dumbledore, estávamos falando do atual ministro.

O tom calmo e sem interesse de Snape provava porque ele era um dos melhores espiões de todos os tempos. E Tom apenas entrecerrava os olhos, amaldiçoando-o internamente.

- E o senhor, professor Kinney... – Dumbledore o encarava tranquilamente, mas lá no fundo daqueles penetrantes olhos azuis era possível ver o claro descontentamento do diretor pela posição em que Harry se encontrava – Vejo que está se dando muito bem com o jovem Harry.

- "Melhor do que você imagina, velhote" – pensa, deixando um olhar sereno tomar conta de sua face – Como não poderia diretor? Ele é o MEU melhor aluno.

- Sim, sim... Harry sempre se destacou nessa matéria, mas depois que você entrou parece que ele não precisa nem estudar para tirar boas notas.

- Hahaha... Mas é um dom que nasceu com ele, ou melhor, foi dado pouco depois dele nascer – seus olhos escurecem ligeiramente, deixando um sorriso misterioso aparecer nos seus lábios.

- Exato... – o diretor não percebe a mudança no olhar de Tom, pois não desviava os olhos de suas mãos, que mantinham o jovem Gryffindor firmemente sujeito, e aquilo parecia não agradar muito o ancião – E é justamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com o senhor, professor.

- Agora?

- Precisamente.

- Mas...

- Espero que não se importem Harry, Severus.

Harry pôde ver a clara satisfação nos olhos do seu professor de poções, tanto que este deixou o semblante indiferente de lado e sorriu com puro contentamento ao diretor. Enquanto Tom soltava o Gryffindor, a contra gosto, e seguia com o velhote desgraçado – como costumava chamá-lo – ao outro lado do salão, deixando o SEU Gryffindor sozinho com Snape.

- Er... Então, professor... Acho que meus amigos estão me chamando – Harry dá um sorrisinho inocente, pronto para sair do alcance da fúria do Slytherin, mas este o detém tranquilamente, segurando-o pelo braço com firmeza.

- Creio que não, senhor Potter. Agora temos um assunto pendente que necessita de muita atenção.

- Temos?...

- Sim. Venha comigo.

E sem dar sequer uma oportunidade para o menino replicar, Snape já o puxava discretamente para fora do Salão Principal, seguindo pelos corredores em direção a uma sala de aula vazia, onde pudessem ficar mais "à vontade".

-x-

O professor não demorou a achar o local adequado, ou seja, uma sala de aula abandonada perto da torre Revenclaw onde nem mesmo os fantasmas tinham curiosidade de ir. E assim que entraram Snape praticamente jogou Harry para o meio da sala, enquanto trancava a porta e colocava um feitiço silenciador nas paredes.

"Aiai... - Harry pensava – Nada bom. Nada bom".

E logo após terminar sua tarefa de "garantir privacidade", Snape se volta ao menino com um olhar indecifrável e um semblante frio. Diante disso, Harry retrocede alguns centímetros ate chocar-se contra uma carteira vazia.

- Ora, ora, ora... – Snape sorri maliciosamente com a ação do menino – Assustado, Potter?

- Deveria professor? – o Gryffindor, mesmo receoso, tentava não deixar transparecer. Mas o professor parecia lê-lo como um livro aberto e se divertia claramente com isso.

- Talvez...

- E posso saber por quê?

No entanto o arrogante e irreverente Harry Potter nunca saía de cena.

E para Snape aquilo era ainda mais divertido.

Mostraria ao menino quem dava as cartas ali.

Ele querendo ou não.

- Quiçá porque você tenha deixado alguns detalhes passarem por alto comigo...

- Oh... Sério? – o semblante de Harry era tão irritantemente falso que Snape teve que se segurar para não começar logo com a lição que pretendia dar ao menino - Como o que professor?

- Sua relação com Malfoy, por exemplo – Snape começa a se aproximar lentamente.

- Relação?

- Não brinque comigo Potter.

E cada vez ele se aproximava mais.

Com calma...

...Bem devagar.

Adorando o leve estremecimento que causava em Harry.

- Apenas não sei do que está falando senhor, eu e Malfoy nunca nos demos bem...

- Ah, mas não era o que parecia agora a pouco – sorri com puro cinismo.

E Harry rapidamente coloca seu cérebro "expert-em-criar-boas-desculpas" para funcionar.

- Hum... Digamos que estabelecemos uma trégua.

- Uma trégua?... – o corpo de Snape já estava praticamente colocado no do menino, pressionando-o levemente contra a carteira – E em que consiste exatamente essa trégua?

- "Passamos horas e horas fazendo sexo selvagem num ritmo alucinante" - pensa, deixando um sorriso malicioso tomar conta do seu rosto – Er... Em muito diálogo e conversas amenas.

- Claro... – arqueia uma sobrancelha no melhor "estilo Snape" – E lá pelas duas eu combinei de tomar um cházinho com o seu padrinho.

- Que maravilha! Mande um "oi" para o Sirius por mim... – com sua melhor cara de menino inocente, Harry já se esgueirava para longe do Slytherin, mas este não perde tempo e encurrala o jovem Gryffindor colocando uma mão em cada lado da esbelta cintura, apoiando-as na mesa.

O Brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes de Harry deixava claro que ele estava adorando aquele jogo.

Mas o sorriso de lado nos lábios de Snape parecia perguntar se o menino tinha certeza que continuaria desfrutando por muito tempo.

O verde e o negro estavam conectados profundamente.

Num desafio mudo por parte do menino e numa ameaça silenciosa por parte do adulto.

Esse era um jogo que só teria um vencedor.

Mas dois ganhadores, com certeza...

- Você acha mesmo que eu estou brincando Potter? - a voz rouca e sensual do professor parecia nublar os sentidos de Harry.

- Claro que não Sev...

A ação do Slytherin foi tão rápida que Harry não pôde nem terminar a frase antes de se ver sentado em cima da mesa com as pernas abertas e o másculo corpo de Snape entre elas, deixando apenas um leve gemido excitado sair dos seus lábios.

Em poucos segundos as experientes mãos do adulto já percorriam o corpo de Harry, se desfazendo rapidamente das belas vestes.

- Então me explique direitinho o que foi aquela amostra de intimidades com Malfoy...

- Foi... – o hálito quente do professor soprava na nuca de Harry, fazendo-o estremecer levemente – Foi apenas... Um... Um sinal de paz.

- E por isso ele parecia tão empenhado em tirá-lo dos braços do garoto Diggory?

- Bom, aí o senhor deveria perguntar para ele... Ahhh!...

Um gemido surpreso escapa dos lábios do menino ao sentir uma das mãos ágeis do professor sujeitar sua virilidade com firmeza, acariciando-a num ritmo forte, que deixava bem claro quem impunha as ordens ali.

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu muito bem Potter... – comenta com malícia, aproveitando para baixar, com apenas uma das mãos, a calça e a cueca do menino. Deixando-o somente com a camisa branca de seda, aberta, fazendo um belo conjunto com os sapatos e as meias - ...É hora de deixar as gracinhas de lado e me contar direitinho o que você e Malfoy estão tendo afinal.

Mas aquele era um jogo para dois.

E que Harry sabia jogar muito bem...

- Está com... Ah, ciúme... Sev? – aquele ar cínico e presunçoso tiraria qualquer um do sério. E mesmo com as mãos do professor torturando-o lentamente, o menino não deixava a pose de altivez de lado.

- Você está se confundindo Potter...

O Slytherin não deixava por menos e com o mesmo ar cínico aperta dolorosamente o membro de Harry, contando-lhe totalmente o prazer, para depois voltar a massageá-lo de novo, lentamente. Ignorando o gemido aflito do menino.

- ...Não sou seu namoradinho Diggory, apenas gosto de saber o que se passa entre os alunos desta escola, principalmente se envolve os de minha casa.

- Sei... Ah!... Então você quase me enganou, professor – Harry sorri, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do adulto e deixando seus lábios à escassos centímetros da orelha dele – por alguns instantes me pareceu que você estava louco de ciúmes... – sussurra com malícia.

Snape, por sua vez não diz nada, apenas deixa um sorrisinho sarcástico aparecer no canto dos seus lábios e num ato repentino separa-se do excitante corpo de Harry para puxá-lo e deixá-lo de frente para a mesa, situando-se atrás do menino. Praticamente colado nele. Deixando seu hálito quente ir direto ao encontro do Gryffindor e este suspirar de desejo ao sentir a poderosa ereção do seu professor, ainda escondida sob as vestes, roçar naquela sugestiva região do seu corpo.

- Ahhh... Sev... – Harry geme, cerrando prazerosamente os olhos e sentindo como o adulto começava a fazer leves movimentos. Para frente e para trás, numa simulação mais do que excitante.

- Agora sim você está dizendo coisas coerentes.

Sem tirar o sorriso sacana dos lábios, Severus leva três dedos até a boca de Harry e este não pensa duas vezes antes de saboreá-los como uma gulosa criança que acaba de receber um doce. Subindo e descendo com sua língua rosada ao redor daqueles dedos largos e excitantes, chupando ora só a ponta ora até o final, como se saboreasse outra parte da anatomia do professor, que naquele exato momento erguia-se dolorosamente dentro das calças, ansiando por possuir aquele apetitoso menino.

Mas ainda não era a hora.

E Snape podia muito bem agüentar apenas para desfrutar com o sofrimento do seu querido aluno.

- Ahhhh... – Um gemido rouco, entre prazer misturado a dor, escapa dos lábios de Harry ao sentir um dos longos dedos que antes saboreava invadi-lo lenta e pacientemente.

E assim que esteve totalmente dentro da estreita e convidativa cavidade do menino, Severus já começou com calmos movimentos circulares, num vai e vem ritmado e excitante que logo fez Harry esquecer completamente da dor, desejando mais.

Com as pernas se abrindo um pouco mais, ligeiramente, só para dar mais espaço ao professor, o menino buscava mais daquele delicioso toque num pedido mudo. E com as mãos segurando firmemente a borda da carteira, Harry virava levemente o rosto só para encarar o Slytherin. Este sorria com malícia, sustentando o olhar do Gryffindor, enquanto com a mão "livre" sujeitava-o com firmeza pela cintura.

- Ahhh... Sev... Severus!... – Harry deixa um gemido mais alto tomar conta da habitação, sentindo como era exposto, finalmente, ao segundo dedo de Snape e este sorria com puro deleite ao ouvir o menino chamá-lo com tanta urgência.

Desta vez o ritmo já não era lento nem paciente, os dedos concentravam-se em explorar aquele estreito lugar com ímpeto e veemência, indo até o fundo e voltando, numa velocidade não muito rápida, mas intensa. Arrancando gemidos altos e inundados de prazer do jovem Gryffindor, que sentia seu membro ser ao mesmo tempo pressionando contra a borda da mesa, o que causava ainda mais delírio.

E é quando aqueles dois dedos recebem a companhia de um terceiro, indo num ponto exato do menino, exatamente em sua próstata, que Harry solta um gemido alto – praticamente um grito – de puro prazer. Desejando que o professor o tomasse de uma vez por todas e o preenchesse com aquele monumento que tinha entre as pernas.

Mas esta não parecia ser a intenção de Snape.

Pelo contrário...

Com um sorriso quase obscuro nos lábios, o professor de poções aumenta o ritmo dos toques na próstata de Harry, deliciando-se com os gritos e as suplicas que o menino expressava. Ao mesmo tempo, Severus leva sua mão desocupada à ereção de Harry que praticamente clamava por um auxilio, estimulando-o agora com ainda mais eficácia.

Porém, quando o Slytherin sentiu que sua "presa" estava prestes a derramar-se em suas mãos, não pensou duas vezes e apertou o membro de Harry com força impedindo a ejaculação, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava repentinamente seus dedos de dentro do delicioso corpo do menino, ganhando um gemido doloroso e cheio de frustração por parte dele.

- Algum problema Potter? – pergunta tranquilamente, divertindo-se com o olhar incrédulo que o menino lhe lançava.

- Você... Você... – as bochechas de Harry pareciam arder em chamas e sua respiração agitada acentuava ainda mais seu semblante perplexo, não conseguindo acreditar no que o desgraçado do professor acabara de fazer – Você não pode me deixar desse jeito!

- Não?

Não era uma pergunta.

O sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do Slytherin indicava isso.

- Sev... Severus... – Harry resolve mudar de tática e murmura lindamente, com sua voz nublada pela excitação. Voltando-se lentamente ao professor e colando o seu corpo no dele, roçando devagar, na tentativa de mostrar o quanto precisava daquilo.

Mas Snape parece não se importar nem um pouco e diante do olhar quase chocado de Harry, ele se afasta com o que para o Gryffindor parecia a clara intenção de sair dali. Entretanto, para sorte – ou não – do menino, o adulto vai até a mesa que deveria ser do professor e se senta confortavelmente na cadeira, olhando sugestivamente para Harry enquanto separava as pernas numa ordem clara e silenciosa que o Golden Boy não demorou a entender.

- "Desgraçado! Filho de uma p..." – Harry pensa, respirando fundo para não lançar uma maldição imperdoável no seu querido professor. E assim, completamente nu e ereto, ele se aproxima do adulto e se ajoelha para sua tarefa.

- Muito bem, Potter, mostre como essa sua boquinha linda pode ter boas utilidades – sorri maliciosamente, observando como o Gryffindor desabotoava com destreza sua calça e a levava, junto com a cueca, até o chão.

Por um momento os olhos verdes de Harry pareceram brilhar diante de "tamanha" visão. E inconscientemente o menino passou a língua sobre o próprio lábio, num claro ato de expectativa.

- Gosta do que vê Potter?

- Não seja tão presunçoso, professor... – sorri com malícia, passando sua experta língua por toda aquela extensão, desde a ponta até o final, ganhando um gemido rouco por parte do mais velho.

E sem deixar seu olhar perder o contato com os intensos olhos negros do professor, Harry abocanha de uma vez só aquilo que lhe era oferecido de bom grado, sorrindo internamente ao ouvir o gemido extasiado de Snape. Sua língua e seus lábios trabalhavam em perfeita harmonia, praticamente brincando com aquela maravilhosa parte da anatomia do adulto. Por vezes tragava totalmente, só para ouvi-lo gemer de prazer e então voltava a concentrar seus lábios apenas na ponta, divertindo-se com a língua na entrada da glande. Ora subindo por toda a extensão e em seguida descendo novamente, numa dança harmoniosa e sensual que fazia o Slytherin ter que se conter para não gemer alto, agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e impor o ritmo que necessitava. Mas Harry parecia disposto a torturá-lo, fazê-lo pagar na mesma moeda, e com muita destreza concentrava-se em aumentar o ritmo só para desacelerá-lo depois como se brincasse com um delicioso pirulito.

Até que, naquele ritmo docemente torturante, os dois já se encontravam em um estado de total, completa e absoluta necessidade. Snape de um lado não via a hora de adentrar naquela estreita cavidade que parecia feita para ele, e Harry por sua vez estava louco para ser preenchido por completo pelo homem que tanto desejava.

Assim, com esse desejo praticamente acoplado a si, Snape puxa Harry para longe de sua tarefa antes que chegasse ao clímax nos lábios do menino. E numa ação imediata ele vira o Gryffindor em direção a mesa, preenchendo-o numa só estocada.

- Ahhhhh!!

- Ahhhhhh!!...SEVERUS!!...

Definitivamente o céu era o limite.

E para Snape, ver-se aprisionado pela deliciosa e estreita cavidade de Harry, enquanto este gritava o seu nome, era muito mais que o céu. Era o portão de entrada, com o tapete vermelho estendido, do paraíso.

Nem foi preciso o menino rogar para que o professor já começasse com os leves movimentos de vai e vem, aproveitando a magnífica sensação de ser completamente engolido por Harry, que se segurava firmemente na borda da mesa deixando uma expressão de puro prazer adornar sua face adolescente.

Lentamente o adulto entrava a saía daquele excitante corpo, sujeitando-o pela fina cintura enquanto distribuía beijos e pequenas mordidas pelos ombros e pelas cosas alvas de Harry.

- Ahhh... Sev...

Mas à medida que a dor sumia completamente, dando lugar ao prazer, Harry buscava mais intensidade e contato com o corpo escultural do seu amante. Movimentando os quadris para frente para trás, num pedido mudo que não demorou muito a ser atendido, pois o próprio Snape necessitava aprofundar-se naquele ardente corpo que parecia deixá-lo em chamas.

E assim o ritmo aumentava...

As estocadas tornavam-se mais fortes...

Os gemidos cada vez mais altos...

...E o prazer ainda maior...

Snape sujeitava a cintura de Harry com força, aproveitando para intensificar cada vez mais as investidas contra o menino, tornando possível ouvir o barulho dos corpos se chocando. Numa melodia pecaminosa e sensual que se misturava aos gemidos dos dois e tornava a cena um verdadeiro espetáculo de prazeres.

Estava claro que logo chegariam ao clímax e assim o professor aproveitou para deixar uma das mãos livres e levá-la ao encontro do membro de seu aluno, passando a estimulá-lo no mesmo ritmo intenso das estocadas e podendo se deleitar com os constantes gritos e gemidos de puro prazer que abandonavam os lábios de Harry.

E após mais alguns poucos minutos, o Gryffindor vê que não poderia agüentar mais, sentindo as deliciosas correntes elétricas do orgasmo preencherem cada célula do seu corpo. Fazendo-o se contrair em torno do membro do Slytherin ao sentir aquela poderosa e arrebatadora sensação do clímax praticamente levá-lo a inconsciência. Enquanto Severus, por sua vez, se via na mesma situação ao sentir o excitante corpo de Harry se contrair completamente devido ao prazer, levando-o ao mesmo tempo de encontro ao clímax, num gemido rouco e sensual acompanhando o gemido doce que escapava dos lábios do menino.

Com certeza aquele era um "castigo" e tanto.

Que o jovem Gryffindor definitivamente não se importaria em receber sempre, a julgar pelo sorriso suave que adornava seus lábios, deixando-o ainda mais lindo naquele estado quase inconsciente.

E após alguns segundos necessários para ambos normalizarem suas respirações, Snape sai com cuidado de dentro de Harry, voltando a se sentar na cadeira. Sorrindo divertido ao ver que o Gryffindor quase caía no chão, por se encontrar sem amparo, mas trazendo-o para o seu colo antes que isso acontecesse.

- Sabe... – Severus comenta com a voz calma – Você ainda não me disse o que tem com Malfoy.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas suspira, se aninhando naqueles braços fortes que transmitiam tanto calor e segurança.

- É só mais um caso adolescente, você sabe disso.

- Mas casos adolescentes não se expõem assim por aí...

- Hum... Foi uma coisa impulsiva, por diversão no Salem, que acabou tomando essas proporções.

- Como sempre o senhor "Harry-não-penso-no-que-faço-Potter" se mete numa fria graças à lerdeza de seus neurônios.

- Hey!

Snape balança a cabeça, divertido.

- É verdade, quero ver como irá explicar ao Dumbledore que está tendo um caso com o filho de um dos Comensais mais féis de Voldemort.

- Não se preocupe Sev... – Harry sorri, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de seu professor – Eu sei me virar.

- Sim, tenho certeza que sabe...

Mas o Slytherin não podia deixar de pensar em outra coisa relacionada ao Gryffindor, encarando-o fixamente enquanto acariciava seus cabelos revoltos.

- E quanto ao Kinney?

A pergunta pega Harry completamente de surpresa, mas mesmo assim o menino não se deixa intimidar.

- O que tem ele?

- Harry, Harry... Você não me engana – diz seriamente, com a voz rouca no pescoço do Gryffindor – Sei muito bem que Diggory e Malfoy não passam de adolescentezinhos sem qualquer "habilidade especial", mas com aquele cara a coisa é diferente.

- Hum, é?... Nossa não faço idéia do que você está falando Sev – sorri com sua melhor expressão angelical – Ele apenas quer saber mais sobre Voldemort, a guerra e essas coisas...

- Não era o que parecia.

- Ohhhh... Não seja tão ciumento! – sorri divertido ao ver o olhar indignado do adulto.

- Eu não sou ciumento, Potter!

E sem dizer mais nada, nem dando tempo para o menino replicar, Severus o puxa para um beijo intenso e exigente. Um beijo que contradizia totalmente as palavras do professor, pois era visivelmente dominador, deixando claro a quem Harry "pertencia". Com destreza e puro desejo, o Slytherin explorava a deliciosa boca do menino, chupando seus lábios, mordendo levemente e deleitando-se com os pequenos gemidos que Harry deixava escapar.

-x-

Enquanto isso, de volta à festa, o professor de DCAO bebia sua sexta ou sétima caneca de ponche enquanto pensa onde o desgraçado, traidor, sem vergonha, filho de uma p... Enfim, enquanto pensava onde Snape poderia ter se metido com Harry, pois os dois haviam sumido do salão sem deixar rastro.

- "Ah, mas eu juro por Salazar Slytherin que na primeira oportunidade que surgir você desejará nunca ter nascido Snape!" – pensava furioso.

Já do outro lado do salão, conversando com Sirius e Lupin, que também notavam a ausência de Harry – principalmente o animago que queria esganá-lo por ter dançado com Malfoy – Dumbledore se perguntava onde o menino poderia ter ido já que Cedric e Draco se ainda se encontravam na festa.

- "Hum... só se ele foi atrás do meu presente, que deve ter esquecido na torre... – pensava com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Sim, deve ser isso".

E os mencionados Draco e Cedric, também se mantinham atentos a ausência de Harry, olhando de minuto em minuto para a porta principal na esperança do "seu" Gryffindor entrar. Cada um, afastado do outro para que nenhum possível assassinato acontecesse, enquanto fingiam ouvir o que seus colegas de casa falavam, geralmente bajulando-os pelo maravilhoso feito de conseguir o Golden Boy.

É claro que as expectativas de muitos foram totalmente arrasadas, pois Harry Potter não voltou a dar as caras no salão principal naquela noite. Nem o professor Snape, mas a ausência deste sequer era notada – mostrando as vantagens de passar despercebido nos lugares – e o que ninguém, exceto Tom, podia imaginar é que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e seu mais odiado professor, estavam numa ardente noite de paixão que duraria até o amanhecer, quando o jovem moreno de olhos verdes – esgueirando-se silenciosamente até a Torre Gryffindor – pudesse finalmente desfrutar de algumas horas de descanso em sua preciosa cama.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Domingo, Harry acordara com um incrível bom humor e logo explicou aos amigos que não ficou na festa porque não estava se sentindo muito bem. Assim após Hermione colocar a mão sobre sua testa, revisar seus olhos, checar seu pulso e perguntar se ele estava precisando de alguma coisa, o moreno apenas sorri, dizendo que já estava se sentindo melhor. Muito melhor...

Agora Harry desfrutava de um maravilhoso momento de solidão, enquanto seus amigos tomavam café no salão principal, pois ele decidira alimentar-se no jardim perto do bosque proibido para aproveitar aquele agradável frescor matutino.

- Aiai... Nada como um piquenique logo cedo – sorri divertido, abrindo a cesta que o elfo Dobby mandara para ele e contemplando a quantidade de delicias que havia lá dentro.

Primeiro estendeu uma confortável toalha vermelha, para logo em seguida sentar-se sobre ela e esvaziar a cesta. Nela continha três tipos diferentes de geléias - de cacau com avelã, morango e abacaxi – e também três diferentes tipos de suco, maçã, laranja e uva, que se encontravam em garrafinhas de vidro. Também contava com croissant salgado e doce, panquecas, waffles, bolos caseiros, biscoitos e muitas outras variedades de coisas que Harry nem se atreveu a tirar da cesta, imaginando que aquelas coisas só poderiam caber ali por arte da magia mesmo.

E assim o Gryffindor colocou algumas panquecas em um prato, com um pouco de mel e se pôs a desfrutar do seu delicioso café, esquecendo completamente do mundo a sua volta.

_- Quem ele pensa que é?_

Harry estava tão concentrado que nem ouviu a serpentina voz atrás de si. E parecia que a dona da voz também nem se dava conta que o menino estava ali, pois continuava com suas indignadas reclamações.

_- Eu não tenho culpa que o menino quis aproveitar a noite com outra pessoa que não fosse ele, ora! Por que gritar e esbravejar com a pobre serpente, hein? Hein? Ah, sim... Porque ela não pode se defender! Ainda mais nesse estado de pouco mais de meio metro! Argggg é humilhante!_

Após aquele claro desabafo, Harry passa a olhar em volta, curioso, pois não tinha certeza se havia ouvido aquela estranha voz ou não.

_- Hum! Cabeça dura, estressado, isso é falta de sex... _

_- Quem está aí? – _Harry pergunta, interrompendo e assustando a bela serpente.

E por fim Nagini percebe a presença do menino, fazendo o que parecia ser um sorriso malicioso aparecer nos seus lábios. Afinal, os planos de Tom poderiam começar a dar certo.

_- Hein?... Quem está aí? Responda!_

_- Calma criança... Sinto muito, não quis assustá-lo – _ela ingressa na toalha, arrastando-se até as proximidades do menino.

- Uma serpente... – Harry murmura surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado, pois desde o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts que não falava mais aquele exótico idioma.

- _Estranho... Como você fala a minha língua, criança?_ – pergunta curiosa, enganando-o perfeitamente.

- _É uma longa história..._ – ele desvia o olhar, recordando-se porque não usava muito aquele "dom" – _Mas digamos que não é algo que as pessoas se orgulhem muito por aqui._

_- Tolas._

_- O que? – _arqueia uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se com o ar arrogante e sabe-tudo da "nova amiga".

- _Se você tem oportunidade de conhecer pessoas er... ou animais, no caso, não deveria achar isso ruim, mas sim aprender com o que eles podem lhe oferecer._

- _Faz sentido..._ – murmura pensativo.

- _A não ser..._ – Nagini sorria internamente, pronta para dar "o bote" – _que aqueles que te falaram isso realmente não queriam que você descobrisse coisas novas, pois o conhecimento é sempre uma arma poderosa._

_- Você parece até uma amiga minha falando _– Harry sorri – _Qual o seu nome?_

- _Agnini, mas pode me chamar de Agni_... – ela se enrosca na perna dele, subindo até o suave dorso, para passar sua língua ao redor do menino e assim reconhecê-lo com seu olfato.

_- Bonito nome._

_- Eu que escolhi._

_- Bom, eu me chamo Harry..._ – acaricia levemente a cabeça dela, sentindo estranha aquela sensação de estar tão perto do animal que representava perfeitamente seu pior inimigo. Mas que mesmo assim o atraia de uma forma quase magnética.

- _Mas me diga..._ – Harry continua – _Você mora por aqui? Sozinha?_

_- Sim... _– ela suspira tristemente – _Não tenho um amo._

_- E isso é ruim?_

_- Muitas de nós nascem ou com o propósito de se reproduzir ou para servir um amo que fale nossa língua, e como a natureza não permitiu que eu pudesse me reproduzir..._

_- Entendo... Nossa sinto muito._

_- Não se preocupe criança, pelo menos você conhece um pouco mais e deixa de acreditar que somos todas ruins._

_- Mas eu não..._

É claro que o olhar penetrante da serpente parecia lê-lo perfeitamente.

- _Certo... Talvez algumas pessoas tenham me influenciado a acreditar que fossem, sinto muito._

_- Não se preocupe. O importante é dar-se conta disso e começar a caminhar com seus próprios pés..._

_- Meus próprios pés?_

_- É claro!_ – ela se enrosca no braço dele, descansando a cabeça calmamente em seu ombro.

- "Hum... Por que não?..." – Harry pensava, deixando um sorriso animado tomar conta dos seus lábios – _Hey, Agni... Você quer passar uma temporada aqui comigo?_

_- Mas... Oh... Está mesmo falando sério?_

_- Claro, por que não? Assim você me ajuda a explorar algumas coisas que eu sempre tive curiosidade de ver..._

_- Pode contar comigo, amo Harry!_

_- Não, espera, eu não sou seu amo..._ – sorri com nervosismo.

- _Mas... Mas eu achei..._

Diante do tom lastimoso da pobre serpente, Harry não pode fazer outra coisa se não se redimir. E acariciando a bela cabeça escamosa, ele concorda com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- _Ok, ok... Serei seu amo, mas não precisa tanta formalidade._

_- Ótimo! Mas diga amo Harry, o que você tem curiosidade de ver?_

Nesse exato momento as palavras "Feitiços Obscuros – Seção Proibida" logo vêm à mente do jovem Gryffindor. Pois desde seu enfrentamento com Voldemort no ano anterior e tendo presenciado a luta do Dark Lord com Dumbledore, Harry ficara admirado com a magnitude dos feitiços que Tom sabia fazer.

E é claro, uma olhadinha não mataria ninguém...

**Continua...**

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Nossa finalmente o Lemon saiu! xD Até eu já estava ficando impaciente!... Nhai e nada como um Snarry para tirar o atraso, hein? – de apenas um capítulo, mas que não deixa de ser atraso – xD ...hehehehe... Wow... Parece que o Golden Boy está com certas curiosidades para cima do lado Obscuro... – silêncio incômodo, seguido de um "Oooooh" – Será apenas uma simples curiosidade? Uma fase? Ou algo mais?... Não percam a resposta no desenrolar da história – sorrindo animada – E para isso acontecer: Pleaseeeee **REVIEWS!** – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – **Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

Nhaaaii... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, do Lemon do Harry com o Sev... – suspiros apaixonados – Aiaiai...

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço MUITÃO mesmo à:

**Minakashun** (Sim, sim o Lemon dos dois é cada vez mais adiados xD Tadinho... Hehe, mas que são um bando de safadinho, Ah, isso são mesmo! xD) **Srta.Kinomoto **(Nhai o Harry explicou direitinho pro Sev o que houve... aiai... Gryffindor impulsivo xD Hehe, mas olha dessa vez o Sev pareceu levar a vantagem xD vamos ver no que vai dar agora xD) **tsuzuki yami** (Verdade, pobrezinho do Ced xD Mas pelo menos ele tem o Gryffindor mais lindo – e sacana – do mundo com ele! xD E menina, ciúmes é o que não vai faltar nessa fic! xD Leia-se com uma escorpiana escrevendo xD uhauahuahauh) **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM** (Nhai brigada, brigada!! Espero que goste do Cap. Novo! Um lemon Snarry para tirar o atraso, mas logo, logo Ced e Draco voltam a ação xD).

Nhai obrigada de verdade, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! Estarei esperando ansiosa pela reviews de vocês – sorrindo esperançosa.

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Curiosidade.

Desejo de ver, informar-se, aprender.

Desejo este que muitas vezes levou o ser humano a fazer loucuras e que nesse exato momento levava o aluno mais cobiçado de Hogwarts ao escritório do diretor.

Logo após terminar seu café da manhã no jardim do colégio, com a nova amiga enroscada em seu dorso, o jovem Gryffindor – no momento mais Slytherin do que o próprio Salazar – não pensou duas vezes e já se colocou em marcha em direção os escritório de Dumbledore, com um propósito fixo e que não deixaria de lado. Enquanto caminhava com passos decididos pelos corredores vazios, ele se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de sua demora em tomar aquela decisão que há tempos já o instigava, chegando à conclusão que precisou de um empurrãozinho extra – oferecido por sua nova amiga Agni – para deixar-se levar por essa crescente curiosidade.

- "Mas de hoje não passa, é só saber usar as palavras certas" – pensava com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios, enquanto deixava Agni escondida atrás de uma estátua e colocava-se nos degraus da gárgula de pedra - Dedinhos de caramelo!

O trajeto não demorou mais que alguns segundos e logo Harry se viu em frente à porta de madeira que o separava da habitação do diretor. Ele não pensou, não bateu, não esperou. Apenas entrou.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou com sua melhor voz de criança inocente, esgueirando-se para dentro do escritório enquanto percorria o olhar por todo o local à procura do ancião.

No entanto, nada.

Nem sinal de uma alma viva.

Exceto por Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore que o encarava estranhamente e pelos quadros dos antigos diretores, mas estes não eram bem o que se podia classificar de "alma viva".

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o Gryffindor mais Slytherin de Hogwarts.

Ah, e é claro, aquele insuportável Chapéu Seletor.

- Não estou com paciência para você hoje, bonezinho de liquidação.

- Hummm... A arrogância nata dos Slytherins... – o chapéu cantarolava.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse replicar uma voz o surpreende:

- Harry?

A voz de nada mais, nada menos, que Alvo Dumbledore descendo calmamente as escadas.

- Olá diretor, espero não estar incomodando – sorria com uma adorável timidez.

- De jeito nenhum, meu garoto – rapidamente o diretor se colocava ao lado dele, indicando para que o seguisse até o confortável sofá de seu escritório. Já devidamente acomodados, Dumbledore lança um significativo olhar ao menino e continua: - Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

- É mesmo? - mostrava-se tranqüilo, mas por dentro: "Merda!"

- Uhum, afinal, você sumiu da festa ontem sem deixar rastros... Achei que voltaria depois.

- Oh, sim... – o menino suspira tristemente – Esse é um dos motivos de eu estar aqui, diretor.

Vendo o adulto encará-lo de maneira expectante, Harry continua:

- Eu havia deixado seu presente separado, lindamente embrulhado, em cima da minha cama para que de jeito nenhum eu esquecesse... – suas belas esmeraldas verdes se tornam ligeiramente nubladas –... Mas então a Hermione e o Rony ficaram me apressando e eu queria estar bem arrumado, mas de jeito nenhum gostaria de me atrasar...

A cada palavra pronunciada cheia de angustia o diretor deixava um olhar piedoso e compreensivo tomar conta de si.

- Então, quando já havíamos chegado à festa eu lembrei do presente em cima da cama e esperei um pouco para ir buscá-lo, sabe como é? Para não ficar chato... – o menino continuava, sorrindo internamente – No entanto quando eu cheguei ao meu quarto vi que o lindo embrulho que eu havia feito com todo amor e carinho já não estava mais lá...

A essa altura Harry soluçava e o preocupado diretor afagava carinhosamente suas costas.

- Fiquei desesperado... – soluço -... Com vergonha de voltar sem o presente... – mais um soluço –... Eu... Eu... Não sabia o que fazer... – as lágrimas rolavam livremente -... Não consegui dormir até o dia seguinte quando Dobby apareceu para arrumar o quarto e...e... perguntou porque eu estava daquele jeito...

- Oh, Harry... – o diretor parecia com o coração na mão.

- Então ele me disse que tinha guardado o embrulho... E eu... eu... Comecei a chorar de novo, emocionado, por não ter acontecido nada de mal ao presente que havia sido escolhido com tanto cuidado e dedicação...

- Não fique assim, pequeno, está tudo bem... – falava tranquilamente, acariciando os cabelos revoltos do menino que apoiava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Eu sinto... snif, snif... muito mesmo, diretor – murmurava, abraçando-o como um náufrago que acabara de ser resgatado.

Após alguns segundos naquela mesma posição, ouvindo as palavras de consolo do ancião, Harry volta a se sentar mostrando-se um pouco mais "tranqüilo". E com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o Gryffindor tira do bolso de sua túnica um belo pacote do tamanho um livro, embrulhado com um magnífico papel de presente vermelho e dourado, e entrega ao diretor. Este, por sua vez, sorria agradecido e não perdeu tempo para desembrulhar e contemplar o mimo de seu mais precioso estudante.

Simplesmente perfeito.

Dumbledore não podia sonhar com nada mais incrível.

Parecia que Harry havia lido em sua mente o que ele realmente gostaria de ganhar.

- O senhor... O senhor gostou? – pergunta timidamente, contemplando o sorriso de orelha a orelha que tomava conta do ancião.

- Se eu gostei? – encarava-o emocionado – Como não gostar?... É...É simplesmente o que eu mais desejava ganhar, pequeno!

O abraço apertado não demorou a chegar. E por alguns instantes Harry achou que nunca mais conseguiria respirar como antes, mas logo o diretor o soltou para continuar contemplando seu presente e com isso Harry colocou a segunda parte do plano em ação.

- Err... Há mais uma coisa, senhor... – encarava-o de soslaio deixando suas bochechas tornar-se de uma linda cor carmim. Para isso acontecer, nada melhor do que pensar na noite anterior com Severus.

- O que é, pequeno? – o diretor se volta a ele com curiosidade.

Após um pequeno e nervoso suspiro, o menino continua:

- Eu andei pensando senhor, mas não sei como irá reagir... – suas suaves mãos se contorciam de maneira inquieta em seu colo – Agora que o professor Kinney passará a me ensinar mais coisas para eu enfrentar Voldemort, imaginei que... Bom... Eu gostaria de me informar cada vez mais, por todos os meios, de feitiços, encantamentos, maldições e até mesmo poções – faz uma pequena careta que diverte o diretor – Enfim, tudo mesmo, para não me sentir mais inseguro e quando chegar a hora estar pronto para derrotá-lo.

Aquelas palavras cheias de convicção e coragem fazem os olhos do diretor brilhar de uma forma indecifrável.

- Harry isso é... É realmente o que eu esperava de você...

- Obrigado – dá um pequeno sorriso – mas temo não estar me empenhando como devia. Mesmo com Hermione e Cedric me ajudando já pesquisamos e treinamos todos os tipos de encantamentos que a biblioteca poderia oferecer...

- Mas...

- ...E sinto, senhor, que ainda não é o bastante. São livros maravilhosos, há tudo que qualquer mago precisaria para lutar, mas... Voldemort... Ele é um ser inescrupuloso que precisa ser estudado com precisão.

- Entendo – encarava-o profundamente.

- Saberei respeitar sua decisão se não quiser me ajudar nessa busca pelo conhecimento necessário para vencer aquele assassino, mas, por favor, o senhor mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu "quero" lutar – suspira, pensando com sarcasmo: - "Claro, não vejo a hora de colocar minha vida em risco para garantir a segurança desse maravilhoso mundo mágico".

- É claro, pequeno... Mas o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo? Você quer mais aulas particulares? Quer aulas comigo? – os brilhantes olhos azuis mostravam-se emocionados diante dessa possibilidade.

Harry sorri internamente.

Estava realmente divertido aquilo tudo. Só precisava conseguir o que queria... Mas isso não seria difícil, ele sempre conseguia...

- Seria uma maravilha senhor, mas no momento não quero ocupar seu tempo tanto assim. Estou ciente de que primeiro preciso me preparar devidamente sozinho... – sorri com carinho ao diretor – "Agora é só lançar a isca" – pensa com malicia – Por isso gostaria de pedir ao senhor passe livre para a Seção Proibida da biblioteca.

Aquilo parecia ter pegado o ancião de surpresa.

"Seção Proibida".

"Livros Obscuros".

"Voldemort".

- "Sim, sem duvida pode ser perigoso" – Dumbledore pensava.

Mas o jovem Gryffindor estava mais do que preparado.

- Imagino o que o senhor esteja pensando – Harry deixa um sorriso triste tomar conta dos seus lábios rosados – e posso garantir que não tenho nenhum interesse naqueles livros podres que o assassino ordinário adoraria – diz com rancor, apertando os punhos – não quero ser como ele, mas lá se encontra a possibilidade de novos conhecimentos, magia antiga, poderosa, magia que o próprio Merlin deixou escrita e eu preciso conhecê-la para acabar com ele senhor... – o menino mordia o lábio inferior numa imagem terna e lastimosa – Não sei se pode imaginar o que é ouvi-lo torturando, matando, destruindo a vida de milhares... É como se eu... É como se eu estivesse lá...

Novamente as lágrimas começam a deslizar pelas bochechas coradas e o diretor puxa-o para os seus braços com infinita ternura.

- "Mais alguns instantes..." – Harry suspira mentalmente.

E de fato, após alguns minutos em silêncio, Dumbledore afasta apenas alguns centímetros o corpo adolescente de si para encará-lo profundamente.

- Você tem razão, pequeno... - diz seriamente – Às vezes, em tempos de guerra, é preciso absorver todo o conhecimento possível.

- Então o senhor?...

Mas antes mesmo que o menino pudesse terminar a frase, com apenas um suave balançar de sua mão esquerda, Dumbledore já convocava um cartão – parecido com os famosos cartões magnéticos muggles – onde estava escrito:

Passe Livre para a Seção Proibida.

Nome: Harry J. Potter

Idade: 16 anos.

Tempo para uso: Indeterminado.

Consentido por: Alvo Dumbledore.  
-SEM NECESSIDADE DE APROVAÇÃO-

Diante desse belo cartão prateado com as inscrições douradas em auto-relevo, os belos olhos do menino ganham um brilho intenso e um único pensamento vagava por sua mente:

- "E o vencedor é, mas uma vez, Harry James Potter, senhoras e senhores".

Com um sorriso nos lábios o diretor apreciava o ar satisfeito de seu aluno favorito ao contemplar o cartão.

- Faça bom uso, pequeno – repete as mesmas palavras de quando o presenteara com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Sempre faço... – Harry sorri como uma criança pequena que acaba de ter sua vontade acatada e novamente se lança para abraçar o diretor, que aceita o ato com puro deleite – Agora se o senhor me der licença gostaria de estreá-lo antes do almoço.

O diretor apenas sorri vendo como o jovem mago se afastava e seguia em direção à porta.

- Não se esqueça, tome cuidado Harry...

- Pode deixar – o menino replica, piscando-lhe um olho e seguindo para fora da habitação.

- Aiai... Adolescentes... – sorri, levantando-se do sofá em direção à mesa de seu escritório, para colocar lá o presente que havia ganhado do jovem Gryffindor – Sim, sim, ficou ótimo!

Agora o diretor poderia contemplar seu precioso aluno em todos os momentos. Era o que pensava ao ajeitar uma e outra vez o belo porta-retrato dourado no centro da mesa. Este continha uma foto mágica, onde Harry se encontrava sentado num balanço feito por Hagrid, numa das árvores da escola, e sorria encantadoramente enquanto acenava e balançava para frente e para trás, fazendo seu lindo cabelo revolto acompanhar o trajeto de uma forma sensual e convidativa. Mas não era só isso, os expressivos olhos verdes mostravam-se cada vez mais brilhantes devido ao sol que os favoreciam, e mesmo usando o tradicional uniforme Gryffindor, sua aparecia só podia ser classificada como ainda mais espetacular. Uma mistura de inocência e sensualidade que apenas Harry poderia oferecer.

- Encantador, simplesmente encantador... – Dumbledore sorria para si, sentado em sua cadeira. Estava tão entretido que nem ouviu o baixo murmúrio do chapéu em cima da estante:

- Harry Potter... Com certeza o Gryffindor mais Slytherin que Hogwarts já viu...

-x-

E desse dia em diante ele não parou mais.

Estava se sentindo quase como Hermione, pois a cada livro interessante que achava suas idas à biblioteca aumentavam. Para isso contava com muitas e muitas desculpas e com o fato de já não andar muito com ela e Rony, devido ao fato de desde o começo do ano sempre estar "ocupado" com um ou outro garoto. Por outro lado, Agni raramente se separava dele, parecia achar muito confortável descansar em seu dorso e para falar a verdade ele também não se importava, era até interessante o contato da pele gelada do réptil que tanto lembrava seu pior inimigo, mas que parecia entendê-lo melhor do que ninguém.

Como havia imaginado os livros obscuros eram milhares e cada um mais curioso que o outro.

Maldições:  
Proibidas, mil vezes piores que um Avada Kedrava, em línguas antigas, com um poder de destruir seu inimigo de dentro para fora se fosse necessário. Aquelas que duravam mil anos, mil anos de tormentos, mil anos de escuridão, de dor... Aquelas que dominavam, manipulavam, destruíam e reconstruíam apenas para poder destruir novamente. Aquelas que não bastavam os gritos da vítima, não bastavam o sangue, não bastava a dor... Eram sombrias e consumiam pouco a pouco todo o ser. Cativavam cada vez mais.

Feitiços:  
Milhares, em parsel, que o próprio Salazar Slytherin escrevera. Serviam desde um ataque sem misericórdia a um povoado muggle, matando milhares em poucos segundos, até o controle do tempo para impedir um possível ato vil.

Poções:  
Curiosamente um dos ramos mais interessantes que encontrara. Estava tudo ali, cozinhar a glória, engarrafar a morte, matar lentamente qualquer ser ao destruir pouco a pouco cada uma de suas células e logo não sobrar nada, podendo então aproveitar-se de seu ultimo alento mágico. Sangue de unicórnio, coração de fênix, asas de arpia, lágrimas de veelas... Tudo para ter o mundo em suas mãos.

Convocações:  
Espíritos agourentos, esfinges, basiliscos... O poder de dominar qualquer um desses seres obscuros como bem desejar. Ter submetido à sua vontade um clã inteiro de Vampiros ou um exército de Lobisomens, entre milhares de outras incríveis e inescrupulosas possibilidades.

Encantamentos:  
Preservados por séculos e séculos, domínio sobre as forças da natureza, sobre a vida de outro ser, sobre o dia, à noite. Tudo conforme a sua vontade. Chuva de fogo, mar de lamentações, arrancar daquele que o enfrentar qualquer sinal de coragem e esperança. Deixá-lo como um zumbi, diante do seu prazer.

Todo um arsenal que, com certeza, Voldemort já devia conhecer de trás para frente e que ele se via cada vez mais mergulhado naquele atraente e perigoso mundo.

A principio pareceu estranho, pois sempre que passava horas e horas devorando cada palavra desses livros, mais tarde se sentia sem forças. Como se eles drenassem sua energia. Por sorte Agni estava lá e sempre o instruía como proceder. Ora mandando-o para cama, ora fazendo-o comer um pedaço de chocolate, ou então o ajudando a concentrar suas energias mágicas e assim absorver – literalmente – tudo que os livros podiam oferecer.

O curioso é que seu rendimento nas aulas acabou melhorando consideravelmente – sim, até em poções – e isso fez Lupin e Sirius se tranqüilizarem um pouco, pois imaginavam que o tempo em que o menino desaparecia se devia ao fato dele estar estudando.

- "O que não é mentira. Apenas estudo coisas mais... interessantes..." – pensava com malicia, enquanto se dirigia para mais uma hora na Seção Proibida, pois achara um maravilhoso livro sobre encantamentos de morte que ia desde controlar um morto até ressuscitá-lo.

O professor de poções, por sua vez, parecia intrigado e levemente preocupado com essa súbita melhora de seu aluno. Agora estava até difícil castigá-lo por estragar uma poção, já que as poções dele acabavam sendo uma das melhores.

Por outro lado, o professor de DCAO estava mais do que satisfeito com os apontamentos que sua fiel serpente o trazia toda noite.

- "Esse interesse pelas artes obscuras realmente me surpreendeu, pequeno – sorria internamente – E posso tirar muito proveito disso..."

O único pequeno problema que ainda cruzava o caminho do professor Kinney era o fato de que, estudando àvidamente ou não, Harry Potter não deixava suas idas ao Salem e seus encontros casuais com um ou outro amante. E isso interferia claramente em seus planos. Precisava pensar em como mediar a situação e para isso nada como a ajuda de sua querida e intrometida serpente.

-x-

Como era de costume Tom encontrava-se sentando na confortável poltrona de seu quarto, usando apenas uma calça de seda negra, com um copo de _whisky_ de fogo na mão, enquanto ouvia os relatos de Nagini:

- _Estou te falando, Tom, nunca vi tamanho talento assim antes!_ – ela parecia extasiada – _Exceto por você, é claro... Mas é justamente por isso! Eu já os achava parecidos, mas agora percebo que são praticamente iguais!_

_- Hum..._ – o Lord arqueia uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

- _Não adianta fazer essa cara, você mesmo já deve ter notado que o menino tem um talento nato para a Magia Obscura._

Tom suspira, franzindo levemente o cenho.

- _Eu sei, eu sei... Por isso que já não penso em matá-lo, mas sim torná-lo meu aliado._

_- Isso!_

_- O problema..._ – ele continua, lançando um olhar reprovador à animada serpente – _É que não posso chegar e falar: Então Harry, notei seu talento para as artes obscuras, aqui está meu cartão. Você será muito bem vindo na Mansão Riddle como meu braço direito._

_- É claro que não, idiota..._

_- O QUE?_

_-... Digo, realmente fica difícil desse jeito, amo querido._

Se as serpente sorrissem de forma inocente seria o que Nagini estaria fazendo agora para preservar seu precioso pescoço.

- _Mas você já tinha planos de seduzi-lo, não? Então é só seguir por esse caminho que ficará fácil trazê-lo para o seu lado._

Uma gargalha irônica toma conta da habitação.

- _Ah, claro! O Sexy-simbol de Hogwarts deixará seus incontáveis amantes em troca de um bom sexo com seu professor de DCAO..._ – estranhamente aquelas palavras o irritaram mais do que esperava.

E isso fez um sorriso enigmático tomar conta de Nagini. Se as cobras sorrissem de maneira enigmática, é claro...

- _Esse é o ponto chave da questão, Tom._

_- O bom sexo?_

_- Não!_ – suspira – _"Tão inteligente para umas coisas, mas tão idiota para outras!"._

- _O que é então?_ – pergunta irritado.

A serpente desliza elegantemente pelo chão até chegar à altura de seu amo, enroscando-se no dorso dele da mesma forma que fazia com Harry. É claro que com o humilhante tamanho que estava agora ficava mais difícil envolver todo o tórax largo e bem trabalhado de Tom, preferindo então manter-se enrolada em seu braço.

- _Está na cara que o menino pode conseguir um bom sexo com quem ele quiser..._

O Lord morde o lábio inferior, contrariado.

Apenas contrariado. Não era ciúme. De jeito nenhum...

_-... Mas o que ele inconscientemente procura, apesar de negar para si mesmo, é carinho, proteção, cuidado, afeto e é claro, amor._

Diante da última palavra Tom deixa uma inevitável careta adornar suas belas feições.

Decisivamente começava a temer onde Nagini queria chegar.

- _É muito fácil para qualquer um oferecer uma noite quente..._ – ela continua _-... Mas só terá o controle sobre aquele menino quem conseguir tomar para si aquele belo e puro coração._

_- Isso soou tão meloso _– revira os olhos, entediado.

Naquele momento a bela serpente sentia uma crescente vontade de morder seu teimoso amo, mas se continha por razões obvias. Precisava ir com calma, para aquele cabeça-dura entender exatamente o que deveria fazer, do contrário, provavelmente ele perderia a paciência e violaria o menino na primeira ocasião.

Nagini suspira:

- _É a única maneira, Tom... Mas tenho certeza que com seu novo "eu" bonitão, não haverá problemas para deixar o menino aos seus pés, já que você também sabe como conversar e cativar qualquer mortal..._

_- Uhum..._ – ele estreita os olhos – _Nagini, na escola de manipulação que você estudou, eu dava aulas. _

Antes de a serpente replicar, o Lord continua:

_- Mas de um jeito ou de outro, essa parece ser a solução adequada. Harry Potter não deixará o caminho livre apenas para sua cama, mas também para o seu coração. E com isso, meu caro Dumbledore, a guerra estará decidida_.

Com um sorriso cruel no canto dos lábios Tom já programava seus próximos passos, enquanto uma alegre Nagini parecia radiante consigo mesma.

-x-

Quase quatro semanas já haviam passado desde que Harry ganhara passe livre à Seção Proibida da biblioteca. E mais ou menos duas semanas desde que seu professor de DCAO o encontrou mergulhado naqueles excitantes livros pela primeira vez. A principio o Gryffindor quase gritou de susto quando se viu descoberto naquele cantinho que ninguém ia. Pensou que estava perdido, que o professor Kinney o levaria imediatamente ao escritório do diretor, ou que na melhor das hipóteses aceitaria "esquecer" o incidente se o menino decidisse se entregar a ele. Mas nada disso aconteceu, para surpresa e inquietação de Harry. Pelo contrário, Tom sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a explicar detalhadamente cada pequena coisa que o livro dizia e que Harry estava achando difícil entender.

Foi simplesmente incrível.

O Gryffindor viu que as habilidades do professor iam muito além do anunciado. Ele parecia ser um grande dominador das Artes Obscuras e ao contrário do que o senso comum esperava aquilo não assustou Harry, apenas o cativou ainda mais. E dessa forma os encontros dos dois na biblioteca se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes.

Harry descobriu o humor sarcástico e envolvente de Tom, assim como passou a notar mais aqueles belos olhos negros que possuíam leves rajadas avermelhadas e sua voz, firme e segura, mostrando que não precisava nem ler para saber corretamente tudo que estava escrito ali.

Em um desses encontros, o Gryffindor tentou se aproximar mais do professor, roçando sugestivamente sua perna na dele, no entanto, o máximo que conseguiu foi um beijo.

Mas não um beijo qualquer.

Não um beijo como os outros.

Como os muitos outros que estava acostumado.

Foi um beijo calmo, carinhoso, sem segundas intenções. Como alguém que aproveita apenas o momento dos dois juntos e não apenas o corpo unido ao seu. Tom o abraçava delicadamente, mas não escorregava a mão de sua cintura em direção ao local que os outros tanto gostavam de ir. Era diferente. Ao se separarem, Harry pode notar que aqueles intensos olhos que o encaravam profundamente refletiam algo mais que desejo, refletiam...

Mas antes que o menino pudesse notar, o adulto havia pedido desculpas, alegando que já estava tarde, sumindo dali rapidamente. Deixando um desconcertado Harry Potter para trás, com uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes ardendo como ferro em brasa no seu peito.

- "Não... Não pode ser, eu jurei que isso jamais aconteceria..." – pensou, mordendo o lábio levemente, sentindo aquele delicioso sabor que ainda o embriagava.

Naquela noite, em meio aos lençóis de sua cama, Harry teve um sonho.

Não com Voldemort.

Nem com seus pais...

...Ou qualquer outro que morrera nas mãos do Lord.

Um sonho bonito.

Sem morte, sem sexo, sem palavras desnecessárias.

Apenas um sonho onde ele e Tom encontravam-se juntos e abraçados desfrutando o calor um do outro. Uma sensação pura e cálida que o envolveu por toda noite e que fez sua mente trabalhar a mil no dia seguinte, negando o obvio.

Afinal, não podia estar apaixonado.

Ele era Harry Potter. Tinha quem quisesse nos seus braços e não sentia nada depois. Estava com Cedric, Draco e Snape e sentia apenas aquela agradável sensação de proteção e carinho, nada mais, além do bom sexo.

Nada mais.

Ninguém poderia oferecer esse algo mais... Ninguém...

- Harry?

-...

- Harry?

-...

- Harry está me ouvindo?

- O que? – o menino pisca várias vezes, voltando suas atenções ao belo homem à sua frente – Desculpe Tom, me perdi.

O professor apenas sorri daquele jeito que, de acordo com Harry, somente ele sabia fazer e balança a cabeça negativamente fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Está com sono, pequeno? Podemos deixar "Criaturas Sub-Humanas" para amanhã...

- Não, está tudo bem! – sorri com nervosismo – É que eu estava pensando...

- Sim?

-... Em bobagens, deixa para lá.

Tom sorri internamente e leva sua mão à face do menino, acariciando-a suavemente. Esse simples ato faz Harry cerrar levemente os olhos e suspirar com deleite.

- "Me sinto tão bobo, mas isso é tão bom..." – o Gryffindor pensava, relaxando completamente na cálida mão do professor.

- Você me pediu para avisá-lo quando fossem onze horas, pequeno – Tom falava tranqüilamente, sem deixar de acariciá-lo – Não precisa ir a algum lugar?

Harry por sua vez parecia num mundo paralelo, mas conseguiu escutar o adulto e lembrar-se do encontro que havia marcado com Draco.

Mas aqueles toques estavam tão bons.

Tom agora afagava carinhosamente seu cabelo.

Tão cálido, sem esperar nada em troca...

- Sim, mas não tem problema... Não é nada importante... – murmura, relaxando completamente sob os toques daquele homem, que naquele exato momento deixava um sorriso arrogante tomar conta dos seus lábios, sem que o Gryffindor percebesse.

- "Dentro de pouco, pequeno, você estará completamente em minhas mãos".

Enrolada na cintura de Harry, uma bela serpente apreciava a cena, mas com um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso astuto... Isso é claro, se as serpentes sorrissem...

**Continua...**

-x-

**OBS: **

**Em breve DUAS NOVAS FICS!  
Slash, obviamente xD  
Uma Tom/Harry e outra Draco/ Harry (com possível Snape/Harry)  
As duas, ao contrário de Prazer Sem Limites, com relações monogâmicas xD Hehehe... Não percam! xD**

-x-

**N/A:** FÉRIAS... FÉRIAS... FÉRIAS!!! – jogando confetes pela casa – Finalmente, após duas semanas a mais de aulas graças à física, química, matemática e biologia, posso voltar a respirar e largar os livros do colégio! Nhai, como era horrível olhar minhas apostilas cheias de capítulos de fics e não poder escrever novamente! Justo agora, com tantas idéias... Mas enfim, finalmente já posso voltar à ativa!

Para voltar, nada melhor do que atualizar minha pobre e esquecida "Prazer Sem Limites"... Sim, sim, eu tinha pensado deixá-la de lado, mas depois de tantas reviews lindas! – olhinhos emocionados – simplesmente não pude resistir e aqui está mais um capítulo!

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – **Se quiserem o próximo**, já sabem **REVIEWS!!!**... Hehe, agora a relação do Tom e do Harry já está se mostrando mais... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar! xD ...E imagino que o Draco não ficará muito feliz com o descaso do moreninho... Ui! xD Aiaiaiai... É isso, para mais um capítulo – agora mais rápido devido às férias – é só mandarem **REVIEWS!**

Meus agradecimentos especiais à:

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy!**... **Sir Ezquisitoh!**... **pmralfa!**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM!**... e **tsuzuki yami!**

Muuuuito obrigada mesmo a todos vocês! De coração! Espero que me desculpem pela demora e que apreciem esse capítulo!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- É sério, cara! Você está ficando pior que a Hermione!

- Uhum...

- Daqui apouco... Daqui apouco só falta começar a elogiar a aula de Poções!

- Uhum...

- E o seboso do Snape!

- Uhum...

- Isso não faz bem! Não faz mesmo!

- Eu sei Rony, eu sei... – Harry suspira pela quinta vez naquela manhã.

O moreno mal pôde acabar de sair da ducha que seu melhor amigo já começou com o interminável sermão. Um sermão sem o menor sentido e que ele fingia estar escutando, quando na verdade não podia parar de pensar em Tom Kinney, o intrigante e envolvente professor de DCAO. Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar que faltara a um encontro com Draco Malfoy, na noite anterior, para ficar na biblioteca recebendo os mimos do novo professor.

Merlin! Era impensável!

Desde quando, ele, Harry James Potter, trocava uma noite extremamente quente com o príncipe das serpentes para ficar de afagos e carícias ingênuas com um professor.

Ok, não era qualquer professor. Era um professor gosto...muito simpático e extremamente inteligente que parecia ignorar todos as suas brechas! Sim, frustrante!

Mas Harry simplesmente não podia parar de pensar na noite de ontem...

- Você está me ouvindo? – Rony pergunta pela quarta ou quinta vez.

- O que?... Ah, claro, estou sim.

- Sei!

O pobre ruivo estava quase como um Dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro enjaulado. Andava de um lado para o outro sem despregar os olhos do menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-parecia-no-mundo-da-lua, este sentado no marco da janela, olhava perdidamente para os terrenos do colégio enquanto passava a toalha nos cabelos revoltos.

Harry usava uma camisa negra, gola alta, bem ajustada ao seu dorso esbelto e convidativo. As pernas torneadas estavam cobertas por um jeans causal, desfiado em alguns pontos estratégicos, que acentuava ainda mais seu ar de "rebeldia elegante". Afinal gastara uma boa quantia no começo do ano renovando todo o seu guarda-roupa, jogando tudo que era do seu primo fora, então precisava aproveitar aquela deliciosa manhã de sábado para deixar mais de um boquiaberto com seu visual de tirar o fôlego. De preferência um professor em especial que não saía de seus pensamentos.

- HARRY!

- O que é Rony? – suspira, voltando suas belas esmeraldas ao amigo estressado.

- JÁ É A QUINTA VEZ QUE EU TE CHAMO!

- Hum, é mesmo? – deixa um sorrisinho malicioso aparecer no canto dos seus lábios. Se Rony queria tanto sua atenção, por que não se divertir um pouco?

- Estou perguntando se o idiota do Diggory vai para Hogsmeade com a gente, porque você não... – Entretanto o ruivo não consegue sequer terminar a frase, pois Harry acabara de se levantar num pulo e começava a se aproximar dele com um andar gatuno. Como uma perigosa serpente prestes a emboscar sua presa – Harry... Harry o que você está...?

- O que eu estou fazendo? – pergunta com um ar angelical, ampliando ainda mais aquele característico sorriso que Rony tanto temia e ao mesmo tempo venerava – Ora, estou apenas dando um pouco de atenção para o meu esquecido amigo...

O ruivo não teve nem tempo de abrir a boca, pois na mesma hora se viu empurrado para cima da cama por um sorridente amigo que logo montou em cima dele, ficando com uma perna em cada lado de seus quadris.

- "Oh céus, por Godric Gryffindor!" – Rony geme mentalmente, sentindo aquele corpo delgado e tentador em cima dos seus pobres quadris, mais especificamente de sua pobre ereção que de uma forma instantânea começava a despertar.

Harry, por sua vez, matinha seus penetrantes olhos verdes fixos nos atordoados olhos de Rony. E para surpresa ainda maior do último começava a aproximar seus rostos lentamente, chegando à altura dos lábios do ruivo e passando a mordê-los sem pressa, saboreando-os.

- Harry... – o pobre garoto deixa um pequeno gemido escapar, sentindo como o experto corpo se movia de maneira sedutora a cada roce. Estava praticamente impossível conter o desejo de virar bruscamente o moreno e se apoderar daqueles lábios rosados que o enlouquecia. A cada segundo sentia que precisava fazê-lo seu. Precisava intensificar os toques...

Estava mais do que claro para o "Golden Boy" o que seu amigo tanto queria, era só notar o bem trabalhado – devido ao intenso Quadribol – corpo de Rony movendo-se de maneira expectante, contrariando sua expressão de choque misturado à incredulidade e excitação. Mas aquilo era apenas um castigo para o seu pobre amigo...

- O que foi Rony? – sussurra a escassos centímetros dos lábios entreabertos – Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Eu... Você... – morde o lábio inferior levemente, não conseguindo evitar que suas mãos fossem parar no convidativo e empinadinho bumbum de Harry. Parecia até um sonho se tornando realidade. Ele e Harry, naquela situação...

- Quem sabe um novo sermão? Hum?... Não consegue pensar em nada agora? – morde-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando um novo gemido do ruivo.

- Ahh...

- Ou quem sabe uma nova repreensão? – pressiona a acordada ereção em baixo de si, num movimento que fez o pobre ruivo quase perder os sentidos.

- Ha...Harry... Ah...

- Parece que não – sorri sedutoramente, aproximando perigosamente seus lábios, sem quebrar o contato visual – Que pena...

E quando Rony cerrou os olhos e entreabriu seus lábios, expectante pelo que estava por vir, sentiu que aquele delicioso e pouco peso que o mantinha na cama se afastou completamente do seu corpo.

- "O que?" – piscou várias vezes, confundido.

- Então, vamos tomar café da manhã ou você vai passar o dia inteiro na cama?

Lá estava ele, Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, sorrindo inocentemente já na porta do quarto. Como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

- "Desgraçado!" – suspira extremamente frustrado, lançando um olhar mortal ao sorridente menino – Vá indo você...

- Ok! Só não esqueça de lançar um feitiço silenciador nas paredes do banheiro...

Mas antes que a furiosa almofada o atingisse Harry já estava nas escadas, em direção ao Salão Principal, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-x-

Caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal Harry não podia borrar o malicioso e divertido sorriso de seus lábios, fazendo os pobres alunos que encontrava pelo caminho se derreterem ainda mais. A cada passo do Gryffindor – que sinceramente devia estar na casa errada – podia-se ouvir os suspiros e sussurros de meninos e meninas suspirando por ele. Nada fora da rotina, é claro. Aquelas situações eram realmente divertidas e o distraiam de qualquer pensamento incomodo por preciosos minutos.

- "Hum, garanto que o Rony pensará duas vezes antes de me atormentar com seus intermináveis e estúpidos sermões. Oh, por Merlin, são mais chatos que os da Hermione... Pelo menos ela está feliz me vendo estudar" – pensava distraído.

Tão distraído que tomou um susto com um par de musculosos braços que abraçaram sua cintura quando estava prestar a entrar no Salão:

- Cedric!

- Bom dia, anjo... – o charmoso castanho sorria, encarando o namorado com aquele conhecido olhar sedutor-apaixonado.

- Não faça mais isso, a não ser que queria me matar de susto! – sorria inevitavelmente diante das cálidas mãos percorrendo suas costas com carinho, mantendo seu pequeno corpo num abraço possessivo.

- Prefiro te matar de beijos... E quem sabe de "algo mais" – pisca maliciosamente, trazendo o menor para um beijo exigente e cheio de desejo. Percorrendo com sua boca ávida cada pedacinho da delicada e aconchegante cavidade de Harry, numa batalha excitante onde o castanho não demorou a sair vencedor, impondo aquele ritmo que tanto necessitava e que Harry não parecia disposto a negar.

Era até explicável o porquê de tanta paixão, afinal desde que ingressara em seu caminho pelo conhecimento obscuro Harry mal tinha tempo para seus amantes, que dirá para seu namorado. Mas pelo jeito o insaciável Hufflepuff não o deixaria escapar hoje. E encarando-o de cima abaixo, Harry até que não sentia vontade nenhuma de fugir. Afinal quem o abraçava era um castanho alto, forte, vestindo uma polo azul marinho que deixava aquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses completamente tentador e uma calça jeans negra feita sob medida para aquelas pernas esculturais. Nada que Harry pudesse reclamar, com certeza.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã? – é claro que Cedric não esperou a resposta do moreno e já o arrastou Salão Principal adentro, em direção à mesa Gryffindor.

Nenhum dos dois notou os olhares mortais, os incontáveis olhares mortais dos quais apenas três realmente significavam perigo. Um par de olhos negros como a noite que pareciam não refletir emoção alguma além desconformidade e rancor, mas que guardavam uma crescente onda de proteção exagerada – não era ciúme, de jeito nenhum – para com o menino de lindos olhos verdes. Um outro par de olhos negros, mas estes se observados atentamente era facilmente identificáveis rajadas vermelhas de fúria. E é claro, um par de olhos acinzentados como uma tarde de tempestade e estes deixavam claro que aquilo não ficaria assim, pois havia muita coisa que aquele "Gryffindor desgraçado" deveria explicar-lhe detalhadamente.

- Onde está o Rony? – Hermione pergunta ao moreno que acabara de sentar-se com Cedric ao seu lado.

- Não faço idéia – sorri inocentemente, aceitando o pedaço de panqueca que o castanho lhe dava – Quando eu saí, ele estava no banheiro...

- Hum... Estranho, ele já tinha levantado faz tempo... – murmura pensativa.

O jovem Gryffindor, por sua vez, apenas dá os ombros mostrando que tão pouco imaginava o motivo da demora do amigo. Concentrando-se na deliciosa panqueca com mel que dividia com seu dedicado namorado. É claro que não podia deixar de ri mentalmente, lembrando-se da cara que Rony ficara ao vê-lo na porta. Simplesmente hilário...

- Então, Harry – Ethan interrompe os pensamentos confusos de Hermione e os divertidos de Harry – Virá conosco para Hogsmeade hoje?

- Ainda não sei... – volta seus penetrantes olhos ao castanho ao seu lado que mantinha sua cintura firmemente sujeita – Você vai, Ced?

- Infelizmente não posso – o Hufflepuff suspira – segunda é o jogo contra Revenclaw e como capitão preciso treiná-los. Além da montanha de tarefas extras que Snape me passou – estreita os olhos, indignado – Parece que da noite para o dia ele começou a me perseguir!

Harry sorri ligeiramente nervoso.

- É mesmo?

- Sim! Eu mal posso respirar que ele já tira pontos, me coloca em detenção com o Filch, ou passa uma lista de deveres extras!

- Nossa... – Ethan o encarava com pena, assim como Hermione.

Já Harry parecia nervoso e ao mesmo tempo divertido com o jeitinho sutil do Professor de Poções descontar o ciúme que dizia não ter.

No entanto era um outro professor em especial que captava todas as atenções do jovem e desejado Gryffindor.

- Em todo caso... – Harry sorri, percebendo o olhar de Tom analisando ainda que sutilmente cada pequeno movimento seu. Mesmo mantendo-se numa animada conversa com a professora Minerva – Eu também não vou, preciso adiantar alguns deveres...

Hermione logo sorri radiante.

- Oh Harry! Estou tão orgulhosa de você, parece que finalmente está focando suas energias para assuntos decentes!

- Claro, claro... – responde sem a mínima atenção, olhando discretamente para o homem que há dias não saía de seus pensamentos.

E assim o resto do café da manhã seguiu tranquilamente, além de extremamente divertido quando Rony chegou lançando-lhe um olhar mortal que deixou todos sem entender nada e Harry com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Logo em seguida Hermione, Ethan, Neville, Seamus os gêmeos e Rony – já mais apaziguado – se apressam em ir para mais um divertido dia em Hogsmeade. Enquanto Cedric se despedia de Harry para ir ao campo de Quadribol e este seguia para o escritório do professor de Defesa, garantindo ao namorado que mais tarde passaria no treino para assisti-lo. Coisa que apenas o pobre Hufflepuff parecia acreditar.

-x-

Pensando em sua desaparecia amiga Agni, que não via desde a tarde anterior, Harry ingressou na sala de Tom e logo se dirigiu ao escritório privado deste. A verdade é que o Gryffindor mal podia se conter com aquela estranha necessidade que o inundava e fazia o rosto do irresistível professor não abandonar sua mente. Necessidade que precisava dividir com alguém e de preferência receber um bom conselho, mas sua amiga serpente provavelmente estaria caçando algum rato pelo castelo e agora o deixava naquela situação. Uma situação que ele, respirando fundo, sabia que podia lidar. Por Godric! Ele era Harry Potter! O menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-naquele-exato-momento-sentia-uma-séria-vontade-de-assassinar-seu-professor!

Afinal... QUEM ERA AQUELA GAROTA?

Harry-eu-vou-matar-aquele-desgraçado-Potter estava parado na porta do escritório privado de Tom Kinney contemplando aquela cena grotesca. Tom estava sentado na borda da mesa, a camisa negra de seda com alguns botões abertos detalhava seu tórax bem trabalho e combinava perfeitamente com a calça social da mesma cor, dando aquele ar cativante e misterioso que Harry adorava. O cabelo impecavelmente arrumado acentuava ainda mais suas feições aristocráticas e másculas que unidas àquela voz arrebatadora deixava mais de um boquiaberto. Mas o gostoso filho da p... estava conversando, com seu característico ar excitante e sedutor, com uma maldita Revenclaw do sétimo ano. Uma menina condenadamente bonita. Alta, corpo violão, seios volumosos que ficavam oferecidos pela camisa branca com decote no umbigo, além da forma oferecida que ela sentava, recostando-se languidamente a uma escassa distancia com suas pernas torneadas totalmente expostas pela micro-saia. Harry se perguntava se ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma roupa com um pano dessente que a cobrisse. Mas parecia que tinha, a julgar pelo cabelo castanho escuro muito bem tratado que caía como uma bela cascata por suas cosas, movendo-se junto com as mãos que seguravam um caderno. Um caderno que não estava nem aberto!

Aquilo não cheirava boa coisa...

Não que ele se importasse, apenas... Enfim. Não se importava!

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – a voz fria e perigosa do Gryffindor tomou conta da sala atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Jovem Potter, deseja algo? – o professor pergunta de maneira indiferente, sem se mover do lugar que estava.

Por dentro o Lord dava gargalhas divertidas, tendo que admitir que o conselho de Nagini acabara dando certo.

"_Adolescentes só conseguem mostrar e admitir o que sentem com atitudes extremas... Garanto que um pouco de ciúme o fará despertar mais rápido..." _- foram as palavras dela.

E aquela pirralha come-livros estava ajudando bastante. Sorrindo como uma idiota e tentando se insinuar. Era bonita, sim, mas terrivelmente idiota. Além do fato de seus pensamentos estarem centrados num certo moreno de olhos verdes, que neste exato momento o encarava com pura fúria contida.

- Só quero saber se "o senhor" – diz com ironia – me dará aulas particulares hoje?

Ao ouvir a voz do famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, a Revenclaw se virou para encará-lo. E Harry, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha sedutoramente fazendo-a corar na mesma hora para diversão do Gryffindor e exasperação do Slytherin.

- "Garota estúpida" – pensa irritado, mas logo volta-se ao menino tranquilamente – Temo que no momento estou ocupado para discutir isso, mas volte depois que talvez possamos conversar.

- Claro, espero que sua cadeira esteja bem confortável para esperar... – e após se despedir elegantemente da menina com um suave balançar de cabeça – Senhorita – Harry saiu da sala batendo "acidentalmente" a porta. Com um doce e meigo pensamento em mente: QUEM AQUELE IMBECÍL PENSA QUE É?

-x-

Indignado.

Furioso.

Colérico.

Com certeza essas palavras estariam presentes na mente de qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho do Gryffindor agora. Um Gryffindor que naquele exato momento sentia que poderia enfrentar-se a Voldemort tranquilamente para descarregar as tensões. Não que ele se importasse com o fato do cachorro oferecido do professor de DCAO estar com aquele projeto de meretriz em seu escritório, Harry não tinha ciúme. Nunca teve. De ninguém...

Mas parecia que Tom Kinney sempre seria uma exceção...

- Idiota, desgraçado, eu juro que nem todo o seu conhecimento em Artes das Trevas te salvará da maldição que eu vou lançar! Safado! Sem vergonha!... – murmurava irritado, tirando um e outro livro de maldições da estante da biblioteca.

Biblioteca que curiosamente parecia entregue às moscas. Não havia uma alma viva... Muito menos na Seção Proibida onde Harry-soltando-fogo-pelas-ventas-Potter procurava com amor e carinho alguma maldição dolorosamente mortal para lançar em seu querido professor.

- Ele vai ver só! Eu não acredito que...!

- Falando sozinho, Potter? – uma conhecida voz, arrastando ironicamente as palavras, o interrompe.

- Não estou com paciência para você hoje, Malfoy – replica irritado, não se dignando nem a encará-lo.

- Uiui... Estamos suscetíveis hoje? – Draco Malfoy se apoiava elegantemente na mesa ao seu lado. O Slytherin parecia realmente um nobre com a camisa cinza-escura ligeiramente ajustada ao forte e bem trabalhado tórax, a calça negra e o sobretudo negro de veludo que caía com perfeição pelo corpo de Apolo. O cabelo loiro-prateado estava penteado ao natural, com algumas mechas caindo pelos olhos e acentuando ainda mais tamanha sensualidade. Sensualidade esta que um enfurecido Gryffindor parecia ainda não ter percebido.

- Por que você não vai torturar algum muggle e me deixa em paz, miniatura de Comensal da Morte? – pergunta friamente, sem levantar o olhar do livro de maldições que folheava.

Draco apenas cerra seus olhos perigosamente. Afinal, era ele que deveria estar irritado ali.

- Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase, menina dos olhos do Dumbledore – comenta com sarcasmo, se aproximando perigosamente pelas costas do menor.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, você não percebeu que...! – no entanto, ao se virar para encarar furiosamente o loiro, Harry se viu encurralado.

Draco estava com o corpo praticamente colado ao seu, um braço em cada lado de sua cintura, se apoiando predatoriamente na mesa.

- Você me deve uma explicação Potter.

- Eu não te devo nada Malfoy, saia da minha frente! – Porém mesmo com raiva Harry não conseguiu empurrar o forte corpo que o aprisionava e deixava bem claro que o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy não estava de brincadeira.

- Deve sim! E Você não sairá daqui até que me dê uma explicação satisfatória!

- Quem você pensa que é para exigir alguma coisa? – pergunta friamente – NADA! Cedric é meu namorado, Rony e Hermione meus amigos, mas você não é NADA na minha vida!

De uma forma quase instantânea uma onde de fúria toma conta do já indignado loiro. Seu rosto adquiria um tom vermelho de raiva, encarando profundamente aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam ter prazer em desafiá-lo.

NADA.

Ele não podia ser NADA.

Ele era Draco Malfoy. E mostraria o porquê.

Harry já abria a boca para mandá-lo embora de novo quando sentiu aqueles braços fortes o suspenderem num único e brusco movimento, colocando-o sentado na mesa, com Draco entre suas pernas.

- O que você pensa...?

- O que ESTOU fazendo? – pergunta com malícia, aproveitando que Harry deixara a varinha no canto da mesa junto com a capa para apontá-lo com a sua – Apenas vou te mostrar quem eu sou para você... DIFFINDO!

Na mesma hora o feitiço atingiu o corpo de Harry de forma certeira, acabando por destruir completamente as vestes do Gryffindor, enquanto este gritava e esbravejava tentando detê-lo e se soltar. Mas era inútil. Retalhos... Foi apenas o que sobrou no final.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para xingá-lo, amaldiçoá-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa, Draco já o puxava para um beijo violento e impetuoso. Sua boca devorava a menor com fúria e desejo, submetendo-o totalmente a sua vontade como nunca havia acontecido antes. Ao contraio do esperado Harry correspondeu, colocando toda sua alma e cólera naquele ato, passando suas pernas em volta da cintura do Slytherin enquanto este lhe mantinha as mãos firmemente presas, chegando até a machucá-lo.

Algumas gotas de salgue escorriam pelos pequenos cortes que o feitiço fizera em Harry. Porém o moreno não conseguia pensar em nada coerente, apenas podia sentir seu fôlego se perdendo naquela violenta batalha na qual o Slytherin o submetia. Logo as mãos de Draco começaram a percorrer seu dorso com fúria o machucando e estimulando da mesma forma intensa, sem se importar com mais nada. Apenas com o prazer. O Prazer de submeter o Gryffindor, o prazer de feri-lo, o prazer de se vingar das duras palavras que machucaram seu frio coração.

- Você não vale nada... – Draco murmura com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos dele e a respiração entrecortada.

- Então... Me solta...

- Você não vale nada... – repete, afastando-se apenas um pouco para desabotoar sua calça num movimento rápido, deixando-a ir de encontro ao chão -... Mas é MEU!

Harry apenas pôde temer o que estava por vir e apertar os olhos com força ao sentir o imponente e ansioso membro do Slytherin forçando espaço em seu corpo. Foi uma única estocada. Uma estocada rápida, violenta, profunda e excitante.

Harry gritou.

Dor e prazer inundavam cada pedacinho de suas células e o mundo parecia não existir mais.

Não existia mais Voldemort, Dumbledore, Mundo Mágico e principalmente Tom Kinney. Não existia nada fora aquela dolorosa e extremamente embriagante sensação de ser partido ao meio e ao mesmo tempo levado ao paraíso. Sentia-se cheio. Completo. Único.

- Ahhhh... Draco!...

O nome do loiro logo brotou de seus lábios ao sentir como começavam os intensos e fortes movimentos. Não o preparara, não esperara, não fizera nada para amenizar a dor aguda que o invadia. Mas isto era o que ele precisava. A dor que com a mais profunda batida levava a maior onda de prazer e esquecimento a todo o seu corpo. E Draco sabia disso. Sabia do que o moreno gostava e sabia do que ele precisava. Mas o que ele realmente sabia e se importava era com a crescente necessidade de provar sua importância na vida de Harry. Provar que ele era seu e que não importava quantos o tomassem, ninguém o levaria a gloria daquela forma, ninguém o faria esquecer o próprio nome tendo em mente apenas àquele que o tomava.

- DRACO!

Gritou com mais força ao sentir o Slytherin golpear profunda e dolorosamente aquele ponto que tanto o inundava de prazer. Não importa se alguém os visse. Não importa se fossem expulsos. Não importava se o mundo acabasse naquele momento... Ele só queira esquecer de tudo... Só queria:

- DRACO! Ahhh!...

Um sorriso cheio de malícia e sarcasmo tomou conta dos lábios do loiro. Os mesmo lábios que percorriam o pescoço alvo de Harry provando leves sabores metálicos de sangue devido ao violento feitiço e que o excitava ainda mais – se é que era possível – O estreito corpo de Harry parecia se amoldar ao seu. Mesmo de uma forma dolorosa e até brutal, descarregando toda sua fúria no ato, o delicado e suave corpo do moreno parecia se abrir contente para sua ansiosa excitação. Como se necessitasse daquilo. Como se necessitasse apenas dele.

- Diga!... – morde o pescoço totalmente entregue a sua mercê, com força, deixando uma bela marca.

- AH!... O que?... Ahhh!

- Onde você estava ontem?... – pergunta com a voz rouca, dando uma potente estocada.

- AHHhh!... Eu... Eu não... – mesmo em meio ao delírio Harry ainda não se mostrava muito contente com a possibilidade de quebrar seu orgulho, mordendo o lábio com força para evitar até que a ultima gota de sanidade lhe escapasse.

- ONDE? – uma nova e profunda estocada.

Mais um doloroso e excitado gemido por parte do Gryffindor.

Mais uma negação muda para o Slytherin.

Porém Draco Malfoy sempre conseguia o que queria... E Harry sabia disso.

- Não me faça repetir a pergunta... – diz perigosamente, tentando conter a excitação na voz. Lentamente ele leva sua mão ao membro já desperto do Gryffindor e começa a massageá-lo com calma, enquanto entrava e saía de vagar, mas com força.

O barulho da mesa rangendo em baixo dos dois, dos gemidos, acompanhando os movimentos intensos só complementava ainda mais aquela excitante cena. Os livros jaziam esquecidos no chão e espalhados ao longo da mesa junto com a capa e a varinha de Harry. O silêncio só era quebrado pelos ato pecaminoso e envolvente que elevava a temperatura ao redor.

- Eu... Estava... Na... Torre... – Harry murmura, entre gemidos extasiados, pois a dor lentamente ia se ausentando por completo para dar lugar apenas àquele prazer enlouquecido e delirante.

- Mentira.

Harry não pôde nem replicar quando sentiu o loiro sair completamente do seu corpo, deixando uma agonizante sensação de vazio que fazia sua pele arder em chamas, ansiando por um novo e mais profundo contato.

- Draco... – murmura, com a voz lastimosa. Mas antes que Harry pudesse continuar Draco já o puxava para fora da mesa e o colocava apoiado com o rosto pegado a esta e a entrada completamente exposta ao excitado Slytherin.

- Diga!... – ordena novamente, mas desta vez segurando ambas as mãos de Harry com firmeza, uma em cada lado do corpo, roçando seu abdomên definido nas costas nuas e ligeiramente machucadas do Gryffindor que apenas gemia expectante.

Esperando que o delicioso membro do loiro o preenchesse novamente.

Esperando esquecer de tudo e de todos.

Mais uma vez...

- Draco... Eu... Ahh... – geme baixinho, quase com desespero ao sentir aquela parte da anatomia de Draco que ele tanto deseja ter fundida ao ser corpo novamente apenas roçar em sua entrada num ato vil e cruel.

Como se alguém balançasse o remédio da cura instantânea de uma pessoa, estando esta o encarando desesperadamente desde o seu leito de morte.

Harry precisava daquele remédio.

Mas Draco impunha uma condição para entregar.

- Diga!

Ele precisava...

- Diga!

Ele precisava tanto esquecer...

- Diga!

Precisava tanto sentir...

Sentir que não sabe quem é.

Não sabe onde está.

Que só sabe o que quer...

- Por favor... – orgulho era uma palavra que o Gryffindor não conhecia mais. E nem se importava – Eu estava com o idiota do Kinney... – não consegue conter o desprezo na voz – Aulas particulares que o imprestável... Ah... Do Dumbledore insistiu...

- Hum... – Draco parecia meditar, forçando uma ligeira entrada no corpo de seu amante.

Ok, não era exatamente verdade... Mas...

Desesperado ou não Harry sempre soube que o importante é usar bem as palavras.

- E onde você queria estar? – pergunta com a voz rouca, voltando a penetrá-lo firmemente, mas com calma.

- Ahh... O que você acha, idiota? Ahh! – sente uma estoca mais forte – Com você, claro...

Finalmente o loiro parecia ter obtido a resposta que queria. E as estocadas ressurgiram junto com uma habilidosa mão estimulando ao mesmo tempo a ereção de Harry, enquanto Draco percorria suas costas com pequenos e calorosos beijos. Deixando algumas marcas, mas tomando cuidado para tratar com carinho os pequenos cortes feitos pelo feitiço que nem pensara ao lançar.

Novamente os gemidos extasiados começavam a inundar a habitação. A mesa rangia acompanhando o barulho dos dois corpos se chocando, numa melodia excitante e digna de se retratar através dos tempos.

Logo o vai e vem habilidoso de Draco de tornava cada vez mais forte e profundo...

- Ahhhh!

...Tocando exatamente os pontos que mais deliravam o Gryffindor. Como se conhecesse de cabeça cada pequeno detalhe do lânguido corpo que se movia expertamente embaixo do seu.

- Ahhhh... Draco!...

Os gemidos de Harry eram exatamente o que o loiro queria ouvir. Era o maior estímulo que qualquer mortal poderia receber na vida. Um estímulo que os deuses matariam para ter... Milhares matariam por ouvir aquela voz melodiosa chamar o seu nome com tanta necessidade e desejo. E Draco sabia que era um dos poucos, honestamente sua vaidade o permitia ver que era o mais importante e único, que fazia o moreno gemer daquele jeito.

Indo e voltando na próstata de Harry...

Entrando e saindo...

Sendo deliciosamente engolido pelas apertadas paredes.

Num vem e vai ritmado que acompanhava os gemidos dos dois.

Em meio a carícias fogosas e gemidos excitados, logo eles passam a sentir aquela conhecida e arrebatadora sensação de correntes elétricas de mais de 1000 Volts percorrendo cada uma de suas células.

Levando prazer.

Loucura.

Desejo.

Êxtase.

Fazendo seus corpos se terçarem e se fundirem ainda mais. Draco se enterrando com violência dentro de Harry e este o aprisionando, gemendo profundamente, lançando a cabeça para trás num ato de puro deleite ao sentir que já não podia se conter. Derramando-se nas mãos de Draco enquanto este lançava sua semente dentro do cálido e apertado corpo de Harry. Ambos com um gemido rouco, extasiado.

Há muito tempo Harry não tinha uma experiência como aquela que o fizera perceber que era exatamente o que estava precisando, pois agora sentia seu corpo e sua mente completamente relaxados. Ambos torpemente recostados na mesa, buscando normalizar suas respirações. Realmente o que o moreno precisava... E, por tanto, o único motivo para Draco Malfoy permanecer com vida na próxima vez que aparecesse em sua frente.

- Você está bem? – Draco pergunta, tentando parecer indiferente, mas tendo plena consciência do que o seu ato passional e impensado poderia significar.

O fim de tudo.

Com certeza o que aconteceria se Harry não estivesse precisando daquilo tanto quanto ele.

- Estou ótimo... Ah...– suspira, sentindo o loiro sair de dentro dele com esmero e cuidado para se apoiar ao seu lado -... Mas você me deve uma roupa nova.

A risada aliviada do Slytherin invade a habitação.

- Não se preocupe, renovarei seu guarda-roupa inteirinho – murmura, beijando-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço e tirando o sobretudo para colocar no moreno. Este, por sua vez, apenas sorri deixando-se abraçar e mimar um pouco pelo seu arrogante, possessivo, esquentado, impulsivo e adorado príncipe das serpentes.

Entretanto nenhum dos dois parecia notar um par de olhos vermelhos como o sangue de suas inúmeras vítimas que contemplava a cena com fúria.

"Você me paga..." – pensava com puro ódio, tendo que conter a aura negra que ameaçava libertar-se.

**Continua...**

**-x-**

**OBS:**

**Gostaria de convidar a todos para lerem meu novo Drarry, onde Harry cresce como herdeiro do Tom: "****O Pequeno Lord****". Se interessar, peço que mandem suas reviews dizendo o que acharam e qualquer eventual sugestão. Por favor! – sorrindo – Por que ainda tem mais... Para esse ano ainda uma nova TOM/HARRY e logo em seguida a segunda temporada de POISON!**

**Não percam! xD**

**-x-**

**N/A:** Olá! Nhai desculpem pela demora, mas estou postando ainda esse ano xD Hehehe... Mas sério até que não demorou tanto dessa vez, graças às maravilhosas e estimulantes **REVIEWS** de vocês! – olhinhos brilhando – Ah, e graças às férias também xD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que me deu a louca de colocar um lemon Drarry... – desculpe, não pude evitar T.T – Mas é que a idéia surgiu na hora... A fúria do Draco, a tentativa de fuga da realidade do Harry... E o Tom, coitado, que se rebelará no próximo capítulo. xD

Para o **próximo capítulo** chegar rapidinho conto com as **REVIEWS **de vocês! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – por favor, por favor, por favoooor!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos de coração à:

**Nandda**!... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**!... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**!... **Sir Ezquisitoh**!... **nicky-Evans**!... E **tsuzuki yami**!

Nhai obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! São as maravilhosas reviews de vocês que me animam a continuar!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O nublado céu que imperava sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts dava uma desanimada "boas-vindas" aos estudantes que começavam a manhã saindo do Salão Principal e seguindo para suas respectivas aulas. Entre eles, Slytherins e Gryffindors do sexto ano caminhavam tranquilamente à sala de Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras para assistirem a primeira aula daquele longo dia. Uma maravilhosa aula que para alguns era mais do que esperada, outros, porém, não estavam tão certos de querer enfrentá-la.

Quando a maioria dos adolescentes já se encontrava acomodada, só a espera do professor, o famoso "trio dourado", encabeçado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, fazia sua entrada no local conversando sobre trivialidades. Harry e Rony pareciam comentar sobre como seria interessante uma possível viagem à Grécia e uma sorridente Hermione contava sobre os livros que havia lido a respeito dos famosos magos gregos. Chegando ao meio da sala, a menina se sentou com Seamus que comentou já ter visto alguma coisa sobre a antiga magia grega e Rony, por sua vez, sentou-se numa carteira vazia para continuar conversando com o melhor amigo. Este, no entanto, seguiu tranquilamente em direção a primeira carteira, na qual um conhecido loiro de traços aristocráticos e porte arrogante estava sentado ao lado de um brutamontes. Parecia ser o Crabbe, ou seria o Goyle? Enfim, detalhes como este não importavam. E com apenas um gélido olhar do "Golden Boy" o amedrontado garoto não pensou duas vezes antes de sair às pressas dali para se esconder, ou melhor, sentar-se no fundo da sala. Cabe dizer que um par de olhos acinzentados encarava o lindo moreno que se acomodava ao seu lado com confusão e má dissimulada surpresa.

- Bom dia, Dra – sorri tranquilamente, arrumando seu material em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia, Ha... Potter – se corrige, tentando entender o que o excêntrico moreno fazia ao seu lado, não que o desagradasse, é claro.

- Dormiu bem?

Aquele olhar angelical do pequeno Gryffindor não enganava ninguém.

- Humm... Digamos que foi uma noite bem agradável – deixa um meio sorriso cheio de malícia adornar seus lábios – Mas posso saber o que o "anjinho de Dumbledore" está fazendo ao lado de uma vil serpente inimiga?

- Está incomodado?

- Você sabe que não, mas a sangue-ruim e o pobretão parecem prestes a nos lançar uma maldição.

- Depois do show que demos no aniversario do Dumbledore eles já deviam estar acostumados – comenta com serenidade, fazendo o loiro sorrir – E não os chame desse jeito.

- Certo, certo... – revira os olhos com desdém, concentrando-se mais em deixar sua mão deslizar discreta e "inocentemente" pela perna de um sorridente Harry.

Rony e Hermione, de fato, encaravam a cena entre furiosos – o ruivo – e receosos – a castanha – mas deixariam para conversar com o amigo depois, uma vez que não seria nada agradável arrumar problemas estando prestes a começar a aula. Naquele exato momento, como se pressentisse a confusão que poderia se formar ali, um imponente homem usando uma elegante túnica verde-escuro e uma capa negra por cima, faz sua intimidante entrada na sala de aula e segue para sua mesa sem pronunciar sequer um "bom dia". Parecia irritado. E sua irritação apenas aumentou ao notar aquela ratazana albina tocando descaradamente a perna de Harry enquanto trocavam olhares, sorrisos maliciosos e sussurros cúmplices ao pé de ouvido como nojentos, imprestáveis e repugnantes namoradinhos apaixonados. Mas o pior de tudo foi que sua traiçoeira mente na mesma hora enviou-lhe as lembranças da noite anterior, quando presenciou por entre as sombras da biblioteca, o apaixonado encontro dos dois.

- Silêncio! – exige sem ser realmente preciso. O ameaçador timbre de sua voz fez muitos se encolherem nas carteiras – Malfoy! Deixe de libertinagens e preste atenção na aula!

- Mas o senhor não começou...

- Está me questionando?! Menos 30 pontos para Slytherin!

Harry não precisava nem levantar o olhar de seu livro para perceber a cólera do professor, pois sua aura agitada e a voz furiosa já deixavam bem claro. Mas quem esse professorzinho inútil pensava que era? Se achar no direito de ficar furioso quando no dia anterior estava dando em cima de uma aluna bem debaixo de seu nariz?! Não era ele que deveria estar furioso ali! E com esse pensamento em mente, em conjunto com o inevitável ciúme que consumia seu ser, Harry deixa sua maliciosa voz ecoar pela sala e chegar aos ouvidos de Tom Kinney, que naquele exato momento passava na lousa o que veriam na aula:

- Não se preocupe, Dra, parece que nem todos desfrutaram daquela maravilhosa noite de ontem. Humm... – um pequeno gemido escapa de seus lábios, como se recordasse cada momento.

Por sorte, Tom estava de costas à sala, caso contrário, todos teriam notado o vermelho-sangue que passara a tomar conta de seus olhos enquanto cerrava os punhos para conter sua aura e a vontade de mandar um doloroso "crucio" aos dois adolescentes.

- Potter... – diz com tanto desprezo que Harry tem a sensação de estar vivendo um "Déjà Vu". Aquele tom impregnado de repulsa, já presenciara antes, mas onde?

Seus pensamentos, porém, logo são interrompidos pela voz de Tom:

- Se quer tanto chamar atenção, levante-se para eu mostrar como funciona esse feitiço.

Apertando ligeiramente os lábios com indignação, Harry sai de seu lugar para se colocar a altura do professor. A sala inteira parecia ter caído num silêncio profundo. Todos estavam pendentes da situação. E o jovem Gryffindor de belos olhos verdes estaria mentindo de negasse seu evidente temor, mas sabia que se Tom Kinney fizesse alguma coisa para feri-lo, Dumbledore o expulsaria e o colocaria em Azkaban antes mesmo que o professor conseguisse dizer "Quadribol".

- Como vocês podem observar na lousa, o feitiço que lançarei no Sr. Potter se chama "Veritadesejum" e possuiu conseqüências muito satisfatórias, exceto para o Sr. Potter, é claro – diz com maldade.

Harry estava prestes a objetar quando, repentinamente, viu-se atingido pela poderosa luz roxa.

- Ao contrario da poção "Veritaserum", este encantamento não faz a pessoa contar todos os seus planos e segredos, apenas seus luxuriosos desejos mais íntimos.

O olhar da grande maioria parecia brilhar, somente Hermione Granger se mostrava apenada e solícita com seu amigo, encarando os vidrados olhos verdes que pareciam perdidos num ponto qualquer.

- É praticamente impossível rompê-lo – Tom acrescenta, para em seguida sorrir com malícia e afrontar o menino. Nada como uma boa humilhação para Harry aprender qual era o seu lugar e de quebra, oferecer algumas informações úteis – Diga-nos, Harry Potter, prefere dominar ou ser dominado?

- Ser dominado – responde em transe.

- Um fetiche?

- Algemas.

- Uma fantasia a ser realizada até o final do ano?

- Fazer um trio... De novo.

Tom estreita os olhos, mas continua:

- Roupa que o excita?

- Couro.

- Ambiente ideal?

- Lençóis de seda negros.

- Adepto ao voyeurismo?

- Sim.

- Ao exibicionismo?

- Sem dúvida.

A essa altura, grande parte dos alunos já se encontrava com um bloquinho e uma pena-de-repetição-rápida nas mãos anotando as preferências do irresistível menino-que-sobreviveu para depois, quem sabe, poder assegurar uma chance em sua cama.

- Homens: mais novos ou mais velhos?

- Mais velhos.

- Estar com um professor?

- Excitante.

- Humm... O que gostaria que seu professor de Defesa fizesse com você?

- Gostaria... – todos o encaravam fixamente, pareciam até conter a respiração – Gostaria que, estando louco por mim, o senhor pelo menos arrumasse uma forma melhor de se declarar ao invés de ficar buscando informações com feitiços sórdidos.

Silêncio.

Surpresa.

Estupefação.

Assim como o resto da sala, Tom o encarava em choque, apesar de sua face gélida não demonstrar expressão alguma. Supõe-se que o feitiço deveria durar até segunda ordem, quando já estivesse satisfeito e o suspendesse, jamais imaginou que o Gryffindor pudesse repeli-lo. O menino, sem dúvida, era excepcional, mas ainda precisava ser domado.

- Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor, Potter, por insinuações ridículas como esta.

Harry apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha com arrogância, ouvindo-o continuar:

- E obrigado por suas inusitadas informações.

- Disponha, senhor – sorri com malícia – Mas não creio que sejam informações tão desconhecidas assim.

E sem deixar aquele provocativo sorriso abandonar seus lábios, Harry volta tranquilamente ao seu lugar. O restante da aula, obviamente, seguiu neste intenso ritmo. Entre provocações, discussões, perda de pontos para Gryffindor e milhares de farpas, a sala de aula parecia cenário de uma verdadeira guerra fria. Os demais notavam claramente o combate de gigantes que ocorria ali, mas ninguém era louco o bastante para se colocar entre os dois. Os olhos de Tom e Harry, ao se encontrarem, transmitiam uma onda de fúria, ciúme e cobiça que chegava a estremecer seus corpos. Mas o milenar orgulho de Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor parecia imperar, contendo-os firmemente diante de tamanho desejo.

- Quero 65 centímetros de pergaminho sobre feitiços e maldições reveladoras para a próxima aula. Agora sumam daqui!

Ninguém ousou replicar e se apressaram em arrumar logo suas coisas para saírem das vistas do furioso homem. Harry já estava prestes a seguir com Draco quando a fria voz de Tom o deteve:

- Você fica, Potter.

- Mas... – Hermione, que estava mais a frente com Rony, tenta replicar, mas se cala ao receber o profundo olhar do professor. Poderia jurar que nem Voldemort tinha um olhar tão intimidador quanto este.

Contudo, somente após o leve assentimento de Harry, os dois Gryffindors deixam a sala, seguidos por um resignado Draco.

- Seja rápido, professor, não quero perder o almoço – diz com indiferença ao se verem finalmente sozinhos.

- Mais respeito, Potter...

- Ou o que? – sorri cinicamente – Vai me dar uma detenção? Oh, pobre Potter, tendo que limpar a sala sem magia, organizar seus livros velhos, ou então, quem sabe, ser um bom aluno e se deixar levar à sua cama.

- Coisa que não o desagradaria em absoluto.

- Por que você não vai tirar o atraso com as Revenclaws oferecidas que andam por aí? Oh, espera! Já está fazendo isso...

- Estou detectando um ligeiro ar de ciúme? – pergunta com malícia, aproximando-se felinamente do aluno que não retrocedera um passo. A fúria de ver Harry nos braços de Draco, por um instante, havia sido esquecida.

- Em seus sonhos, Kinney, quem sabe? Mas no mundo real apenas conselho que tome cuidado, afinal, seria um escândalo uma aluna aparecer grávida de um professor.

- Levarei em conta suas palavras, mas não se preocupe, sei muito bem o que faço... E "como" faço.

Tom sorria internamente ao ver o menino apertar os punhos, tentando dissimular sua fúria.

- Ótimo, se é apenas isso, com licença – diz com frieza, já se virando para sumir dali, mas sendo impedido pelo firme agarre em seu braço.

- Você fica encantador quando está com ciúme, sabia?

A rouca voz do adulto faz Harry estremecer, o que, no entanto, não evita que ele responda com ousadia:

- E você fica patético tendo esses devaneios ridículos. Ora, como se qualquer garotinha sem graça pudesse me afetar.

- Admita, a jovem Christine é uma linda senhorita – comenta com pura provocação, esperando ter acertado o nome da tal garota.

- Com certeza, Clarice é uma belíssima castanha, mas minha debilidade, ultimamente, está nos loiros de olhos acinzentados – sorri com maldade, notando como Tom estreitava os olhos e apertava o agarre em seu braço.

A fúria voltava com força total ao Lord das Trevas.

Os flashes da noite passada já inundavam sua mente:

Harry gemendo.

Harry gritando.

Harry chamando pelo nome do loiro...

- Se você sabe o que é melhor para sua saúde, fique longe daquele garoto, Potter! – ordena perigosamente.

- Do que está falando? – o receio e a indignação brilhavam nos olhos de Harry – Quem você pensa que é para exigir algo de mim?! Solte-me!

Harry se debatia, mas a mão do professor parecia aço, envolvendo dolorosamente seu braço.

- Oh, você não ia querer saber... – sorri com pura maldade, as rajadas vermelhas refletiam claramente a cólera em seus olhos.

- Você está louco! Solte-me!

- Quieto, Potter, você ainda não viu nada...

- Com licença, interrompo? – uma tranqüila voz invade a sala. Ao reconhecê-la, Tom imediatamente solta o menino.

- Não... Eu e o jovem Potter estávamos apenas repassando alguns exercícios, não é mesmo Potter?

- Sim senhor – Harry responde com igual calma – e creio que já entendi com perfeição.

Dumbledore, que contemplava seu brilhante menino, logo deixa um sorriso transparecer por sua enrugada face e passa os braços pelos estreitos ombros do Gryffindor.

- Maravilha! Agora o que me diz de um chá, Harry?

- Adoraria, senhor – comenta docilmente, dirigindo um discreto, porém superior sorriso ao professor de Defesa.

- Não se importa que eu o leve, não é Tom?

- Imagine, diretor. Fique a vontade – diz por entre os dentes, vendo como um sorridente Harry acenava, seguindo com o ancião para fora da sala.

Sorte.

Aquele Gryffindor definitivamente era um jovem de sorte. Mas esta não iria durar por muito tempo.

- Maldito Dumbledore! – aperta os punhos, frustrado, vendo-se sozinho na silenciosa sala – Mas você não perde por esperar, Harry Potter...

-x-

O escritório de Alvo Dumbledore continuava com o característico ar cálido que Harry recordava. Há pouco tempo estivera ali garantindo seu livre-acesso à seção proibida e podia notar que cada pequena coisa ainda estava em seu lugar. A bela fênix o encarando com desconfiança, o irritante chapéu sorrindo-lhe com malícia, os interessantes objetos mágicos decorando cada pequeno vão da sala, exatamente como se lembrava. Um conhecido porta-retrato dourado, contudo, destacava-se em cima da mesa do diretor. Algo que não estava ali da ultima vez. Algo que fazia Harry sorrir com certa auto-suficiência, observando o presente de aniversário que dera ao ancião, uma linda foto sua, na qual se encontrava sentado no balanço feito por Hagrid, numa das árvores da escola, e sorria encantadoramente enquanto acenava e balançava para frente e para trás. Sem dúvida, o melhor presente que Dumbledore recebera. Este, após servir um delicioso chá de limão a si próprio e ao menino, contemplava-o em silêncio.

Silêncio de mais na opinião do impaciente Gryffindor, que depois de algumas bebericadas no chá, pronuncia-se:

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Oh, não é nada com o que se preocupar, Harry – sorri alegremente – Eu o chamei aqui, na verdade, porque estou recebendo muitos elogios de seus professores.

- É mesmo? – arqueia uma sobrancelha com falsa surpresa. Obviamente sabia que não era este o motivo da conversa, mas veria até onde o diretor desejava chegar.

- Sim... Pelo visto você é o primeiro da classe na maioria das matérias, superando até mesmo a Srta. Granger em muitas delas.

- Não é bem assim – murmura com suposta timidez – eles devem ter exagerado um pouco.

O diretor, no entanto, sorri ainda mais:

- Não seja modesto, pequeno. Severus anda por aí todo irritado por suas poções serem as melhores da aula.

- Hehehehe... Confesso que agora está mais difícil para Sev... digo, para o professor Snape tirar pontos de Gryffindor.

- Ótimo, fico contente.

- Mas isso... – Harry continua, fazendo uso de um método da psicologia muggle denominado: "reforço" -... É graças ao senhor, diretor.

- A mim?

Um método que consiste em incentivar a pessoa a continuar fazendo algo, suas vontades, por exemplo, elogiando essa determinada ação.

- Claro! Sem o livre-acesso que o senhor me deu à seção proibida, eu não estaria me preparando tão bem. Nem sei como agradecê-lo, senhor.

Os olhos do ancião pareciam brilhar com aquelas palavras e um orgulhoso sorriso adornava sua face.

- Você não sabe como suas palavras me alegram, Harry. Continue assim, é apenas o que eu lhe peço.

Colocando sua melhor carinha angelical, Harry sorri docemente e replica:

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhor.

- Oh, meu pequeno! – a alegria estava palpável no semblante do diretor diante de tamanha amabilidade – Você merece até uma recompensa!

- Uma recompensa?

- Exato! Seu esforço não pode passar em branco!

- Mas...

- Peça o que quiser, pequeno.

- O que eu quiser? – as belas esmeraldas brilhavam intensamente.

- Sim, sim... Quem sabe uma habitação só para você? Ou uma viagem a qualquer lugar do mundo com a chave de um portal? Ou então, já sei, a festa que você escolher...

Harry ouvia atentamente as sugestões do mais velho, mas sabia que não seria preciso escolher, afinal, Draco não o chamava de "menina dos olhos" ou "anjinho de Dumbledore" à toa.

- Nossa... Eu nem sei o que dizer, senhor – sorri cheio de acanhamento e doçura.

- Diga que aceita esses pequenos mimos e assim podemos almoçar. O que acha?

- Bom, já que o senhor insiste... Eu adoraria!

- Ótimo! – exclama satisfeito, levantando-se e sendo seguido pelo menino que pensava que seguiriam ao Salão Principal.

Com um simples estalar de dedos do diretor, porém, Harry percebe que não seria bem assim. Na parte mais reservada do escritório, onde se encontravam estantes com os mais diversificados livros que Harry já vira, acabava de aparecer uma elegante e espaçosa mesa redonda de dois lugares, acompanhada de duas confortáveis cadeiras acolchoadas. Estas, assim como a mesa, eram em madeira escura e possuíam lindos contornos dourado. Fazendo um leve aceno para Harry, Dumbledore o convida a se sentar e como o menino já imaginava, lá estavam suas iguarias favoritas numa disposição de dar água na boca.

- Espero que goste, pequeno – comenta com um sorriso, acomodando-se em frente ao menino – tomei a liberdade de averiguar quais eram seus pratos favoritos.

- Obrigado, senhor. Parece realmente uma delícia.

E desta vez, Harry não mentia.

De fato, à sua frente estavam os mais elaborados manjares que o encantavam. E por mais que Hogwarts sempre oferecesse maravilhas, raramente seus pratos favoritos apareciam juntos, mas agora podia saboreá-los sem reserva.

- "Às vezes até que é bem agradável ser o favorito do diretor" – pensa divertido, servindo-se de seu amado Fettuccine a quatro queijos e de um grande copo de limonada-suíça.

Sem dúvida não faltava nada. Crepe Suzette, filé mignon ao molho branco e quiche com champignons acompanhados de limonada-suíça e suco de uva com morangos que faziam seus olhos brilhares. Um verdadeiro pecado se adicionado as sobremesas à lista. Estava lá seu maravilhoso Brownie de chocolate e nozes, Soufflé de morangos e é claro, o seu favorito: Petit Gâteau. E apreciando esse delicioso banquete, Harry e Dumbledore seguiram conversando sobre trivialidades, desde os planos do menino para uma animada festa até os detalhes sobre o que estava aprendendo em suas pesquisas na seção proibida. Detalhes estes que Harry modificava com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, contando que pesquisava com muito cuidado os encantamentos antigos e sequer chegava perto dos livros muito obscuros. Afinal, o diretor não precisava saber que estes encabeçavam suas leituras e se mostravam os mais interessantes.

- Harry, meu querido... – Dumbledore começa calidamente o assunto que Harry já esperava.

Mostrando-se "alheio" às intenções do diretor, o pequeno Gryffindor levanta seus inocentes olhos e encara o ancião com a colher do Petit Gâteau ainda na boca. Oferecendo uma terna e angelical imagem.

-... Gostaria de fazer um alerta. Apenas um alerta, não me leve a mal, certo? – pergunta com suas órbitas azuis brilhando diante do doce menino.

- Diga, senhor.

- Visando apenas o seu bem-estar, Harry, aconselho que você se afaste do jovem Malfoy.

Bingo.

Era exatamente o que o menino esperava.

E assim, encarando-o fixamente, Harry se mantém em silêncio, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. O que leva o diretor a continuar:

- O Sr. Diggory sim, mostra-se um rapaz íntegro, bondoso, gentil e confiável. Isso sem contar o fato de seu pai, Amos Diggory, ser um importante colaborador da Ordem da Fênix.

- Entendo...

- Estou falando para o seu bem, Harry – adota um ar sério – vi como você e o jovem Malfoy se mostravam íntimos no meu aniversário e temo que isto possa ser perigoso.

Ao contrário do que Dumbledore esperava, o lindo Gryffindor apenas suspira e deixa um doce sorriso adornar seus lábios:

- Não dá para esconder nada do senhor, não é mesmo?

- Por que...?

- Eu e Draco íamos contar depois – continua, com a astúcia do próprio Salazar em cada uma de suas palavras, olhares e sorrisos – quando ele juntasse mais material para nos ajudar. Mas parece que já está na hora.

- O que quer dizer, Harry? – pergunta interessado, fazendo o menino sorrir internamente.

- Draco não deseja se tornar um Comensal, senhor. Não quer ser obrigado a seguir os passos de seu pai e como ele próprio diz: "abaixar a cabeça para um maníaco-cara-de-cobra, uma vez que um Malfoy não deve se subjugar a ninguém".

O diretor não sabia o que dizer, apenas encarava o menor com estupefação, o que este aproveitou para continuar:

- Por isso eu estou ajudando e de quebra, convencendo-o a ser nosso espião. Imagine só, senhor, ele tem acesso a todos os planos, informações e documentos de Lucius Malfoy, um dos principais Comensais de Voldemort. É tudo o que precisamos!

- Com certeza... – pensa em voz alta, dando-se conta da genialidade de Harry, afinal, um Malfoy seria um poderosíssimo aliado.

- Por esse motivo, nós estávamos esperando para falar com o senhor. Assim Draco juntaria mais informações com seu pai e apresentaria a proposta para trabalhar conosco.

- Seria perfeito...

- Lógico! Pense bem, dois espiões ao invés de um! Com certeza seria muito mais útil, principalmente sendo um Malfoy.

Dumbledore contemplava o menino bobamente, perguntando-se como não havia pensado em algo assim antes. Era genial... Harry era genial!

- Você superou todas as minhas expectativas, Harry – diz com puro orgulho – Recrutar um Malfoy é simplesmente genial!

- Obrigado – sorri timidamente – isso significa que depois podemos vir falar com o senhor?

- Sem dúvida! Amanhã mesmo já convocarei uma reunião com a Ordem para comunicar o ingresso de nosso novo aliado.

- Perfeito! – sua face angelical escondia um único pensamento – "Essa foi mesmo fácil... Hahahaha..."

E com um esse mesmo ar de anjinho perdido no paraíso, Harry continua:

- Muito obrigado pelo almoço, senhor. Estava tudo uma delícia, mas eu realmente preciso ir, se não perderei a próxima aula.

- Oh sim! Não se preocupe, pequeno. Fico feliz que tenha gostado – comenta alegremente, acompanhando-o até a porta – Venha amanhã com o Sr. Malfoy e daremos início aos novos planos.

- Sim senhor. Estaremos aqui e tenho certeza que ele não caberá em si de tanta alegria – diz com um sorriso, seguindo para a gárgula de pedra. E quando esta já se virava e o levava para longe dos olhos do diretor, Harry ouve as palavras que imediatamente fazem um vitorioso sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios:

- Certifique-se que o jovem Malfoy permaneça ao nosso lado, Harry.

Não cabiam dúvidas:

"Essa fora realmente fácil".

De qualquer forma, ele era Harry Potter, o que poderia significar uma ameaça?

E com a vitória estampada em sua linda face, Harry segue para as próximas aulas do dia.

-x-

Depois de enfrentar uma tediosa aula de Feitiços, em que terminara o encantamento antes do próprio professor; uma maçante aula de Transfiguração com McGonagall pedindo uma e outra vez, encantada, que ele voltasse a transfigurar uma pena em um belíssimo leão branco; e uma ridícula aula de Adivinhação, na qual Sibila Trelawney passou a maior parte do tempo prevendo desgraças para sua vida, como, por exemplo, um perigoso tormento que o tomaria e se revelaria sob as sombras da lua... Harry estava certo que mais nada o importunaria naquele dia. Obviamente percebe que se enganara ao encontrar Rony e Hermione o esperando na sala comunal da torre Gryffindor, o semblante sério de seus melhores amigos já dizia tudo. E assim, Harry resolve seguir com o plano que já arquitetara há algum tempo. O genial plano que até Alvo Dumbledore havia caído.

E desta vez não seria diferente...

Pensa, contando aos amigos a mesma história que relatara ao diretor, fazendo uso dos mesmos olhares, suspiros e sorrisos enquanto imaginava divertido, como faria sucesso na carreira de ator.

Rony e Hermione escutavam tudo atentamente, o ruivo fazendo algumas caretas com desconformidade e a menina achando que, de fato, as palavras de Harry possuíam muita lógica. Tanto que no final, mesmo a contragosto, acabaram aceitando. E agora, após pedir para Hermione levar um esfomeado Rony ao Salão Principal enquanto terminava de se arrumar, um sorridente Harry Potter seguia ao encontro de seus amigos para desfrutar de um tranqüilo jantar. Contudo, a idéia de um tranqüilo jantar logo é substituída por outra mais prazerosa ao ver um conhecido loiro entrar no banheiro masculino logo a sua frente.

- "Muito oportuno..." – pensa divertido, encaminhando-se ao encontro do Slytherin e se deparando com uma hilária cena.

O sempre arrogante e superior Draco Malfoy, no momento, parecia lutar com a água e o sabonete para tirar o que parecia ser tinta em suas imaculadas mãos.

- Dez a zero para a tinta, Dragão – sorri com burla, deixando as mãos do amante impecáveis com apenas um balançar de varinha.

- Muito engenhoso, Sr. Potter – o encara com malícia, puxando-o para um exigente beijo que foi logo correspondido pelo menor.

Nunca se cansava de provar os doces lábios do Gryffindor.

Ouvi-lo gemer em seus braços.

Estremecer com seu toque...

- Isso não é nem a metade, Dra – comenta ao se separarem.

- O que quer dizer? – arqueia uma sobrancelha ao mais puro estilo Malfoy, evidentemente desconfiado.

Harry, no entanto, apenas sorri e após trancar e insonorizar o banheiro com um poderoso feitiço, senta-se languidamente na pia e trás o loiro para mais perto. Assim, com Draco entre suas pernas, acariciando-o delicadamente, o Gryffindor relata seu encontro com Dumbledore e o genial plano que Draco deveria confirmar para poderem se encontrar com mais paz. O jovem Malfoy, por sua vez, apenas o escutava em silêncio e ao ouvir o final não pode deixar de comentar com certo desconcerto:

- Wow! Leãozinho, você parece mais Slytherin que o próprio Lord das Trevas!

- Obrigado, eu acho... – sorri divertido, deixando-se beijar e acariciar pelo insaciável loiro de excitantes olhos acinzentados.

-x-

A lua desprendia seu majestoso brilho e iluminava a silenciosa madrugada em Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos e professores se encontrava desfrutando de uma merecida noite de sono, ou no caso dos estudantes dos sexto e sétimo ano, curtindo uma agitada noite em Hogsmeade. O famoso pub, Salem, estava mais cheio do que nunca. Seu principal freqüentador, porém, abandonava-o mais cedo e milagrosamente sem a companhia de ninguém. Agora, de volta ao colégio, perambulando pelos sombrios corredores do terceiro andar, Harry Potter desfrutava de um agradável momento consigo mesmo. Não levava o mapa do maroto ou a capa de invisibilidade, caminhava tranqüilo, usando apenas uma provocante calça negra ajustada em lugares estratégicos e uma camisa de manga curta, verde-esmeralda, que destacava o brilho de seus olhos. Seus passos eram calmos e seguros, como se estivesse sozinho naquele imenso castelo. Severus com certeza o chamaria de inconseqüente e lhe tiraria alguns pontos, mas quem se importava? A única coisa que ocupava sua mente agora, era o tranqüilo momento de liberdade que podia desfrutar. Liberdade. Sim, essa deliciosa sensação que não podia ser dividida com ninguém.

Solidão...

Às vezes era preciso.

Contudo, estava se cansando de tanto silêncio e quando já pensava em fazer uma visitinha a Severus, uma imponente sombra o detém. A sua frente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Tom Kinney. Este usava uma túnica completamente negra adornada somente por alguns fios prateados que intensificavam o intenso brilho de seus olhos. Olhos estes, que o estudavam milimetricamente, com uma intensidade que levou até um arrepio a percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

Aquela aura que envolvia o professor era diferente.

Tão densa.

Tão negra...

- Cansei desse joguinho de gato e rato, Harry – pronuncia com frieza, e antes mesmo que o menino pudesse se pronunciar, um poderoso "Petrificus Totalus" o atinge.

Assim, um petrificado e obviamente assustado Harry é levitado até os aposentos pessoais do professor de Defesa. Aposentos estes, que se não estivesse tão aterrado, Harry poderia até ter notado sua inquestionável beleza. O verde-escuro e o preto eram as cores predominantes no quarto e deixavam aquele ambiente ainda mais excitante e sombrio. A estante cheia de livros, em madeira escura, assim como a pequena mesa com cadeiras, as cômodas e o restante dos belos móveis, davam um ar de verdadeira nobreza ao lugar. Mas foi a enorme cama com docel que fez o menino engolir em seco ao contemplá-la. Esta se encontrava forrada com o que pareciam ser lençóis de seda negros.

- O ambiente ideal, não acha? – pergunta com malícia, para em seguida, convocar a varinha de Harry com um simples balançar de sua mão direita e trancá-la numa caixa especial. Afinal, querendo ou não, aquele era o condenado "menino-que-não-cansa-de-sobreviver", precisava ser precavido.

- Finite Incantatem – murmura, após deixá-lo "indefeso", e como já imaginava o furioso grito não demorou a chagar:

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Um sorriso cheio de burla e maldade é o que Harry recebe como resposta.

- DEVOLVA MINHA VARINHA, KINNEY!

- Não precisará dela – responde tranquilamente, analisando-o de cima abaixo.

O Gryffindor, por sua vez, retrocede diante daquele olhar. Esse homem não parecia nem de longe o Tom Kinney que o acompanhava durante horas e horas na biblioteca, oferecendo-lhe magníficas explicações e beijos excitantes. Esse homem era diferente. Assustava-o e ao mesmo tempo o cativava com um simples olhar.

- Tom... – respira fundo tentando se acalmar – O que você quer afinal?

- Você.

Tão simples.

Tão natural.

...Que chagava a inundar Harry de fúria.

- Acontece que EU não quero mais você! – responde irritado. O ciúme, sem dúvida, podia ser uma faca de dois gumes – Arrume outra pessoa, candidatas é o que não vão faltar!

A risada de Tom chega como um soco no estômago do Gryffindor, acompanhada da divertida voz:

- Esse ciúme te deixa encantador, Harry, mas é desnecessário.

- Não estou...!

- Você sabe muito bem que eu nem sei o nome daquela Revenclaw – continua, aproximando-se sedutoramente do menor – Desde que cheguei aqui meu principal objetivo tem sido você, pequeno.

Sim, sim...

Definitivamente a palavra "romantismo" estava fora do dicionário do Lord das Trevas. Assim como paciência, compaixão, ternura, humildade, altruísmo e muitas outras.

- Então eu sou o seu principal objetivo? – pergunta com sarcasmo. Até mesmo para sua filosofia de "sentimento é para os fracos" essas palavras soaram dolorosas.

- Sim, sempre foi...

- Você não vale nada!

- O que...?

- Fique sabendo que eu cansei de ser o "objetivo" alheio! Não quero nada com você, Kinney! Fique longe de mim! – diz com puro ódio, tentando inutilmente abrir a porta dor quarto, mas esta parecia trancada com um poderoso feitiço.

- "Idiota..." - se dizia mentalmente.

Como pudera pensar que as coisas com Tom Kinney seriam diferentes? Era apenas um jogo. Apenas mais um jogo que o arrastava de seu mundinho de sonhos para a fria vida real. Não podia sentir, e esse homem o estava ajudando a deixar isso bem claro.

- Não seja ridículo, Harry...

- Não seja ridículo você, Kinney! - replica com suas esmeraldas brilhando de fúria.

Mas não era por nada que se chamava Harry Potter, e assim, adotando um sorriso superior e cheio de malícia, continua:

- Agora deixe de se comportar como um adolescente e me solte, professor, já estou atrasado para o meu encontro com Draco.

Péssima idéia...

Tocar no nome do loiro era o mesmo que reavivar as cenas presenciadas pelo Lord na noite anterior. Aquelas grotescas cenas. Sim, definitivamente uma péssima idéia.

E Harry logo se deu conta disso ao ser agarrado pelos poderosos braços do Lord e estampado na parede mais próxima. Um pequeno gemido foi o que escapou de seus lábios, sendo abafado pelas furiosas palavras de Tom:

- Escute aqui, Potter, e escute bem! Se eu o souber que você esteve nos braços daquele estúpido garoto ou de qualquer outro novamente, você desejará nunca ter sobrevivido à maldição assassina, entendeu?!

- Está me machucando... – murmura assustado.

- E isso não é nem a metade!

- Dumbledore... – murmura por entre os dentes, tentando conter os gemidos de dor – Dumbledore irá matá-lo se você tocar em mim!

O brilho divertido nos olhos do professor e o aumento da força em seus pequenos braços, porém, não eram a resposta que Harry esperava.

- É o que veremos... – diz com malícia, apoderando-se daqueles suaves lábios que o enlouqueciam, de maneira brusca e necessitada. Harry se debatia, mas não podia deixar de sentir a excitação percorrer seu corpo ao ser dominado por aquela habilidosa e furiosa boca. Esta demandava entrada na sua, saboreando-a com violência e paixão. O desejo de subjugar o menino era visível e só foi freado pela necessidade de ar.

- Me... solta!... – ordena com a voz entrecortada.

Fúria.

Ódio.

Medo.

Desejo...

Tudo isso estava palpável naquele excitante ambiente.

Dessa forma, ignorando as palavras de Harry, o professor o arrasta até a cama e o joga sem qualquer cerimônia contra o macio colchão. E antes mesmo que o menino tivesse tempo de raciocinar, Tom já se colocava entre as torneadas pernas, segurando com firmeza os pequenos pulsos ao lado da cabeça.

Vermelho e verde se encaravam fixamente.

Vermelho...

- Tom...!

Este deixa um sorriso cheio de maldade e luxúria adornar seus lábios:

- Não há mais escapatória, Harry.

Aquele tom.

Seu nome proferido com tamanho desprezo.

Não podia ser apenas uma mera coincidência...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**Não! Era impossível!

- Ahhhh... – deixa um inevitável gemido escapar.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! Um prazeroso pesadelo...

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

- Déjà Vu - Transmite a idéia de já ter vivido, ouvido, ou visto, determinada situação antes. Expressão da língua francesa que significa, literalmente, já visto.  
- Veritaserum - O mais poderoso soro da verdade do mundo.  
- Voyeurismo - Prática que consiste num indivíduo conseguir obter prazer através da observação de outras pessoas.  
- Exibicionismo - Prática que consiste num indivíduo ter seu prazer estimulado ao ver-se mantendo relações em meio a outras pessoas ou locais públicos.

-x-

**N/A: **Oiiiiiiiie! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Hehehe... Aproveitando as férias, passeando e se divertindo bastante? Aiai... Nada melhor que isso, né? Bom, amanhã eu entrarei na faca! T.T – chorando silenciosamente e já deixando o testamento por escrito - Sim... Sim... Amanhã minha pobre vesícula já não me pertencerá mais! xD Espero que dê tudo certo, mas em todo caso, você já podem contar com este novo capítulo de Prazer Sem Limites! Agora se eu me for... Bom, aí vocês vão ficar na surpresa mesmo xD Hihihihihi... Em todo caso, torçam por mim! –olhinhos brilhando.

Quanto ao capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado! Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia essa fic né? xD Mas foram só pelos pedidos que eu voltei... Hihihihi... Pedidos muito lindos que eu não pude negar! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – O que acontecerá com nosso pequeno Gryffindor/Slytherin? Tom conseguirá o que deseja?... Uiuiuiuiui... xD Se quiserem estas e outras respostas, já sabem! **REVIEWS!** – olhinhos brilhando mais e mais – Assim o **Próximo Capítulo** chegará rapidinho, aproveitando as férias! xD

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo à:

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... ... **Sasami-kun**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**... **Nandda**... e **tsuzuki yami**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês! Aqui está o novo capítulo, atendendo aos pedidos!  
Um GRANDE beijo e até a próxima!  
**O Pequeno Lord** ou **Poison II**... Logo, logo estará a caminho!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Antes que Harry pudesse se dar conta, as impacientes mãos de Tom já se livravam de suas roupas sem nenhuma dificuldade. A bela calça negra e a camisa verde-esmeralda logo jaziam esquecidas no chão e o assustado menino encarava o docente protegido apenas pela ajustada cueca negra. É claro que Harry precisava dar o braço a torcer e admitir que as mãos do Lord sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo, passeando por todo o seu corpo de uma forma excitante e única, obrigando-o a soltar leves gemidos enquanto sua boca era devorada pelo maior. Ainda sim, o menino se debatia, tentava a todo custo escapar e não sucumbir aos seus mais profundos desejos e... Oh Merlin, como era difícil resistir.

- Solte-me seu desgraçado – murmura com a voz rouca, enquanto cerrava os olhos e sentia a boca de Tom saborear seu pescoço.

- Nunca.

- Quando eu sair daqui... Oh...

- Vai desejar voltar no mesmo instante.

O sorriso malicioso dançando nos lábios do Lord, e a expressão de puro prazer que adornava o rosto de Harry enquanto ele acariciava seu membro lentamente, indicavam a veracidade de suas palavras.

- Não resista, pequeno, você sabe que está louquinho de desejo pelo que vai acontecer.

- Em seus sonhos... Oh... Não...

- Isso não é um sonho – sorri com malicia – Não mais... – E após um simples movimento de sua mão direita, a última peça de roupa que protegia o menino desaparece diante dos seus olhos famintos. Logo Tom rodeou a ereção de Harry com uma mão e passou a estimulá-la sensualmente enquanto roçava sua própria ereção, ainda escondida pelas roupas, contra aquele cálido corpo que em breve seria seu por completo.

A mente de Harry, naquele momento, era uma nebulosa. Seus pensamentos coerentes lentamente o abandonavam para dar lugar ao prazer que a habilidosa mão de seu professor lhe proporcionava, sem contar é claro, com o excitante da situação. Céus! Ele estava trancado no quarto daquele filho-da-puda-com-porte-de-deus-grego sendo deliciosamente submetido como jamais fora na vida. O simples timbre da voz daquele homem, os olhos negros que há pouco ele jurara possuir rajadas vermelhas, o sorriso arrogante, a aura obscura que parecia rodeá-lo... Por Godric! Aquilo tudo o levava a loucura, como nenhum de seus amantes jamais fizera.

- Não...

As negações ficavam cada vez mais fracas.

- Pare com isso...

Seu corpo se contorcia em espasmos de prazer.

- Solte-me...

Suas mãos agarravam com força o lençol negro embaixo de si. E quando Harry abriu a boca para protestar novamente um grito que mesclava surpresa, dor e prazer, escapou dos seus lábios. Dois dedos acabavam de invadi-lo subitamente. Dedos que não demoraram a acariciar o seu interior, dilatando-o para algo bem maior que estava por vir.

- Tem certeza que deseja que eu o solte?

- Ah...

- Isso é um sim ou um não?

- D-desgraçado! – murmura com ódio e desejo. Seu quadril, inevitavelmente, acompanhava os movimentos daqueles dois dedos que logo ganharam a companhia de mais um.

Harry não sabia como sua entrada fora lubrificada – provavelmente por um feitiço não verbal do adulto –, pois a única sensação que captava os seus sentidos era o prazer daqueles excitantes movimentos, unidos à demandante boca que explorava a sua e ao corpo musculoso que o submetia, numa dança magistral. Era completamente excitante sentir-se nu e desprotegido baixo o corpo que ainda conservava as vestes, pois o roçar da túnica de seda que o professor usava enviava leves correntes elétricas por sua pele, incrementando ainda mais aquele mar de sensações.

Era uma batalha perdida.

Harry tinha plena noção disso.

E não estava nem um pouco desapontado.

Após intermináveis minutos, nos quais o Lord saboreou cada pedacinho daquela pele alva que há tempos desejara, explorando-o com seus dedos e deliciando-se ao ver-se causador de tais gemidos, o menino-que-sobreviveu se viu reduzido a uma massa corpórea trêmula e ofegante. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com pura luxúria. Seus lábios inchados não poupavam mais os gemidos. E todo o seu corpo clamava ansiosamente pela união com aquele ser que tão habilmente o manipulava e o subjugava a tamanhas sensações. Nunca sentira algo assim. Nunca... Com nenhum de seus amantes se viu tão absorvido logo nas preliminares da relação. Aquele homem, Tom Kinney, possuía algo que o diferenciava de todos, algo crucial para a vida de Harry, mas que ele não se importava nem um pouco em investigar agora.

O prazer imperava diante a precaução.

- Tom, por favor...

O jovem Gryffindor já não tinha a mínima noção do que gemia. Orgulho era apenas uma palavras esquecida. Uma palavra que fora substituída por outra muito mais importante: prazer... Um prazer que não encontra limites. E Tom deixou um sorriso malicioso adornar seus lábios diante daquilo. Finalmente o menino estava na posição que ele queria.

Assim, sem quebrar o contato visual com aquelas ardentes esmeraldas, Tom se afastou daquele delicioso corpo que se encontrava completamente abandonado em meio aos lençóis de seda e o encarou de cima. Afastou-se apenas alguns passos da cama e com movimentos felinos começou a desabotoar a bela túnica negra que o cobria.

Harry acompanhava cada movimento com olhos famintos.

E lentamente o Lord deixou aquela exuberante peça de roupa cair no chão, expondo um dorso musculoso, definido e convidativo. Apenas a calça de seda o cobria, pois os sapados haviam desaparecido graças à bela arte da magia. Não demorou muito e logo as pernas fortes e bem trabalhadas se deixaram ver, o que fez a boca de Harry secar, afinal, parecia contemplar a viva imagem de Zeus, que descera à Terra para encantá-lo. Não cabiam dúvidas, era um deus.

- Gosta do que vê?

- O que você acha? – replica com a voz rouca. Seu membro cada vez mais rígido era uma resposta clara àquela pergunta.

Um meio sorriso, destilando malícia e luxúria, foi o que Harry obteve como resposta. E diante das expectantes esmeraldas do jovem Gryffindor a última peça de roupa que cobria o Lord desapareceu. Na mesma hora um gemido ansioso deixou os lábios de Harry. Céus... Ele precisava daquilo. De tudo aquilo! Precisava daquele imponente pedaço de carne dentro dele. E precisava já.

- Tom... – seu corpo se contorcia num convite mudo e ele alçou os braços como uma criança expectante – Por favor... – E isso tudo, é claro, foi de mais para o Lord.

Sem conseguir conter seu próprio desejo ao contemplar aquela excitante imagem, Tom se posicionou mais uma vez em cima do suave corpo de Harry, que imediatamente rodeou sua cintura com as pernas. Mas ao invés de penetrá-lo de uma vez, como tantas vezes sonhara fazer, o Lord passou a roçar seu membro naquela úmida entrada enquanto acaricia a ereção do Gryffindor com uma das mãos. Este se sentia desfalecer. Aquilo não era o bastante. Precisava de mais... Muito mais.

- Está gostando, pequeno? – pergunta com a voz rouca, mordendo-lhe sensualmente o lóbulo da orelha.

- Ohh... Tom...

- Porque eu estou adorando ver você assim... Ter você assim... Completamente entregue, completamente meu.

- Tom... Ohhh... Sim... Por favor...

- Por favor, o que?

- Eu... Ahh... Eu quero você...

- Você me quer? – sorri de uma maneira quase obscura, que o menino não percebe por estar completamente entregue às sensações de prazer.

- Sim... Oh, Merlin! Sim!

- E até onde você está disposto a chegar esta noite, pequeno?

- Até as estrelas! O céu é o limite, Tom... Oh, sim... Eu quero tudo o que você me oferecer...

- O céu é o limite, então? – murmura consigo mesmo. O Lord das Trevas, é claro, não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitando aquela chance que parecia única, Tom posicionou seu membro naquela deliciosa entrada e sem nenhuma delicadeza preencheu o jovem Gryffindor de uma vez só. Imediatamente, um grito que mesclava dor e prazer invadiu a habitação. Inevitáveis lágrimas banhavam os olhos de Harry e aquilo pareceu excitar ainda mais o Lord, que naquele momento se deliciava com a sensação de ser esmagado por um lugarzinho tão pequeno e aconchegante.

Tom esperou poucos segundos, não para o Gryffindor se acostumar com a invasão, mas para ele próprio desfrutar de maneira egoísta daquela arrebatadora sensação. Assim, não demorou muito para ele dar início aos movimentos suaves que marcavam o balanço de seus quadris. Sentindo que o paraíso era ali ao observar as lágrimas que banhavam o belo rosto de Harry, os gemidos de prazer que escapavam dos lábios rosados e o movimento daquele pequeno corpo que se amoldava com perfeição ao seu.

Da mesma forma, Harry se encontrava perdido num oceano de sensações deliciosas que haviam aplacado rapidamente a dor inicial. Tom era enorme e com certeza o preenchia por completo, tocando em sua próstata de uma maneira profunda e certeira. O Édem fora descoberto. E era muito melhor do que ele chegou a imaginar.

- Tom... Ahhhh... Isso... Ohh...

Inevitavelmente, Harry não pôde deixar de comparar o Prof. de DCAO com seus outros amantes, chegando a assustadora conclusão de que Tom era muito melhor do que todos eles, pois era a mescla perfeita de cada um: possessivo, dominante, audacioso, imponente e outras inúmeras características que seus amantes possuíam espaçadamente, mas que em Tom Kinney estavam todas agrupadas e melhoradas. Era como se fossem feitos para aquele momento. Feitos para estarem nos braços um do outro. Feitos para seus corpos se acoplarem. E sem soar demasiado clichê, não cabiam dúvidas de que eram feitos um para o outro. À medida que o ritmo dos movimentos aumentava, suas auras se mesclavam, numa dança igualmente sensual que pairava sobre seus corpos. Os olhos nublados de prazer não conseguiam captar tal imagem, pois se o conseguissem permaneceriam maravilhados com tamanha demonstração de poder e sincronia, coisa que apenas àqueles que compartilham a alma chegam a possuir.

- Tom... Ahh...

- Oh, Harry... – murmura com desejo, devorando aqueles suaves lábios que lhes eram oferecidos docilmente.

Palavras já não precisavam ser ditas.

Apenas seus corpos se comunicavam. Apenas seus gemidos ressoavam na habitação, numa melodia excitante, em conjunto com o barulho dos dois corpos se chocando. Os movimentos agora eram demandantes, quase violentos, e suas magias interligadas faziam os objetos ao redor flutuarem, mas nem isso era captado pelos seus olhos.

Verde e Vermelho.

Um estava perdido no outro.

- Vermelhos... Ohhh... Seus olhos... – Harry divagou em meio a gemidos. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão mais clara, um profundo golpear em sua próstata o distraiu. Não existia mais nada.

O vai e vem frenético fazia seus corpos brilharem com gotas de suor. As respirações agitadas e, sobretudo os gemidos eróticos que deixavam ambos os lábios indicavam que aquele incrível momento estava chegando ao fim. As arrebatadoras correntes elétricas provenientes do orgasmo já viajavam livremente pelos seus corpos, mergulhando-os em êxtase, um êxtase tão profundo que nenhum dos dois jamais experimentara com outra pessoa.

- Ohhhh... Tom!... Ahhhh...

- Hummm... Harry! – com um gemido rouco, Tom chegou ao clímax, derramando-se abundantemente no interior de Harry. E no mesmo instante, o jovem Gryffindor também alcançou o orgasmo, o melhor orgasmo de sua vida que, no entanto, também se tornou o pior ao contemplar aqueles olhos escarlates que finalmente o remeteram à realidade da situação.

Não! Não era possível!

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo...

- Riddle... – Harry murmura com a voz rouca, ainda absorvido por aquela arrebatadora sensação que em poucos segundos o leva a inconsciência.

Harry Potter se encontrava desmaiado nos braços de Tom Riddle. Após ter o melhor orgasmo de sua vida com o mesmo... Como era cruel o jogo do destino.

-x-

Um par de brilhantes olhos verdes se abriu, sonolento, para contemplar mais uma manhã. Sentia-se aconchegado em meio a musculosos braços que o envolviam, numa sensação de plenitude e satisfação que só era aplacada pela lembrança do estranho pesadelo que sonhara na noite passada. Por Godric, sonhar que havia se entregado a Lord Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle, era de mais até para ele. Assim, após se espreguiçar lentamente, como um adorável gatinho, Harry se acomodou mais contra aquele belo corpo que o rodeava de maneira possessiva e demandante. Com a visão levemente nublada pela claridade, o menino não conseguia distinguir com clareza quem era o seu acompanhante, mas imaginava que pelo porte adulto, provavelmente estava no quarto de Severus.

- Bom dia, pequeno, dormiu bem?

Aquela voz.

Aquele tom impregnado de cinismo e diversão.

Céus... Não podia ser verdade!

- Tom!

Rapidamente, Harry se afastou do adulto e se sentou na cama, o que levou uma leve careta de dor a sua face devido ao movimento tão repentino.

- Merda... – respirou fundo – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- A noite foi tão boa que você até perdeu a noção do tempo?

- Desgraçado – replicou com ódio. Aqueles olhos vermelhos-sangue o encaravam sem qualquer disfarce.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lord Voldemort... O Terror do Mundo Mágico... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...

O assassino dos seus pais e o homem com o qual passara a mais excitante noite da sua vida, naquele momento, encarava-o com um brilho de maldade e satisfação em seus olhos.

- Sabe, pequeno Potter, você não deveria se meter na cama de qualquer estranho.

- Eu não tive muita escolha, digamos.

- Oh, não seja injusto, esqueceu que eu perguntei até onde você queria chegar?

- Eu... – desvia os olhos sentindo suas bochechas corarem – O que você quer afinal, Riddle? Porque se fosse me matar nós não estaríamos tendo essa agradável conversa, não é?

- De fato, pequeno, sua prematura morte já não me interessa nem um pouco.

- Sei...

- Seria muito talento desperdiçado – sorri com malícia, levantando-se e colocando o roupão negro que descansava na cômoda ao lado da cama – Na verdade, tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Ótimo, a resposta é não.

- Gryffindors, sempre tão apressados – comenta divertido – Você ainda nem ouviu a tentadora oferta.

- Não estou interessado. Mas tenho certeza de que Dumbledore estará encantado em ouvir o que você tem a dizer, começando pelo fato de você estar em Hogwarts sem a permissão dele eu imagino – sorri falsamente, enrolando-se no lençol negro e descendo da cama para juntar suas roupas, ou o que restou delas.

- Esse velho senil não me reconheceria nem se eu lhe lançasse uma maldição no meio dos olhos. Como já ficou provado ao me dar o cargo de professor.

- Que seja – suspira irritado colocando a cueca e a calça sob o olhar predador do Lord – Diga logo o que quer, Riddle.

- Quero você. Oh, espere, isso eu já tive.

Harry apertou os punhos e encarou aquele sorrisinho irônico com fúria.

- A verdade é que eu quero você ao meu lado, Harry Potter, como meu aliado.

- É claro, onde eu assino? – sorri com puro sarcasmo.

- Não seja assim, Harry – sua varinha girava ameaçadoramente por entre os longos dedos – Você já percebeu na noite passada como nós podemos nos dar bem.

- Eu não sei você, Tom, mas não é minha ambição de vida me aliar ao assassino dos meus pais e muito menos apoiar um louco-megalomaníaco-com-tendências-homicidas.

- Você magoa meu pobre coração.

- Se você soubesse o que é ter um – replica por entre os dentes.

E antes que o maior pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Harry continua:

- Preste atenção Riddle, é melhor você sumir imediatamente porque Dumbledore estará aqui em alguns minutos.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu temo aquele velho maluco?

- O simples fado de você ainda não tê-lo matado. Agora é melhor você desaparecer porque eu mesmo vou relatar a ele o que houve.

- Será uma conversa interessante – sorri com maldade – Hey Dumby, você não imagina o que o Lord das Trevas fez comigo ontem à noite, cheguei a desmaiar depois do orgasmo.

Se não estivesse sem sua varinha, completamente exausto e dolorido depois da noite anterior, Harry com certeza lançaria uma maldição naquele maldito homem. Já não estava agüentando aquela situação. Era completamente inverossímil, Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort conversando tranquilamente após uma excitante noite de paixão. Céus... Estava enlouquecendo, só podia ser isso.

- Harry?

-...

- Potter?

-...

- Potter! – mas Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos. E o que mais irritava o Lord era ser ignorado.

- Só pode ser um pesadelo.

- Crucio!

- Ahhh!... Hey! – o encara com fúria após o Lord suspender a maldição.

- Só para você notar que está bem acordado, pequeno.

- Desgraçado...

- E voltamos à etapa dos insultos – revira os olhos – Bom, o papo está ótimo, mas vamos aos negócios Potter.

- Já disse que não estou interessado.

- Neste exato momento há uma centena de Comensais da Morte a postos para atacar Hogwarts.

- Mas...

- Não se iluda, pequeno. Esta famosa barreira que protege a escola não duraria cinco minutos se eu quisesse de fato derrubá-la. É claro que além desta centena de Comensais há mais algumas dezenas apenas esperando para derrubar o Ministério da Magia e os demais pontos estratégicos tanto do mundo mágico quanto do mundo muggle.

- E por que você está me contando isso?

- Ora, para mostrar que você não possui muitas opções. A realidade é bem simples, ou você se une a mim e seus amigos vivem, ou você rejeita a oferta e seus amigos morrem em... Uma hora, ou menos.

- Ou eu posso matá-lo e fim do problema.

- Sem a sua varinha?

Merda.

Esquecera aquele detalhe.

- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, os Weasley, a sangue-ruim-Granger... Todos mortos se você recusar minha oferta.

- Adoro quando me dão várias opções.

Com um perigoso sorriso em seus lábios, Tom puxa o menino para os seus braços, divertindo-se ao ver o rebelde Gryffindor se debatendo para tentar se soltar. Oh não, ele não o deixaria ir. Não o deixaria ir nunca mais.

- Como você pode ver Harry, sua escolha é bem simples.

- Eu devo ser mesmo muito bom de cama – sorri com desdém – para você fazer tudo isso por mim. Sinto-me lisonjeado, Tom.

- Oh sim, deve se sentir muito honrado, mas garanto que serei eu quem mais desfrutará no final.

- Seu filh... – contudo, as palavras se perderam nos lábios de Harry, pois um beijo ardente o silenciou.

- Você tem até as 14h00min para me dar sua resposta, Harry. Ah, e caso ela seja negativa ou o diretor apareça para me honrar com sua presença, comece a se despedir dos seus amiguinhos.

Harry apenas o encarou em silêncio. Os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria, seus lábios inchados devido à intensidade do beijo e o sangue correndo de maneira enlouquecida por suas veias, consagrando todo ódio e a impotência que o consumia.

Era melhor sumir dali.

Antes que se arrependesse...

Bom, se arrependesse ainda mais.

Assim, com um último olhar de desprezo, um desprezo que ele guardava especialmente para o Lord, Harry deixou a habitação batendo a porta atrás de si. Tom apenas contemplava a cena e sorria. Aquele menino seria seu em breve. Muito em breve...

Pois o relógio já marcava 10h30min.

-x-

Harry se encontrava confortavelmente sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore, nos arredores do Bosque Proibido, pensando na loucura que tomara sua vida naquelas últimas horas. Ele havia se entregado ao Lord das Trevas e... Por Merlin, como se deliciara com isso! Agora era coagido a se juntar àquele monstro para não deixar seus entes queridos em perigos. Sem dúvida, aquele não era o seu dia de sorte, ou melhor, sua vida inteira não contava com nenhuma sorte.

_- Preocupado, pequeno?_

Aquela sibilante voz o sacou de seus pensamos e por um aterrador instante Harry pensou que poderia ser o Lord das Trevas. Mas não. Era apenas sua amiga Agni.

_- Na verdade estou._

_- Conte-me o que está havendo então, por favor._

_- Não sei se você entenderia, Agni._

_- Ora, tente._

_- Muito bem..._ – suspira.

Com palavras sucintas, Harry explicou à serpente os detalhes do que estava acontecendo com sua vida, começando com a descoberta da profecia que o sentenciava a morte e concluindo com a proposta que recebera mais cedo do Lord. Aquilo o ajudou a desabafar, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer. Não podia trair seus amigos... Mas não queria vê-los morrer.

_- Parece uma decisão bem simples de se tomar, na verdade._

_- O que?_

_- Você não quer morrer e tão pouco quer que os seus amigos morram. É simples, una-se a ele._

_- Agni, acho que você não entendeu muito bem, ELE MATOU OS MEUS PAIS!_

_- Sim, e daí?_

_- Agni!_

_- Harry!_

_- Não posso me unir a ele... – _morde o lábio levemente, lembrando-se dos deliciosos momentos que vivera na noite anterior. Fora perfeito. Mas não podia continuar com aquilo, não com um assassino, não com o assassino dos seus pais.

_- Certo, ele matou os seus pais e você não pôde fazer nada, mas agora você pode. Você pode salvar a vida dos seus amigos, e a sua própria, Harry._

_- Humm..._

_- Pelo que você me contou não foi nada ruim a noite que passaram ontem._

_- Sim, mas..._ – suas bochechas ganham uma linda cor rosada.

_- Então não será um sacrifício muito grande, não é mesmo? – _se as serpentes sorrissem com malícia, seria isso o que ela estaria fazendo.

_- Mas ele..._

_- Uma chance como esta não aparece duas vezes, Harry. Você pode salvar a vida das pessoas que ama e pode mudar o seu destino, provar que essa profecia está errada._

O menino a encarou fixamente. E ela continuou:

_- Afinal, o que você tem a perder? –_ pergunta com seriedade _– Sua vida? Seus amigos? Você pode salvá-los. Pode ser um herói sem precisar sacrificar ninguém que você ama. Pode provar que faz o seu próprio destino._

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na mente do menino.

Eram cruéis...

E tão verdadeiras.

- Está na hora – murmura consigo. O relógio em seu pulso marcava 13h52min.

-x-

Ele estava atrasado.

Aquele maldito pirralho estava dez minutos atrasado, Tom pensava com irritação enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, em cima da sala de DCAO. Não cabiam dúvidas, aquele rebelde Gryffindor sabia como impor sua indócil presença. Mas não era preciso se preocupar, Tom já estava ciente do que aconteceria a seguir. E com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios, observou a porta do escritório se abrir e o menino passar por ela. A bela face conservava o cenho franzido, mas uma expressão decidida.

- Aceito a proposta.

As palavras foram frias e cortantes.

Mas aquilo não aplacou o sorriso de vitoria do Lord das Trevas. Seus planos estavam apenas começando, mas a parte principal estava concluída. Harry Potter era seu. Inteiramente seu. E logo o mundo todo também seria.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Prof. Snape.

- Não se faça de inocente, Harry...

Uma voz fria, contudo, interrompe o professor:

- Solte-o imediatamente Snape.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Nossa, finalmente eu atualizei essa história, não é mesmo? xD Peço mil perdões pelo atraso, mas compreendam, duas faculdades não é fácil... Contudo, quem precisa dormir não é mesmo? xD Então, graças a essa necessidade banal a qual já superei, consigo por fim postar mais um capítulo de Prazer Sem Limites. Só faltam mais dois agora! E quem acha que já sabe o que acontecerá no final, cuidado, pois como diria o meu Prof. de Biologia: "nessa matéria tudo pode acontecer".

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo no qual, finalmente, o lemon entre o Tom e o Harry saiu! xD Céus... Já era hora! No próximo capítulo vocês já poderão ver o plano do Tom entrando em ação e como ficou a relação do Harry com seus demais amantes, afinal, vocês não acham que o Lord engolirá isso numa boa, não é? xD Hihihihi... Nhya! Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado então, por favor, deixem suas **REVIEWS** para eu saber o que estão achando! – olhinhos brilhando – Assim, o próximo capítulo já sai rapidinho!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muitíssimo mesmo à:

**Nanda Sophya**... **Umbreon-chan**... **Cristin X**... **aribh**... **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Gih Kitsunesspblm**... E **tsuzuki yami**!

Obrigada mesmo pelas lindas **Reviews** de vocês! Com certeza, elas que me incentivaram a continuar com a história!

Um grande beijo!  
E até a próxima atualização – **O Pequeno Lord** – Muito em breve!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Passado alguns meses parecia nascer um novo Harry Potter. Não freqüentava mais o Salem, não se encontrava com ninguém e nem sucumbia aos desejos quando seus antigos amantes o procuravam. Havia terminado o namoro com Cedric aproveitando um oportuno ataque de ciúmes do mesmo em uma das saídas a Hogsmeade, permanecendo apenas como bons amigos, para infortúnio do castanho. E agora fugia constantemente de Draco e Severus, inventando qualquer desculpa para não cair nos braços daqueles que, sem dúvida, foram seus mais apreciados amantes. Cabe destacar que Sirius e Remus não poderiam estar mais felizes, o primeiro por saber que o "Hufflepuff-aproveitador" já não estava mais com o seu doce e inocente afilhado e o segundo por ver que finalmente Harry abandonara suas práticas libertinas para se dedicar verdadeiramente aos estudos.

Oh sim, porque estudar era apenas o que o menino fazia agora. Sua amiga Hermione não poderia estar mais orgulhosa e contente, assim como Rony, que sentia seu coração mais leve ao ver que o moreno já não se encontrava com meio mundo. O diretor Dumbledore, é claro, também estava contentíssimo com a mudança de seu aluno favorito, pois este se mostrava cada vez mais empenhado em aprender e se dedicar aos estudos para acabar com Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

Bom, pelo menos era isso o que o diretor pensava. O próprio Voldemort, ou melhor, o professor Tom Kinney, estava satisfeito com o efeito de suas palavras. O jovem Gryffindor, pelo visto, estava cumprindo suas ordens a risca e já não se encontrava com mais ninguém.

Era apenas seu.

Mas isso era somente o começo dos seus planos.

Agora, um nervoso Harry se encontrava nas masmorras esperando o final daquela tediosa aula de Poções, e pelo olhar enfurecido do seu querido professor, sabia que seria muito difícil sair correndo alegando estar atrasado para alguma coisa como havia feito nos últimos meses. Não, não teria tanta sorte hoje.

- Peguem suas coisas e sumam daqui! – a irritada voz de Snape fez com que todos sobressaltassem e não demorassem a seguir suas ordens.

O próprio Harry já estava com o pé para fora da sala quando um poderoso agarre em seu braço e uma fria voz o deteve:

- Você fica, Potter.

- Er... É claro.

Quando se viram finalmente sozinhos, após Harry receber um último olhar benevolente de seus amigos, Snape arrastou o menino para o centro da sala e ali o encarou profundamente, sem soltar o seu braço.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Potter?

- Não faço idéia, professor. O senhor que deveria saber, pois está impedindo que eu siga para os meus outros compromissos.

- Seus compromissos podem esperar.

- Se o senhor diz... – suspira, torcendo para que Tom não notasse sua ausência no almoço.

- Harry – junta seus corpos perigosamente – O que está acontecendo? Este não é você.

O menino apenas cerrou os olhos com impotência diante da situação e para não tremer involuntariamente com a excitante proximidade de seu Professor de Poções. Aquilo tudo era tão desgastante. Mas precisava se manter firme pelo bem daqueles que amava e por incrível que pareça o próprio Severus se encaixava nesta categoria e não queria vê-lo ferido, não poderia suportar vê-lo sofrer como Sirius, Remus, Rony, Hermione, Draco... Como todos eles sofreriam se não acordasse com o Lord. E assim, apenas levantou seus frios olhos verdes e o encarou:

- Este não sou eu? Interessante, e quem sou eu?

- Você é Harry Potter, o Gryffindor mais cabeça dura que eu conheço, o menino que decidiu aproveitar a vida depois que descobriu uma inútil profecia, o jovem a quem todos desejam e que me deu o privilégio de ser o primeiro.

- Muito observador.

- Você não é esta pessoa fria que se dedica apenas aos estudos, que abandona uma vida cheia de paixões e aventuras de uma hora para a outra. Não, você não é assim, Harry Potter.

- Certo. Conheça o novo Harry Potter então, professor.

- Por quê? – seus olhos negros se estreitaram com desconfiança, aproximando-se mais do delicioso corpo do menino – Por que essa mudança tão repentina?

Harry apenas engoliu em seco.

Estavam próximos de mais.

Céus... Tom o mataria.

- Bom – respirou fundo – Digamos que eu finalmente amadureci.

- Conta outra, Potter.

- Ora, não seja cruel, Sev. Eu apenas decidi dar um rumo decente à minha vida.

- E a profecia?

- Hum... Já não interessa mais.

- Você precisa fazer melhor do que isso, Harry, pois não acredito em uma palavra.

- Problema seu – respondeu friamente, livrando-se do agarre em seu braço e se afastando para sair dali, não conseguiria resistir àqueles olhos negros por muito tempo – Agora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Você não sairá daqui – agarrou-lhe o braço novamente – não enquanto não me contar o que está havendo.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Prof. Snape.

- Não se faça de inocente, Harry...

Uma voz fria, contudo, interrompeu o Professor de Poções:

- Solte-o imediatamente Snape.

E o que Harry mais temia tornava-se realidade. Tom Riddle se encontrava parado no marco da porta, encarando-os com um perigoso brilho em seus falsos olhos negros que possuíam leves rajadas vermelhas. A varinha dançando em seus dedos indicava a gravidade da situação.

- Suma daqui, Kinney, isso não é assunto seu.

- Ora, ora, o Comensal traidor resolve enfrentar seu mestre.

- O que...?

- Crucio!

Na mesma hora, Severus caiu no chão, contorcendo-se e grunhindo feito um animal machucado, sob os assustados olhos de Harry.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... – Tom estalou os lábios, divertido – Acredito que agora você perceba qual é o seu lugar.

- Tom, por favor...

- Silêncio, Harry. Ele deve saber quem é o amo aqui.

O menino apenas apertou os punhos e desviou o olhar. Como queria lançar uma maldição naquele déspota-megalomaníaco-assassino, mas sabia que se o fizesse as conseqüências seriam severas. Assim, após eternos minutos, Tom finalmente liberou o Comensal da maldição, encarando-o de cima com um sorriso superior e seus olhos vermelhos como sangue destilando a vitória. Severus, por sua vez, parecia não dar crédito ao que via... Não, não podia ser verdade. Aquele maldito professor não podia ser o Lord das Trevas. Mas não conhecia ninguém, vivo ou morto, em toda a imensidão do globo terrestre, que possuísse olhos vermelhos cor de sangue. Do sangue que derramara de suas inúmeras vítimas.

Não cabiam dúvidas, aquele era Lord Voldemort.

E Severus então, percebeu que estava ferrado.

- Mi Lord... – murmurou fracamente, levantando-se com dificuldade e limpando o sangue que ainda brotava dos seus lábios.

- Como é bom rever os amigos – o perigoso sorriso fez o mestre em poções gelar.

- Com certeza, Mi Lord.

- Onde pensa que vai, Harry? – com um simples balançar de sua mão direita, Tom trouxe de volta para o seu lado o jovem Gryffindor que já escapava silenciosamente dali.

- Er... Bom, eu queria deixá-los mais a vontade.

- Sei. Você ficará quietinho aqui, entendeu?

- Hum... – revirou os olhos, sentindo o maior abraçá-lo possessivamente pela cintura.

Severus, obviamente, estava em choque. Mas não deixava transparecer, adotando sua corriqueira máscara de impassibilidade, ainda que não acreditasse que o Lord das Trevas estivesse em sua sala de aula abraçando possessivamente aquele que deveria ser seu maior inimigo. Só podia ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo... Mas os dolorosos resquícios do Cruciatos que ainda viajavam pelo seu corpo contradiziam aquele pensamento tão reconfortante.

- Onde eu estava? Oh sim, Severus, espero que você deixe o meu futuro consorte em paz – sorriu com maldade ao ver o sempre frio professor estremecer por alguns segundos – Não quero que se aproxime do Harry novamente, tenho grandes planos para ele. Planos que no momento certo você ficará sabendo para me ajudar, entendeu bem?

- S-sim, é claro, Mi Lord.

- Excelente, agora vamos Harry, ainda temos um tempinho antes da sua próxima aula que eu sei exatamente como quero aproveitar.

_- Você é repugnante._

_- Não é o que parece quando você está gemendo nos meus braços._

_- Desgraçado..._

O Professor de Poções apenas acompanhava aquela conversa em sibilos com uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada e o coração apertado dentro do peito. Era inverossímil... Harry, o seu pequeno Harry, nos braços daquele monstro?! Oh, não, Dumbledore precisava saber daquilo.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa, Severus – antes que o professor pudesse encará-lo, um poderoso raio negro o atingiu, fazendo-lhe dobrar os joelhos e soltar um grito de dor – Este feitiço é para que você morra instantânea e dolorosamente caso tente comentar sobre nossa conversinha e a minha agradável estadia em Hogwarts com alguém.

- É... Hum... Claro... Mi Lord.

- Muito bem, agora vamos Harry, não podemos demorar se você quiser voltar à consciência até sua próxima aula.

- Muito engraçado.

- Sabe como é, não é mesmo, Severus? Não é qualquer jovem hoje em dia que desmaia depois de um orgasmo, ainda que modéstia a parte, não é apenas um orgasmo.

Diante daquelas provocadoras palavras, os olhos do professor se arregalaram e um inevitável pensamento acudiu sua mente:

- "Harry nunca desmaiou comigo depois de um orgasmo".

Oh sim, o Lord era cruel.

Aquilo havia sido um doloroso golpe no orgulho do chefe da casa Slytherin.

E com o coração apertado, Severus observou o jovem Gryffindor sair da sala nos braços daquele homem que destruíra a vida de milhares e que não conhecia limites para conseguir o que desejava, e naquele momento, o que ele desejava era o menino-que-sobreviveu. Assim, Severus finalmente percebeu que Harry Potter jamais poderia ser seu.

-x-

- Você é um maldito ninfomaníaco!

- E vai dizer que você não adora?

- Hum!

O menino apenas desviou os olhos sentindo suas bochechas corarem de vergonha. Era a quinta vez que eles faziam "aquilo" naquela noite e a cada instante o Lord parecia estar com mais ímpeto. Céus! Não poderia colocar seu traseiro a meio metro do banco na manhã seguinte. E o pior de tudo é que sim, estava adorando, mas jamais admitiria.

Obviamente, aquela era mais uma noite comum em Hogwarts, na qual o Golden Boy desfrutava dos prazeres mais ardilosos nos hábeis braços do Lord das Trevas. Faltavam poucas semanas para o plano de Tom, que envolvia diretamente o menino, entrar em ação, mas Harry não queria pensar nisso e via naqueles deliciosos momentos com o Lord um perfeito meio de escape. Era simplesmente delicioso estar ali. Delicioso o que Tom fazia com ele, aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, ser preenchido uma e outra vez... Voldemort sabia como fazer as coisas, era como estar no paraíso, com uma passagem direta ao inferno nas menores ocasiões.

- Já está tudo pronto – o Lord comentou após puxar o menino para descansar nos seus braços, coisa que este fazia, com a cabeça apoiada no musculoso peitoral, mesmo a contra gosto.

- Hum...

- Espero que não volte atrás.

- Você sabe que não voltarei – grunhiu irritado. As correntes elétricas do orgasmo ainda estremeciam seus músculos.

- Ótimo, pois eu odiaria ter que matar seus amiguinhos na sua frente.

- Você é desprezível.

- Eu sei – sorri com malícia – Você sempre me lembra disso.

- Não estarei ao seu lado por amor.

- Harry, Harry... Nem você acredita no amor. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não passa de ilusões criadas para Hufflepuff inúteis. O que interessa é o poder e o prazer, e você terá ambos de sobra.

O Gryffindor apenas suspirou. Ìntimamente concordava com o Lord, amor era apenas algo inventado para vender livros e era de prazer que se fazia a vida. Prazer e Poder. Uma combinação sem dúvida excitante. E com esse pensamento, Harry acabou se deixando levar ao mundo de Morpheus, aconchegando-se mais contra o corpo de um sorridente Tom Riddle que não podia estar mais satisfeito consigo mesmo. O próprio Salazar Slytherin estaria orgulhoso dele.

-x-

Finalmente chegava o dia de colocar o plano em ação. Era uma ensolarada manhã de sábado e todos estavam animados para ir a Hogsmeade. Agora, enquanto saboreava um delicioso café da manhã rodeado de seus amigos Gryffindors, Harry fazia uso de seus dotes como ator e permanecia com uma pose relaxada e impassível, como se nada de mais fosse acontecer naquele dia.

- Podemos passar no Três Vassouras para depois ir a Dedosdemel.

- Boa idéia, Mione – o moreno sorriu.

- E o melhor é que agora que o Harry está em abstinência não precisaremos nos preocupar com seus fãs nos seguindo.

- Muito engraçado, Rony.

- Ah, mas é verdade – revirou os olhos – Até hoje eles não se cansam de ir atrás de você.

- Pois é, mas como você mesmo disse, eu estou em abstinência.

A esperta menina estreitou os olhos. Há tempos já desconfiava de que algo estranho estava acontecendo:

- E por que isso agora, Harry?

- Isso o que?

- Bom, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que deixar sua... Er... Antiga vida, para se dedicar finalmente aos estudos?

- Ah, Mione... – suspirou teatralmente – Aquela vida era vazia de mais e por fim eu percebi que você estava certa, não há nada melhor do que absorver o conhecimento que poderá até nos salvar no futuro.

Aquilo pareceu convencê-la, Harry percebeu ao notar o satisfeito sorriso da amiga. E logo o Trio Dourado, mais Ethan, seguiram para aproveitar aquela agradável manhã no povoado de Hogsmeade. É claro que antes de deixar o Salão Principal, Harry não pôde evitar lançar um olhar ao Lord das Trevas, que lhe dedicou um imperceptível e malicioso sorriso, para em seguida voltar ao seu agradável monólogo com um pobre Professor de Poções que estava a ponto de um ataque de nervos. Merlin! Era cruel de mais precisar ouvir o Lord falando e falando sobre coisas fictícias e infundadas que ele sequer tinha noção do que poderiam ser, mas que precisava concordar em silêncio se quisesse continuar em suas filas e poder um dia livrar o cruel destino de Harry.

Era um sacrifício que valia a pena.

Ou pelo menos era como tentava se convencer.

-x-

O relógio no pulso de Harry marcava 14h56min.

Naquele instante os quatro Gryffindors saíam da Dedosdemel, com Harry olhando para os lados de forma apreensiva, pois há poucos minutos conseguira deixar um indignado Draco Malfoy falando sozinho no banheiro do Três Vassouras e não seria nada agradável encontrá-lo agora, não quando o plano do Lord estava prestes a entrar em ação.

- Não sei como você consegue comer esses Bombons Explosivos.

- Ora, pelo menos não comprei esses Feijõzinhos de Todos os Sabores – o ruivo murmurou, indicando um sorridente Ethan que se divertia comendo os Feijõezinhos.

14h57min.

A menina apenas suspirou, pois também não conseguia entender como o namorado podia apreciar aquilo.

- Daqui a pouco ele estará oferecendo Caramelos de Limão igual o Dumbledore – Harry comentou divertido.

- Professor Dumbledore – todos corrigiram automaticamente. Mas o menino apenas revirou os olhos.

14h58min.

- Eles são uma delicia – o castanho comentou, mas logo fez uma careta – Er... Menos esse de meleca.

- Espere até pegar os de cera de ouvido.

- Credo, Harry, não precisa ficar agourando.

- Hahahaha...

E entre risos, os quatro se dirigiam ao caminho de volta a Hogwarts.

14h59min.

- Vocês não acham que o céu está escurecendo muito cedo hoje? – Hermione perguntou, parando para observar uma nuvem negra que se instalava rapidamente sobre a praça do povoado.

- Tem razão... – murmurou Ethan.

Harry apenas deixou escapar um suspiro.

15h00min. E de repente, a nuvem negra se tornou uma densa névoa que logo rodeou todo o povoado. Os alunos, professores e demais magos que por lá circulavam, na mesma hora sacaram as varinhas e se prepararam para combater seja lá o que estivesse por vir. O medo de todos, é claro, estava palpável no ar. E este medo logo se tornou puro horror quando dezenas de Comensais da Morte fizeram sua impactante entrada, destruindo as vidraças das lojas, colocando fogo nas árvores e lançando maldições a qualquer um que se colocasse no caminho.

- "Isso é que é pontualidade britânica" – foi o pensamento de Harry, quando observou o próprio Lord das Trevas com sua antiga aparência serpentina aproximando-se deles.

- HARRY! – sua amiga o encarou preocupada, enquanto rebatia as maldições dos Comensais que passaram a rodeá-los.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, Mione – murmurou com fingida dor, pressionando a palma na cicatriz.

- Precisamos sair daqui – Ethan também se esforçava para se livrar dos agressores – Onde estão os professores agora?

- Era para o Snape estar aqui!

- Eu sei Rony, mas algo deve ter acontecido.

- Como vamos sair dessa? – o ruivo estava pálido de medo, mas rebatia as maldições fazendo uso da famosa coragem Gryffindor.

- Não sei, mas precisamos tirar o Harry daqui...

- Ótimo dia para o Remus e o Sirius ficarem no castelo – grunhiu irritado.

- Vejam! O Lord está vindo em nossa direção!

E para horror de todos, Hermione estava certa. Lord Voldemort caminhava com altivez por entre seus Comensais, a túnica negra deslizando perigosamente a cada passo, acentuando a palidez de sua pele de serpente. E Harry precisou conter uma leve careta, pois com certeza o preferia em sua aparência humana. Assim, não demorou muito e o Lord se colocou diante dos jovens Gryffindors. Estes tentavam proteger o moreno que se contorcia devido à terrível "dor" em sua cicatriz.

- Harry Potter... – havia puro veneno em sua voz – Finalmente nos encontramos de novo.

- Vai à merda – murmurou com fingida dificuldade.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Isso não são modos, pequeno.

- Deixe-o em paz! – Hermione gritou com coragem, colocando-se na frente do amigo.

Mas aquilo apenas fez o Lord sorrir divertido, pensando em como esses Gryffindors eram ingênuos. E com um rápido balançar de varinha e um feitiço não verbal, Voldemort fez a menina cair de joelhos no chão, agarrando com força a garganta. Palavra alguma conseguiu sair da boca dela. Ele havia sumido com a sua voz.

- Assim está melhor – sorriu com maldade – Hora de ir, Harry.

- O que você fez com ela?!

- Não se preocupe, ela irá sobreviver.

- Desgraçado...!

- Expelliarmus – foi o que o Lord murmurou, ao vê-lo sacar a varinha, e logo esta foi mandada para longe.

- HARRY! – Rony e Ethan gritaram, o último tentava ajudar a namorada a se levantar.

Mas tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. Ao sentir uma poderosa energia mágica se aproximando, proveniente do diretor de Hogwarts, Voldemort trouxe o menino-que-sobreviveu para os seus braços, segurando-o sem delicadeza, enquanto este se debatia como se sua vida dependesse disso. As lágrimas nos olhos de Harry não poderiam ter dado mais veracidade à situação. Lágrimas que foram a última coisa que Alvo Dumbledore observou no rosto de seu apreciado aluno, quando o viu desaparecer nos braços de Voldemort.

15h20min.

Harry Potter fora seqüestrado pelo Lord das Trevas.

O mundo estava perdido. E não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, quando um arrasado Dumbledore ingressou no escritório do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, que havia sumido naquele mesmo dia, não estranhou ao encontrar um bilhete endereçado a ele em cima da mesa. Este contava com uma elegante caligrafia e um tom imensamente burlesco:

Estimado Diretor,  
Não poderei seguir com o ensino de DCAO este ano.  
Agradeço o oferecimento do cargo, mas um lindo Gryffindor de olhos verdes precisa ser domado, aprender qual é o seu lugar e quem sabe assim continuar com vida para me satisfazer.  
Acredito que o senhor compreenda a seriedade deste assunto.  
E agradeço o apoio e a compreensão, se não fosse por sua confiança Harry Potter não estaria em meu poder hoje.  
Tenha um ótimo dia.  
Meus sinceros agradecimentos,  
Tom Kinney... Mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort.

- Aquele maldito... – murmurou com ódio, amassando o pergaminho sem consideração. Por culpa de sua incompetência o seu pequeno Harry agora, provavelmente, estava vivendo as piores torturas em que se podia pensar.

Não se perdoaria jamais.

Pobre Harry...

Por sua culpa aquele doce menino sofreria como ninguém sequer poderia sonhar.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **O menino-que-sobreviveu finalmente encontrara o seu destino.

(...)

- "Talvez mais tarde..." – pensa com malícia.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo com o vira-tempo roubado do Harry! E o melhor é que nem começou a época de provas, TCC... Imagina? Não, não, melhor nem pensar nisso! xD

Vamos falar da história que a gente ganha mais... Hehe... Então, o que acharam? Será que o Harry está comendo o "pão que o diabo amassou" mesmo? Ou está desfrutando dos melhores quitutes preparados pelos mais talentosos elfos sob a sombra de uma imensa jabuticabeira no majestoso jardim do Lord? O que vocês acham? xD Bom, o próximo capítulo é o último e com ele vocês poderão finalmente ver se o plano do Lord vai ou não dar certo e com quem, afinal, o Harry vai terminar nessa história. Aiai... Mas lembrem-se, tudo pode acontecer!

E se quiserem uma atualização rapidinha, aproveitando o feriado de páscoa, já sabem: mandem as suas **REVIEWS! **– olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muuuuuito à:

**Gih Kitsunesspblm**... **vrriacho**... **nannao**... **Umbreon-chan**... **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Nicky Evans**... **vickykun**... **Sasami-kun**... **sill**... e **Nanda Sophya**!

Obrigada mesmo pelas lindas REVIEWS de vocês!  
Foi graças a vocês que esta história finalmente chegou à reta final e não foi totalmente abandonada, então obrigada mais uma vez!

Um beijo enorme!  
E nos vemos na próxima atualização que será: **O Pequeno Lord** – o confronto entre Tom e Draco!  
Sogro e genro cara a cara! xD Espero que gostem!


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Luto.

O Mundo Mágico estava de luto.

Há exatamente três semanadas o herói que eles consideravam seu salvador contra as Artes das Trevas fora seqüestrado por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Com lágrimas nos olhos e prantos desesperados os magos e bruxas de toda a Grã-Bretanha se conformavam com o massacre que estava por vir. Não saíam mais à noite, ninguém era confiável, todos estavam perdidos. Harry Potter já não poderia salvá-los. O menino-que-sobreviveu, agora, provavelmente, via-se submetido às torturas mais cruéis que apenas Voldemort poderia pensar, ou então, com sorte, estaria morto.

Em Hogwarts, o diretor Dumbledore parecia derrotado, pois acordar todas as manhãs e não poder observar o sorriso cativante de Harry na mesa dos leões era como estar numa estrada sem rumo. Sua guerra fora perdida. Seus sonhos eliminados. E o pior, o seu aluno favorito, agora, devia estar morto... Por sua culpa.

Todos estavam desolados.

Harry Potter estava perdido. E o mundo inteiro também.

Sirius e Remus não podiam acreditar que o pequeno Prongs, o amado afilhado dos dois, fora levado pelo homem que acabara com a vida de seus melhores amigos. E não podiam acreditar, não queriam acreditar, que Harry estava morto. Não... Isso não. Ele devia estar preso nas masmorras do Lord, pois assim dariam um jeito de resgatá-lo. Era a única esperança que acalentava seus corações. Harry não estava morto. Se estivesse, eles também morreriam... De tristeza.

O mesmo pensamento de Harry estar vivo e ainda existir uma possibilidade de resgatá-lo, era o que mantinha os Weasley firmes, sem sucumbir à tamanha dor. Afinal, para Molly e Arthur era como perder um verdadeiro filho, e para os demais como perder um amado irmão. Rony e Hermione, principalmente, não podiam acreditar que Harry estivesse morto. Mesmo tendo presenciado o seqüestro dele, mesmo observando como ele sumira aprisionado nos braços do Lord das Trevas, eles ainda tinham esperança de que o irreverente Gryffindor de olhos verdes estivesse bem e não se deixasse abater.

Esperança.

Era a única coisa que restava.

E a esperança de resgatar Harry foi o que levou Draco a pedir ao pai para que o levasse ao Lord das Trevas e assim recebesse a Marca Negra. Seu pai estava orgulhoso com o pedido, mas ele pensava apenas em livrar o moreno de uma morte desumana antes que fosse tarde de mais. Contudo, o Lord ainda não queria marcar os novos Comensais, não tinha tempo para tal, e isso apenas afligia o pobre loiro que não podia deixar de se preocupar com o Gryffindor cabeça-dura que lhe arrebatara o coração.

O único que sabia que Harry estava bem era Severus Snape, mas graças ao poderoso feitiço do Lord não podia dizer nada a ninguém se quisesse permanecer vivo para ajudar o menino. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era esperar. O Lord não o convocara para nenhuma missão, ele nem tinha certeza se Voldemort ainda o usaria como Comensal após descobrir sua traição, mas sua única preocupação era ver Harry novamente e assim dar um jeito de livrá-lo do cruel destino que o aguardava.

Sim...

Incontestavelmente cruel.

Um destino que ninguém sequer poderia sonhar.

- Ohh... Ai! – Harry deixou escapar um murmúrio de dor.

- Perdão, amo Harry, mas seus ombros estão muito tensos.

- Certo, apenas vá com calma Anddy.

- Sim senhor, perdoe-me – a elfa se desculpou, voltando a massagear os tensos ombros do menino.

Naquele exato momento, enquanto o Mundo Mágico se debulhava em lágrimas, Harry Potter se encontrava confortavelmente deitado numa espreguiçadeira acolchoada usufruindo da massagem que a talentosa elfa lhe dava. Suas mãos e pés eram esfoliados por outras duas elfas que deslizavam uma poção a base de pérolas para que ficassem bem hidratados, num toque suave e relaxante que o estava levando ao paraíso. Além disso, os pepinos em seus olhos ajudavam com as olheiras e a máscara de ouro 24 quilates com a hidratação da pele.

Sem dúvida ele estava sofrendo muito.

- Amo Harry, seu espumante.

- Ótimo, Duddy, deixe em cima da mesinha, por favor.

- Sim senhor.

- E as trufas que eu mandei vir?

- Elas estão a caminho, jovem amo. Recheios de gianduia, canela, castanha, cereja e damasco, não é mesmo?

- Exato.

- Devem chegar do Mundo Muggle a qualquer momento.

- Espero que não demore – suspirou relaxado.

- Em alguns minutos voltarei com elas.

- Ótimo, pode ir.

- Com licença, jovem amo – e com uma profunda reverência o elfo se retirou de volta à cozinha.

Não pensem mal.

Harry não estava indiferente à dor que o Mundo Mágico sentia diante de sua prematura "perda". Apenas era ciente de que esta dor se devia ao medo de estarem entregues à sua própria sorte, de não terem mais o herói eleito para salvá-los, e dessa maneira o menino preferia ignorar as falsas lágrimas destes magos e bruxas hipócritas que pensavam apenas em seus umbigos. Melhor aproveitar uma vida repleta de luxos e prazeres a se deixar iludir pelos interesses egoístas de terceiros. Estava na hora de ele, Harry Potter, ser um pouco egoísta, só para variar.

É claro que Harry se sentia culpado por deixar seus padrinhos e amigos queridos sem notícias, levando-os a crer que ele estava morto ou sendo torturado, mas infelizmente era preciso. Somente assim Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco, os Weasleys e Cedric, que acabara se convertendo num bom amigo, poderiam viver em paz, isentos de qualquer perigo oferecido pelo Dark Lord. E o Lord em questão, Harry suspirou ao pensar nele, sabia como tratar um convidado. O menino-que-sobreviveu se encontrava num imenso e majestoso castelo que outrora pertencera a Salazar Slytherin, um castelo que poucos magos sabiam da existência e que jamais poderiam encontrar se este não fosse o desejo do Lord. Era magnífico, localizado no leste escocês, e que fora banhado em luxo e riqueza após a incrível reforma feita pelo único herdeiro daquele poderoso mago. Possuía, é claro, mais feitiços protetores e anti-rastreadores do que Hogwarts e Gringotes juntos e funcionava naquele momento, como uma elegantíssima prisão para Harry, uma prisão cheia de mordomias, diversão e lazer, da qual o jovem Gryffindor de coração Slytherin não tinha nada a reclamar.

- Amo Harry? – uma elfa adentrou no luxuoso banheiro onde o menino, naquele momento, relaxava numa imensa banheira de ofurô, a qual contava com essências de lavanda, erva doce e pétalas de pessegueiro.

- Sim...? – suspirou. Estava quase dormindo.

- O Lord está na chaminé, contatando via rede Flu, e deseja falar com o senhor.

- Oh, Merlin – revirou os olhos, levantando-se da banheira e se enrolando num felpudo roupão de algodão egípcio negro – Não posso ter um minuto de sossego.

- Perdão amo... – murmurou afligida.

- Não se preocupe Anny, não é sua culpa.

E com um suspiro resignado, Harry seguiu ao belo escritório do castelo, onde uma chaminé forjada em rochas negras exibia chamas esverdeadas e nestas, a bela e aristocrática face de Tom Riddle se deixava ver.

- Qual o problema, Tom?

- Harry... Harry... Este belo traje é para me provocar? – sorria com malícia.

- Muito engraçado – murmurou com as bochechas coradas, cobrindo-se melhor com o belo roupão negro – Diga logo o que quer.

- Quero apenas avisar que chegarei mais cedo para jantarmos hoje, pequeno, meus planos estão no caminho certo e graças a isso as reuniões com os Comensais não precisarão se estender tanto.

- Ótimo, querido, mandarei servir o seu prato com uma porção extra de Arsênico.

- Seu senso de humor está cada vez mais Slytherin, pequeno.

- A gente faz o que pode – sorriu com sarcasmo. Eles brigavam e discutiam como cães e gatos, mas Harry não podia negar que se divertia com aquilo, assim como o Lord, que adorava a sensação de domar o irreverente menino.

- Aproveitou bem o dia de hoje?

- Humm... Apenas algumas massagens e banhos relaxantes, degustações de novos chocolates e leituras de alguns livros. Ah, falando nisso, você precisa comprar um arsenal de literatura muggle, já cansei desses livros mágicos. E uma TV, um vídeo-game, Home Theater, o básico para um adolescente se distrair.

- Certo. Mandarei providenciar tudo e ainda esta tarde chegará ao castelo.

- Ótimo.

- Pelo visto você já se acostumou a esta terrível e cruel nova vida, não é mesmo? – perguntou com maldade.

- Era só isso que você queria dizer? – ignorou a maliciosa pergunta.

- Sim, em breve deixarei a mansão e estarei aí.

- Yupi... Que maravilha.

- Ai..Ai.. Esse sarcasmo.

- Orgulhoso?

- Muito.

- Até breve, Tom.

- Até, pequeno.

Com um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios, Harry observou as chamas se extinguirem. Por mais terrível que pudesse parecer, até que sua nova vida não estava tão ruim. É claro que ele sentia falta de seus amigos, padrinhos e principalmente de sua liberdade. Uma das principais características do ser humano, todavia, é se adaptar às mais diversas situações. E agora ele podia apenas esperar para que o plano do Lord se cumprisse de uma vez por todas.

-x-

Não demorou muito e o grande dia chegou.

Há alguns minutos Harry fora levado para a Mansão Riddle e esperava pelas seguintes instruções descansando na bela suíte do Lord. Tom, por sua vez, encontrava-se na imensa sala de reuniões da mansão dando as últimas ordens aos seus Comensais. Em breve ele poderia ser considerado o governante de todo o Mundo Mágico.

- Bellatrix, você e Fenrir atacarão o Beco Diagonal com a equipe Alfa.

- Sim senhor, amo – a Comensal fez uma reverência.

- Avery e McNair atacarão Hogsmeade com a equipe Beta.

- Sim senhor – assentiram em coro.

- Dolohov e Rosier atacarão o parlamento no Mundo Muggle com a equipe Gama.

- Como ordenar, Mi Lord.

- Crabbe, Goyle e Rookwood, quero vocês em Hogwarts. E não se preocupem com Dumbledore e sua ordem de imbecis, eles virão atrás da suculenta isca que eu preparei. E levem a equipe Delta com vocês

- Como quiser, amo.

- Lucius, você e os irmãos Lestrange virão comigo, atacaremos o Ministério com os demais.

- Sim senhor, Mi Lord – os três fizeram uma longa reverência.

- Que fique claro, o Mundo Mágico deve ser submergido em ruínas hoje, qualquer um que ouse lutar deve ser abatido. Todo aquele que mostrar oposição ao meu governo deve estar morto antes que possa me atrapalhar.

- Sim, Mi Lord – responderam todos.

- Este dia ficará marcado na história como o dia em que nossos propósitos finalmente foram alcançados. Destruam todos os pontos estratégicos que mandei e no final da noite se erguerá um novo governo, o meu governo, que defenderá a todos os nossos interesses.

Um alvoroço de emoção e alegria se estendeu pela sala.

Eles não poderiam estar mais animados.

Hoje era o grande dia.

- Muito bem... – imediatamente todos se calaram – Quando for dado o sinal, vocês atacarão simultaneamente, e assim eles não terão chances.

Era um plano brilhante.

E Tom sabia muito bem disso.

-x-

- Pronto para a ação, pequeno? – o Lord perguntou, adentrando no quarto.

- Tenho mesmo que ir?

- O que você acha? – revirou os olhos, com um sorriso malicioso ao observar o menino se espreguiçar igual um gatinho. Por sorte, a simplória túnica verde-musgo contava com um feitiço que a mantinha livre de qualquer enrugar.

- Oh Merlin, espero não me arrepender disso.

- Você sabe que não vai. Arrepender-se-ia na verdade, se recusasse minha oferta, mas você já sabe disso.

- Sim, estou cansado de saber – suspirou, levantando-se e vendo como o Lord parecia irresistível naquela túnica negra que cobria a calça e a camisa de seda, ambas na cor negra também. Um verdadeiro charme que incrementava o sedutor brilho dos seus olhos.

- Gosta do que vê, pequeno?

- Poupe-me Riddle.

- Agora, talvez, mas mais tarde você não me escapa.

- Certo, que seja – murmurou contrariado, com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas – E aquela serpente fofoqueira, onde está?

- _Sinto que estão falando de mim... _

Uma imponente cobra deslizou pelo piso do quarto, chegando até os pés de Harry para se enrolar carinhosamente nele. A essa altura, é claro, os dois já eram bons amigos, pois Nagini fora sua única companhia, além dos elfos e do próprio Lord, no castelo Slytherin. E algo nela, Harry não sabia exatamente o que, fazia com que ele se lembrasse de sua querida conselheira Agni... Bom, não se pode ser perceptivo e inteligente para tudo.

- _Nagini nos acompanhará ao Ministério, não é mesmo?_

_- Exato – _a cobra sorriu. Pelo menos teria sorriso, se cobras pudessem sorrir.

_- Ela irá proteger você._

_- Hum... – _Harry apenas assentiu.

- _Sabe o que fazer, certo?_

_- Sim._

_- Tem certeza, pequeno?_

_- Tom, nós já repassamos o seu estúpido plano várias e várias vezes, não há como eu me enganar._

_- Ótimo, pois caso isso aconteça, você já sabe quem irá pagar, correto?_

_- Correto seu maldito bastardo chantagista e manipulador._

_- Elogios mais tarde, pequeno, agora precisamos ir._

Finalmente, após o Lord lançar um feitiço Glamour em Harry, para mostrar que o menino vivera um intenso mês de torturas nas masmorras e não uma temporada num SPA e um feitiço para esfarrapar e sujar a simples túnica verde-musgo, indicando que recebera os piores cuidados possíveis, os três seguiram para a sala de reuniões onde a equipe que seguiria com Tom ao Ministério os esperava.

Tudo estava pronto.

Era só colocar o plano em ação.

-x-

Alvo Dumbledore suspirava, abatido, enquanto observava a foto de Harry na mesa de seu escritório. Todo o seu ânimo, sua jovialidade, sua esperança de um dia construir um mundo melhor havia se esvaído com o seqüestro de Harry. Nada mais importava. A destruição do Mundo Mágico, sua morte, dirigir Hogwarts... Já não significavam nada. Harry não estava ali. E nunca mais estaria.

- Alvo! Alvo! – uma assustada Minerva McGonagall adentrara correndo em seu escritório. A face marcada pelo tempo estava tomada pelo pavor.

- O que houve, Minerva? – perguntou com desânimo.

- Está acontecendo! Eles estão atacando!

- E...?

- Por Godric, Alvo! Os Comensais da Morte estão atacando os principais pontos do Mundo Mágico e do Mundo Muggle.

- Sim, e daí?

- ALVO! ELES ESTÃO ATACANDO HOGWARTS!

A habitação ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até o diretor suspirar e dizer:

- Deixe que venham. Vamos perder mesmo.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba para a professora.

Com a derrota do diretor, sem ao menos tentar lutar, não cabiam dúvidas de que eles estavam perdidos.

- ELE ESTÁ COM O HARRY! – a estridente voz de Sirius Black interrompeu o tenso ambiente – HARRY ESTÁ VIVO!

E aquelas simples palavras serviram para o diretor pular de sua cadeira.

Harry...

Estava vivo.

- Tonks nos avisou, Voldemort o levou para o Ministério! Devemos ir para lá!

- Reúna a Ordem, Sirius, partimos imediatamente!

- Mas Alvo... – a professora arregalou os olhos.

ESTAVAM INVADINDO HOGWARTS!

- Cuide de tudo Minera, obrigado.

E antes que a pobre mulher pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, os dois magos deixaram a sala. Abandonando-a com dezenas de Comensais e inúmeras crianças assustadas. Merlin... Estavam perdidos.

-x-

Sucesso.

Ao contrário de compaixão e ternura, esta palavra sim existia no vocabulário de Voldemort.

E sucesso era algo que ele definitivamente estava tendo em seus planos. De acordo com os informes de Bellatrix, o Beco Diagonal já estavam em seu controle. O mesmo valia para Hogsmeade e os demais pontos comercias do Mundo Mágico. Agora, Dolohov acabara de lhe mandar avisar que o parlamento inglês e os demais pontos estratégicos muggles também estavam sob o seu domínio. Faltavam apenas Hogwarts e o Ministério, mas o ministro tremendo baixo a mira de sua varinha tornava as coisas fáceis de mais.

- Avada Kedrava.

Duas palavras.

A terrível maldição assassina.

E agora o Ministério também era seu. Os Aurores mais bem treinados haviam sido derrotados. Os Comensais da Morte, após um árduo planejamento, em fim tomavam o Mundo Mágico para o seu amo e senhor. O golpe de estado fora dado e mais ninguém possuía poder o suficiente para se opor. Na verdade apenas uma pessoa – duas, mas não estamos contando o Harry aqui – possuía tal poder para enfrentar o Dark Lord. A pessoa que acabara de chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios onde Voldemort a esperava.

- Quanto tempo, meu velho.

- Olá Tom.

- Diga-me, está gostando da festinha?

- Derrubar uma democracia bruxa para implantar o seu despotismo desmedido não é minha idéia de festa perfeita. Mas nós poderíamos pular a parte da conversinha sarcástica e passar às suas exigências para me devolver o Harry?

Dumbledore o encarava friamente, não parecia nem um pouco surpreso em vê-lo com uma bela aparência humana, a aparência de Tom Kinney. Ao seu lado estavam os membros da Ordem da Fênix segurando firmemente as varinhas mesmo achando que a guerra já estivesse perdida. Poucos, como Sirius, Remus, Hermione e os Weasley ainda tinham esperança de conseguir sair com Harry, vivos, dali. É claro que a visão do imponente Lord das Trevas rodeado de Comensais e com o ministro morto aos seus pés não era uma visão muito animadora, mas eles precisavam ser fortes, pelo Harry.

- Alvo, Alvo, sempre tão impaciente.

- Me entregue logo o menino, Tom.

- Ou o que? – sorriu com maldade.

Mas o diretor apenas suspirou:

- Ele será levado ao Mundo Muggle, não representará mais uma ameaça para você, apenas solte-o... Por favor.

Alvo Dumbledore suplicando.

Sim, era exatamente isso o que Tom queria ver.

- Façamos um acordo então, meu caro Alvo.

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou desconfiado. Os brilhantes olhos azuis encarando o Lord por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua.

- Assine um Tratado Mágico me entregando sua lealdade e obediência e eu deixo o pequeno Harry Potter com vida, caso contrário... Bom, pode começar a preparar-lhe um bom epitáfio.

Merlin!

Todos exclamaram assustados.

Dumbledore jamais se renderia ao Lord. Aquilo era uma loucura.

- Deixe-me ver o menino primeiro.

- Como quiser... – bastou um estalar de dedos do Lord para um maltratado Harry aparecer, amarrado, e sendo sujeitado por dois Comensais. Nagini estava aos seus pés, numa pose ameaçadora, mantendo todos a distância.

- Professor Dumbledore...! – o pequeno Gryffindor gritou, com os olhos em lágrimas, mas o Lord estalou os dedos mais uma vez e uma mordaça surgiu em sua boca. Apenas os soluços podiam ser identificados.

Um aterrado Sirius Black precisou ser contido por Remus, para não se adiantar ao lastimado afilhado, que o encarava com certa culpa e temor. Todos pareciam desolados com a cena que viam. Harry estava ferido e imundo, como se não saísse das masmorras há semanas, onde passara o tempo experimentando as piores torturas possíveis. Hermione precisou conter um grito de horror e seu amigo Rony a abraçou fortemente, não conseguindo manter os olhos pousados em Harry, na pessoa que sempre amara em segredo. Os demais Weasley também deixavam algumas lágrimas escaparem, pois não podiam acreditar que o alegre Gryffindor fora reduzido a tal estado. Todos estavam em choque, com o coração apertado, pensando num jeito de salvá-lo. Mas apenas Dumbledore possuía a chave para a salvação de Harry, o Lord já havia deixado claro.

- Harry... – o diretor murmurou. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

Ele não podia deixar o menino sofrer daquele jeito...

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa...

Ele podia fazer alguma coisa!

- Aceito a proposta, Tom.

- Ótimo – sorriu satisfeito. Era óbvio que não possuía dúvidas quanto a isso. E com apenas um balançar de varinha, o Lord convocou um pergaminho contendo os termos do Tratado Mágico, o qual ofereceu para o diretor e este deixou sua assinatura e firma mágica. Não hesitou nem por um segundo.

Trato feito. Dumbledore estava a serviço de Voldemort.

Já não havia esperança.

- Deixe o menino partir agora, por favor.

- Partir? Tão cedo? Mas não chegamos à melhor parte!

- O que?...

Com um simples aceno, o Lord mandou os Comensais trazerem um assustado Harry para o seu lado. Os membros da Ordem, naquele instante, contiveram a respiração. Sabiam que o Lord não poderia matá-lo se não quisesse quebrar o acordo com Dumbledore, mas temiam o que a mente insana de Voldemort pudesse fazer contra o jovem Gryffindor.

- Agora, pequeno Harry, é a sua vez. Tenho uma irrecusável proposta para você.

- Já disse que jamais me unirei a você! – exclamou com ódio, quando sentiu a mordaça desaparecer de sua boca.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk – suspirou falsamente – Você não está em posição de ser exigente, pequeno.

- Seu desgraçado...!

- Sua escolha, na verdade, é bem simples. Ou você se une a mim e permanece ao meu lado como meu consorte ou todos os seus amiguinhos morrerão aqui e agora.

Choque.

Os membros da Ordem, e o próprio Dumbledore, ficaram em choque.

Aquilo não era proposta. Era uma troca cruel e desumana que sentenciava um jovem ao suplício pelo resto da vida.

- Harry! Você não pode fazer isso! – Sirius gritou desesperado. Contudo, existiam ali pelo menos vinte Comensais para cada membro da Ordem. Sem contar que agora, Dumbledore estava sob as ordens do Lord.

Não havia muita escolha.

- Harry... – a Sra. Weasley soluçou com pesar.

- Não, por favor, Harry – Hermione, assim como os outros, deixava as lágrimas saírem livremente.

Harry os amava.

E eles sabiam disso. Sabiam que o menino não deixaria que nada os acontecesse.

Eles sabiam. Harry se sacrificaria por eles.

- Por favor, isso não... – Harry murmurou assustado. Os olhos avermelhados já não conseguiam derramar gota alguma.

- Avada Kedrava.

E Kingsley Shacklebolt caíra morto no chão.

- Muito bem, Harry, quem será o próximo? – O Lord sorria – Para cada negação sua um deles irá morrer. Agora, deixe-me ver, que tal o Black ou o Lupin?

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! – o menino se mostrava desesperado. Tudo bem que não contava com a morte de Shacklebolt, mas tomaria satisfações com Tom depois, agora ele precisava apenas seguir com sua performance e salvar seus amigos.

- Então, o que me diz?

- Eu... Aceito.

Mais um movimento de varinha do Lord e um pergaminho velho apareceu diante de Harry. Este apenas suspirou e encarou o Slytherin.

- E a pena?

- Oh não, este deverá ser selado com sangue, pequeno – sorriu com maldade, fazendo uma adaga de prata surgir nas mãos do menino.

Com um suspiro resignado, deixando uma solitária lágrima rolar dos seus olhos diante dos entristecidos, porém orgulhosos membros da Ordem, Harry fez um profundo corte em sua mão direita e deixou algumas gotas caírem no pergaminho. Este voou rapidamente para as mãos do Lord, que já sujeitava outra adaga, e que não demorou a repetir o gesto do jovem Gryffindor.

Estavam enlaçados.

Para toda a eternidade.

- Como é doce a vitória... – o Lord sorriu satisfeito. E como prometera mais cedo aos seus Comensais, naquela mesma noite, após dominar os mais importantes pontos do mundo, Voldemort foi condecorado Ministro da Magia mediante a um acordo de paz com aqueles que sobreviveram. De um jeito ou de outro, Harry Potter havia se sacrificado pelos magos e bruxas do mundo, e passou a ser visto não apenas como o belo consorte do Lord, mas como um herói, o mártir que os salvara. Mas não apenas isso, pois eles acreditavam que o menino usaria sua imensa bondade para garantir que o governo do Lord fosse justo e próspero. E era exatamente isso o que Tom queria que eles pensassem. O mundo agora estava equilibrado.

-x-

Meses depois o Mundo Mágico podia se considerar em paz e harmonia. Algumas leis severas haviam sido estabelecidas, as pessoas não tinham muito direito a voz e voto, mas já não existiam os fantasmas de uma guerra os assombrando. Em Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore continuava no posto de diretor, mas havia excluído a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras – que lhe dera muito trabalho ao longo dos anos mesmo – e substituído pela matéria de Artes Obscuras a mando do Lord. Obviamente, isto não deixava o ancião nada feliz, mas se contentava em saber que o seu querido pupilo Harry estava bem. E é claro, que o mundo finalmente estava tranqüilo.

Sirius e Remus continuaram lecionando em Hogwarts e estavam orgulhosos de Harry, pois este se mostrara um verdadeiro Gryffindor, cheio de coragem e nobreza ao se sacrificar pelos entes queridos. E quando Remus contou ao animago sobre a profecia que sentenciara Harry a morte, este se sentiu melhor por saber que pelo menos ao lado do asqueroso Lord, Harry estaria com vida e poderia visitá-los pelo menos uma vez por semana. O mesmo pensamento reconfortante valia para os amigos do Gryffindor, que estavam orgulhosos dele e ficavam radiantes sempre que este os visitava e assim podiam ver como ele estava sendo bem tratado.

Muito bem tratado...

Harry desfrutava da vida que tinha com Tom. Aprendia coisas novas, não assistia mais Hogwarts, mas tinha os melhores tutores particulares do mundo e era constantemente mimado. Era só desejar algo que o Lord providenciava para ele. Tinha certa liberdade, ajudava o Slytherin com importantes decisões no Ministério e pelo menos uma vez por semana podia visitava seus amigos e padrinhos. Isto sem contar os momentos íntimos que eram... Enfim, o menino-que-sobreviveu parecia haver encontrado o seu glorioso destino.

- Vocês entenderam bem? Estes acordos financeiros com a França devem ser selados.

- Sim, Mi Lord.

Naquele momento, Harry estava sentado ao lado direito de Tom, na sala de reuniões do Ministério, participando de uma importante reunião que visava conseguir mais fundos para as gloriosas reformas que o Lord desejava fazer no Mundo Mágico: algumas obras faraônicas, projetos necessários, reconstruções e coisas do tipo. Algo tedioso, mas que o menino precisava tomar parte. Sua falta de atenção com aquela ladainha, porém, era tanta que ele percorria a sala com seus olhos, buscando alguma coisa para se distrair.

Dois olhares, no entanto, fizeram seu corpo estremecer.

Severus Snape, que fora perdoado pelo Lord ao participar de forma crucial da tomada de Hogwarts na noite de sua vitória, e Draco Malfoy, que fizera uso de toda a sua astúcia e habilidade financeira para subir a um posto alto nas filas de Comensais, encaravam um pobre Harry Potter de Riddle com aquela intensidade que o levava a mais doce loucura.

Harry estava feliz com Tom, mas...

- "Talvez mais tarde..." - pensa com malícia, correspondendo discretamente aos olhares de seus Slytherins.

Afinal, prazer é uma sensação essencial da vida. Uma sensação que não deve contar com limites.

"Maldito o sensual pecado,  
Maldita seja a luxúria,  
Fogo do sangue danado,  
Cujas chamas tomam fúria".  
_William Shakespeare_

-x-x-x-FIM-x-x-x-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Finalmente o último capítulo! – suspiro aliviado – Agora vou poder retomar Lágrimas de um Príncipe e alguns outros projetos. Mas, por favor, digam-me o que acharam. Estarei esperando, ansiosa, pelas **REVIEWS** de vocês com suas impressões do último capítulo.

Eu sei que eu exagerei no "momento relax" do Harry, mas essa era a intenção xD Hihihi... E para quem gosta do Sev e do Draquinho, eles não foram descartados não! xD Puderam observar, né? Existe Harry para todos! Ui! É claro que o Tom não pode sequer sonhar com isso... Er... Mas deixa para lá xD

Nhya... Gostaria de agradecer com todo o meu coração àqueles que me apoiaram e acompanharam a história, mandando suas reviews e me incentivando a continuar com ela. Obrigada de verdade. Prazer Sem Limites não chegaria ao último capítulo sem vocês.

E um beijo cheio de carinho e super especial à:

**Nanda Sophya**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Umbreon-chan**... **Gih Kitsunesspblm**... **Ann Kylla Black**... **nannao**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... e **vrriacho**!

Muito obrigada mesmo por suas belíssimas REVIEWS! – olhinhos brilhando.  
A próxima atualização: **O Pequeno Lord** já está a caminho! Sirius e Harry se encontram... Ui, o que acontecerá a seguir?  
Um enorme beijo a todos vocês! E até a próxima!


End file.
